Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas
by Asuka-Hime Chan
Summary: "A manutenção de uma espada é complicada, seu uso traz desgaste, lágrimas e dor, e isso é a pior coisa. Agarre-se a seus sonhos e proteja sua honra, se quiser ser um herói."
1. Capítulo 1 Encontro

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem, pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores**.

**FanFic Criada por mim a Sushi e meu amor Sano **

Num tempo antigo, criaturas das mais diversas espécies caminhavam livres pela terra, e por mais que houvesse uma minoria pacífica, a grande maioria era causadora de grandes desastres. Para se protegerem, alguns humanos se tornaram caçadores, cujo único objetivo era abater qualquer fera, pelo preço justo. De todas as feras, as mais temidas eram os wyverns, dragões bípedes com asas no lugar das patas dianteiras, que se dividiam em várias espécies. Com o passar dos anos, os clãs de caçadores foram se juntando e criaram vilas, das quais as mais poderosas eram Konoha e Suna, que por dividirem o cargo de vila mais forte, tinham grande rivalidade entre seus caçadores.

O0O0O0O0O

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 1 – Encontro**

Num vilarejo perto de Konoha, cercado de árvores de folhas verdes, que seria muito calmo se não fosse por uma criatura de cabelos rosa que corria de um enorme monstro javali, o Bullfango, que estava perseguindo qualquer pessoa que se atrevia a sair de casa naquele vilarejo.

- TENTEEEEEEEENNN! – gritava desesperada – MATA ESSA COISAAA! -

- Se você parasse de correr em círculos eu conseguiria! – rugiu a morena de coques, tentando mirar o enorme canhão.

- Sakura-san, por favor, fique parada! – disse Hinata, de forma quase inaudível.

- É FÁCIL FALAR HINATA! AAAHHH CANSEI! – gritou, e acertou um soco no nariz do monstro que a perseguia, deixando o pobre Bullfango desmaiado – Pronto, agora o povo pode fazer churrasco de você, bicho nojento! – acrescentou chutando a criatura.

- S-Sakura-san, acho que você não o matou – gaguejou a de olhos pérola, apontando para o bicho que ainda se mexia, Sakura só pode olhar para trás com os olhos arregalados de medo do bicho, quando se ouviu um disparo de canhão.

- Pronto, agora morreu – disse Tenten com um largo sorriso.

- Ufa! – respirou Sakura aliviada – Rá! Tomo seu bicho nojento – disse pisando em cima do pobre Bullfango.

- Sakura não foi nem você que matou ta comemorando o que? – censurou a verdadeira matadora

- Mas fui eu que o trouxe até aqui, e eu que o nocauteei! – disse pondo o dedo na cara da outra

- M-M-Meninas, t-tenham calma, p-por favor. – tentando apartar a briga das duas amigas.

- Tira esse dedo da minha cara sua testuda que fico correndo em círculos e eu não conseguia acertá-lo – falou enquanto tirava o dedo da outra da sua cara.

- Como é? Agora você vai ver só! – respondeu a rosada, pulando no pescoço da morena.

- Ai Kami-sama, Sakura-san, s-solta a Tenten-san - pediu Hinata, tentando tirar uma de cima da outra, executando sua tarefa com êxito.

- Da próxima eu deixo você virar comida de Bullfango testuda! – bufou.

- Bullfangos são herbívoros sua anta!- bradou

- Com esse tamanho de testa pensariam que você é um repolho! – retrucou.

- Ora sua Bullfanga!

- PAREM! – Hinata estressou jogando uma bomba de luz nas duas que ficaram zonzas e caíram ao chão- G-gomenasai – disse tímida.

As duas caíram ao chão literalmente vendo estrelinhas por causa da bomba de luz, "Hina-chan é mesmo muito boa com explosivos", pensaram as duas criaturas nocauteadas, depois tiveram que ser ajudadas por Hinata até chegarem à vila de Konoha, Tenten só despertou ao ouvir o som da recompensa por terem matado o Bullfango, isso porque a única coisa que a fazia parar no tempo e entrar em seu mundinho era o som de moedas de ouro batendo umas nas outras, era "mágico", como ela mesma dizia, por outro lado Sakura só despertou totalmente ao ouvir os berros de sua mestra, Senju Tsunade, a líder da vila de Konoha.

Ao ver o estado em que as duas estavam quase as matou se não fosse por Shizune sua ajudante, conselheira e amiga. Sakura e Tenten estavam piores do que quando caçadores saem para capturar wyverns, suas roupas estavam rasgadas, estavam totalmente arranhadas e cada uma tinha um grande ferimento que se não fosse logo tratado podiam ter hemorragia, tudo por uma briguinha de nada, sim, elas eram duas cabeças duras, ainda bem que em sua equipe estava a doce Hinata, meiga e calma, só não se podia mexer com ela ou com suas amigas, pois seu lado escondido se revelava. Elas eram umas das melhores caçadoras da vila, apesar de serem bem atrapalhadas, Sakura, dona de olhos esmeraldas e cabelos rosa, muito teimosa, porém, sabia ser amigável e doce, pertencia ao Clã Haruno, especialistas em poções e monstros herbívoros, Hinata, uma menina doce e meiga, valente quando precisava, encantava a muitos com seus olhos perolados e sua suave voz, por sua vez era do Clã Hyuuga, especializados em qualquer tipo de bombas, e por fim Tenten, estava sempre com dois coques no cabelo, olhos amendoados, também teimosa, mas muito energética e corajosa, era do Clã Mitsashi, especialistas em quaisquer tipos de armas que se pode imaginar.

O0O0O0O0O

Longe de Konoha e das atrapalhadas caçadoras, na Cidade do Oásis, onde um calor infernal era o clima de todos os dias, três caçadores lutavam contra um bando de Cephalos, os Tubarões da Areia, como os povos do deserto os chamavam, cada um dos jovens caçadores estava montado em um Nargacuga, wyverns de médio porte parecidos com panteras, os mais rápidos corredores do planeta.

- Naruto! Use a bomba sônica e faça essas sardinhas pularem para fora! – gritou um rapaz de cabelo negro e olhos ônix.

- Ok! Sasuke, Neji tapem os ouvidos! – gritou em resposta o rapaz loiro, puxando uma pequena granada e jogando-a em direção dos monstros.

- Venham pra fora miseráveis! – berrou o terceiro, com longos cabelos negros e olhos de pérola.

Poucos segundos depois a bomba estourou, fazendo um som tão alto e agudo que os Cephalos, que até então "nadavam" sob a areia, saltaram para fora, ficando a mercê dos três, que desceram de seus animais e passaram a liquidar os monstros, Sasuke com uma katana, Neji com duas espadas curtas e Naruto com uma shuriken gigante, era um massacre contra os Cephalos, que há muito tempo aterrorizavam o povo do deserto.

- NEJI, SE ABAIXA! – rugiu Naruto.

Mesmo com o Hyuuga se abaixando assim que ouviu o grito do amigo, a fera que havia saltado por trás dele conseguiu atingi-lo com a cauda, arremessando-o por alguns metros.

- Esse é bem grande... – disse o óbvio, após se levantar

- É o líder do bando, Cephadrome. – acrescentou Sasuke, justificando o tamanho da besta.

- Não contava com ele aqui. – disse em tom pouco surpreso, pois apesar de não contarem com ele sabiam que ele poderia aparecer ali.

- Ninguém contava, mas tudo bem. Naruto, você tem mais alguma bomba sônica?- perguntou o de olhos ônix já armando alguma estratégia para derrotá-lo.

- Não. – falou enquanto procurava.

- Também não tenho – respondeu o Hyuuga, após olhar a bolsa presa na sela de sua montaria.

- Então vamos ter que matá-lo de primeira assim que ele pular pra pegar agente. Todos em guarda lá vem ele!- avisou, com os olhos negros focados no alvo.

- AGORA! – gritaram juntos.

A fera saltou com a boca aberta na esperança de agarrar algo, mas a única coisa que teve foi a shuriken de Naruto na goela, Neji saltou para o lado e lançou as duas espadas nas costas da besta, Sasuke pulou mais alto que o wyvern da areia e, ao cair de pé nas costas do atacante, o decapitou, todos realizando as manobras ao mesmo tempo, o Cephadrome, obviamente, caiu morto.

As pessoas que assistiam a batalha de uma distância considerável aplaudiram os três caçadores.

- Esse não mata mais ninguém... – suspirou o loiro, guardando a shuriken nas costas – Mas por que a Suna não enviou os caçadores deles pra cá? O território é deles... –

- Porque esse povoado é pobre, e, além disso, eles se recusam a deixar a Suna minerar sua terra. – explicou com os olhos ônix fixados no horizonte.

- Então iam deixar pessoas inocentes morrem pelas presas dos Cephalos, e depois dominar a região. – Acrescentou o Hyuuga. – Além de corruptos agora também são oportunistas... Nojentos... –

- Bem, agora o povo do Oásis está a salvo – disse o loiro, acenando para o povo que ainda os aplaudia. – E acho que devíamos pegar as presas e o couro dessas sardinhas, elas valem bastante no mercado, e o nosso dinheiro ta curto... –

- Realmente... –

- Então vamos começar! – exclamou, sem perceber que um dos Cephalos estava se mexendo. – AAAAAIIIII! ELE MORDEU MINHA BUNDAAAA! – gritou o Uzumaki, correndo de um lado para o outro com o filhote de Cephalos agarrado nos glúteos. – MATA MATA MATA MAAATAAAA!

- Não vamos matar nada! Vamos vender vivo, valem mais quando estão vivos! – gritou Sasuke, arrancando o pequeno Cephalos das nádegas do companheiro.

- Tadinho, vai ficar traumatizado... – disse Neji.

- Obrigado, mas não se preocupe, ele era filhote, então não tinha dentes e... – o loiro foi interrompido pelo Hyuuga.

- Eu estava falando do Cephalos, seu idiota. – resmungou com os olhos perolados no filhote.

- Dobe... – suspirou o moreno

- Vocês não têm compaixão? *snif* - perguntou encenando um choro.

- Não. – responderam de forma simples após se entreolharem.

Neji injetou um tranqüilizante no pequeno wyvern capturado e o amarrou no Nargacuga de Sasuke, afinal, era ligeiramente mais rápido e mais forte que os outros dois. Saíram da Cidade do Oásis sem pegar nenhuma recompensa apenas com um pouco de comida e água para cada um, dadas pelas gratas pessoas, não caçavam por dinheiro, mas vendiam materiais dos monstros que caçavam, e por vezes, capturavam alguns wyverns para venderem aos colecionadores, afinal, comida, bebida e equipamentos (e mulheres) custavam dinheiro. Eram livres, não tinham vila, nasceram em uma, mas saíram por algum motivo, não como procurados, mas como amigos, ficando conhecidos como os Três Dragões de Konoha.

O0O0O0O0O

Na vila de Konoha, estavam duas garotas no hospital tratando seus ferimentos.

- DÓIIIII! – gritava a escandalosa menina de cabelos rosa.

- Fique quieta – pedia uma enfermeira – Se não parar de se mexer não vamos poder ajudar – tinham três enfermeiras tentando segurar Sakura.

- Até para isso você é escandalosa – a de coques falou com indiferença.

- Quer apanhar mais? – bradou a outra.

- KKKKK! – riu – Para quem tem medo de Bullfangos você está muito confiante – desafiou.

- Olha aqui sua...- foi interrompida pela de coques.

- Ora Sakura qual é, vamos parar com isso OK? – estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- *Bufou* Está bem, só que a Hina-chan vai pagar a janta de hoje – olhava para até então quieta menina sentada na cadeira no canto da sala com um sorriso malicioso.

- P-por que eu? – olhava espantada para a amiga.

- Por que foi você a culpada por termos ficado zonzas que nem zumbi – respondeu a morena.

- M-mas eu p-pedi d-desculpa – esta mirava o chão.

- Está desculpada de coração – a rosada falou, Hinata tinha suas esperanças de volta, mas por pouco tempo – Mas vai ter que pagar a janta hoje como uma recompensa – piscou sapeca a amiga.

- Mas...- tentou sem chances impedir as amigas.

- Eu sou pobre a Sah também e você pertence a um dos clãs mais ricos de Konoha – sim, o clã Hyuuga era um dos que mais tinham ouro na vila.

- Está bem – disse vencida pelas amigas – O que não faço por vocês não é? – sorria.

Após saírem do hospital se dirigiram para seu restaurante preferido o Ichiraku's Tavern, lá encontraram alguns de seus amigos da vila e foram logo recebidas pela besta verde, Rock Lee, um menino que parecia possuir duas enormes taturanas no lugar de suas sobrancelhas, vestia um macacão verde por debaixo de sua armadura também verde com uma espécie de bandana laranja amarrada na cintura, daí seu apelido de besta verde. Era louco por Sakura, a qual não dava nenhuma atenção para suas cantadas, mas o considerava um bom menino e um grande amigo. Logo os quatro se juntaram a mesa de seus amigos, bebendo a noite toda, brigando também, as esquentadas Tenten e Sakura logo trocaram faíscas com a loira Yamanaka Ino, a qual foi apelidada "gentilmente" por Sakura de porca, ela era muito metida e cabeça dura assim como as outras. Todos se despediram depois da grande noite, alguns tiveram que ser carregados de tão bêbados que ficaram.

Logo na manha seguinte a equipe das meninas foi chamada para atender um chamado de Tsunade juntamente com mais duas equipes a primeira a de Ino composta por ela, Nara Shikamaru, um preguiçoso que só sabia chamar sua companheira de "problemática" e gostava de olhar as nuvens, porém, era um dos melhores estrategistas e Akimichi Chouji, a princípio apenas um garoto que come demais, porém, sua força era muita, principalmente quando o chamavam de gordo, um tabu para ele, que estourava de raiva e dizia que seus ossos apenas são grandes. A outra era a de Inuzuka Kiba, o menino cachorro, como o chamavam, composta por ele, seu fiel parceiro Akamaru, um cachorro muito grande e branco muito amigo e Aburame Shino, o garoto inseto, do qual ninguém sabia muito já que ele era muito reservado, só abria a boca quando necessário.

- O QUE! – gritou a loira.

- Problemática - exclamou baixo o moreno.

- Eu não sou problemática seu preguiçoso – exclamou a loira.

- Tsc! – reclamou – Você e a missão.

- Não tinha lugar melhor para escolherem – Tenten mantinha os olhos brilhando.

- Você deve ter algum neurônio solto sua maluca! – falou a rosada com tom brincalhão para a amiga.

- Você também gostou – respondeu.

- Dá para prestarem atenção! – Rugiu a loira mais velha, que por sinal apesar de ter cinqüenta anos tinha cara de vinte e cinco e ai de quem a chamasse de velha – O time de Ino vai atrás de um Gypceros e o de Kiba atrás de um Velocidrome.

- Uhulll! Ficamos com o melhor – exclamou a morena.

- Vão atrás do Yian Kut-Ku, e o tragam vivo – terminou a chefe.

- Vivo? Ahh! Só por que pensei em pegar algumas coisas para mim – reclamou a morena de coques desanimada.

- Isso foi um pedido de homem muito rico e ele quer dois – disse apenas.

- Dois? – exclamou a rosada – Por Kami, um já é difícil imagina dois – bufou.

- Ele vai pagar bem então é bom trazerem dois Rathalos – disse irritada.

-Saco – a morena reclamou baixinho e todos deixaram a sala da chefe.

Todos foram se aprontar para saírem em suas caças, Tenten estava realmente desanimada, Ino morrendo de medo como sempre. Encontraram-se na saída da vila, e cada qual se dirigiu ao seu destino, "por que aquela coisa tinha que ficar nos arredores da vila, saco!", pensava uma loira.

- AHHH! Não adianta eu ficar desanimada – bradou – Vamos logo pegar esses wyverns e voltar logo para podermos sair em alguma caçada divertida.

- Ela está de volta pessoal – sorriam Hinata e Sakura.

- IKUZEEE! – gritaram as três em uníssimo e partiram em busca do que lhe fora mandado.

O0O0O0O0O

As três atravessaram a densa selva que cercava Konoha, não encontraram nada além de Bullfangos, o que fez Sakura atravessar a selva numa velocidade de relâmpago, levaram quatro dias para atravessar toda a extensão verde, e, quando estavam quase saindo da selva, os Mestres da Selva apareceram, lá estavam eles, Yian Kut-Ku's...

- Ai Kami... Olha o tamanho disso... – disse Hinata com um pouco de receio ao ver o wyvern, a uns trinta metros de distância.

- Agora não é ora de admirar o tamanho deles, temos de pensar em como vamos pegar essas coisas – advertiu a de coques. – Eh, Sakura, o que você ta fazendo? – a olhou piscando os olhos.

- Montando uma armadilha elétrica. – respondeu com simplicidade. – Vou armar duas, uma aqui, e outra naquelas rochas, aí temos de separá-los, cada um cai em uma armadilha e pronto. O problema é q temos de deixá-los fracos o bastante para que o choque os deixe inconscientes, mas não o bastante para que morram... – disse apenas.

- E como vamos saber quando estão "no ponto" princesinha Haruno? – perguntou Tenten, já sabendo que a amiga tinha uma resposta.

- Vão começar a mancar, aí é só atraí-los para as armadilhas. – respondeu visivelmente irritada pelo"princesinha" – Hinata,use bombas de luz, soníferas, e até mesmo venosas para atordoá-los, e depois, lance umas três bombas de fumaça grande para que eles não vejam as armadilhas, caso eles voem, se escondam atrás de uma rocha ou coisa do tipo, não quero perdê-las... – Fez uma pausa para conter as lágrimas.

- Sakura...- disse Tenten, colocando a mão nas costas da amiga.

- Estou bem, agora vão, vou dar a volta pela floresta e montar a outra armadilha. – e assim o fizeram.

As amigas se separaram, Sakura foi para os rochedos, Tenten para o Kut-Ku maior e Hinata para o menor.

"Yooooo galinha!" gritou Tenten, saltando de uma árvore e lançando vários dardos com sonífero no wyvern, os dardos bateram nas duras escamas e caíram sem perfurar a besta que avançou contra a caçadora. Tenten fez uma série de acrobacias aéreas para sair da frente do wyvern e sacou uma espada larga das costas, saltou e feriu a fera no rabo, mas nada muito significante. Hinata também passava por alguns maus momentos com o segundo Mestre, que parecia não surtir efeito dos explosivos, exceto por um grande ferimento no abdômen, causado por uma grande bomba na qual ele tropeçou. Tenten tinha acabado de quebrar a espada larga, e trocado para uma kusarigama (foice com corrente) que também carregava nas costas, usou a longa corrente para fazer o Kut-Ku tropeçar, e, uma vez com a fera ao chão, passou a dar-lhe violentos golpes na cabeça, com o cabo da espada quebrada, não podia matá-lo, caso contrario, teria enterrado a foice no crânio do wyvern. Hinata conseguiu envenenar o seu adversário após injetar um veneno que causava dormência nas pernas, direto no ferimento aberto pela bomba, a fera também caiu, e a princesa Hyuuga colocou vários pequenos explosivos entre as escamas levantadas do Kut-Ku, que ao explodirem causaram um bom ferimento, não profundo o bastante para matá-lo. O wyvern de Tenten havia se levantado, e se chacoalhava para tirar a caçadora de cima de si, quando conseguiu, levantou vôo e estufou o peito, e lançou uma bola de fogo a qual não atingiu Tenten por pouco, talvez pelo sangue que escorria em seus olhos. Os olhos de Sakura ficaram brilhantes por causa das lágrimas e das chamas, mas ficou um pouco mais aliviada ao ver que as amigas estavam bem.

- HEEEY! TÁ TUDO PRONTO! SEPAREM ELES! – berrou a rosada.

- Já era a hora! – disse cansada a de olhos castanhos. – HEY GALINHAAA! TO AQUI! – gritou para o Mestre da Selva, atacando uma pedra em sua cabeça – Lá vem ele! – e correu para a armadilha mais próxima.

- H-H-HEY AQUIII! – gaguejou pelo cansaço a Hyuuga. – KYAAAA! ELE TÁ VINDO! – correu estabanada pelo susto até a armadilha do rochedo.

Ambas Tenten e Hinata rolaram para o lado, e os Kut-ku's, pela falta de agilidade, caíram nas armadilhas sendo eletrocutados. Os Mestres caíram inconscientes, Sakura injetou-lhes um poderoso tranqüilizante para que dormissem durante toda a viagem.

- Eu juro que vou matar a Lady Tsunade quando voltarmos! – urrou Tenten enquanto era enfaixada por Sakura. – A minha espada larga quebrou por causa dessas galinhas mutantes! É bom ela me dar outra! – bradou.

- Mas Tenten-san, com o dinheiro da captura você vai poder consertar a sua, e comprar várias outras armas. – explicou Hinata, com os ferimentos já enfaixados.

- Que compra arma que nada! Vou é pagar minhas dívidas, se eu fosse de família rica eu poderia comprar armas porque as dívidas estariam pagas! Por isso é bom a senhora Líder de Konoha me pagar outra espada ou pagar o conserto dessa aqui! – vociferou contra.

- Calma Tenten, se continuar se mexendo desse jeito os ferimentos vão abrir de novo, e pare de reclamar, você não tem tantas dívidas de jogo pra zerar a recompensa dessa caçada. – Sakura censurou dando um último nó nas bandagens da amiga.

- Não são dívidas de jogo! São... são... são... são dívidas de divertimento! – retrucou

- É a mesma coisa né, Sakura-san? – Hinata sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

- Sim Hina-chan, é a mesma coisa. – respondeu.

Não muito longe, três certos caçadores corriam em disparada montados em seus Nargacugas em direção ao mercado, tudo por um desafio que Naruto fez, quem chegasse por último teria de beijar o filhote de Cephalos que haviam capturado, e os outros dois, para ver o companheiro sofrer do próprio veneno, aceitaram a disputa.

- Há, parece que alguém vai beijar um Cephalos, e não sou eu nem o Neji, né Naruto? – provocou Sasuke, na liderança, seguido de Neji e Naruto.

- AHHHH TEME! – berrou o loiro, desesperado ao ver a enorme língua do Cephalos amarrado no Nargacuga de Sasuke. – NÃO VOU PERDER! NÃO POSSO! –

- Shadow, corra como o vento! – disse o moreno, e sua montaria respondeu com um grande rugido, passando a correr bem mais rápido que antes. – REGRAS MUDADAS!

VENCE QUEM CHEGAR AO FIM DA SELVA PRIMEIRO! –

- ÓTIMO! – berrou Neji em resposta – VAMOS SLASHER! – sua montaria também rugiu e passou a correr mais rápido.

- AAHH KAMI-SAMA! MATYLDA POR FAVOR, CORRAAAAAA!- Naruto gritou desesperado, e a Nargacuga (única fêmea do grupo), vendo o desespero do mestre, também passou a acompanhar o ritmo dos outros dois.

- EU VOU GANHAAAAAR! – berrou Sasuke, ainda na liderança. – MAS O QUE! –

- AAAHHH ! – berrou uma criatura de cabelos rosa, se abaixando e protegendo a cabeça.

Shadow fez uma parada brusca, fazendo seu mestre voar por cima da "surpresa" e cair no chão, Slasher e Matylda também pararam bruscamente, fazendo Neji e Naruto voarem e caírem ao lado de Sasuke.

- Independente de tudo, eu ganhei. – disse Sasuke se levantando e cuspindo um bocado de terra.

- Eu sou o segundo! – exclamou Neji, limpando as roupas

- Ou seja, Naruto, beije o Cephalos! – ordenou vitorioso o moreno, apontando para a criatura dormente amarrada em sua montaria.

- NÃÃÃÃOOO! – berrou chorando o loiro

- Mas... O que? – disse Sakura um tanto confusa.

- De onde eles vieram? – perguntou Hinata.

- Essas armas... Não pode ser... – suspirou Tenten

- O que foi? – perguntaram as outras duas quase juntas.

- A espada dupla chama-se Angel Wings, a shuriken Demon Roar, e a katana Dragon Sealer, todas feitas de Dragonite, cortam qualquer coisa... – respondeu pensativa.

- Hum? – as duas ficaram sem entender.

- Eles são... Os Três Dragões de Konoha... – exclamou surpresa.

As caçadoras olhavam para os caçadores, todos com calças e botas pretas, camisas brancas e coletes abertos, Sasuke com um azul, Naruto um laranja e Neji um cinza. Mas não pareciam tão fortes quanto nas histórias que ouviam, pelo contrário, em quanto os dois morenos obrigavam o loiro a beijar o filhote de Cephalos, pareciam apenas palhaços... Após terminarem com a punição do loiro, ambos os três se viraram; ônix se cruzaram com esmeraldas, safiras com pérolas, e pérolas com amêndoas.

- Vocês três que pegaram esses Kut-ku's? – perguntou o loiro.

- F-Fomos. – disse Hinata, encabulada pelo olhar do loiro.

- Estão só dormindo não é? – perguntou o de olhos ônix.

- Sim. – respondeu a rosada.

- Eu não disse? Pode pagar Neji – disse com os olhos negros olhando as moedas recebidas do amigo.

Ficaram um tempo se olhando, quando Hinata começou a tossir muito, a ponto de cair de joelhos enquanto as amigas tentavam ajudá-la. Neji lembrou-se que tinha uma medicina para ataques de asma que talvez ajuda-se, mas viu que a garota tossia sangue, logo Naruto correu até sua Nargacuga e levou um remédio para doenças pulmonares mais fortes, e aliviou o ataque de tosses da garota, que mesmo assim, ficou inconsciente. Os três rapazes ajudaram as garotas a armar um acampamento e fazer uma fogueira para poderem passar a noite.

- Vocês são de onde? – perguntou Neji, colocando alguns peixes para assar.

- Konoha. – responderam quase juntas.

- Faz tempo que não passamos por lá. – confessou Naruto.

- Às vezes bate uma saudade – acrescentou Sasuke. – Mas ainda preferimos nossa liberdade.

- Liberdade... – a palavra fez Sakura refletir.

- Mas mudando de assunto, o que a garota tem? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não sabemos. – dessa vez foi Tenten que respondeu, com pesar.

- Vamos ajudá-las a chegar até Konoha, não conseguirão levar esses dois Kut-ku's com uma companheira debilitada, se usarmos nossos Nargacugas chegaremos em metade do tempo. – Afirmou Neji, com uma firmeza que nenhuma das meninas decidiu negar, mesmo que por educação, os outros dois apenas assentiram com a cabeça.

- Bem, só tínhamos materiais para erguer três cabanas, vamos ter que dormir em pares... – lembrou Sasuke. – Como ninguém vai querer dormir com o Naruto, vamos tirar na sorte, dentro deste saquinho existem seis pedrinhas com três cores, quem tirar as pedras iguais dorme junto, tudo bem assim?-

- Só uma coisa! – interrompeu o loiro – Por que ninguém vai querer dormir comigo?

- Por que você peida enquanto dorme. – responderam Sasuke e Neji perfeitamente juntos, acompanhados pela cara de horror das meninas. – Bem, vamos começar o sorteio... – decidiu, levando os olhos ônix ao saquinho.

Depois do sorteio, ficou decidido que dormiriam juntos, Neji e Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke, e Naruto com Hinata, já que Naruto havia tirado a pedra amarela e o par desta, não foi tirado por ninguém, já que Hinata estava desmaiada dentro de uma cabana. Sakura injetou mais uma doze de tranqüilizante nos Kut-ku's, e Neji no Cephalos , logo todos se recolheram com seus respectivos parceiros para suas cabanas.

O0O0O0O0O

**Oi gente! Aki é o Sano, só pra avisar que se vc's quiserem ver um dos monstros citados é só colocar o nome dele e "Monster Hunter" no Google, e vlw por começarem a ler, e quero ver td mundo lendo até o final hein? Flws XD**

**WEEEE! Oiii genti *-* aki é a Sushi \o bom espero que tenham gostado dessa idéia maluca de juntar Naruto com o jogo Monter Hunter ^^ e podem esperar por mais loucuras YEAH O.**

**O que será que vai acontecer?**

**Naruto vai ficar traumatizado com seu beijo?**

**Vai aprender a não peidar enquanto dorme o.Õ?**

**O que Hinata tem?**

**Ela sairá viva dessa?**

**Sakura e Tenten vão deixar de brigar por besteira ¬¬'?**

**Os três Dragões de Konoha são sérios ou realmente retardados? o.Õ**

**Sano: São como eu, apenas vagabundos...**

**Ainda bem que reconhece ¬¬' , mas isso irá mudar =)(eles talvez mudem, eu nunca!)**

**As meninas vão ficar mais fodas que os meninos ou isso vai continuar no machismo que tá u.ú?**

**Sano: Não tem machismo nenhum, tem uma grande diferença de poder entre um Cephadrome e dois Kut-ku's!**

**¬¬' nai tem uma grande diferença quando vc fala delas como se fossem mais fracas e deles como se fossemos maiorais, pq todo homem acha que mulher é fraca ? e não responda –' isso gera polêmica. (vão achar que eu sou machista, e eu não sou. VC QUIS q elas enfrentassem wyverns, a culpa é sua.) **

**Eu vou continua achando isso? Sim pq eu acho isso ¬¬' e a culpa é de quem? Do Sano claro u.ú**

**Sano: A culpa é da sua cabeça dura. Noob!**

**Lógico eu tenho um crânio xDD(só isso né?NOOOOOOOOOOB!)**

**Será que até o próximo capítulo eu pulo no pescoço dele? Ò.Ó (claro que sim xDD)**

**Sano: Vc não é rápida o bastante**

**¬¬ não é? Veremos u.ú(gelei de medo, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!)**

**Não percam os próximos emocionantes capítulos \o e quem sabe a continuação dessa intriga ¬¬' eu o pego na próxima e tah eu sei que vc não é machista u.ú (vitória \o/)**

**Jya Ne para todos **


	2. Capítulo 2  O começo de uma Lenda

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem, porém, eu Sushi, ainda vou conseguir um mercenário que os pegue para mim ò.Ó**

**Tema do capítulo: FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack The Price of Freedom**

O0O0O0O0O

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 2 – O Começo de Uma Lenda**

Dentro das cabanas, os casais, como assim ficaram decididos por ordem do destino, se arrumavam para dormir.

- Dattebayo...Dattebayo! – murmurava em seus pensamentos – vou dormir com uma menina – estava desesperado – vou ter que me controlar durante a noite, para não dar gafe, se bem que ela está desmaiada... E se ela acordar? *peido* Ahhh! Que droga!– o loiro continuava com seus pensamentos até que teve a idéia de colocá-la mais ao canto da cabana para ficarem afastados, na esperança de que, caso acordasse, não sentisse o cheiro.

- Pode ficar encostado bem no canto da cabana – "mandava" a morena de coques que na verdade estava era balançada com o moreno dos olhos perolados.

- Está com medo que eu a agarre de noite? – perguntou frio como sempre era – Não se preocupe prefiro "mulheres de verdade" – disse simples, o que fez a morena perder a linha.

- Aposto que não dá nem para brincar direito com você! –exclamou – e muito boa noite! - deitou para um lado e "dormiu". Neji apenas fechou os olhos e bufou, virou para o outro lado e "dormiu".

- Hunn! – murmurava – É tem o suficiente para voltar... Ué? Cadê o vidro de sonífero? – se perguntava a rosada percorrendo olhos pela cabana e o encontrando a seis palmos de distancia e com a preguiça que estava se esticou para tentar pegá-lo. Sasuke que até então estava do lado de fora da cabana, entra e encontra a menina de quatro em sua frente ficando totalmente vermelho. Sentindo-se observada a menina olhou para trás e os dois ficaram corados se olhando por um tempo – KYAHHHHH! – a rosada berrou rapidamente sentando-se de costas para ele.

- Err, vamos deitar que amanha vamos levantar cedo – ainda constrangido com a cena que vira, porém, em seus pensamentos ele teve as mais sujas imagens que se pode imaginar, "controle-se Sasuke, você não viu nada de mais, apenas a calcinha dela e aquela bunda gostosa e empinada...", tentou afastar esses pensamentos "e você ai embaixo pode ir desanimando aí".

- H-hay – disse ainda vermelha, e cada um virou para um lado e dormiu.

A noite estava muito boa, nem quente demais, nem fria demais, mas nem todos estavam dormindo. Tenten não conseguia dormir, não por estar preocupada se seria ou não agarrada, mas sim por que ela QUERIA ser agarrada, lógico, estava dormindo com o caçador mais lindo e quente que já havia encontrado, não que ela tivesse ficado com vários, mas o único com quem ficou, além de chato, era feio como um Khezu, tudo bem , ela exagera...demais. Ficou se remexendo praticamente a noite toda até pegar no sono. Neji também não conseguia dormir, se virou e deu de cara com a morena que parecia dormir profundamente e na podia negar que havia gostado dela, correu seus olhos por todo o corpo da menina se amaldiçoando mentalmente por isso, ia virar para o outro lado quando ela o abraçou e ajeitou o rosto em seu peito. Ele corou na hora e não sabia se saia dali ou se ficava por que havia gostado, porém, não teve muita escolha, um movimento e ela acordaria de um jeito constrangedor, por isso, a abraçou e dormiu.

Na cabana onde estavam Sakura e Sasuke, os dois permaneciam dormindo, só que a rosada se mexia demais o que fazia o moreno acordar algumas vezes, este já estava ficando irritado, abriu seus olhos para ver o porquê de tanto ela se mexer e deu de cara com a menina, seus rostos estavam bem perto um do outro, ele até podia sentir a respiração dela, não se corou, apenas a olhou com um olhar indecifrável " será possível que até dormindo ela faz essas coisas", acabou ficando perdido em pensamentos pervertidos que vieram a sua mente e nem notou que ela se virou e encostou nele, ficando deitado de conchinha com a mesma, acabou dormindo com seus pensamentos e sonhando com eles.

O0O0O0O0O

De manhã, no lugar do habitual canto dos pássaros, ouviram-se dois gritos femininos, Tenten e Sakura saíram irritadas, por mais que os dois caçadores jurassem que foram elas que se aconchegaram daquelas formas um tanto, diferentes.

- Você é um tarado! – urrava Tenten para o Hyuuga.

- Tarada é você que se aconchego toda em mim! – retrucou – Já disse que eu só fico com "mulheres de verdade"! –

- Como você pôde? – indagou Sakura.

- Eu não fiz nada, agente foi se ajeitando – tentou se explicar o moreno

- Duvido! – respondeu a rosada.

- Aah! Pense o que você quiser, não tenho que te provar nada.

- É bem por aí mesmo! – concordou Neji, mirando Tenten.

- Três Dragões de Konoha, são os Três Ridículos de Konoha!- berrou Sakura

- M-Meninas, o que foi? – perguntou a princesa Hyuuga, que acabara de sair de seu sono.

- Nada! – respondeu Tenten de forma ríspida, terminado de ajeitar os coques.

- Ainda querem que nós as ajudemos a levar os Kut-ku's? – perguntou Sasuke, após ter se acalmado.

- Ainda querem nos ajudar? – perguntou Sakura, confusa.

- Demos nossa palavra, e vamos cumprir se ainda quiserem... – explicou o Hyuuga, também mais calmo.

- Bem... Com duas condições. – a rosada tomou ar. – Se prometerem que esse assunto acaba aqui, e que quando formos dormir da próxima vez, vocês ficam do lado de fora.

- Está bem... – tanto o Hyuuga quanto o Uchiha aceitaram as condições, afinal, nenhum deles queria continuar a discussão.

- Neji, vá acordar o Naruto, vamos sair logo.

- Tááá... – obedeceu mesmo sem querer fazê-lo.

- Rosinha, Novilho, amarrem a gaiola dos wyverns nos Nargacugas. – disse Sasuke.

- Rosinha? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura. – Ta pensando que é quem, Porco-Espinho?

- Novilho! – disse entre os dentes Tenten – Quer morrer é? –

- C-Calma Tenten-san – interferiu Hinata, impedindo uma nova briga. – Ele não falou por mal, n-né, S-Sasuke-kun?

- É, é, tanto faz, gente irritante... - suspirou

Logo que Naruto foi acordado de uma maneira bem delicada por Neji (mentira, foi um chute na costela), os seis se dirigiram para Konoha, com um silêncio desconfortante no ar, as meninas junto com os garotos em cima dos Nargacugas, que puxavam a carga com certa facilidade.

- Eeeh... desculpa ter te... Você sabe... – resolveu cortar a tensão o Uchiha

- Tudo bem já passou. – disse sorrindo a rosada. – Mas, é sério que fui eu que fiquei daquele jeito? –

- Na verdade... Sim. – respondeu Sasuke, com um sorriso de canto.

- Droga... Gomenasai... –desculpou-se logo ao ouvir a afirmação.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que é difícil se controlar na presença de uma cara como eu. – disse num tom de garanhão.

- Ora seu... – Sakura empurrou Sasuke, mas não calculou direito a força e o derrubou de cima de Shadow, mas o Uchiha puxou junto a Haruno, que caiu por cima com o corpo colado ao dele.

- WOOOAAAAHHH SAKURA! Tá rapidinha hein nee-chan? – provocou Tenten, não perdendo a oportunidade de provocar.

- Não vai se alegrando não! – disse o Hyuuga, abraçando a morena e se jogando no chão, rolando.

- kkkk, Neji seu besta! – riu Tenten

- Hey, Hinata, vamos também! – berrou Naruto, repetindo o movimento dos colegas.

- N-NARUTO-KUUUNN! – gritou Hinata antes de cair na lama com os outros.

Logo até os Nargacugas entraram na brincadeira, rolando na lama como se fossem pequenos gatos, e os seis caçadores, bem, esqueceram completamente os acontecidos daquela manhã, agora se divertiam jogando lama uns nos outros.

Após a farra, estavam imundos, com lama por todas as partes, decidiram ir até um riacho para se lavarem...

- Neji idiota! – reclamava enquanto tirava um resto de lama do cabelo, finalmente sem os coques.

- Ah para com isso! Bem que você gostou de rolar na lama com ele. – disse Sakura, também lavando os cabelos.

- Só eu né Sah? E os seus rolamentos com o gostosão? – indagou em resposta.

- O que aconteceu comigo e o Sasuke-san foi um acidente. –respondeu, dando as costas. – Vou tomar banho em outro lugar.

- Um acidente MUITO conveniente, não acha Hina-chan? – Tenten apelou para a amiga.

- É... Bom, talvez, tipo assim, quem sabe né? – disse a Hyuuga ainda corada encostando a ponta dos dedos.

- Era melhor não ter respondido... – comentou Tenten, decepcionada.

- Gomen... – se desculpou

- Calma to brincando. – se explicou a morena, sendo retribuída com um sorriso da amiga.

- Droga... Ela vai me pagar por isso! Aquela Rosinha acha que só por causa dos olhos bonitos eu vou dar mole pra ela? – Sasuke perguntava para si mesmo em quanto tomava banho em outro riacho.

- O quê foi que você disse Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto.

- Exatamente o que ouviu. – respondeu um tanto grosso.

- Você reparou que você a elogiou? – perguntou Neji.

- Ah! Me deixem em paz um minuto! – disse o Uchiha em um tom mais elevado.

- Como eu havia suspeitado, você foi pego por ela... – afirmou o Hyuuga, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Calado! Eu não fui o único que rolou na lama com uma garota. – tentou se defender.

- Ninguém disse isso. – Corou o Uzumaki. – Pelo contrário, eu gostei pacas de rolar na lama com a Hinata... –

- Hey! Olha como fala da minha prima! – censurou Neji

- QUE! Ela é sua prima? – perguntou o loiro, surpreso.

- Sim, mas ela não se lembra de mim, e quero que continue assim, então fique calado, entendeu? – perguntou o Hyuuga, apontando o dedo para o Uzumaki. – Mas voltando ao assunto, eu também rolei com a Tenten, ninguém está te criticando, só que você já teve várias garotas e nunca elogiou nenhuma, e essa rosada nem é sua garota.

- Da mesma forma que você nunca brincou com uma das suas garotas e o Naruto, bem, o Naruto nunca teve garotas... – Sasuke acrescentou rindo ironicamente.

- Hey! Eu já tive garotas, eu só não sou um galinha como vocês dois! – Naruto exclamou ofendido.

- Calado! – os outros dois ordenaram em som unido.

- Aaah! Odeio quando fazem isso... – suspirou o pobre Uzumaki.

- Agora falando sério... – disse Neji mudando de expressão – Faz um bom tempo que não nos envolvemos com mulheres, então é natural que fiquemos... Como posso dizer...

- Animados. – Completou o Uchiha.

- Isso! Obrigado Sasuke – logo o Hyuuga retomou o assunto – É natural que fiquemos animados com nossas companheiras, mas devemos nos concentrar na nossa missão, não podemos deixar que sentimentos como esses nos atrapalhem, para o bem das próprias Tenten, Hinata, e Sakura.

- Nossa missão... Faz tempo que você não fala desse jeito... Faz o que? Uns quatro anos que não os enfrentamos? – perguntou Sasuke, com o semblante sério, olhando o céu.

- Exatamente quatro anos... – respondeu o Uzumaki

- E é isso que me deixa preocupado em relação à Akatsuki, antes eles eram só caçadores renegados, mas começaram a se organizar... – acrescentou o de olhos perolados olhando as árvores. - Estão parados faz muito tempo, quando voltarem à ativa, vão voltar com tudo. –

- De qualquer maneira, vamos nos concentrar em chegar até Konoha, se tivermos sorte talvez Lady Tsunade tenha encontrado alguns caçadores para se juntarem a nós, poder de fogo nunca é demais. – disse Sasuke, os outros assentiram com a cabeça. – Bem, vou me vestir.

O0O0O0O0O

- Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?

Yuube kanashii yume womita.

Naite hanashita

Akai me yo. –

- Quem está cantando? – perguntou-se, com os olhos negros vasculhando os arredores. – Essa canção... – foi quando viu, no riacho onde haviam deixado as meninas, só que alguns metros mais longe, Sakura lavando-se, enquanto cantava tranquilamente.

Sasuke a observava atrás de uma árvore, a jovem não possuía fartas curvas como suas companheiras, mas eram tão bem desenhadas quanto as delas, talvez até mais, o cabelo rosa, na altura do pescoço, ficara um pouco mais escuro por causa da água, e cobria o olho direito, fazendo uma imagem tão delicada e cheia de paz que até as mais tímidas criaturas como os Kelbis não se mostravam incomodadas com a sua presença. E aquela voz, suave, doce como o som da chuva ao final da tarde, capaz de acalmar até a incessante energia da Dragon Sealer, o que o próprio Sasuke achou estranho, mas não de uma forma ruim, amaldiçoou a si próprio por não poder chegar mais perto e ouvir melhor. Ela estava ali parada, cantando, completamente fora desse mundo, estava em um mundo só seu, difícil de penetrar e isso incomodava muito o moreno de olhos ônix, o sol começava a se por mesclando as cores alaranjadas e avermelhadas ao rosado dos cabelos de Sakura fazendo sua imagem mais angelical, mais terna, deixando o momento mágico por si só. A menina levantara seu rosto e era possível ver uma fina lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto, seus olhos esmeraldas marejados, mas ela não expressava somente tristeza, ela sorria, um sorriso tão belo, que agora como estava faria qualquer coração gelado derreter. As criaturas a sua volta estavam tão calmas e serenas com sua presença encantadas com ela que algumas dormiam com sua doce voz, e outras apenas continuavam a fazer o que faziam. Fora a cena mais bela que o garoto havia presenciado, se ela tinha mexido com ele antes, agora ele estava completamente perdido por ela.

A garota terminou seu banho e ao sair do riacho com o corpo molhado, fez o sangue do Uchiha ferver, se secou e se vestiu com sua roupa habitual, uma calça legging branca, botas de cano alto pretas, uma pequena pochete virada paro o lado, uma camisa regata amarela e por cima uma jaqueta vermelha com o símbolo de Konoha. Uma caçadora ao estilo tradicional de Konoha. Ao ver a garota se aproximando, saiu rapidamente de seu esconderijo. Os seis se encontraram na estrada que levava ao fim da floresta, até o meio do caminho de volta para Konoha as coisas foram calmas, mas do nada, avistaram um enorme Rathalos, com uma grande cicatriz no olho esquerdo, voando. Logo esconderam os monstros capturados e partiram para a luta contra o Rei dos Céus.

- Que ótimo, só para nos atrasar mais um pouco... – disse o Uchiha ao ver o wyvern rugir e descer para enfrentá-los.

- Você diz isso como se fizesse essas cosias todos os dias... – censurou Sakura.

- É porque, na verdade, nós fazemos... – explicou Neji, com um sorriso sarcástico

- Ai ai ai! Santa arrogância viu... – suspirou Tenten, pegando sua kusarigama e começando a gira-la – Venha lagartixa!

- Tenten-san, p-por favor não o provoque. – pediu Hinata assustada.

- Não se preocupe Hina-chan eu te protejo! – exclamou o loiro com os olhos brilhando, deixando a Hyuuga totalmente vermelha.

Sakura se manteve calada, ninguém sabia o motivo já que ela era uma das primeiras a ofender os monstros, a menos que eles fossem Bullfangos, aí a situação mudava. Ela olhava o Rei com um olhar totalmente diferente, um olhar de ódio, apertou os punhos

com tal força que fez o metal de suas manoplas ranger. Sasuke e as três caçadoras perceberam a inquietação da rosada, mas antes que pudessem perguntar, a besta avançou contra eles. Os seis saltaram para lados diferentes e Hinata logo lançou algumas bombas de fumaça.

- Vamos fugir! – gritou desesperada a Hyuuga

- Não vou fugir! – Sakura rugiu, e correu em direção do Rathalos.

- Idiota! – o Uchiha gritou, indo atrás de Sakura, sendo seguido pelos outros após breves segundos de raciocínio

O Rei dos Céus levantou vôo, e ao ficar a uns vinte metros de distância, ergueu a cabeça e começou a formar uma enorme bola de fogo.

- Esse ataque... De novo não... – disse a Haruno ao ver o grande wyvern se preparar. Não pode "admirar" por muito tempo, pois o Rei lançou a bola de fogo em sua direção.

- SAKURA! – Sasuke apareceu, empurrando a companheira com muita força, tirando-a do alcance do ataque. Naruto e Neji pararam de correr.

- Tão locos! – rugiu Tenten

- Por que não cala a boca e observa? – disse Naruto, bastante grosso, enquanto apontava para a bola flamejante, que desaparecia como se estivesse sendo cortada...

- Fera idiota, a Dragon Sealer corta qualquer coisa... Até uma bola de fogo... – disse o Uchiha. – Sakura... Quer mesmo matar essa coisa? – perguntou, vendo a fera pousar, sendo respondido com um balançar de cabeça afirmativo. – Então é melhor que você tenha um bom motivo, ou isso trará além de desgaste, lágrimas e dor. – disse, dando a Dragon Sealer na mão de Sakura – Pegue a minha espada, essas suas manoplas fracas não serão nada contra ele, apenas faça de forma rápida.

Sakura avançou contra o Rathalos, empunhando a Dragon Sealer, Tenten e Hinata teriam corrido atrás, se não tivessem sido impedidas pelos caçadores. O Rathalos tentou morder a rosada, que rolou para de baixo das pernas da besta e fez um corte de espada em cada uma de suas pernas, o Rathalos levantou vôo e tentou atacá-la com as garras, Sakura se abaixou e cortou fora uma das garras do Rei. A fera urrou de dor e chicoteou Sakura com a cauda, jogando-a contra uma árvore, causando alguns hematomas em suas costas e abdômen, e alguns pequenos furos por causa de uns espinhos de uma trepadeira. Se levantou rápido, procurou algumas kunais envenenadas, achou apenas uma, que atirou no wyvern, acertando de raspão, mas já era o bastante, logo, o Rei passou a ficar desengonçado pela dormência causada pelo veneno. A Haruno subiu em uma árvore e assim que o Rathalos ficou em baixo, caiu em suas costas e passou a perfurá-lo várias vezes, sendo jogada longe pela besta que se rebatia. Sasuke observava atento cada movimento de Sakura e do Rathalos, ninguém se intrometia, pois de alguma forma sabiam que Sakura queria lutar sozinha. Se suas manoplas fossem fortes, talvez já tivesse matado o wyvern, ela pensava, a espada que Sasuke lhe dera era mais longa, mais pesada e tinha uma forma diferente das espadas que estava acostumada a usar, afinal, era uma katana de Dragonite, e luta de espadas nunca foi seu forte, preferia mil vezes usar os punhos. Sakura parou, analisou o terreno e decidiu o que fazer, viu que a criatura não se agüentava direito em pé e estava um pouco abaixada com o abdômen ao alcance de sua lâmina, saiu correndo e deslizou pela grama, cortando toda a extensão do abdômen do Rei. A fera estava zonza pela falta de sangue e pelo veneno, e passou a tentar fugir. "Você não vai fugir!" Pensou a rosada, que lançou a Dragon Sealer, atingindo a fera que havia conseguido alçar vôo, de raspão.

- Eu ainda te pego, eu ainda te mato... – foram as últimas palavras de Sakura, antes de fechar os olhos esmeralda e cair nos braços de Sasuke, que a pegou no último segundo, aquele único golpe do Rathalos fez mais dano do que ela pensou.

O0O0O0O0O

Sakura acordou cerca de meia hora depois, acomodada no colo de Sasuke, enquanto este guiava Shadow até Konoha, puxando os Kut-ku's, junto dos outros. Apenas virou a cabeça para encarar o Uchiha, totalmente concentrado em guiar o Nargacuga, ao menos, foi o que ela pensou...

- Acordou? – disse o moreno sem tirar os olhos da estrada de terra.

- Se estou com os olhos abertos... – respondeu brincalhona, ainda meio zonza. – Não sei como fui desmaiar, aquele golpe não foi tão forte... –

- Mas não foi o golpe que te fez apagar, a árvore em que você bateu tinha uma trepadeira com espinhos que lhe injetaram um pouco de veneno, foi isso. – corrigiu Sasuke, com um meio sorriso. – Mas tem algo que quero te perguntar. Qual foi o seu motivo?

- Como? – Sakura não entendeu.

- Eu disse que se quisesse matar aquela coisa, era melhor ter um bom motivo. Qual era?- refez a pergunta, tirando os olhos ônix da estrada e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Aquele Rathalos... Ele... Ele matou meu pai. Com aquele mesmo ataque que você bloqueou... Aquela cicatriz no olho esquerdo, era ele com certeza – Sakura respondeu, desviando o olhar.

- Entendo... Aquilo foi uma versão melhorada da rajada de fogo normal, não é qualquer caçador que pode bloquear aquilo... – acabou sendo interrompido pela companheira.

- Meu pai não era "qualquer caçador"! – censurou Sakura bastante irritada, levantando-se, mas ainda ficando sentada no colo do Uchiha.

- Não quis dizer isso. – disse calmamente, voltando a olhar para a estrada. – Quis dizer que se você não tiver uma arma de Dragonite não irá parar aquele ataque, não importa o quão habilidoso seja. Sei que seu pai foi um caçador habilidoso... – encerrou.

- Como pode saber? – perguntou curiosa.

- Porque vendo você lutar com aquele Rathalos, imaginei que sua habilidade tivesse vindo de seu pai. – respondeu de forma muito simples o moreno.

- A-Arigato... – disse Sakura, levemente corada.

Neji gritou que estariam em Konoha no dia seguinte, de tarde, mas que teriam de acampar em alguma clareira próxima da estrada, já que não tinham dinheiro para pagar uma pousada. Os garotos ergueram as cabanas e se preparam para dormir, como foi prometido, do lado de fora com seus Nargacugas, o único problema era, que fazia -2°C de acordo com o termômetro de Neji.

- Droga de promessa... – dizia Naruto, tentando se aquecer com uma fogueira minúscula.

- Calado! – responderam os outros dois em coro.

- Vocês não cansam disso não? – perguntou o loiro, sendo ignorado

- As cabanas devem estar tão quentinhas... – sonhava Neji

- Por que não vai pedir pra Tenten pra dormir com ela? – Sasuke perguntou em tom de provocação.

- E tomar uma facada com veneno na bunda? Não obrigado. – respondeu balançando a mão negativamente.

- Deve estar frio lá fora... – pensava Hinata. – Coitado do Naruto-kun, ele não fez nada... Já sei! Vou chamar ele. – pôs a cabeça pra fora e chamou Naruto, que ao correr estabanado, caiu e comeu um bocado de grama, o que não o abalou.

- É... Naruto-kun, só tenho um cobertor, se importa de dividir esse aqui?

- Não, não. – disse se cobrindo. – Boa noite Hinata. – disse dando um beijo no rosto da Hyuuga, que corou de imediato.

- B-B-B-B-Boa noite, Naruto-kun. *peido*

- Ahhhh! Gomenasai! – berrou o loiro.

- Bosta! Dobe sortudo. – resmungava o Uchiha

- Cale a boca e mantenha o fogo aceso. – censurou o Hyuuga.

- Quer mesmo morrer né? – respondeu o moreno com os olhos cerrados

- Droga! To com peso na consciência! Neji idiota, se ele não fosse tarado podia ficar aqui! – resmungava Tenten. – AHHH! NEJI, PODE ENTRAR SE QUISER! – berrou sem nem ao menos se levantar.

- Tehehe! To indo Tenten! – disse o Hyuuga, que saiu pulando

- Hyuuga traidor! – exclamou Sasuke, obtendo um meigo e doce dedo do meio de Neji em resposta.

- Obrigado Tenten, você não tem noção do frio lá fora. – agradeceu dando um beijo na mão da companheira. – Boa noite coisa fofa! – O Hyuuga se virou e caiu no sono quase que imediatamente.

- C-C-Coisa f-f-fofa? – a morena ficou confusa.

- Sasuke-kun...- chamou bem baixinho a Haruno.

- Hum? Ta fazendo o que aqui fora?- perguntou o Uchiha um tanto surpreso.

- Achei que estivesse com frio, então vim trazer esse cobertor. – respondeu sorrindo

- Não precisava fazer nada disso. –

- Bom, está bem mais frio do que eu imaginei, não quer... – Sakura desviou o olhar. – Ir dormir comigo? –

- Como? – Sasuke fingiu não escutar.

- Tá frio, quer ir dormir comigo? – a rosada repetiu, corando.

- Pode ser. – respondeu frio, disfarçando a felicidade por sair do frio.

- Então – disse Sakura, os dois já dentro da cabana. – Boa noite Porco-Espinho. – dando um beijo no rosto do caçador, e virando-se para dormir.

- Boa noite Rosinha. – deu-a um beijo na nuca, fazendo a Haruno estremecer, se virou para o outro lado e ouviu a Haruno sussurrar "Meu Porco-Espinho.".

O0O0O0O0O

A manhã seguinte foi calma, fizeram tudo como de costume, e após trocarem os curativos de Sakura, saíram em viagem. Hinata teve um leve acesso de tosses, bem mais leve que o de antes, mas mesmo assim, acabou expelindo um pouco de sangue, sem deixar ninguém perceber, já havia causado problemas demais, ela pensava, porém logo após esse infeliz pensamento, teve outro acesso, muitas vezes mais forte, dessa vez, todos perceberam, preocupando-se.

- Hinata! – gritava o loiro, insistentes vezes.

- Droga, cadê aquele remédio Naruto? – perguntou Tenten, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Era a última dose! – respondeu desesperado

- Dá licença! – disse Sakura em tom de ordem. Ao chegar até a menina, deu uns leves golpes em alguns pontos, fazendo o ataque de tosses parar. Limpou o sangue da mão da amiga e o pouco que havia em suas vestes, Hinata estava de novo desmaiada.

Mesmo assim, seguiram viagem, deixaram Hinata deitada no colo de Naruto, em quanto este guiava Matylda. Com o pôr-do-sol iluminando as caçadoras, os três rapazes se perderam em seus rostos, cada uma com seu tipo próprio de beleza... Assim como fora previsto, com o cair da tarde, puderam ver os enormes portões de Konoha, e ouviram um altíssimo grito do guarda: "As caçadoras voltaram! Com os Três Dragões de Konoha!".

O0O0O0O0O

Ao chegarem a Konoha, as meninas levaram Hinata imediatamente ao hospital, enquanto os meninos cuidavam de deixar os Kut-ku's com a chefe da vila e em seguida foram para o hospital. Logo que chegaram ao hospital com Hinata, os médicos a levaram para uma sala onde fariam alguns exames para diagnosticar o que havia com a garota.

- Garotas! – gritou um loiro afobado – Cadê a Hina-chan? O que ela tem? – perguntou muito preocupado com ela.

- Os médicos a levaram para a sala de emergência – respondeu a morena.

- Vão fazer alguns exames para descobrir o que ela tem – falou a rosada com pesar.

- Espero que não seja nada grave – disse o Hyuuga.

- É o que todos nós queremos – falaram a rosada e a morena.

Um silêncio se instalou entre os presentes, estavam atônitos para saberem o que a amiga tinha, passaram-se algumas horas até que aparecer alguém, era uma médica na verdade, Shizune, a também assistente de Tsunade.

- E então o que ela tem? – perguntaram juntas Tenten e Sakura.

- Bom, o que ela tem é sério, porém, tem cura. A doença dela está no início e por isso não vamos precisar que ela se afaste de suas atividades como caçadora, mas também não poderá exercê-la como agora.

- Mas o que é que ela tem? – perguntou Naruto.

- É, o que ela tem Shizune-san? – perguntou a morena.

Estavam atônitos e queriam saber logo, mas estavam aliviados por saberem que havia cura e que a amiga estava bem.

O0O0O0O0O

**AEEEE! Minna-san mais um cap da fic para vcs \o/ espero que gostem **

**Obrigado a quem mandou review \o isso anima bastante ...as respostas estão lah nas reviews ^^**

**E vamos as perguntinhas \o/**

**Sakura conseguirá sua vingança?**

**Sano: Não queria ser aquele Rathalos... '-.- **

**(nem eu –')**

**Será que ela percebeu que Sasuke estava a espiando enquanto tomava banho?**

**Sano: Se você não percebe quando eu te espio, ela não percebeu tmbm...**

**(Como assim me espia?o.O que historia eh essa? Ò.Ó)**

**Será que suas peles ficaram macias dps do banho de lama? xDD**

**Sano: Eu rolo na lama desde pequeno e minha pele é um cimento, então não!**

**( sei disso não ¬¬' sua pele não eh um cimento ¬¬')**

**Naruto e seus peidos tem algo haver com a doença da Hina-chan? o.O**

**Sano: Vo lá sabe eu? Coisa nojenta...**

**(eca x.x)**

**O que será que rolou nas barracas durante a noite? xDD**

**Sano: Eles fizeram o que todo adolescente carente faz... Bolo! Num rolo nada sua pervertida, ainda naum...**

**( dps a perva sou eol ¬¬')**

**Sakura continuará com medo dos Bullfangos? (pergunta esquecida no 1º cap –.-')**

**Sano: Me recuso a responder perguntas ultrapassadas...**

**( ¬¬' nem comento)**

**Será que vamos continuar com essas perguntas? O.o**

**Sano: Isso é um fato, você adora fazer isso... ¬¬**

**( não eh não como vc sabeh? Vc prevê o futuro o.O?)**

**Vão mandar reviews?**

**Sano: Eu imploro! Oneeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!**

**( não implora ...EXIJA ò.Ó)**

**Se não mandarem mandamos alguns Rathalos atrás de vcs ò.Ó ( quero ver como, mas damos um jeito e isso não foi uma pergunta o.O)**

**Não percam os próximos capítulos ...**

**Jya ne **


	3. Capítulo 3 Parte 1 Se conhecendo

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem, mas a história é ****minha**** e ninguém pega! **

**oOWWW! Tem eol aqui tbm Sano ¬¬'**

**Tema do capítulo: Hack/Sign Yasashii Yoake Intrumental**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 3 Parte 1 – Se Conhecendo**

Estavam todos reunidos no escritório de Shizune no hospital, enquanto Hinata estava em um quarto descansando. A médica explicava a seus amigos o procedimento para curar a doença da menina de olhos perolados.

- Tadinha da Hina-chan, tão nova e está com tuberculose – falou a morena.

- Será necessário a ajuda de vocês, mas tenho certeza que não vão deixá-la na mão – falou serena a médica.

- Claro que ela vai poder contar com nossa ajuda – disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Bom é só, podem ir visitá-la no quarto – falou.

E sendo assim, os cinco deixaram a sala e foram para o quarto da amiga, ela estava deitada e dormia, seu rosto emanava uma aura de paz, Naruto deixou lírios em um vasinho ao lado de sua cama e deu um beijo na testa da meiga Hinata, o que a fez reagir mesmo que ainda estive dormindo, dando um sorriso singelo, o loiro apenas sorriu com o mais doce dos sorrisos. Os outros quatro se despediram do loiro e da amiga depois deixaram o hospital, o galego de olhos azuis ficara junto com a perolada, sentara ao lado de sua cama e permanecera ali segurando-lhe a mão esquerda e admirando-a, ele tinha que admitir que ela mexia com ele como ninguém poderia.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Não muito longe dali estavam os outros dois casais, por mais que ainda não fossem casais oficiais, andavam pela vila, os garotos viam as mudanças que a vila sofrera enquanto estavam fora, e nostalgicamente se lembravam de suas vidas nela antes. Sasuke lembrara-se de quando foram até a fazenda da vila e um certo loiro quis agarrar um Felyne, um gato amável e dócil desde que você não mexa com ele.

**FlashBack On**

- Naruto se eu fosse você não faria isso – alertou um moreno.

- Ora que mal eles podem fazer, são tão fofos – retrucou um loiro.

- Depois não diga que não avisamos dobe – falou o de olhos ônix.

O galego não deu atenção ao que os outro disseram e continuou com sua investida, agarrando um Felyne que se defendeu arranhando o garoto inteiro, e para piorar outros Felynes vieram ajudar, os que não tinham nada haver com o fato começaram a rir do garoto que tentava escapar do pobres gatinhos.

- AHHHH! SAIAM DAQUI, ME DEIXEM SEUS BICHOS CHATO! – gritava.

- Nós avisamos – falaram os morenos, e foi quando ouviram um miado atrás deles, eram dois Felynes – Essa não – exclamou o moreno de olhos perolados – NARUTOOO! VAMOS TE MATAR DEPOIS! – gritou o de olhos ônix.

Os Felynes jogaram os dois para trás e eles se levantaram rápido e saíram correndo, o loiro também conseguira escapar e correr, os três estavam quase na saída quando ouviu-se uma explosão, os gatos haviam jogado uma bomba neles o que os fez voar alguns metros. Eles estavam em uma situação lastimável, sua roupas rasgadas, seus corpos arranhados e ainda por cima com seus cabelos que nem palha por causa da explosão. Após caírem no chão e analisarem o estrago a única coisa que se passou foi uma troca de olhares entre dois morenos e uma olhada mortal dupla dirigida a um loiro, este engoliu seco e saiu correndo mais rápido que pode, as pessoas da vila riam com a cena que se passava ali, dois morenos correndo atrás do loiro.

- VOLTA AQUI SEU DOBE! – gritava Sasuke.

- VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO NARUTOOO! – gritou Neji.

- AHHHHH! EU NÃO TENHO CULPA, FORAM ELES NÃO EU! – gritava Naruto em sua defesa – NÃO ME MATEM!AHHHH! – corria que nem louco para fugir dos amigos bravos.

**FlashBack Off**

O moreno de orbes ônix sorriu ao se lembrar desse pequeno episódio, no final, eles pegaram o loiro e o tacaram numa espécie de banheira com água morna o que fez ele se contorcer de dor por causa dos arranhões, porém, ele e Neji também sofreram um pouco já que teriam que tomar banho também. Sasuke foi interrompido de seus pensamentos pela rosada.

- Oe! –chamou a atenção dele – Tá vivo homem? – indagou.

- Desculpe, estava apenas lembrando-me de uma coisa – falou de modo que ela preferiu não perguntar o que.

- Estávamos comentando se vocês não queriam ficar hospedados aqui um tempo – disse a de orbes esmeralda.

- Por mim tudo bem – respondeu Neji.

- Hum, tanto faz... – falou o moreno.

- Que ótimo! – falou a de coques sorrindo – Bem que podíamos ir ao Ichiraku's Tavern- falou animada.

- Não seria melhor irmos quando a Hina-chan sair do hospital? –indagou a rosada.

- OW! Melhor ainda, poderíamos ir ao festival de hoje à noite, o que acham?- indagou dessa vez a de coques.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a rosada.

- Ta – responderam os morenos.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Hinata dormia desde que chegara a vila, havia umas boas cinco horas que ela estava dormindo, o loiro que ficara com ela aquele tempo todo havia caído no sono ao lado de sua cama. A tarde já estava indo embora e do lado de fora se formava um pôr do sol muito bonito, as cores alaranjadas se mesclavam com os tons avermelhados e amarelados no céu, esse misto de cores adentrava o quarto da Hyuuga, a mesma acordara nesse momento, seus rosto estava virado para a janela, onde ela podia ver a bela paisagem, ainda estava sonolenta e começara a se lembrar do que havia ocorrido, tinha tido uma crise de tosses novamente e desmaiado, correu seus olhos pelo quarto e notou que já estava em Konoha e no hospital, mas notou algo mais no local, o loiro que conhecera em missão estava com a cabeça apoiada em sua cama e dormia, ele estava tão lindo daquela forma o que a fez corar, ao perceber que ele segurava sua mão corou mais ainda, "O-o que eu faço?" pensava, tentou tirar sua mão da dele sem acordá-lo, mas não foi o que ocorreu, o loiro abriu os olhos ainda sonolento e levantou a cabeça fitando-a, "seus olhos são tão azuis e tão bonitos", fora o que pensara ao ver pela primeira vez os orbes safira de Naruto tão perto.

- D-d-desculpa! – falou envergonhada.

- Não foi nada Hina-chan – falou o loiro parando por um instante finalmente percebendo que a menina acordara – AH! Hina-chan! Você acordou! – disse animado abraçando-a, fazendo ela corar violentamente e desmaiar de novo – AHH! HINA-CHAN! – chacoalhava a menina – ACORDA POR FAVOR! – o bom é que suas preces foram atendidas, ela acordara novamente – Não me assusta assim de novo – choramingava.

- D-desculpa – disse ao loiro sorrindo envergonhada, ela tinha que confessar que se sentia muito bem na presença dele – O-onde estão os outros? – indagou.

- Bem, eles vieram visitá-la, mas como estava dormindo, eles resolveram sair e voltar -depois – respondeu.

– Shizune-san disse que você poderia sair assim que acordasse – falou. - Ela disse o que tenho? – falou dessa vez sem nenhuma timidez e com um tom de pesar na voz.

- Sim – falou apenas, ele não sabia se contava logo ou não a ela, se bem que percebeu que antes ou depois não faria a menor diferença.

- E o que eu tenho?- indagou preocupada.

- Tuberculose, mas tem cura e está no começo então você poderá continuar com as atividades de caçadora, mas nada que exija muito de você – explicou – E não precisa se preocupar vamos ajudá-la – disse dando um grande sorriso pra a menina que sorriu amarelo.

- Vamos eles estão nos esperando – disse o loiro percebendo o sorriso amarelo da Hyuuga.

Ambos deixaram o hospital depois que uma enfermeira veio fazer sua liberação, Naruto sabia onde seus amigos estavam, se dirigindo para o mesmo levando a menina consigo. Encontraram os amigos no famoso restaurante. A menina foi recebida com abraços apertados e beijos das amigas e os cumprimentos dos morenos, logo em seguida todos sentaram a uma mesa.

- Ah! Hina-chan, estávamos pensando em ir ao festival de hoje e você vai junto, não aceitamos NÃO como resposta – fez questão de destacar o não a rosada.

- Nem de você Naruto – falou a morena.

- Quer alguém mais festeiro que ele? – disse Neji

- Quis dizer baderneiro? – disse indiferente o Uchiha.

- Dobe! – exclamou o galego – Eu não sou baderneiro eu sei me divertir! – defendeu-se.

- Sabe é encher a cara e levar um pé na bunda das meninas – falou gozador o perolado.

- Vocês vão ver só – alertou o galego.

As meninas riam do loiro que estava envergonhado com a situação que os outros morenos o havia colocado, porém, suas risada forem interrompidas com a chegada de alguns amigos e para uma certa rosada uma "inimiga".

- Yo! – falou Shikamaru seguido de Chouji e Ino.

- Yo, Ino Porca! – disse a rosada.

- Yo, Sakura Testuda! – disse a galega.

- Da para sentir o amor entre vocês – ironizou Tenten.

- Vejo que tem amigos novos – falou o preguiçoso.

- S-sim – disse a perolada – São S-Sasuke-san, N-Neji-san e N-Naruto-san – os apresentou.

- Sou Shikamaru, este é Chouji e esta Ino – apresentou seus amigos – Vocês vão ao festival? – indagou

- Sim, estávamos indo nos arrumar – respondeu Sakura.

- Nós também – falou Ino.

- Que história é essa de nós? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Nós ora! Você vai nem que seja arrastado seu preguiçoso! – exclamou.

- "Problemática"! – reclamou.

- Nos vemos no festival testuda – provocou e se aproximou da rosada cochichando em seu ouvido – E se prepare para perder o moreno – sorriu e foi embora com seus amigos, a rosada murmurou um veremos apenas.

- Então vamos também pessoal, já está quase na hora – disse a sorridente morena. Logo todos se levantaram e foram para suas casas se arrumarem.

**O0O0O0O0O**

As três caçadoras foram para a casa de Hinata se trocarem, casa seria apelido na visão de Tenten, para ela aquilo era um abuso de mansão, pois a propriedade dos Hyuuga ocupava toda a montanha da vila. Lá poderiam se vestir de maneira que todos os garotos iriam olhar só para elas, era o que a rosada pensava, queria apenas ganhar da porca como apelidara a "amiga" carinhosamente desde que haviam brigado por causa de um garoto que não viam fazia muito tempo e da qual nenhuma consegui lembrar os nomes, pensando melhor elas nunca souberam.

- Ela vai ver só – falava a menina com sangue nos olhos.

- O que foi que a "Porca" falou dessa vez? – indagou a morena.

- Você bem que já sabe não é? – falou sarcástica a amiga.

- Se ela ta no meio, coisa boa não é e com certeza envolve o moreno, Sasuke, não é? – perguntou ela irônica.

- Claro que sim! Baka! – falou irritada.

- S-sakura-chan, a I-Ino não é p-pário para você – disse Hinata

- Não mesmo – concordou Tenten.

- A "porquinha" não perde por esperar, aquele moreno gostoso é meu e ninguém tasca! – disse com os olhos pegando fogo.

- Isso ai "rosinha"! Protege o que é seu! – completou a morena.

As meninas terminaram de se trocar na maior algazarra, primeiro Tenten se atrapalhara com seu kimono e ficou que nem louca tentando colocá-lo, ela não usava muito essas roupas então era complicado para ela sem ajuda, as outras duas tiveram que ajudá-la já que esta estava quase pegando uma de suas armas e brigando com a roupa, pouco delicada ela. Sakura e Hinata se trocaram mais rápido ambas já haviam se acostumado. Estavam muito bonitas e também estavam ansiosas para verem os garotos e saberem o que eles achariam delas.

**O0O0O0O0O**

- Vai dá tudo errado... – murmurou o loiro.

- Você acha? – indagou o moreno. – É melhor nem irmos.

- E ficar com três mulheres furiosas atrás da gente? – ironizou Neji – Com certeza não! –

- Então vamos como? Com essas roupas de caçador fedidas? Esqueceu que só temos essas porcarias – respondeu Sasuke.

- Podemos ir pelados! – exclamou Naruto

- Calado! – disseram os dois morenos juntos.

- AAAH! – o loiro gritou, de saco cheio.

- Vamos apenas com essas roupas mesmo e abusar do perfume, vamos nos esfregar em algumas coisas e tentar disfarçar o cheiro. – disse Neji, arrancando um galho de árvore pela janela do hotel.

- Boa idéia! Vou esfregar o sabonete da pia em baixo do braço, vai ficar com cheiro de pêssego! – o moreno exclamou, correndo para o banheiro.

- E eu? Faço o que? – perguntou Naruto, tomando um saquinho anti-mofo na cara.

- Se esfregue com isso, tem cheiro de hortelã! – respondeu Neji, ainda se esfregando com as flores.

- Aproveite e passe entre as pernas, deve estar cheio de mofo lá – provocou o moreno, saindo do banheiro e se esfregando com o sabonete.

- Aaah teme! – resmungou o loiro.

- E falando nisso, quem era aquela loirona apetitosa, hein Sasuke? – perguntou com os olhos pérola brilhando.

- Sei lá, alguém com quem eu dormi, ou uma daquelas garotas irritantes que me perseguiam quando eu morava aqui. – respondeu

- Huum... Caramba, não é que deu certo a idéia de se esfregar nas coisas? – disse Neji, sorridente.

- Ta. Agora para o festival! – Naruto gritou bastante alegre.

**O0O0O0O0O**

As garotas esperavam os caçadores do lado de fora do hotel, usando longos kimonos floridos (yukata), Sakura com um preto com flores de cerejeira e uma faixa vermelha, Hinata branco, com pétalas de lótus azul-claro e uma faixa amarela, já Tenten, um azul com lírios brancos, com uma faixa rosa, o que não a agradou nem um pouco.

Ao verem os garotos com suas roupas habituais, se desanimaram um pouco, mas logo se reanimaram, ao sentir os exóticos cheiros dos garotos. (Comentário do Sano: Plano completo! Sushi: ¬¬' vai vendo)

- Vocês não estão pensando em ir ao festival vestidos assim não é? – disse a morena os olhando de cima a baixo seguida das outras com reprovação para suas vestes.

- Sim, pensamos – disse o moreno perolado se impondo sobre a morena.

- Ah, mas não vão mesmo – disse a rosada.

- C-concordo – falou a tímida Hinata.

- Qual o problema? – reclamou o moreno dono dos pares ônix.

- É? Eu não vejo problema nenhum – resmungou o loiro.

- O problema meus caros, é que isso é um festival não um campo de batalha – disse a rosada sendo completada pela morena.

- Além disso, é para se divertirem! – exclamou.

Os meninos a muito contra gosto, foram arrastados pelas meninas para a casa da Hyuuga novamente, por quê? Por que lá tinha de tudo, até roupas para eles e se pudesse para os monstros também, para se ter idéia das coisas. Lá elas os tacaram num quarto onde eles poderiam escolher o que quisessem e vestir, até banho com direito a perfume poderiam usar.

- LUCKY! – falou alto o loiro – Agora sim, vou tomar aquele banho e me arrumar – todo bobo.

- Dobe! – murmurou Sasuke.

O outro nada disse, eles tomaram banho e não faziam idéia de qual roupa pegar e por fim todos pegaram um kimono samurai tradicional, o moreno de orbes ônix um preto, o de olhos perolados um branco e o loiro um laranja. Logo depois deixaram o quarto encontrando com as meninas no hall de entrada da "casa", estas ficaram encantadas ao verem os garotos tão lindos. Estavam sentadas quando ouviram um pigarro atrás de si e se depararam com os garotos em pé todos arrumados e para elas lindos, nessa hora, orbes esmeraldas encontraram ônix, amendoados os perolados e safiras, perolados.

- Vamos? – perguntou o loiro quebrando o silencio que havia se formado graças ao encontro de olhares.

- Ah, sim, sim – responderam as meninas, levantando-se.

- Festival aí vamos nós – exclamou Tenten.

Todos seguiram para o seu destino, queriam se divertir bastante durante a noite, só que não contavam com o que passariam no festival.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Mais um cap \o/ Desculpem a demora de um dia, mas não temos nda escrito da fanfic –' e tah indo de cabeça assim msm dia por dia, e bem a imaginação faltou '-' estava que nem tartaruga "correndo" ¬¬'**

**Perguntas \o/**

**A melhor de todas...O que será que vai acontecer no festival?**

**Sano: Bebederaaaaaaa**

**¬¬' não kis dizer o óbivo **

**Será que o olfato das meninas é ruim ou a idéia "brilhante" dos meninos deu certo msm o.O?**

**Sano: Deu certo, eu já fiz isso.**

**Como assim x.x?**

**Depois de tanto tempo nosso loiro aprendeu a não mexer com Felynes? oO**

**Sano: Duvido**

**Sasuke: Concordo**

**Tadinho t.t ...mas é algo k eu tbm duvido ¬¬'**

**Ino vai conseguir o Sasuke? O.O**

**Sasuke: Não ¬¬**

**Sano: Ainda bem né?**

**Concordo plenamente '-'**

**Baxo o santo no Naruto para ele ser tão carinhoso assim com Hina-chan no hospital ou era um henge no jutsu feito pelo kakashi o.O?**

**Sano: O Kakashi nem apareceu ainda muié!**

**Sakura e Ino ainda vão descobrir quem é o garoto misterioso pelo qual eram apaixonadas?**

**Sano: Macaco gosta de banana, a resposta dessa pergunta é óbvia.**

**¬¬' dexa vc **

**Não percam os proximos capítulos de Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Jya Ne.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Parte 2 Se conhecendo

**Naruto e Monter Hunter não nos pertencem, e a inspiração faltou –'**

**Você podia ajudar né Sano ¬¬'**

**Tema do capítulo:**** Persona 3 FES When The Moon's Reaching Out Stars **

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 3 Parte 2 – Se Conhecendo**

Os festivais de Konoha eram bem conhecidos, muitas pessoas se hospedavam na vila para participarem deles. Eram sempre divertidos com boa música e ofertavam das mais diversas alegrias para todos, também vendiam varias coisas para caçadores, por que claramente não iam perder a chance de fazer dinheiro. Havia muitas barracas espalhadas ao longo da via principal e de algumas ruas. Mas não era só isso, as pessoas também iam para encontrar outras pessoas, havia mulheres e homens bem arrumados e alguns roubavam a cena. O clima era de festa e tranqüilidade.

- Vamos na barraca de tiro ao alvo? – os olhos da morena brilhavam – Por favor? – suplicava que nem criança pedindo doce para a mãe.  
- Você está parecendo uma criança – debochou a rosada.  
- Mas é divertido – encarava a rosada com carinha de cachorro sem dono.  
- S-Sakura-chan n-não tem problema, v-você disse que era para se d-divertir – falou Hinata.  
- É Rosinha, se divirta – disse o moreno.  
- Ah! Larga de ser chata – bufou a morena – A porca vai aparecer, mas não vai ganhar de você, para de ser neurótica! – exclamou.  
- Tá! – foi a vez dela bufar.

Todos se dirigiram para a barraca de tiro ao alvo e cada um comprou duas fichas, ou seja, duas rodadas. O jogo consistia em derrubar com bolinhas os wyverns que estavam presos em esteiras que os mexiam de um lado para outro. A primeira foi Tenten derrubando todos, o segundo Neji deixando três ainda em pé, Sakura derrubou apenas cinco do total de doze, Sasuke derrubou onze, Hinata sete e Naruto apenas três, ele nunca fora bom em arremessos, fez todos rirem por ser o lerdinho. Foram a mais cinco barracas de jogos tirando grandes risadas das suas atrapalhadas, cada um se enrolou em alguma barraca e também ocorreram cenas constrangedoras, como o Naruto caindo de cara nos peitos da Hinata e sendo puxado pelas orelhas por Tenten e Sakura, Sasuke e Neji tendo que servir de provador para as meninas decidirem qual adereço de cabelo levar, mesmo que elas quisessem fazê-los perderem suas poses de malvados, entre outras coisas. O festival havia acabado de começar então teriam muito que aproveitar.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Não tão longe de onde os seis caçadores se encontravam, estava o grupo de Ino, esta por sua vez só conseguia pensar em encontrar logo a testuda para arrancar o moreno dela. Shikamaru não agüentava mais a loira falando sobre isso para ele, ela era problemática demais, se bem que tudo para ele é problemático. Chouji nem ligava muito só queria saber de comer, fazia seus amigos pararem em praticamente todas as barracas de comida.

- Ino você não se cansa não? – indagou o moreno.

- Se você fosse menina entenderia – falou com pouca importância.

- Ainda bem que não sou...Tsc vocês são tão problemáticas – disse.

- Problemático é você! – bufou – Agora me ajuda a achar aquela testuda e o moreno – mandou.

- Tá, tá...- bufou.

- Chouji! – chamou a loira – Para de pensar no seu estômago um pouco – pediu a loira.

- Mas eu tenho que comer... – parou de falar por um instante – Ali não é a Sakura? – disse apontando para frente.

- Onde? – indagou a loira olhando para frente a procura da sua rival – AH! É ela sim, venham – e dizendo isso saiu puxando os dois .

- Por que temos que ir junto? – pensava o moreno.

- Sakura! – gritou a loira.

- Ah, olá Porca – disse virando para ver a sua rival.

- E olá, bonitão... – a loira disse passando o braço no pescoço do moreno

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou, tirando o braço de seu pescoço.

- Cretina? Sim é. – respondeu Tenten.

- Não liga pra elas... Meu nome é Ino, e o seu é... – a loira ignorou as outras, passeando os dedos no peito do caçador

- Creio que isso só é do interesse da minha equipe, não seu. – Sasuke respondeu frio, sem ligar para as caricias, enquanto Sakura sorria de alegria.

- Uau, que personalidade forte. Mas fica calminho, eu não mordo. – Ino insistiu, cochichando no ouvido do moreno.

- É... Sasuke... Olha aquilo ali... – disse Neji, sem entender nada, apontando para Sakura, juntando os seios e se inclinando.

- Sasuke-kun... Pega esse ursinho pra mim? – Sakura pediu, com o dedo na boca, parecendo uma criança.

- Aaah, Sasuke-kun, pega pra mim... – Ino acompanhou a rival na provocação

- É... Bem eu... – Sasuke estava bem confuso, enquanto as outras duas garotas riam, Hinata se contendo, mas Tenten rindo escandalosa.

- Ou ainda melhor, você pode dar esse urso feio pra Testuda e me dar um bem, momento íntimo, entende? – Ino contra-atacou, abraçando o caçador pela direita.

- Boy oh boy... – Neji suspirou ao ver a pose da loira, levando um pisão no pé de Tenten, já Naruto tinha os olhos tampados pela Hyuuga.

- Mais íntimos que os nossos não. Né, Sasuke-kun? – indagou a rosada, abraçando-o pelo outro lado.

- Irritante... – Sasuke havia chego ao seu limite. – Já chega! Você, loira de air-bag tamanho GG, afaste-se, eu nem te conheço, vai se esfrega num poste, ou no Naruto, é menos perigoso.

- Hey! – Naruto exclamou ofendido.

- Calado! – Sasuke e Neji gritaram juntos.

- Desisto! – o loiro respondeu.

- E Sakura, controle-se! – Sasuke se irritou.

Ino foi embora bufando, sendo seguida de Shikamaru com uma feição de alívio e Choji com dois hot-dogs em cada mão, Sakura apenas ficou olhando o moreno, pensava tê-lo irritado.

- Agora que aquela coisa foi embora, Vamos indo, Rosinha? – Sasuke estendeu a mão para Sakura.

- Mas, mas, você disse... – Sakura foi interrompida.

- Tive que fazer um teatro convincente, ou a "porca" não ia deixar agente em paz. – Sasuke pegou a mão da rosada. – Vamos indo?

- Ainda não entendi... – Sakura olhou a mão segurada pelo Uchiha.

- Quero passar o festival com você, não ela, quer passar comigo também? – o Uchiha perguntou.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e um grande sorriso, os outros caçadores imitaram o gesto, deixando Tenten e Hinata vermelhas. Os casais se separaram, cada caçador levou sua caçadora para algum lugar. A noite seria somente deles. Cada casal se dirigiu para lugares que somente os caçadores conheciam.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema do Casal: Pandora Hearts OST Parting Song**

Neji, o caçador de orbes perolados, levou Tenten, a caçadora de orbes amendoados, a um campo muito bonito de Tulipas vermelhas, ficava entre as montanhas, a lua iluminava todo o local, havia um pequeno riacho com algumas carpas e outros peixes e algumas flores de ren boiando na água e perto das montanhas uma grande Sakura. Os orbes amendoados da morena ficaram encantados com o lugar, o moreno a conduzia ate abaixo da grande arvore de cerejeira. A brisa suave que passava ali levava consigo algumas das pétalas da flor de Sakura.

- Neji-kun? – disse a morena envergonhada como nunca havia ficado.

- Hum? – foi o que respondeu.

- Esse lugar é lindo! – disse sorrindo.

- Sim – respondeu olhando o céu estrelado.

- Neji-kun? – disse mais uma vez.

- Hum? – murmurou.

- Deixa...-disse desapontada com a resposta do garoto que parecia que nem ligava para ela.

- O que foi? – ele insistiu.

- Nada, esqueça – disse apenas, virando sua cabeça para o lado.

- O que foi? – disse virando o rosto da morena para si fazendo-a corar – Esperava que eu a atende-se dizendo "Sim, minha doce Tenten?" – falou enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dela, fazendo orbes amendoados se chocarem com os perolados.

- N-não...- disse envergonhada por querer que ele tivesse respondido docemente a ela – E-eu quero saber por que me trouxe aqui? – indagou sem tirar seus olhos dos dele.

- Por que quero passar um tempo com você em um lugar especial, por que quero esse momento com você, Tenten. – falou isso olhando em seus olhos e concluindo sussurrando seu nome ao ouvido dela suavemente, fazendo ela se arrepiar.

- N-Neji-kun – estava vermelha com o que ele dissera e fizera.

Ela sempre fora durona e nenhum garoto tentava algo com ela por terem medo da mesma, os que tentavam, tadinhos, eram rejeitados pela garota, isso quando não saiam machucados por tentarem "agarrá-la", porém, ele mexia com ela, ela conseguira o que nenhum outro conseguira, mas ela estava assustada, isso era novo, não sabia o que fazer, tirou a mão do garoto e de seu queixo com um tapa e saiu correndo. O que estava fazendo? Ela não sabia, queria ficar, mas queria correr.

- Tenten! – gritou. O moreno saíra correndo atrás dela e a alcançara no campo de Tulipas, tentara abraçá-la, mas a tentativa da morena de se soltar fizera com que os dois caíssem. O moreno ficara por cima dela, aproveitando para prender com suas mãos os braços da morena ao lado de sua cabeça e fazê-la parar de se debater embaixo dele, foi quando percebera que a mesma chorava.

- Tenten, por favor não chore – falou o Hyuuga – Por que fugiu? – indagou.

- Por que...Por que – não conseguia dizer, mas se não disse-se poderia se arrepender para sempre e pensando assim – Por que ...Eu gosto de você Neji – disse finalmente ao garoto que pareceu surpreso com a resposta tão direta da garota. Ele saíra de cima dela e os dois sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. O moreno limpara as lagrimas da garota e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo em sua testa, passando a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Desculpe ter fugido Neji-kun, mas tudo isso é novo para mim e eu não sabia o que fazer – disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe – disse levantando a cabeça da menina – Isso é novo para mim também – disse sorrindo, mas um sorriso terno, cheio de carinho. A menina acreditara que aquele era o verdadeiro sorriso do moreno, aconchegara-se no garoto encostando sua cabeça no peito do garoto e o abraçando, este retribuiu o abraço. Ambos ficaram ali admirando a bela lua e o céu estrelado.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema do Casal: Pandora Hearts Alice and Oz Theme**

Naruto, o caçador de orbes safira, levou Hinata, a caçadora de orbes perolados, para uma região mais alta na montanha, um lugar ao qual ninguém ia, ficava na montanha onde a sua ponta não existia, era plano onde deveria haver uma ponta, porém era um lugar belíssimo, dava para ver perfeitamente a lua que iluminava todo o local. Lá tinha um pequeno templo onde ao seu lado havia um pouco de mato e alguns lírios brancos, e uma grande Sakura encostada às rochas da montanha. Não havia muita coisa naquele local, mas era muito bonito, tinha um ar de tranqüilidade, serenidade. A Hyuuga havia ficado encantada com o local, seus orbes perolados brilhavam com a visão que tinha, dava para ver as luzes acesas do festival de cima da montanha e praticamente Konoha inteira.

- N-Naruto-kun a-aqui é muito b-bonito – disse ao loiro.

- Sim, gosto de vir aqui desde que era criança – disse sorrindo olhando o céu.

- V-vem a-aqui desde criança? – indagou a Hyuuga.

- Sim – falou virando para encarar a vila – Quando vinha aqui eu me sentia muito bem, era como se meus problemas fossem embora – olhava a vila com os orbes safira brilhando com um que de nostalgia.

- N-Naruto-kun? – chamou a menina, pois ele ficara calado olhando a vila e na dissera.

- Ah! Desculpa – disse sorrindo colocando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça e coçando a mesma – É que fazia tanto tempo que não vinha aqui. A Hyuuga sorriu, fazendo o loiro corar – Hinata-chan você é tão fofa – disse a abraçando pelas costas, uma leve brisa passava por ali, fazendo a menina quase virar um pimentão, porém, esta apenas assentiu e os dois continuaram a olhar a vila da montanha.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema do Casal: Pandora Hearts Alice Theme**

Sasuke, o caçador de orbes ônix, levou Sakura, a caçadora de orbes esmeraldas, para um local na floresta, ninguém ia aquele local por que teriam que passar por uma parte densa da floresta, mas o Uchiha sabia como chegar lá sem precisar fazê-lo. Ao chegar lá não se podia ver muita coisa, havia uma neblina no local, a rosada se perguntava onde estariam e onde o moreno os estaria levando, fora interrompida de seus pensamentos ao entrar em choque com as costas do moreno. Ele havia parado de andar.

- Sasuke-kun, onde estamos? – perguntou.

- Você logo vai saber – respondeu. Aquilo só fez as perguntas dela se multiplicarem, porém suas perguntas logo foram respondidas – Olhe Sakura – disse o moreno.

A neblina começava a se dissipar, conforme ia sumindo dava-se para ver algumas silhuetas, a rosada tentava decifrar o que eram até que pode ver uma grande Sakura no meio de uma pequena ilha, a sua frente havia um lago com um caminho de pedras que davam nessa pequena ilha, tudo envolto pela floresta, a lua aparecera para iluminar o local, uma brisa suave balançava as flores de Sakura dos galhos levando algumas consigo criando uma bela imagem refletida na água. A rosada estava muito encantada com o que via, pensou varias vezes estar sonhando, mas ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome docemente ela despertou de seus pensamentos vendo que não estava sonhando. Ele a conduzia até a pequena ilha segurando-lhe a mão. Ele parou bem embaixo da arvore de cerejeira, não disse nada , o que irritou Sakura um pouco.

- Sasuke? Você tá bem?- indagou, ele ignorou – SASUKE? – urrou.

- Sakura, você é irritante sabia – falou. Ela ficou paralisada, quem ele pensava que era, fora a mesma coisa que um garoto disse a ela quando ela era pequena, foi quando ela se tocou, ela já havia estado nesse lugar com um garoto e ele dissera a mesma coisa a ela, por que ele disse isso, era o que ela pensava, será que era realmente irritante, não conseguia se lembrar quem era o garoto, queria lembrar, mas não adiantava. Tentou brigar com ele, mas não conseguiu, vagalumes apareceram em volta daquele local, formando uma visão belíssima, merecida de contemplação, eram tantos que deixaram o lugar com ar de mágico.

- Sasuke...é lindo –disse encantada. "Pena que você não se lembra", pensou ele.

- Sakura, por que não desiste de matar aquele Rathalos? – indagou o Uchiha.

- O que? Eu não posso – disse cerrando os punhos – Eu preciso vingar meu pai.

- Mesmo que isso a machuque? Que machuque as pessoas que gosta? Ou até mesmo quem você não conhece? – perguntou. Sakura hesitou por um momento, ela não queria machucar seus amigos.

- Por que saiu de Konoha? – perguntou a rosada, ele não respondeu. Sasuke? – insistiu ela.

- Há coisas que não devem ser ditas, Sakura – respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar que Sakura não sabia se ficava brava ou se tinha medo.

- Sasuke o que houve com você? – indagou.

- "A manutenção de uma espada é complicada, seu uso traz desgaste, lágrimas e dor, e isso é a pior coisa. Agarre-se a seus sonhos e proteja sua honra, se quiser ser um herói." – foi o que ele respondeu.

- Hã? – ela ficou sem entender.

- Quando entender isso, eu te conto tudo – foi o que ele falou.

Para ela, ele era tão cheio de mistérios, mas isso só fazia com que ela se interessasse mais por ele. Os dois ficaram ali parados contemplando o local e perdidos em seus pensamentos, a rosada queria saber mais do moreno e ele queria que ela se lembrasse dele e que parasse de tentar se vingar por mais que se fosse com ele faria o mesmo, mas ela não entendia muita coisa e não havia passado pelo que ele havia e ainda passaria, ele não queria que ela se machucasse, ele queria protegê-la. Sasuke encarava Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos, esta só despertou deles ao se sentir ser puxada pelo Uchiha que a abraçara, um abraço caloroso tão gostoso como ela pensou, a rosada retribuíra o abraço do mesmo modo. Ambos ficaram ali perdidos um no outro.

- Essa brisa... – Sasuke disse desconfiado.

- É gostosa... – a Haruno respondeu

- Sim, mas não é isso... Ela não é normal... – acrescentou.

- Hum? – Sakura não entendeu nada.

- Droga... – os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram ao se depararem com o horizonte.

Haviam nuvens negras descarregando relâmpagos para todos os lados, aquela leve brisa era só o início de uma violenta tempestade, porém não foi isso que preocupou o caçador, afinal, tempestades são as coisas mais comuns durante a estação que estavam, o verão, o que realmente o preocupou foi o uivo que vinha da mesma direção que a tempestade.

- Jinouga... – disse perplexo.

- Quem? – Sakura perguntou.

- Vem comigo! – Sasuke agarrou a mão da rosada e saiu correndo em direção de Konoha.

No meio do caminho encontraram com Neji e Naruto, arrastando Tenten e Hinata, que como Sakura não entendiam nada. Os três caçadores tinham olhares que ao mesmo tempo mostrava preocupação e excitação, "eles querem lutar com aquela coisa?" elas pensavam, sem nem mesmo saber quem era Jinouga...

- Também sentiram, não foi? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Dá pra não sentir? – Neji respondeu

- Será que é ele mesmo? – perguntou Naruto.

- Você ouviu aquele uivo? Acha que um lobo normal uivaria daquele jeito? – Sasuke respondeu dando um tapa na nuca de Naruto. –

- OEEE! – Tenten berrou. – Dá pra explicarem o que é que tá rolando?-

- Tem um monstro indo pra Konoha, e ele não é fácil de abater, nada fácil. – Neji explicou, irritado por Tenten ter parado de correr.

- Jinouga? – Sakura perguntou

- Obviamente. – respondeu o moreno de olhos ônix.

- Q-Q-Que monstro é esse? – Hinata perguntou.

- Um lobo monstruoso que produz relâmpagos, é um pouco menor que um Rathalos, habita regiões montanhosas e é bem ágil. – Naruto respondeu.

- Ele deve ter vindo atrás de você, Sasuke. – o moreno de cabelos longos afirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Então vou livrá-lo de seu sofrimento... – Sasuke disse, puxando a Dragon Sealer e colocando-a em frente dos seus olhos. – Garotas, quero que falem com Lady Tsunade e evacuem a vila, não quero ninguém atrapalhando a minha luta contra o Jinouga. –

- Ora seu... Ta achando que vai enfrentar o cara sozinho é! – Sakura contestou

- S-Sakura-san, é m-melhor d-deixar o Sasuke-san lutar, n-nós não c-conhecemos o adversário. – Hinata explicou gaguejando

- Além disso, temos que salvar as pessoas da vila. – Tenten completou impaciente quando ouviu outro uivo.

- Ta bem! – Sakura se deu por vencida. Se aproximou lentamente de Sasuke e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Toma cuidado, tá? –

- Vá fazer o que eu pedi, não se preocupe. – respondeu encarando o horizonte

- Está bem... – a rosada apenas concordou.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Konoha estava agitada, pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro, Jinouga havia chego causando devastação por onde passasse. Por mais que os caçadores de Konoha fossem uns dos melhores, era a primeira vez que enfrentavam algo daquele tipo... As três caçadoras tentavam a todo custo evacuar os civis, enquanto os caçadores tentavam segurar o avanço do Lobo-Trovão, morriam sem parar, cada relâmpago disparado pela fera resultava em cinco ou mais caçadores mortos... O cheiro de sangue subia como o cheiro das comidas um tempo atrás, a besta era implacável, não só pelos relâmpagos poderosos, mas por sua força física e velocidade gigantescas, mas mesmo com tudo isso, parecia chorar em quanto lutava, e seus uivos cortantes pareciam chamar alguém, "Sasuke!"...

**O0O0O0O0O**

**AEEE! Mais um Cap da fic *-* esperamos que tenham gostado \o/ **

**Perguntas marotas =P**

**Quais foram as cenas constrangedoras a mais nas barracas ?xDD**

**Sano: Todas ¬¬**

**A Ino encheu a cara depois do fora que tomo do Sasuke? Hehe'**

**Sano: Eu encheria...**

**Será que nossos caçadores ficaram furiosos com Tenten na barraca de tiro ao alvo? o.O**

**Sano: Eu ficaria, o Neji pago um pau.**

**Sasuke gostou de ter duas meninas dando em cima dele? O que será que passou em sua mente? o.O**

**Sano: O que qualquer homem, incluindo eu, pensaria.**

**¬¬ menos vc ò.Ó**

**Tenten fugiu por medo mesmo ou foi so para fazer charme?xDD**

**Sano: fugiu porque tava com diarréia!**

**¬¬ vai cata coquinho Sano **

**O que será que passou na mente de Neji quando eles caíram no chão?**

**Sano: Gastronomia...**

**UI =)**

**Hinata é tímida mesmo ou apenas finge por ser fofinho?**

**Sano: Vai pergunta pra ela uai!**

**Tah bom '-'...Hinata vc é tímida msm ou por ser fofinho? **

**Hinata: *desmaia* (¬¬)**

**Naruto sabe ser romântico?o.O (que perguntah foi essa ¬¬'?)**

**Sano: Não ¬¬**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Sano, Neji, Sasuke: Calado!**

**Naruto: Até vc Sano!**

**Sakura é tonta p não lembrar de quem ama?o.O**

**Sasuke: Sim**

**Sasuke faz idéia de como ser romântico com uma garota?o.O**

**Sano: Não**

**Sasuke: Hey!**

**Será que deixamos vcs bravos por parar o epi nessa parte? o-o'**

**Sano: O q vc acha?**

**Acho que não '-' *leva pedrada dos leitores* eles ficaram x.x *foge***

**Vcs vão nos matar vivos? (não aconselhável... matem o Sano primeiro \o-o/)**

**Sano: Jinouga! Me ajude!**

***foge de novo***

**Bom é isso ...jya ne minna-san**

**Não percam o próximo emocionantissimo episodio...ah não esqueçam de colocar as musicas no youtube para ler cada cena ...**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Capítulo 4 Os Amantes

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertence...porém a fic é inteiramente nossa \o/**

**Não esqueçam de colocar as musicas no youtube para ler ^^**

**Tema do Capítulo: Pandora Hearts OST WILL**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 4 – Os Amantes**

O lobo continuava a abrir caminho entre os caçadores, seu simples andar já fazia com que a via principal ficasse rachada, uivou mais uma vez, chamando seu adversário para um último confronto.

- Por favor pessoal, andem rápido! – Tenten gritava.

- Peguem apenas o necessário, não se apaguem a coisas matérias! – Sakura tentava fazer com que os civis fossem mais rápidos.

- S-Sakura-san, o Jinouga! – Hinata empurrou a amiga, levando uma mordida no braço esquerdo.

- HINATA! – a rosada tentou acertar o lobo, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, três outros caçadores o acertaram com chutes primeiro, chutes fortes o suficiente para fazê-lo recuar alguns metros.

- Pegue a Hinata e vá logo para um local seguro. – disse com os olhos ônix fitando o lobo, que esperava...

- S-Sasuke-kun... – Sakura disse, pasma.

- VAI LOGO! – o moreno ordenou

- Sim! Todos para os abrigo subterrâneo! – a rosada gritou para o povo, que logo a obedeceu.

- Agora... – Sasuke sacou a espada. – Naruto! Neji! Vamos com tudo! –

Os três caçadores arrancaram as partes de cima de seus kimonos e avançaram contra a besta com suas armas em mãos e olhares tão ferozes quanto o do próprio Jinouga. A fera golpeou alguns caçadores e dirigiu sua atenção aos Três Dragões de Konoha. Neji saltou nas costas do lobo, um erro ridículo, já que a fera continha sua carga elétrica nas costas, obviamente, o Hyuuga foi eletrocutado, mas nada muito grave levantando-se rápido. Naruto lançou a Demon Roar na cabeça do Jinouga, que a parou entre os dentes e a jogou para longe, o galego correu para agarrá-la, mas levou uma rabada carregada com eletricidade, sendo arremessado contra a parede de uma das casas. Sasuke correu em direção do lobo, a fera tentou dar-lhe uma patada, mas o caçador saltou para trás da fera com um backflip, e fez um corte em suas patas traseiras, Neji fincou as Angel's Wings nas costelas do lobo, e Naruto atacou a shuriken. Mesmo com tudo isso, o Jinouga não pareceu levar algum dano grave, era realmente um monstro implacável.

**O0O0O0O0O**

No abrigo subterrâneo, vários caçadores chegavam feridos, e Sakura ficava tranqüila e preocupada ao ver que Sasuke não estava em meio aos caçadores, em sua mente, ou ele estaria bem, ou estaria morto, afastou os pensamentos de sua mente e logo começou a dar pontos em um caçador inconsciente.

- Sakura, ele é um dos Três Dragões de Konoha, está fazendo o trabalho dele e vai ficar bem, agora trate de fazer o seu. – Tsunade disse colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura e enxugando algumas lágrimas no rosto da ex-aluna.

- Queria estar lá ajudando... – Sakura disse com a cabeça baixa depois de terminar de dar os pontos.

- Todas queríamos... – Tenten suspirou.

- Entendam que vocês são mais úteis aqui, eu também queria estar lá, protegendo minha vila... – Tunade suspirou. – Mas agora só nos resta... acreditar neles!

**O0O0O0O0O**

Havia uma massa de mortos no chão, a fúria de Jinouga não parecia ter fim, a lua, que estava coberta pelas nuvens, saiu de sua cortina negra, cheia e amarelada, iluminando tudo, os únicos três caçadores que ainda estavam de pé respiravam ofegantes...

- Naruto, Neji, me deixem lutar sozinho... – Sasuke disse.

- Como é? Tá louco? – Naruto gritou.

- A Hinata-sama levou uma mordida dele e existem bactérias letais na saliva desse lobo, aliadas com a tuberculose dela, pode ser fatal.

- Está bem... Sasuke, mate esse maldito... – Naruto saiu correndo para o abrigo subterrâneo, para ajudar Hinata.

- Neji, o Naruto é um ótimo caçador, mas vai ter sua atenção totalmente concentrada na Hinata-sama, caso eu falhe... – foi interrompido.

- Estou indo porque sei que quer lutar com ele sozinho. Use todo o seu poder, não se segure, vou te esperar no abrigo... Meu amigo. – Neji colocou a mão no ombro de Sasuke, e foi embora.

- Agora somos só nós dois... – Sasuke puxou a Dragon Sealer e a apontou para o adversário, logo a lâmina começou a emanar um calor anormal.

Sasuke correu contra o Jinouga, saltou por cima do monstro e cortou-lhe em toda a extensão das costas, mas levou uma rabada em contra ataque e foi lançado contra a parede. O Uchiha se levantou, deslizou por baixo da fera, cortando-lhe o abdômen, Jinouga tentou mais um golpe com a cauda, mas o caçador conseguiu bloquear com a espada. Sasuke rolou por baixo da cauda do Jinouga e cortou-a fora, o Lobo rugiu de dor, e acertou uma patada no caçador, arremessando-o a vários metros. Sasuke se levantou, com os olhos vermelhos...

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema do Clímax: Pandora Hearts OST Bloody Rabbit**

Neji havia acabado de chegar ao abrigo, um pouco cansado pela corrida.

- Neji! – Tenten o abraçou

- Neji-san, cadê o Sasuke-kun? –

- Lutando com o Jinouga, ele nos disse que queria lutar sozinho... – Neji disse de cabeça baixa.

Sakura, apenas colocou a mão na boca, e uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto, Neji decidiu explicar o que estava ocorrendo.

- Já ouviu a Lenda dos Amantes? – perguntou.

- Hum? – as duas meninas na entenderam.

- É uma história real. – tomou fôlego e prosseguiu. – Há muito tempo, a Vila da Nuvem e a Vila da Chuva eram rivais ferozes, como Suna e Konoha são hoje, mas havia uma mulher na vila da Chuva, Amatsu, que era apaixonada por um homem da Vila da Nuvem, Jinouga, e ele correspondia. Os dois se encontravam uma vez por mês, e mantinham contato através de cartas. Percebendo o comportamento padronizado deles, os chefes de cada vila passaram a investigar os amantes, e acabaram por descobrir tudo. Enfurecidos, cada um colocou em prática um ritual proibido, que transformou os amantes em monstros... –

- Que horror... – Sakura levou a mão até a boca.

- Crueldade é o nome. – Tenten acrescentou.

- Ainda tem mais. – Neji continuou. – Jinouga foi transformado em monstruoso lobo que criava descargas elétricas sem controle algum, e Amatsu, em um dragão com escamas úmidas, que só sobreviveria em locais distantes com tempestades que ela mesma criaria. Mas isso tinha um propósito, caso Jinouga e Amatsu se aproximassem, as descargas elétricas do lobo iriam ser potencializadas pela chuva de Amatsu, matando os dois amantes.

- Espere, Jinouga não é o nome do monstro que o Sasuke está enfrentando? – Tenten teve um estalo.

- Sim... – Neji assentiu com a cabeça. – Ele quer morrer, não agüenta mais o sofrimento de ficar longe da Amatsu.

- Mas por que veio atrás do Sasuke-kun? – Sakura indagou.

- Porque ele quer morrer nas mãos de alguém que o entenda, que saiba como é a dor da solidão... – Naruto se intrometeu, preocupado com Hinata, que por enquanto não mostrava sinais de piora, como Sasuke dissera que aconteceria. – Nós três conhecemos essa dor, mas a solidão de um amor, como o Jinouga, a de um verdadeiro amor, acho que só o Sasuke...

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema do momento decisivo: ****Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 "The Legend of Sasuke Uchiha"**

Quase como obra do destino, começou a chover, uma fina chuva que parecia um choro. Sasuke e Jinouga se olhavam fixamente, ambos banhados de sangue e feridos em todos os lugares que os olhos podiam ver, a água da chuva molhava os dois oponentes como se lavando suas feridas e almas. Jinouga realmente queria morrer, mas mesmo sendo um monstro, tinha a alma de um guerreiro e daria tudo de si antes de morrer, pois queria que Sasuke o enfrentasse com todo o seu poder, uma lágrima correu no rosto do Lobo, por não poder agradecer ao Uchiha, e pedir perdão para Konoha. Sasuke olhava o adversário, sabia que o próximo golpe traria a morte de um dos dois. Desapareceu e apareceu bem em frente do Lobo, sacou a espada e tentou cortá-lo no mesmo movimento, mas Jinouga parou a lâmina com os dentes, com isso, o Lobo se distraiu, e Sasuke o golpeou na cabeça com a bainha, fazendo-o largar a espada. O Uchiha virou o corpo e atingiu a cabeça da fera com o lado cego da lâmina deixando-a caída, sem forças para se levantar. Sasuke se aproximou do Lobo caído.

- Antes de mais nada, vou avisar que ficarei com suas presas. – Sasuke disse, o Jinouga mexeu a cabeça, concordando. – Obrigado. Cuidarei para que você e Amatsu se reúnam. Descanse em paz... –

Sasuke deu o golpe final no lobo que caiu derrotado, o moreno pegara as presas de Jinouga e poucos segundos depois, caiu desacordado. A última coisa que pode ouvir e ver foi a voz de Sakura gritando por seu nome e correr em sua direção com lágrimas nos olhos.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema Final do capítulo: Angel Sanctuary Tragedy Of Rebirth**

A vila de Konoha estava destruída em boa parte, a luta com Jinouga havia devastado a maior parte, a chuva que caía era bem vinda, era calma, suas gotas pareciam lágrimas. Após o termino da luta as pessoas puderam deixar o abrigo subterrâneo, muitas perderam sua moradia, algumas passavam pelo local da batalha e olhavam horrorizadas para o monstro derrotado, até que o mesmo foi retirado do local por alguns caçadores já tratados pelos médicos. Houve várias perdas de entes, o que não ajudou em nada as pessoas d vila de Konoha, antes perder algo material do que uma vida, pois ela é apenas uma enquanto vivemos, a dor de quem fica não passa por mais que se tente, ela permanece apenas adormecida.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto e os outros ajudavam as pessoas da vila a tirar os destroços do caminho para reconstruírem a parte destruída da vila. Tsunade e Shizune ajudavam a equipe médica com os feridos e Sakura cuidava de Sasuke, seu moreno, ele estava muito machucado, perdera bastante sangue, mas nada grave, só precisaria descansar. A rosada fez o que pode tratando seus ferimentos, depois só podia esperar que ele descansasse e acordasse. Fora uma longa para todos e seriam longos dias até que tudo voltasse ao normal. Sakura permanecera a noite inteira ao lado de Sasuke. Pela manhã ainda haviam pessoas trabalhando na vila, fora montado durante a noite um local para acolher os desabrigados. A menina de cabelos rosados ainda estava ao lado de seu moreno, dormia ao lado de sua cama, as luzes da manha invadiam o quarto e tocavam o rosto da mesma que acabou por acordar, abrira seus olhos lentamente, levantando a cabeça para ver o moreno, ele ainda dormia, afinal havia lutado com todas as suas forças contra o inimigo, ela ficara o encarando por algum tempo acariciando-lhe a face.

**FlashBack On**

Após ouvir o que Neji disse, Sakura não se conteve, teria que ir atrás de Sasuke, não suportaria se algo acontece-se a ele por mais que acredita-se nele, ela mais do que ninguém queria que seu caçador voltasse, queria Sasuke ali com ela. Tenten e Neji tinham saído correndo atrás dela. Quando chegou ao local, os dois se encaravam seriamente, parecia que não havia mais nada ali, o moreno atacara seu oponente o fazendo cair, a rosada e os outros dois assistiam ao longe os momentos finais da batalha, puderam ouvir o moreno falar algo ao Jinouga e depois matá-lo. Ele havia vencido, ela estava feliz, pois ele estava bem, a rosada ainda pode vê-lo olhar para o céu e sorrir virando-se para sua direção, ele sorrira a ela e depois caíra desacordado. Sakura correra para seu moreno gritando seu nome, ele ainda pode vê-la correndo e gritando por ele antes de fechar os olhos e apagar completamente.

- Sasuke! – chamava-o a rosada, com os olhos marejados e vermelhos por causa do choro.

- Sakura – disse a morena com calma – ele desmaiou, não irá acordar – falou com pesar.

- Vamos levá-lo para o hospital, ele precisa ser tratado – disse o moreno de cabelos compridos.

Sakura estava deitada em cima do moreno e chorava, ela sabia que não havia motivo para chorar, mas ele estava bem e isso a fazia chorar, ela limpara sua lágrimas e acariciou o rosto de Sasuke, depois levantou-se e se dirigiu ao oponente do moreno, ficou ali olhando-o e disse para ele "Obrigado por não tê-lo matado, um dia você vai encontrar sua amante, descanse em paz, Jinouga!", foi a ultima coisa que fez no local. Neji já havia pego o amigo, ele e Tenten esperavam pela rosada que logo veio e se juntou a eles para saírem dali.

**FlashBack Off**

Demoraria um pouco para Konoha ser reconstruída, Sakura havia deixado o quarto de Sasuke e fora ajudar os outros, ainda havia feridos, mas os mais graves já estavam fora de perigo, pois tinham sido tratados logo, todos ajudavam na vila. Mais um dia passava e ainda havia muito que se fazer.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Tenten à amiga que estava sentada debaixo de uma arvore depois do dia exaustivo.

- Ainda dormindo – falou olhando o céu – Mas é normal depois da luta que teve.

- Você ficou preocupada não foi? – indagou a amiga já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim – falou lembrando-se das cenas da outra noite – E a Hinata?

- Está desacordada, parece que nada aconteceu, mas os médicos preferem ficar de olho – disse a morena de coques com pesar na voz – Eu espero que ela fique bem.

- Eu também – falou admirando o céu ainda.

A noite fora tranqüila, muitas pessoas ainda trabalhavam, sempre ajudando umas as outras, era isso o que a vila tinha de mais importante, os laços criados entre as pessoas, como elas acreditavam umas na outras. Os dias a partir dali seriam basicamente rotina. A rosada nessa manhã estava no quarto do moreno, havia apagado lá como na outra noite, esta olhava o céu da manhã pela janela.

- Sakura? – falou o moreno. Ele havia acordado e ainda estava sonolento, mas podia saber com certeza que era a sua rosada que estava olhando para fora pela janela.

- Sasuke! – A rosada tinha seus olhos marejados de novo, saíra correndo da janela para abraçar o moreno.

- S-Sakura c-cuidado – pedia o moreno, ela o abraçara forte e se esquecera de seus ferimentos, fazendo-o sentir algumas dores.

- Ah...etto...d-desculpa – pediu envergonhada.

- Irritante – disse ele a trazendo para perto de si em um abraço, mais leve dessa vez, esta assentiu e retribui apertando-o um pouco arrancando um suspiro de dor do moreno.

- Você vai ver quem é irritante, chato! –disse a menina dando um belo sorriso.

- Ótimo... Você abriu um dos meus ferimentos... – disse olhando a mancha vermelha aumentar.

Uma enfermeira que estava por perto logo refez os pontos do moreno e deu uma bronca em Sakura por ter apertado o paciente. Logo Sasuke se vestiu com suas roupas habituais e foi para fora, sendo largamente aplaudido, ele agradeceu apenas com um meio sorriso, e fez sinal para que seus companheiros se reunissem no Ichiraku's Tavern.

- Onde está Hinata? – Sasuke perguntou.

- No hospital. Os médicos quiseram deixá-la em observação por causa da mordida. – Naruto respondeu preocupado.

- Mas disseram que não é nada. – Tenten acrescentou, virando um copo de cerveja. – Tadinha, primeiro a tuberculose, e agora a mordida daquele lobo esquisitão.

- Não é bem por aí. – Neji interrompeu, tomando um gole de vinho. – Você explica Sasuke? –

- Na saliva do Jinouga existe uma bactéria que, ao entrar no corpo, come qualquer outro vírus ou bactéria no corpo infectado... – Sasuke parou para tomar um gole de suco, não podia beber por causa dos remédios que tinha tomado. – Até aí tudo bem, afinal ela come o que estava fazendo mal, só que ela passa a fazer com que as pessoas infectadas continuem com os sintomas naturalmente, no caso da Hinata, a tosse com sangue da tuberculose, e o maior problema é que a bactéria, ou AS bactérias, dependendo da quantidade de saliva que entrou na corrente sanguínea dela, iram caminhar pelo corpo, devorando nutrientes e glóbulos brancos, deixando a pessoa fraca e sem qualquer proteção, em cerca de três meses, a pessoa não sobrevive mais.

- Meu Deus... – Sakura paralisou. – T-Tem cura?

- Sim, o problema são os ingredientes... – Naruto afirmou com pesar

- Quais são? – Tenten perguntou batendo a caneca a mesa. – Nós vamos pegar tudo! –

- É uma receita antiga então se preparem. - Neji disse. – Ervas verdes, amarelas e vermelhas, cem gramas de cada, quatro cogumelos azuis, cem gramas de mel, extrato flor-dragão, e o pior de todos... – respirou fundo e continuou. – Pó... Feito do chifre de Amatsu Magatsuchi, a amante de Jinouga...

- Magatsuchi? – Tenten se surpreendeu. – Quer dizer que a Amatsu da lenda é o dragão ancião Amatsu Magatsuchi? –

- O termo correto é dragoa anciã... – Sasuke corrigiu. – E sim, são a mesma criatura...

"Amatsu Magatsuchi era conhecido como o Desastre dos Céus, a última vez em que foi visto estava destruindo a Vila do Redemoinho. Era dito que se alimentava de outros wyverns, e a montanha em que habitava sempre tinha uma tempestade no pico, criada pelo próprio monstro. Vários caçadores tentaram capturar a fera, nenhum voltou. O único sobrevivente da Vila do Redemoinho dizia que sua força era igual à de quatrocentos Rathalos enfurecidos, e seu rugido lembrava um choro."

- Posso pegar todos os ingredientes no hospital, menos o último... – disse a rosada.

- Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Neji-san, a Líder da Vila deseja falar com vocês. – Rock Lee havia entrado no lugar como um tornado.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Os três caçadores aguardavam no escritório da Líder, um tanto impacientes, queriam saber o por quê de serem convocados. As meninas aguardavam do lado de fora, também ansiosas, e Hinata já estava esperando.

- Desculpem o atraso garotos. – Tsunade entrou na sala.

- Apenas diga o que quer. – Sasuke disse frio.

- Tsc, você não mudou nada mesmo... – a Líder suspirou. – Está bem, como vocês ainda são secretamente caçadores de Konoha, e devido a situação de Hyuuga Hinata, vocês terão uma nova missão emendada com a destruição da Akatsuki...

- O que é? – Naruto perguntou ansioso.

- O abatimento e coleta dos chifres da Amatsu Magatsuchi. – Tsunade respondeu de forma simples. – Para isso, podem pedir que suas armas sejam consertadas e afiadas, por conta da Vila de Konoha. Para isso, chamei o único homem que sabe trabalhar com Dragonite... Kakashi,pode entrar!

**FlashBack On**

Em uma pequena cabana ao sul de Konoha, três caçadores recém-saídos de sua vila natal esperavam que o exímio ferreiro do clã Hatake terminasse suas armas. As melhores espadas eram feitas em anos, mas Hatake Kakashi fazia espadas muito melhores em uma semana. Logo a porta foi escancarada.

- Yare... Deu trabalho, mas terminei! – Kakashi disse aos três jovens. – Para você, Neji, a espada dupla Angel Wings, usei alguns cristais da luz nos cabos, então se aprender a usá-las direito... – entregou a arma para Neji. – Para o Naruto, a shuriken gigante Demon Roar, feita com o elemento do vento, arremesse com força, e abrirá qualquer caminho... – jogou a shuriken para Naruto. – E por último, mas não menos importante, a Dragon Sealer de Sasuke, misturei pó das presas de um Rathalos no metal dessa lâmina enquanto estava quente e maleável, e quando endureceu e eu dei forma, ganhou uma alta capacidade de criar fogo... – deu a arma na mão de Sasuke.

**FlashBack Off**

Naruto e Neji entregaram as armas para Kakashi, fora ele quem as criou, então quem melhor para concertá-las além dele? Sasuke olhou para a Dragon Sealer e a entregou para Kakashi.

- Tenho um pedido especial, Kakashi-sensei... – Sasuke olhou para Tsunade que fez sinal para que prosseguisse, indicando que pagaria do mesmo jeito. – Quero que derreta a minha espada e faça um par de manoplas com garras retráteis, também quero que me forje outra katana como a Dragon Sealer, mas no lugar das presas de Rathalos, quero que use essas presas... – disse, entregando um pacote para Kakashi. – São do Jinouga.

- Hum, uma lâmina que produz relâmpagos... Interessante... – Kakashi suspirou

- Então Kakashi, quanto tempo vai levar para que fique tudo pronto e qual será o custo? – perguntou a Líder.

- Yare... Bem, são dois consertos e duas forjas então acho que em três semanas estará tudo pronto. Quanto ao custo... Bem... esses garotos são como se fossem meus filhos, então vou cobrar apenas o valor do Dragonite, serão cinco mil moedas de ouro. – terminou sorrindo

- Tudo bem, é por uma boa causa, pode ir começar agora. – Tsunade tomou fôlego para continuar depois que o Hatake deixou a sala. – Continuando... Para auxiliá-los Em suas duas missões, escalei três novos integrantes para a equipe de vocês. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, entrem!.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Longe de Konoha, no fundo de uma caverna, dois homens de capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas conversavam...

- Uchiha Sasuke abateu o Jinouga em Konoha, senhor. – disse a figura estranha que parecia uma planta.

- Ótimo. Um dos amantes foi morto, se tudo ocorrer como eu planejei logo Amatsu será abatida também, e poderemos trazer a "Encarnação do Mal e Sofrimento"... – respondeu o homem com uma máscara laranja.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**AEEEE! Mais um cap da fic *-* espero que gostem e aproveitem...etto desculpem a pequena demora em postar e owww que luta não? Hehe' créditos ao Sano...eu só acrescentei um coisinha no final da luta xDD**

**Perguntas de sempre xDD**

**Oh god a Hinata é boazinha não é? Se machucou p salvar sua amiga t.t que lindo...isso não foi uma pergunta –'**

**Será que ela gosta de fica doente ou ela nasceu p isso o.O?**

**Sano: era melhor não ter nascido.**

**Sasuke vai deixar de se axar O cara ¬¬?**

**Sano: Não, pq O Cara sou eu!**

**A vila vai ser reconstruída o.O?**

**Sano: Sim, pq O Cara aqui vai ajudar \o/ **

**Quem são os caras no final do capitulo? O.O (como se ninguém soubesse kkkk)**

**Sano: ¬¬**

**Vcs vão ler ouvindo as musicas p dar a emoção correta *-*?**

**Sano: É bom! Ou o Jinouga vai vir assombrar vcs**

**Por que será que eu a Sushi encrenquei com isso ¬¬?**

**Sano: Boa pergunta...**

**Milagre o Naruto ter parado de peidar o.O?**

**Sano: Espere o próximo episódio tehehehe**

**Milagre existe?o.O**

**Sano: Sim, eu mesmo sou um milagre da natureza...**

**Se existe entaum eu posso matar um Rathalos \o/ tah eu já parei u.ú **

**Sano: sem comentários adjacentes para com esta afirmação escrota...**

**É esse cap não teve mto o que fazer de perguntas engraçadas =/ **

**Sano: *dormindo***

***joga pedra nele* acorda ¬¬'**

**Vcs vão continuar lendo?**

**Sano: Se vc parar com essas perguntas irritantes.**

**Não são irritantes t.t **

**Vao mandar as sagradas reviews *-* ou preferem que a Amatsu vá na casa de vcs o.Ó?**

**Sano: ¬¬.**

**Rrsrsrsrs ...esperamos que estejam se divertindo e gostando da fic...agradecemos as reviews enviadas...O sano se acha demais...mas quem pode culpa-lo...eu amo msm assim kkkkk **

**Jya Ne**


	6. Avisoo!

**AVISOO!**

Leitores primeiramente gostaríamos de nos desculpar por não termos postado mais nada ...O que anda acontecendo é o seguinte minhas aulas na faculdade começaram e estou em curso também e com o Sano a mesma coisa curso e o colégio e está difícil de fazermos o capítulo como já havia falado em review não temos nada pronto escrevemos na hora ...Não sabemos quando postaremos de novo...a única certeza que damos é que sim a fanfic vai continuar...

Agradecemos a compreensão de todos...

**Sushi e Sano**


	7. Capítulo 5 Não Somos de Konoha

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem mas a historia da fic sim ^^**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 5 – Não somos de Konoha**

**Tema do capítulo: Ditty For Dad Isshin Theme (Bleach OST)**

Neji parou a porta impedindo que as garotas entrassem, estava com uma feição totalmente irritada, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram parados encarando a líder da vila, que por sua vez ficou olhando os três caçadores.

- Como assim somos de Konoha? – Neji questionou.

- Sabe muito bem que deixamos esse lugar faz 10 anos... – Sasuke completou, perfurando Tsunade com os olhos.

- Bem, eu pensei que como voltaram vocês haviam decidido... – a líder foi interrompida.

- Nós apenas estávamos ajudando aquelas três a trazerem os Yan Kut-ku's. – Naruto explicou.

- Entendo... A lealdade de vocês agora está com os Elder Knights... – Tsunade concluiu com pesar. – Me digam uma coisa, como ele é? – perguntou com certo brilho nos olhos.

- Não há como descrevê-lo usando palavras... O Konjiki-dono tem um poder que nenhum caçador pode imaginar em ter, mas mesmo assim, é extremamente gentil, com uma compreensão do mundo que vai além de qualquer sábio. Sem dúvida alguma, ele é o único que realmente merece estar na liderança contra a Akatsuki. – Sasuke respondeu olhando o céu com a mão no coração.

- Exatamente como as pessoas que conhecem os Elder Knights o imaginam... – Naruto completou sorrindo.

- Fico feliz que vocês estejam sob os cuidados e a liderança de alguém como ele. – Tsunade se levantou, caminhou até os três caçadores, olhou-os nos olhos, e então se ajoelhou e se curvou. – Por favor, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, ajudem Sakura, Tenten e Hinata a obterem o chifre da Amatsu Magatsuchi! Por favor, eu imploro! –

Os três garotos se entre olharam surpresos pela reação da Líder da Vila de Konoha. A mulher curvou-se tanto que sua testa estava encostada no chão, uma cena praticamente impossível de se ver, Senju Tsunade, a mulher mais poderosa do mundo, de joelhos perante três jovens.

- Tsunade-sama, por favor, levante-se. – o Hyuuga disse estendendo a mão e ajudando Tsunade a se levantar.

- Não precisa implorar nada oba-chan, nós já íamos ajudar. – Naruto completou com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

- Como? – a Senju perguntou confusa – Já iam ajudar? –

- Sim. A missão dos Elder Knights é manter o equilíbrio, e a tristeza e raiva do Jinouga e da Amatsu quebrou esse equilíbrio, sendo assim, a tarefa do nosso grupo é abater esses dois e livrá-los de seu sofrimento, sendo que também devemos abater qualquer outro monstro que estiver provocando destruição. – Neji explicou pacientemente.

- Entendi. Obrigada, e fiquem tranqüilos, não comentarei nada sobre o que foi discutido aqui com as garotas – Tsunade disse. – Neji, deixe-as entrar.

- Claro. – Neji respondeu sereno, soltando a porta.

- Droga! Essa porta velha emperrou de novo! – Tenten reclamou logo que entrou na sala.

- Tsc... Tsunade-sensei, o que quer de nós? – Sakura perguntou.

- Antes de tudo, Hinata, as garotas já... – a líder não pôde terminar o que ia dizer.

- Sim, elas já me contaram sobre as bactérias do Jinouga. – Hinata disse sem gaguejar, como se tivesse previsto a pergunta de Tsunade.

- Ótimo, então vamos direto ao ponto, o grupo de vocês foi selecionado para auxiliar na missão do grupo de Sasuke, Naruto e Neji.

- E qual é a missão deles? – Tenten perguntou interessada.

- O abate de Amatsu Magatsuchi e de qualquer outro monstro causador de destruição.

- COMO É? – a rosada gritou.

- Você ta querendo dizer que não existe um número certo de monstros até que matemos a Amatsu? – Tenten perguntou irônica. – Ta ficando gagá? –

- Quem você está chamando de gagá? – a líder de Konoha se dirigiu a morena com chamas nos olhos.

- N-Ninguém! – a caçadora respondeu com os olhos arregalados.

- Foi o que pensei. – Tsunade se recompôs. – Bem, voltando ao assunto, vocês terão livre arbítrio para agir da forma que quiserem, coletar os materiais que precisarem de qualquer monstro abatido, tomar a rota que decidirem ser mais apropriada, poderão levar quanto tempo quiserem, enfim, vocês decidirão tudo por vocês mesmas, mas a vila não irá se responsabilizar com nenhum gasto, seja para a fabricação de equipamentos, compra de medicinas ou transportes. –

- Vou poder pegar qualquer material de monstro e fazer o que eu quiser? – Tenten perguntou para si, pensando na infinidade de armas que faria e na quantidade de dinheiro que ganharia vendendo o que não usasse durante a missão.

- Ah, quase me esqueci. – Tsunade disse pegando um saquinho cinza da gaveta de sua mesa e jogando-o para Hinata. – Essas cápsulas contém todos os ingredientes da medicina para as bactérias do Jinouga, menos o chifre da Amatsu, tome uma a cada semana, e elas ficaram bem mais fracas, diminuindo a agressividade delas no seu organismo.

- Provavelmente isso dobre o seu tempo de três meses para seis meses... – o Hyuuga concluiu.

- Ta certo então! Vamos encontrar a Amatsu e pegar os chifres dela para a Hina-chan! – Sakura gritou.

- Elas não têm a mínima idéia do que é enfrentar um dragão ancião né não? – Neji cochichou.

- Deixe-as assim, pelo menos com essa animação elas não serão pesos inúteis pra gente. – o Uchiha respondeu baixo, saindo da sala de Tsunade, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

- Vocês sairão daqui três semanas, assim que as armas daqueles três ficarem prontas. Até lá, preparem-se muito bem. Estão dispensadas. – a líder concluiu o resumo da missão.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Os Três Dragões de Konoha estavam esperando as garotas do lado de fora do palácio de Konoha, sentados em bancos de madeira vendo algumas crianças brincando em um parquinho que não havia sido destruído pelo ataque do Jinouga. Uma boa parte da vila já havia sido reconstruída, afinal, para Konoha dinheiro não era problema, e todo o País do Fogo mandou operários para a reconstrução da vila, e todos, sem exceção alguma, agradeceram pelo Lobo do Trovão ter sido parado antes de causar estragos ainda piores, algo nada difícil para aquela fera.

- É incrível como eles se recuperam rápido não é? – Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

- Konoha é uma das vilas mais ricas do mundo, é fato que iriam se reerguer rapidamente, e o Sasuke parou o Jinouga antes que ele fizesse mais estragos. – Neji disse olhando para as crianças. – Sabe, tenho muita saudade de quando éramos crianças... –

- Nem me fale. – Sasuke deu sinal de vida. – Quando chegamos eu lembrei daquele dia que fomos perseguidos por uma tropa de Felynes. –

- Nooooossa! Nós tínhamos o que? Uns sete ou oito anos? – Naruto colocou a mão na cabeça e sorriu, se lembrando da cena.

- Por aí. – o Hyuuga concordou. – Aí crescemos, viramos caçadores, deixamos a vila, conhecemos o Konjiki-dono... –

- E nos tornamos o que somos hoje. – o de olhos negros suspirou. – Me pergunto se ele já sabia de tudo que estava para acontecer naquela época, se têm um motivo especial para ele ter nos escolhido. Por que nós três? Em meio de todos os Elder Knights, por que nós três? –

- Cara, uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos foi que é melhor não tentarmos entender o que o Konjiki-dono faz. Agente simplesmente faz o que ele diz e ponto final, confiando nele. – o loiro respondeu a pergunta do Uchiha em seus poucos momentos de seriedade.

- Mudando de assunto, o caminho para chegar até a Amatsu vai ser complicado, vamos ter que atravessar o mundo inteiro, cruzar com monstros que nunca vimos antes... – Neji disse fechando uma das mãos, com brilhos nos olhos.

- Vamos ter que providenciar armaduras, essas roupas não vão nos proteger dos monstros que vamos encontrar. – Sasuke teve um estalo.

- E como vamos conseguir os materiais para uma armadura em menos de três semanas, hein gênio?

- Ali. – o Uchiha apontou para a montanha onde ficavam esculpidos os rostos dos antigos líderes de Konoha. – Ouvi boatos de que dois monstros parecidos com lobos gigantes estabeleceram aquela montanha como seu território e estão atacando as pessoas que trabalham nas minas ao pé da montanha.

- Só ouviu isso? – Neji perguntou.

- Não. Também ouvi que um possui uma pelagem preta e o outro te pelagem branca, ambos possuem presas desproporcionais aos outros dentes, são bem rápidos e têm mais ou menos o tamanho de um Yian Kut-Ku. – o moreno concluiu.

- Péra um minuto... – Neji puxou um livro do nada.

- Cara da onde você pego esse livro! – Naruto gritou surpreso

- Aqui está! – o Hyuuga disse apontando para uma imagem em seu livro. –a espécie é Orugaron, o macho apresenta pelagem negra e se chama Kamu Orugaron, a fêmea apresenta pelagem branca e se chama Nono Orugaron. Possuem velocidade superior a muitos monstros, normalmente vistos em áreas pantanosas, porém se adaptam facilmente a qualquer região. – Neji terminou de ler e fechou o livro.

- E como vamos fazer para caçar esses dois sem nossas armas hein? – Naruto contestou. – E eu ainda quero saber de onde você tirou esse livro Neji! –

- Vamos caçar da maneira antiga. – Sasuke respondeu jogando um punhal no colo de Naruto. – Entendeu? –

- Mas não vão mesmo! – uma garota com dois coques surgiu atrás do banco onde eles estavam.

- Tão malucos é? Caçar dois monstros daqueles com essas facas de cozinha? – Sakura perguntou apontando para o punhal.

- De onde vocês vieram? – o loiro perguntou surpreso.

- E como vocês acham que vamos pegar materiais para nós? Vão caçar pra gente? – Sasuke provocou.

- Quer saber? Vai ser isso mesmo! Eu, a Tenten e a Hinata vamos derrubar aqueles dois! –

- I-Isso! – a Hyuuga concordou

- Não é tão simples assim... – Neji contestou.

- Ta achando que somos fracas? – Tenten se ofendeu.

- Não é isso. – o Hyuuga prosseguiu. – A parte mais preciosa do Orugaron é o couro, que é tão duro quanto as escamas de um wyvern, sendo praticamente uma armadura. Fora isso, resiste muito bem contra fogo, protege do frio, e isola eletricidade, resumindo, se fizermos novos equipamentos com o couro desses Orugarons, teremos uma armadura excelente.

- Então quer que os matemos sem danificar o couro, é isso? – a rosada perguntou o óbvio.

- Concentrem seus ataques na cabeça e no abdômen, usando venenos para enfraquecerem os monstros e derrotá-los com mais facilidade. – Sasuke completou.

- Nós sabemos, não somos novatas! – Sakura rugiu.

- Então está bem. Essa será a prova de fogo de vocês! Se falharem nós três vamos atrás da Amatsu sozinhos. – o Uchiha disse frio.

- Que seja! Vamos logo garotas! – Sakura ordenou, tirando as manoplas de sua mochila e colocando-as e indo para a montanha.

- Ikuzeeeee! – Tenten urrou, seguindo a Haruno

- H-Hay! – Hinata acordou de um transe e seguiu as amigas.

- Não acha que pegou um pouco pesado Sasuke? – Naruto questionou o amigo.

- Não. Assim vamos ver se elas são mesmo fortes. – o Uchiha se explicou.

- De qualquer forma, é um teste mais fácil do que pelo qual passamos... – O Hyuuga se lembrou, passando a mão pela cicatriz em seu peito por baixo da camisa.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema da luta: ****Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version)**

Enquanto subiam a montanha, as três garotas não conseguiam encontrar os dois Orugarons, mas subir aquela montanha já era uma tarefa que exigia força por si só. O terreno era extremamente íngreme, mas nem mesmo Hinata, debilitada pela doença, se deixava desistir. As três amigas foram se ajudando a subir a montanha e quando chegaram ao topo, foram atacadas pelas costas pelo macho de pêlos negros.

- Ainda bem que desviamos a tempo... – Tenten disse, girando a kusarigama.

- Muito bem cachorrinho, onde está a sua namorada hein? – a Haruno perguntou irônica e sádica.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, ali! – a Hyuuga apontou para a fêmea branca descendo de um rochedo.

- Ótimo! Vamos começar agora! – Sakura olhou firmemente para a fêmea. – Tenten, você vai pra cima do macho, eu pego a fêmea, Hinata, você procure uma abertura para envenená-los. -

- Será que elas conseguem? – perguntou Neji, que assistia tudo de cima de uma árvore junto com Naruto e Sasuke.

- Acho que sim, elas parecem determinadas. – o Uchiha respondeu.

- Vão lá meninas! – Naruto disse baixo, cerrando os punhos.

Tenten usou a corrente de sua arma para tentar amarrar as patas do monstro, mas o macho saltou para cima da caçadora, que se jogou para o lado e com a kusarigama arremessou uma pedra na cabeça do Orugaron, deixando-o um pouco zonzo, foi a chance de Hinata, que arremessou um dardo envenenado no macho. Sakura havia subido nas costas da fêmea e dava insistentes socos na cabeça da besta, que se rebatia para tirar a caçadora de cima dela, até que conseguiu, Sakura voou alguns metros e caiu sentada. A fêmea saltou para cima da caçadora, que rolou para o lado e já se levantou com uma combinação de socos na criatura, a fêmea tentou acertar Sakura com uma patada, mas a Haruno rolou para baixo da Nono Orugaron, puxou uma adaga envenenada de trás da cintura e encravou-a na barriga da fera, enquanto Hinata ao mesmo tempo lançou um dardo envenenado. O macho, mesmo sentindo os efeitos do veneno, não se deixava abater e atacava Tenten insistentes vezes, mas a garota se esquivava com facilidade, acertando a cabeça do monstro com a corrente da kusarigama toda vez que via a oportunidade, até que o macho recuou e tentou fugir, falhou, pois Tenten enterrou a kusarigama na cabeça da fera e o puxou para perto de si. Sakura viu que a fêmea começou a perder os sentidos, subiu em uma rocha e saltou, subindo muito alto, e ao descer, socou a cabeça da fêmea com tal violência que os garotos puderam ouvir o crânio da Nono Orugaron rachar e afundar na terra.

**Fim do Tema**

- É, elas conseguiram. – Neji disse com sua habitual serenidade.

- Pois é. E foi bem rápido. – Sasuke concordou.

- É ISSO AÍ GAROTAS! – Naruto berrou, revelando o esconderijo.

- Então estavam aí? – Sakura perguntou.

- Sim estávamos. – o Hyuuga disse descendo dá arvore acompanhado dos outros dois.

- Gostaram do que viram? – Tenten provocou. – Como vocês queriam, os dois foram abatidos e o couro está intacto.

- Realmente... – Sasuke deu o braço a torcer. – Bem, agora vamos pegar o couro e ir até algum artesão de armaduras.

- Yoosh! – Naruto disse, puxando um punhal.

- Querem ajuda? – Tenten perguntou assim que Neji começou a tirar o coro de um dos Orugarons.

- Não, apenas descansem um pouco. – o Hyuuga respondeu.

- T-Tem certeza? – Hinata insistiu.

- Relaxa! Vocês já caçaram os monstros, não precisam fazer mais nada. – o loiro respondeu com um largo sorriso.

Os garotos retiraram o couro dos monstros e voltaram para Konoha excitados com os novos equipamentos que fariam, afinal já faziam dois anos que eles só usavam aquelas roupas em que estavam, um conjunto novo não seria nada mal, ainda mais um feito com o couro de Orugaron. Andaram pela via principal, que nem parecia ter sido atacada pelo Jinouga, tudo já havia sido reerguido e o comércio fluía forte como de costume. Nenhuma das garotas conhecia um artesão de armaduras que agradou os três caçadores, foi quando encontraram Shikamaru, comprando algumas medicinas.

- Hey Shikamaru! Ta fazendo o que? – Tenten perguntou curiosa.

- Comprando remédios para dor de cabeça... – o garoto respondeu após um longo suspiro.

- Q-Quem está mal? – Hinata indagou.

- A Ino encheu a cara ontem depois que o moreno aí deu um toco nela e ta com uma puta ressaca até agora. – Shikamaru suspirou um "problemática".

- Uuuh, a porca ficou tão mal assim? – Sakura ironizou.

- É... E vocês, o que estão fazendo? – perguntou um tanto desinteressado.

- Procurando um artesão de armaduras decente... – Naruto suspirou.

- Já tentaram o Kohryu Armor Shop? O velhote sabe fazer umas peças bem interessantes. – Shikamaru apontou para um beco. – É no fim daquele beco, dêem uma olhada. Bem, vou levar esses remédios para minha companheira problemática. Até mais! – e foi embora coçando a cabeça.

- Então? Vamos dar uma olhada? – Sakura perguntou.

- Logicamente... – o Hyuuga respondeu calmo.

- Cara... Por que você não fala palavras mais simples... – o loiro reclamou.

- Então vamos logo, assim se ele não for bom nós procuramos outro.

Os seis entraram na loja velha, com chão de madeira e um cheiro de mofo insuportável, ao contrário das outras lojas, essa não tinha armaduras em exibição, catálogos e nem mesmo clientes, a única coisa que havia dentro da loja era um balcão de madeira na frente de uma porta velha. Por um minuto pensaram em dar uma surra em Shikamaru por ter os mandado para uma loja abandonada, foi quando um pequeno velho saiu de trás da porta.

- Olá meus jovens, eu sou Kohryu, como posso ajudar? – o velho disse, subindo em um banquinho atrás do balcão.

- Bem, queremos que faça essas armaduras aqui. – Neji respondeu a pergunta, entregando um desenho para o velhote.

- Eu posso fazer, mas acho que não irão gostar... – Kohryu balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Por quê? – Tenten perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Veja bem, essa armadura cobre partes desnecessárias, o que acaba usando metal demais, fora isso, ainda necessita de um revestimento de ferro e uma malha de aço, ela vai ficar muito pesada para se usar em uma caçada.

- Entendo. Desculpe o incômodo. – Sakura disse.

- Esperem, esperem... – o dono da loja desceu do banquinho pegou um livro e colocou-o em cima do balcão, voltando a subir no banquinho. – Vejam esse modelo que eu mesmo criei, vou explicar como funciona, primeiramente, o colete é composto de três camadas, a interna e a externa são feitas de couro de Orugaron e a intermediaria por duas placas metálicas separadas, a esquerda e a direita, permitindo que o colete dobre para trás e seja fácil de colocar e tirar, os ombros são protegidos por duas ombreiras modelo pauldron também de metal sendo vestidas de couro por baixo para não machucar a pele, duas luvas longas sem dedo com protetores na costas das mãos e nos ante-braços protegerão o resto dos braços, a calça é composta de três camadas como o colete, mas tem quatro placas separadas, a coxa direita, a coxa esquerda, a canela direita e a canela esquerda, permitindo o livre dobrar do joelho e a mesma facilidade para colocar e tirar. – o velho terminou de falar com um grande sorriso ao ver a feição boquiaberta dos caçadores.

- Ela é perfeita! – Naruto exclamou.

- O couro de Orugaron já é duro por si só, com as placas metálicas então, não é qualquer coisa que vai perfurar isso. – Tenten fez a sua observação.

- É feita só de couro e metal, não precisa de revestimento nem de malha de aço, fica com menos da metade do peso de uma armadura normal. – Sakura comentou espantada.

- N-Nunca vi a-a-algo a-assim. – Hinata comentou gaguejando mais do que o normal.

- Sasuke, Naruto, acho que encontramos nosso artesão. – Neji disse com um sorriso discreto.

- Muito bem, temos todo o couro de dois Orugarons, dá pra fazer três dessas armaduras? – Sasuke perguntou sério

- Meu estoque de metal acabou de chegar das minas, com certeza dá pra fazer! – o velhinho respondeu com um grande sorriso.

- Quanto vai ficar? – o Hyuuga perguntou.

- quinze mil ryo! – foi a resposta de Kohryu.

- Quanto! – a morena de olhos castanhos quase desmaiou ao ouvir o valor das armaduras, sendo segurada pelas duas amigas.

- Tome. – Neji disse ao entregar um saco cheio de moedas. Os materiais de Cephalos e o filhote que venderam resultaram em uma bela grana.

- Orra, você peida dinheiro é? – Tenten perguntou indignada.

- Acho que é o Naruto! – a rosada comentou apontando para o loiro.

- Dattebayo... – o loiro suspirou.

- E aqui está o couro dos monstros. – Sasuke colocou os materiais em cima do balcão.

- Excelente! Começarei a trabalhar agora mesmo, voltem daqui três semanas e estarão prontas. Até lá! – o velho se despediu quando os seis saíram

**O0O0O0O0O**

Kohryu pegou todo o couro, o saco de moedas e entrou na porta atrás do balcão e logo se pôde ouvir o som do fogo sendo atiçado e de metal sendo arrastado, como havia dito, o velho artesão começou a trabalhar naquele exato momento. As novas armas e as novas armaduras ficariam prontas em três semanas, então poderiam sair em busca de Amatsu. Os seis andavam pela via principal descontraídos, vendo lojas de itens, armas, mapas e várias outras bugigangas que se possam imaginar, até mesmo um berrante que supostamente faz as plantas crescerem instantaneamente estava à venda, objeto o qual Naruto teria comprado se não fosse por Sakura tê-lo arrastado para longe do vendedor vigarista. Continuavam nesse clima de descontração quando Sasuke viu uma garota de longos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo escolhendo algumas frutas em uma barraca. Bastou um olhar do Uchiha para que Naruto entendesse o que se passava, e Neji, como sempre, entendeu no ato. O Hyuuga e o Uzumaki deram alguma desculpa esfarrapada a qual Sasuke não pode ouvir para que eles e as garotas saíssem da via principal, foi a deixa para o matador do Lobo do Trovão.

- O que faz aqui Tomoyo? – perguntou discretamente.

- Konjiki-dono me enviou. – a garota respondeu, sem tirar a atenção das frutas.

- Pra que? – o moreno perguntou, passando a escolher as frutas também, disfarçando o máximo possível a conversa.

- Ele sentiu a força vital do Jinouga sumir e a sua enfraquecer, ficou preocupado e me mandou vir aqui ver o que aconteceu. – respondeu serena. – Mas já enviei meu falcão com um relatório, por mais que ele já saiba que você está bem.

- Veio apenas para isso ou tem alguma coisa a mais? – dessa vez o caçador encarava diretamente a garota.

- Vim pra te ver. – Tomoyo encarou Sasuke, revelando um par de olhos violeta. – Ver como está, com quem está... Quem são aquelas garotas? –

- Três caçadoras que ajudamos em nosso caminho... – o moreno respondeu.

- Achei estranho vocês três andando com garotas como aquelas. – a dona dos olhos violeta suspirou.

- Com ciúme? – Sasuke provocou

- Claro. Toda vez que você sai eu morro de preocupação, e só de imaginar que você pode estar com outra além de mim – fez uma pausa. – Eu perco meu chão. -

- Tomoyo! – Sasuke disse ríspido, mandando o disfarce da conversa pelos ares. – Você fala como se tivéssemos algo. –

- Mas ainda vamos ter, pode ter certeza. – a morena disse com um sorriso que fez o caçador estremecer. O vento fez com que os cabelos negros dela fossem para o lado, com aqueles olhos de cores tão raras, suas vestes totalmente negras, por exceção de um cachecol vermelho, caiam perfeitamente no corpo escultural da garota, tornando-a um ser tão belo que até mesmo um wyvern pararia para olhar.

- Que seja. Volte para a Cidade Anciã. – Sasuke conseguiu sair do transe ao se lembrar de uma certa garota que conheceu antes de sair de Konoha.

- Já vou indo. Até. – Tomoyo se despediu e foi embora, montada em um cavalo tão negro quanto suas roupas.

**O0O0O0O0O**

As garotas e os outros dois garotos estavam em uma loja de bugigangas, Sakura e Hinata olhavam objetos fofos, bonequinhas de porcelana, porta retratos entre outras coisas, já Tenten estava encantada com alguns artigos antigos, como armas, roupas, entre outros, Naruto arrastava Neji para todo lado da loja, parecia nunca ter entrado em uma.

- Neji! Olha isso! – O loiro havia encontrado mais ao fundo da loja revista de mulheres nuas, bonecas sensuais de enfeite e outras coisas pervertidas. O de orbes perolados ao ver o local no conseguiu conter sua hemorragia nasal, olhava os itens com os olhos brilhando, logo ambos estavam folheando as revistas.

As meninas já estavam enjoadas de ficar ali e queriam ir para outro lugar.  
- Ué! Cadê os meninos? Estavam aqui na nossa frente agorinha e sumiram – disse a de coques.  
- E-eu vi eles i-indo pra lá – disse Hinata apontando para mais ao fundo da loja.  
- Então vamos chamá-los não agüento mais fica aqui! – disse a de coques. Elas foram em direção aos garotos.  
- ChramChram! Atrapalhamos? – falou a morena.  
- Não, não, só estamos dando uma olhada – falou um loiro sem perceber quem era que perguntava.  
- N-Naruto é melhor ... – foi interrompido pelo amigo.  
- Orra Neji deixa eu ...eu... – o loiro parou de falar ao se virar e ver uma morena de coques já estralando os dedos, uma rosada bufando de braços cruzados e outra morena vermelha de vergonha e de raiva batendo os pés no chão – E-etto...O-olha n-não é o que estão pensando...- o loiro já se encolhia em seu canto.  
- É n-nós apenas estávamos dando uma volta na loja – o moreno também já se encolhia no canto se esgueirando para o lado para começar a correr. Ele olhou para seu amigo que entendeu o que ele quis dizer com o olhar e balançou a cabeça concordando, logo dispararam para fora do local, as meninas saíram ao encalço dos dois garotos esbravejando.  
- VOLTEM AQUI SEUS PERVERTIDOS! – gritava a morena de coques.  
- CORRE NEJI! – berrava o loiro.  
- É O QUE ESTOU FAZENDO SEU BUNDÃO, A CULPA A SUA POR ELAS ESTRAREM BRAVAS – bradou o moreno dando um chute na bunda de Naruto.  
- O-OE! NÃO TENHO CULPA VOCÊ OLHOU POR QUE QUIS - tentava dar uma desculpa.  
- VOCÊ ME LEVOU LÁ E ME MOSTROU DOBE! – retrucou. Os estavam brigando e nem viram que a Tenten havia passado eles e bateram de frente com a morena a empurrando um pouco para trás e caindo ao chão. Tudo que puderam fazer foi olharem desesperados para as garotas e pedirem por misericórdia, o que não adiantou de nada, as meninas estavam a volta com o olhos faiscando, bateram nos dois ali mesmo. O moreno de orbes ônix que já estava voltando para encontrar os amigos, encontrou os dois com galhos e olhos roxos, pareciam resmungar, e as meninas sorriam olhando algumas coisas que uma senhora trazia em sua enorme mochila para vender.  
- O que foi que vocês aprontaram? – perguntou.  
- Nós virgula, o dobe aqui me levo para ficar olhando revista de mulher pelada e as meninas nos pegaram. – bufou dando um saco na cabeça do loiro.  
- Você olhou por que quis, eu achei aquilo por acaso Dattebayo – choramingava.  
- Dobe – falou apenas.  
Depois do ocorrido as meninas não queriam olhar mais para Neji e Naruto, passaram o resto do dia ignorando os pedidos de desculpas dos dois.

**O0O0O0O0O**

No dia seguinte as meninas finalmente haviam perdoado os garotos e Naruto tinha tido a ideia de irem a uma pousada para descansarem antes de saírem para suas missões afinal depois teriam uma carga de tarefas muito pesada a cumprir ainda teriam que ir atrás de Amatsu. As meninas amaram a ideia, logo foram arrumar as malas, os meninos ate se espantaram com tamanha euforia por parte delas e também foram pegar o que tinham para pegar.  
- AHH! Isso vai ser maravilhoso, faz muito tempo que não descansamos como merecemos. – comentou Tenten.  
- É verdade, Tsunade não nos deu nem um dia de folga. – concordou a rosada.  
- S-sim, vai ser divertido. – falou Hinata.  
- Hina-chan você só vai levar isso? – perguntou Sakura – Nós vamos passar três semanas lá, temos que curtir e fora que deve ter alguns gatinhos por lá também – deu um sorriso maroto.  
- Mal posso esperar para colocar algum garoto com o queixo no chão – falou a morena.  
- M-meninas! – falou Hinata envergonhada – M-mas, s-será engraçado – disse risonha. Terminavam de se arrumar para se encontrarem com os meninos onde marcaram.  
-Hummm! Finalmente o descanso merecido – falava o loiro com vontade.

- Eu ainda acho que vai da merda – comentou Neji – Ainda mais que a idéia foi sua, mas em uma coisa você tem razão, merecemos mesmo um descanso. – disse.  
- Isso vai ajudar para quando formos a missão – falou Sasuke – Até que as vezes seu cérebro funciona Dobe! – disse malicioso.  
- Obrigado eu ...- parou e pensou – AHH! Seu baka – Naruto tentou pular em Sasuke, mas o mesmo apenas desviou indo para o lado fazendo o loiro cair de cara no chão e um Neji rolar de rir no chão. – Você ainda vai ter o seu Baka – foram as sua ultimas palavras.  
- Fica quieto e termina logo de arrumar suas coisas que ainda temos que encontrar as garotas – disse o moreno.  
- Elas ainda devem estar se arrumando – falou Neji depois de para de rir.  
- Do jeito que estavam animadas já devem estar esperando – disse Sasuke. – Naruto, que cara é essa? – perguntou vendo a cara de bobo que o loiro fazia.  
- Tô imaginando as belas pernas que as garotas devem ter – falou viajando em sua imaginação.  
- Ahh! – suspirou – Aqueles corpos envolvidos por aquelas toalhas – imaginava o moreno de longos cabelos.  
- E ainda por cima estarão molhados – suspirava o outro moreno.  
- Oe! Naruto! – disseram os morenos dando socos na cabeça do loiro.  
- Oe, por que me bateram? – choramingou o loiro.  
- Seu pervertido, vocês dois apanharam por causa disso, eu não quero ser espancado até a morte. – bradou o moreno de cabelos curtos.  
- Nem eu! Vamos embora logo e vê se não vai fazer besteira Dobe! – alertou o outro moreno. Depois disso, os garotos foram para os portões da vila para esperar as garotas que não demoraram a aparecer, logo estava indo para a pousada aos arredores da vila. 

**O0O0O0O0O**

A pousada era muito bonita, ao estilo antigo, com decorações em ouro e belas estátuas de dragões. Uma senhora veio recebê-los no hall de entrada da pousada, algumas moças de quimonos levaram suas malas para seus respectivos quartos enquanto a senhora lhes mostrou a pousada.  
- Fiquem a vontade - disse sorrindo – Com licença – falou e os deixou.  
-Bom vamos para nosso quarto – falou Sakura.  
- Encontramos vocês mais tarde para uma partida de ping pong - disse Tenten e a três foram para seus aposentos. Os garotos também mal esperavam para relaxar nas banheiras da termas e se divertir um pouco com o jogo, então também se dirigiram a seus aposentos.  
- Hey Sasuke. – Neji chamou o amigo. – O que a Tomoyo estava fazendo em Konoha? –  
- Averiguando, por ordens do Konjiki-dono. – respondeu simples.  
- Aahh, Tomoyo-chan fica cada vez mais linda... – o loiro suspirou, se jogando na cama.  
- Não há como negar isso... – o Hyuuga concordou. – E aqueles olhinhos? –  
- Vamos parar de tarar a garota? Querem levar um tiro na bunda? Esqueceram que ela é a melhor atiradora dos Elder Knights? – Sasuke disse sério.  
- E tem como esquecer? – Naruto respondeu, acariciando a nádega esquerda. – Aquele tiro no meu pandeiro deixo uma puta marca.  
- Pra você aprender a olhar a bunda de alguém discretamente. – Neji provocou o garoto.  
As garotas já estavam prontas e se encontravam relaxando na terma ao ar livre.  
- Ahh! Que quentinho – falava a morena.  
- Tão relaxante – dizia a morena de cabelos longos.  
- Tão estimulante – disse a rosada.  
- Ahhh! – suspiravam as três juntas.  
- Eu podia passar o dia aqui – comentou Sakura.  
- Eu também – disse a morena de coques – Meninas, eu ia perguntar isso antes, mas não tive como. -  
- E o que é Tenten? – perguntaram Hinata e Sakura.  
- Bem, vocês não acham que esses garotos são muito misteriosos? – perguntou – Nós não sabemos nada sobre eles, nem os sobrenomes, como vamos trabalhar com eles nessa missão se nem sabemos quem eles são de verdade? – disse a menina.  
- Parando para pensar, você tem razão Tenten - falou a rosada – Podemos aproveitar esses dias aqui para ver se conseguimos alguma coisa deles. – comentou.  
- S-sakura tem razão – falou Hinata – M-mas Sakura-chan e-eu acho que v-vai ser difícil – disse ela.  
- Pode ser, teremos que bolar alguma maneira de resolver isso - disse a rosada fazendo sinal para que as amigas se aproximassem para que pudessem bolar um plano.  
Os garotos já estavam na termas também, e diferente das meninas pareciam realmente relaxar, pois ate o momento nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada estava cada um preso a seus pensamentos e relaxando.  
- Isso tá tão bom – gemia um loiro.  
- Tenho que concordar – disse Neji.  
- Ei Neji! – chamou – Não acha que o Sasuke ia estar mais confortável com a Tomoyo-chan aqui – sorriu maroto. O moreno de cabelos curtos não se deu nem ao trabalho de responder apenas pegou uma cestinha de objetos vazia e acertou na testa do loiro.  
- Pelo menos que teria uma garota e você estaria só com o vento com esse seu amigo pequeno – ironizou o moreno.  
- AHH! Seu! – o loiro nem continuou ao ouvir as risadas vinda do outro lado. – AHH! Ta vendo seu baka agora elas estão rindo.  
- E com razão – falou Neji rindo.  
- Humm! – o loiro apenas se afundou um pouco na agua com vergonha cobrindo ate a boca.  
De repente a densa fumaça da terma começou a se dissipar e tanto as meninas como os meninos podiam ver algumas silhuetas que logo provaram-se ser eles mesmos.  
- KYAHHHHHH! – foi o que se ouviu de ambos os lados.  
- O QUE É ISSO? SEUS TARADOS - Tenten e Sakura berraram com os garotos, pois Hinata não conseguia nem falar, a coitada havia desmaiado já e era segurada por Tenten.  
- Mas, mas pensamos que esse era nosso lado – disse o loiro.  
- Vocês é que são taradas e vieram aqui – falou o moreno de cabelos curtos calmamente.  
- Ora como ousa – bradou a rosada – Nos acusar de algo que jamais faríamos. –  
- Os únicos tarados que ficaram olhando revistas adultas foram vocês – bradou a morena.  
- E quem ficou vermelha por ver esses corpos sarados foram vocês – retrucou Sasuke.  
- S-seu ...- Sakura não conseguiu nem terminar, pois foi ai que reparou no corpo dos garotos, Tenten também não ficou atrás, as duas estavam boquiabertas com o que viam, eles não eram só sarados também eram bem dotados pelo o que elas podiam notar por cima da toalha enrolada abaixo da cintura dos meninos.  
- O que foi? É muito para você? – provocou novamente.  
- Cala a boca seu exibido – bradou Sakura. Ambas estavam irritadas com tamanha perversão por parte dos garotos. Tenten pegou com a sua mão desocupada a cestinha de objetos e arremessou no nos garotos acertando a testa de Neji, Sakura também não ficou atrás arremessou um que iria acertar as partes baixas de Sasuke se ele não defende-se rapidamente, porém, ele não viu o segundo que estava logo atrás do outro e foi acertado na testa, a morena se aproveitou para arremessar um no loiro também, o mesmo conseguiu desviar do objeto. Podia se ver nos olhos de cada um a provocação e a irritação.  
- Vocês estão falando do que? Estão babando por nos ver com a toalha colocada no corpo mostrando todas as nossas belas curvas. – provocou a rosada. Os garotos não conseguiam falar nada estavam inebriados com a visão sensual que tinham do corpo das garotas.  
- Humm! Já vi melhores – foi a vez do loiro se intrometer.  
- É melhor não falar muito senhor o meu amigo é pequeno. – provocou a morena. O clima só esquentava no local e não parecia que ia esfria tão cedo, até um deles achar o que ninguém havia visto.  
- Pessoal nenhum de nós tem culpa – todos pararam e olharam para Neji – Parece que a esta hora a terma vira mista – disse o moreno mostrando o folheto da pousada.  
- Hunn, então foi um mal entendido – comentou o outro moreno.  
- Etto, não é melhor tirá-la daqui – disse o loiro apontando para Hinata desmaiada.  
-AHH! Sakura vamos – disse a morena desesperada.  
- Oee, eu levo ela ate o quarto e depois saio - disse o loiro.  
- Obrigada – agradeceram as duas.  
O loiro deixou a morena de orbes perolados no quarto e se dirigiu ao seu, depois do ocorrido todos deixaram a terma. Ainda era cedo e as meninas deixaram Hinata descansando, não demorou muito para que a morena acordasse e perguntasse o que aconteceu, suas amigas explicaram tudo para a menina e depois todos foram chamar os meninos para jogarem e se divertirem um pouco antes de jantarem.  
- E aí vamos ? – perguntou a morena.  
- Hay – responderam. Antes de irem a senhora que os havia recebido veio para se desculpar por não ter avisado do horário da terma.  
- Me desculpem mesmo, eu não costumo esquecer – suplicava a senhora curvada no chão.  
- Não se preocupe isso acontece e além do mais estava na nossa cara o horário da terma e nem vimos, nos desculpe o incomodo .- disse a rosada sorrindo a senhora.  
- Obrigada, o que precisar é só chamar. – disse e se retirou. Os caçadores também se retiraram e se dirigiram ao salão de jogos.  
- Vamos desafiá-los em uma partida de ping pong – gritou a morena de coques.  
- Tudo bem! Preparem-se para perder de lavada – disse o loiro.  
- É o que vamos ver - disse a morena. Logo os dois já estavam cada um em um lado da mesa e com suas raquetes em mãos, o loiro sacou e a morena rebateu a bolinha sem dificuldade. O primeiro ponto foi do loiro, o segundo da morena, ate ficar empatado, estava cinco a cinco quem fizesse ganhava. A morena sacou, o jogo começou tranquilo e logo parecia uma disputa de vida ou morte, os dois jogadores se empolgaram tanto que a bolinha não parava nem mais na mesa.  
- Eles estão jogando não estão? – perguntou a rosada.  
- Pelo menos era para ser um jogo - respondeu o moreno de longas madeixas.  
- Os dois são duas crianças mesmo – falou a rosada depois de bater a mão na testa em desaprovação.  
O ponto demorava a sair tamanha a vontade de ganhar de ambos e nenhuma vontade de perder, de repente o loiro joga com bastante força a bolinha, porém a morena consegue rebater acertando a testa do loiro e marcando ponto ganhando a partida.  
- YEAHH! Ganhei – comemorava a morena.  
- Isso não vale! – reclamava o loiro – Você acertou na minha cabeça!  
- Naruto valeu sim a bola quico na mesa – disse Neji.  
- Só que você foi lento de mais para pegar – Tenten provocou mostrando a língua.  
- Ora suaa! – o loiro foi segurado pelo amigo pelo ombro.  
- Calma Dobe, agente da um jeito nelas – disse o moreno Neji. Sasuke apenas concordou. Era a vez de Sasuke jogar contra Hinata, porem, Sakura quis ir no lugar da amiga. Os dois de posicionaram em seus lugares, trocaram olhares, ambos estavam com fogo nos olhos, a rosada sacou, o moreno rebateu sem problemas e marcou ponto logo de cara.  
- Vais ser assim então? – perguntou retoricamente. O moreno sacou e ela rebateu, dessa vez ela conseguiu marcar ponto. O jogo seguiu disputado e o moreno virou o jogo ganhando de seis a três. A rosada ficou irritada e simplesmente foi para o seu canto. O jogo seguinte terminou empatado e apesar da irritação durante a partida ambos estavam rindo de suas palhaçadas durante o jogo. O jantar seria servido logo e eles esperavam para comer no quarto dos garotos.  
- Estou morrendo de fome – disse o loiro ao olhar a comida que acabava de chegar.  
- Vamos comer! – gritou a morena de coques.  
- ITADAKIMASUUUU! - disseram todos juntos e começaram a comer, o banquete estava delicioso, Naruto comia como se a comida fosse acabar no dia seguinte, além da comida o sakê era de primeira.  
- Ahhh ! Tô tão satisfeito que não aguento comer mais nada – disse o loiro deitando no chão, sua barriga estava gorda de tanta comida.  
- Estava delicioso – comentou a rosada.  
- Oe Neji-kun! Você quase não bebeu – falou a morena de coques colocando mais sakê para o garoto .  
- Eu não sou de beber Tenten – falou o moreno, já um pouco alterado – mas obrigado.  
- Neji aproveita, hoje não tem problema apenas curtir – respondeu o outro moreno.  
- Se você diz...Kampai! – o moreno virou o sakê na boca. O jantar virou uma grande festa e não demorou muito para todos estarem bêbados.  
- O-Oe! O melhor – soluço – foi o N-Naruto...ele com vergonha por causa do amigo pequeno – dizia a morena de coques rindo.  
- Kkkkk e e-eu perdi i-isso – nem Hinata havia escapado.  
- Odeio vocês... – o loiro suspirou  
- Mas e aí? Como é a história de vocês? – Sakura resolveu colocar o plano em ação.  
- Como uma história qualquer... – o Hyuuga respondeu visivelmente alterado pelo álcool. – Exceto pela... -  
- Tomoyo-chan! – Naruto berrou, erguendo o seu copo como em um brinde. – Ela fez toda a diferença! –  
- Eu ia dizer pela merda de vida que agente tem, mas a Tomoyo faz diferença sim, né Sasuke? – o de cabelos negros disse com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Num sei de nada. – respondeu de imediato. Sasuke passava por três estágios de bebedeira, no primeiro, apenas respondia "Num sei de nada", no segundo, passava a filosofar sobre praticamente tudo, falando palavras difíceis e quase nunca sendo entendido pelos outros, já no terceiro, perdia qualquer resquício de bom senso, batia em homens com o dobro do tamanho dele, dava em cima de mulheres casadas, por vezes chegando aos "finalmentes", caçava monstros imaginários, enfim, era um desastre natural.  
- Tomoyo? – a Mitsashi perguntou. – Que nomezinho de merda! – berrou arrastando o "r".  
- Tipo assim... Quem é Tomoyo? – a rosada perguntou meio sonolenta.  
- Num sei de nada. – foi a resposta do Uchiha.  
- Eu vo dize quem é a Tomoyo! – Naruto berrou.  
- Não, não, não, não, dexa que eu falo. – Neji disse, empurrando o amigo que ao cair, logo dormiu, tamanho o nível de álcool no sangue.  
- A Tomoyo é uma garota, ou melhor, uma mulher, ou melhor, um mulherão, ou melhor, um baita mulherão, ou melhor... – Neji foi interrompido.  
- Já entendemos Neji, continua essa porr* de descrição! – Tenten exclamou irritada  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – o garoto prosseguiu. – ela é uma puta caçadora, com um corpinho de anjo, muito diferente de você! – disse apontando para a de coques.  
- Num sei de nada. – Sasuke disse sem nem ao menos saber o que os outros estavam falando.  
- Como é! Eu te mato! – Tenten rugiu ao avançar no pescoço do moreno, mas tropeçou no próprio pé, caiu e dormiu, mais rápido ainda do que o Naruto  
- Creio eu que seria mais apropriado se a senhorita Haruno, juntamente com a senhorita Hyuuga, levassem sua companheira de equipe e também amiga, a senhorita Mitsashi, aos aposentos previamente dados a elas pela dona da pousada, pois a última citada não se encontra em um estado favorável para se locomover até tais aposentos, ao contrário das duas primariamente citadas. Sendo assim, tenham todos um boníssimo período de sono profundo. – Sasuke terminou de falar e ficou esperando.  
- Que! – Sakura perguntou sem ter entendido absolutamente nada.  
- Senhoras e senhores! O segundo estágio de bebedeira de Uchiha Sasuke! – Neji disse em alto e bom som, como um locutor de luta de boxe, logo tombando para trás e dormindo.  
- Ok... Hinata vamos levar a Tenten pro quarto ta bem? – a rosada disse, passando um dos braços da amiga desmaiada pelo seu ombro.  
- Sim, claro. – a morena concordou, ajudando Sakura a carregar Tenten.  
Os garotos ficaram tão bêbados que seria impossível responderem até mesmo as perguntas mais simples que Sakura poderia fazer, embebedá-los para tentar fazer com que dissessem alguma coisa definitivamente não foi um bom plano. Sakura deitou na cama, mas não parava de se mexer, o sono havia a abandonado "Quem é Tomoyo? Por que o Neji sorriu pro Sasuke quando falou dela?", a garota estava enciumada ao extremo, com ciúmes de um cara que conheceu fazia quatro dias... Finalmente depois de muitas tentativas conseguiu dormir.

**Flash Back On.**

- M-Mas, pra onde você vai? – a garotinha de cabelos rosa perguntou com finas lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Eu não sei, pra onde o vento soprar, talvez. – o menino de cabelos negros respondeu.  
- Não... – ela suspirou. – Eu não quero... O que quer que eu faça pra você ficar? –  
- Não há nada que você possa fazer. – ele respondeu frio, sem tirar os olhos do horizonte.  
- Hey teme! Ta na hora de ir! – um loiro berrou de longe.  
- Bem, vou indo... – o garoto disse ao virar as costas.  
- Eu vou me tornar uma caçadora forte e vou te achar entendeu! – a menina gritou para o moreno que já havia cruzado os portões de Konoha.

**Flash Back Off.**

Sakura acordou um pouco confusa, mas logo se deu conta de que era apenas um sonho. Tenten estava jogada no colchão em sono profundo e Hinata tinha acabado de sair do banho. Sakura logo acordou Tenten e foi tomar seu banho, a de coques indo logo depois.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Mais um cap da fic \o/ e cá estamos nós atrasadíssimos com o capitulo e é por ****isso msm que daremos um presente a vcs ...vamos postar UM CAP POR SEMANA...\o/**

**Perguntinhas da sushi^^  
**

**Será que os meninos vão se assumir de Konoha?****  
Sano: Eles não são de Konoha!  
Sasuke, Neji, Naruto: Apoiado!**

**Quem é aquele Konjiki-dono? O.õ Um ET?O_O?****  
Sano: Se eu fosse dizer já teria dito na história**

**Tomoyo vai tomar uns farrapos da Sakura?XDD  
Sano: Nem ferrando  
Neji, Naruto: Viva Tomoyo-chan!  
Sasuke: Num sei de nada...**

**Quem é essa vaca ...ops essa Tomoyo u.ú?  
Sano: que belo vocabulário...**

**Naruto irá superar algum dia o tiro que tomou na bunda?  
Neji: você viu o tamanho do arrombo que fez?**

**Por que a sua bunda sempre ta envolvida com tudo O.õ?  
Sasuke: Por que ele sempre faz a merda**

**Meuuu Deuuuss a bebida realmente estraga as pessoas...  
Sano: Pois é**

**Será que eles vao ficar de ressaca?  
Sasuke: Naah... Anos de bebedeira e bordéis nos fizeram à prova de ressaca ^^**

**Eu ia adorar que tivesse rolado merda kkkk ...ngm ouviu isso¬¬  
Sano, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten: Perva!  
Hinata: *desmaia*  
Sakura: Sabe Sano-kun, você é mais bonito que o Sasuke, quer passar no meu camarin?  
Sano, Sakura: *somem instantaneamente*  
eu quis dizer que deveria ter rolado intrigas, brigas ou coisas mais cômicas ¬¬ pervos são vcs u.ú e eiii Ò.Ó Sakura sua vaca volta aqui que esse eh MEU *Some e bate na sakura*  
sakura: x.x  
Procura um p vc u.ú *segurando o Sano pelo colarinho da blusa* e vc pode ficar bem aqui ¬¬  
Sano: Sakura! Eu vo te espera! *sendo arrastado*  
Vai espera o caral** ¬¬ **

**Bem ate mais genteee! Nos vemos no próximo cap...e antes tem...**

**Dicionário do Sano ^^**

**Ok pessoal, aí vai um mini dicionário das coisas de Monster Hunter desde o primeiro capítulo da fic...**

**Bullfango: montro javali com enormes presas, embora herbívoro, extremamente agressivo e teimoso.**

**Cephalos: dragões que se adaptaram a viver no deserto, conseguem nadar através da areia fina; carnívoros, e territoriais sempre andam em bando.**

**Cephadrome: Líder de um bando de Cephalos, maior, mais forte e com escamas negras.**

**Nargacuga: dragões pantera, não sabem voar, pois suas asas se tornaram patas poderosas, são os mais rápidos corredores do planeta, carnívoros e raramente se adaptam aos humanos.**

**Yian Kut-Ku: o mais fraco de todos os wyverns, estabanados, sem grande capacidade de voo ou força, caçados como treinamento.**

**Ombreiras Pauldron: Ombreiras de cavaleiro, simples assim.**

**Ate o próximo ^^**


	8. Capítulo 6 Uma Jornada sem fim

**Monster Hu****nter e Naruto não nos pertencem, mas a historia aqui embaixo sim ^^**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunters: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Tema do capítulo: ****Yui Life (Ending 5 Bleach)**

**Capítulo 6 – ****Uma jornada sem fim**

Já havia se passado duas semanas e estava no fim da terceira, os caçadores se preparavam para voltar a vila para se aprontarem para sua longa missão. Era o último dia naquela pousada maravilhosa, as garotas não pareciam muito animadas para partirem, mas agradeciam por terem descansado como nunca durante as semanas que se passaram. Durante esse tempo elas tentaram em vão arrancar alguma resposta dos garotos.  
- Aii que raiva! – bradou Tenten – Embebedamos os caras, nos jogamos em cima deles, ficamos mais do que sensuais nas termas junto com eles, quase dormimos com eles e NADA! – falou irritada.  
- C-calma T-Tenten-chan – tentava acalmar a amiga.  
- É Tenten, Hinata tem razão – concordou Sakura – Os conhecemos a três semanas, quem sabe durante a missão não conseguimos algo. – falou.  
- Pode ser, acho que vocês tem razão, estou me precipitando – disse percebendo o equivoco – Bom, realmente é pouco tempo, vamos nos apressar ainda temos que arrumar as coisas para a missão. – disse a morena apressando as outras.  
Saíram todos antes do almoço, um certo loiro queria por que queria comer no Ichiraku's Tavern antes de partir, e lá foram eles bater um rango no tal restaurante.  
- Naruto você vai explodir de tanto comer – comentou a morena de coques.  
- V-verdade – disse a morena de orbes perolados achando engraçado o modo como ele devorava seu rámen de carne de porco.  
- Pelo visto é sua comida favorita – disse a rosada sorrindo.  
- Éol Siaum – falou o loiro com a boca cheia.  
- Não fale enquanto come – disse o moreno de longos cabelos dando um tapa na nuca do loiro que se engasgou fazendo todos rirem com exceção de alguém.  
- Sasuke-kun você está muito quieto – comentou a rosada olhando para o garoto preocupada.  
- Estava lembrando de alguém... – respondeu.  
- Tomoyo? – a Haruno insistiu.  
- Não. – Sasuke fez uma pausa. – Meu irmão. – completou, fazendo Neji se engasgar, "Ele ta falando do Itachi?", era o que o Hyuuga pensava.  
- Irmão? – a de coques perguntou. – Você tem um irmão? –  
- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse frio o moreno.  
- Olha não quero forçar ninguém a falar o que não quer, mas vocês sabem quem somos e nós não sabemos nada de vocês e assim fica um pouco difícil de confiar m vocês – disse finalmente a rosada.  
- Nós colocamos nossas vidas em risco pra salvar essa vila do Jinouga e você me diz que é difícil confiar em nós? – Neji rebateu na hora.  
- Nós agradecemos por isso, mas pelo que a Tsunade falou essa é a missão de vocês e não é por um simples ato de coragem que já cairemos aos braços de vocês! Mal os conhecemos e para se ganhar a confiança de alguém leva-se um certo tempo e conhecer a pessoa ajuda. – bradou Tenten.  
- Então talvez devêssemos deixar que as bactérias do Jinouga sugassem a vida dessa garota enquanto nós três voltamos para a nossa verdadeira missão, fora isso, nenhum de nós pediu para que caiam em nossos braços, apenas para que trabalhem para conseguir o chifre para a amiga de vocês... – o Uchiha respondeu virando um copo de whisky.  
- Tudo bem façam como quiserem, mas saibam que de um jeito ou de outro vamos salvar Hinata! – retrucou a rosada – A questão não é que não temos confiança, ter temos, mas não a que deveríamos, será que vocês não entendem que não dá para se confiar em estranhos? Embora vocês não sejam estranhos já que já moraram aqui uma vez e não faço a mínima ideia do por que foram embora. E sim admitimos que precisamos de vocês para ir atrás da Amatsu, só que o trabalho em equipe vai por ralo abaixo desse jeito. – falou aparentando estar mais calma, porém preocupada.  
- Ok... – O Uchiha começou. – Saímos para nos aliar a outros caçadores, não aprendemos a caçar com humanos, e sim com os reis dos wyverns. Sou Uchiha Sasuke, especialista no uso da espada katana, usuário de fogo e relâmpago, treinado pelo Elder Dragon Alatreon.  
- Uzumaki Naruto – o loiro decidiu acompanhar. – Especialista em shurikens gigantes, usuário de vento, treinado pelo Elder Dragon Kushala Daora. –  
- Hyuuga Neji. – o moreno prosseguiu. – uso espadas duplas, elemento luz, treinado por Rukodiora, também um Elder Dragon... E não ousem perguntar a quais caçadores nos aliamos, não abusem da sorte. –alertou.  
- Isso já é um começo, não se preocupem não queremos que contem tudo de uma vez e nem assuntos pessoais, quando estiverem mais a vontade para falar – disse sorrindo – Obrigada – falou a rosada .  
-H-H-Hyuuga? – a outra Hyuuga gaguejou surpresa. – Neji?  
- Vocês foram treinados por Elder Dragon's? – perguntou Tenten – Kyahhh! Que demais! – disse empolgada – Eu também quero – disse que nem criança mimada.  
- Não força a barra ta legal? – Sasuke respondeu. – Podemos ir pegar as armaduras agora?  
- O Naruto já acabou de comer? – disse a morena olhando para o loiro quase morrendo de tanto que comeu. – Sim? Então vambora!

**O0O0O0O0O**

Chegaram na Kohryu Armor Shop e foram recebidos com uma enorme alegria pelo velho Kohryu, que entregou as armaduras para os três caçadores e insistiu para que eles as provassem na loja. Pedido que foi cumprido, os garotos logo colocaram as armaduras, perfeitamente ajustadas aos corpos de cada um, o couro preto contrastando com o brilho das ombreiras e dos protetores nos braços. As peças ajustadas e totalmente iguais faziam com que os três parecessem estar com o uniforme de um esquadrão de elite, as garotas mal conseguiam disfarçar o quão caídas estavam por vê-los naquelas armaduras que mostravam o corpo definido deles por serem justas ao corpo.  
- Oe Hina-chan! Não são legais? – perguntou o loiro animado.  
- S-s-sim – respondeu a menina envergonhada e muito vermelha.  
- Já sei, vou mandar fazer uma para você futuramente – disse.  
- Ah- ah...t-ta b-bom – a menina estava quase desmaiando de vergonha.  
- E então novatas? O que acham dessas armaduras? – Neji provocou.  
- B-bem, eu... acho que... Hey! Novata é a sua bunda! – a rosada respondeu irada.  
- Calminha garota, nem parece que tinha perdido a fala agora a pouco... – Sasuke disse sorrindo de lado, com os braços cruzados, encostado na parede.  
- E-eu eu... eu... eu... – a garota gaguejou.  
- Hey vamos logo pegar nossas armas! – o loiro berrou. – Vamos lá Hinata. – disse ao pegar na mão da morena e sair a puxando para fora, sendo seguida pelos dois amigos e pelas duas abobadas.  
Chegaram na sala de Tsunade em pouco tempo, e já estavam sendo aguardados pela Líder e por Kakashi, que segurava quatro caixas, sorrindo orgulhoso de suas três novas obras de arte.  
- Enfim chegou a hora de partirem. – Tsunade começou serena. – Nessas caixas estão as armas que pediram três semanas atrás... –  
- Não exatamente Senju-sama. – Kakashi interrompeu. – Assim que fiquei sabendo do objetivo deles, não pude simplesmente concertar as armas, na realidade, eu fiz melhorias em todas. Primeiramente, a Demon Roar do Naruto, embora fosse forte e pudesse fazer um considerável estrago, ela podia ser facilmente bloqueada ou parada, e também, uma vez arremessada, o pobre tinha que correr desarmado para pegá-la, resolvi tudo isso, agora se quem tentar parar ou bloquear essa shuriken certamente perderá uma parte do corpo, e com esse bracelete que desenvolvi, ela irá voltar como um bumerangue. A batizei de Great Demon Roar – Kakashi mostrou a nova shuriken, com o dobro do tamanho e dessa vez, com oito pontas ao invés de quatro, entregando para o loiro maravilhado.  
- Cara! Que coisa linda! – o Uzumaki chorava.  
- A Angel Wings do Neji era rápida o bastante para acabar com inimigos em pleno ar, mas eram necessários vários e vários golpes, por que ela não tinha força o suficiente para matar em um ou dois golpes. Acrescentei mais cristais da luz no cabo e na lâmina criando assim a Archangel Wings. – o ferreiro entregou as novas espadas duplas, ainda mais belas do que antes, com um brilho branco incessante no meio da lâmina.  
- Tsc, parece ser boa. – o Hyuuga disse ao colocar as duas espadas em suas costas.  
- Sasuke, seu pedido foi um tanto mais complicado, mas consegui fazer uma katana com as presas do Jinouga, ela produz eletricidade sem parar e sempre que golpeia algo, essa eletricidade se infiltra no alvo na forma de relâmpagos, tem uma potência de corte superior a Dragon Sealer. Aqui está a Thunder Fang. – o homem a entregou para o Uchiha, que simplesmente a prendeu na cintura sem dizer nada.  
- E agora, Sakura. –foi interrompido.  
- Eu? – a garota perguntou surpresa.  
- Sim, você. Sasuke não te contou? – perguntou o ferreiro.  
- Não. – o moreno respondeu antes.  
- Tanto faz. Ele me pediu para fazer um par de manoplas com garras com o metal da Dragon Sealer para você, e aqui estão, as Dragon Sealer Fists farão com que seus socos fiquem mais fortes, e vão permitir que rasgue seus inimigos junto com rajadas de fogo que essas garras conseguem produzir.  
- Orra! E agente não ganha nada não! – Tenten perguntou.  
- Você é do clã Mitsashi, apenas pegue algo no depósito da sua família e pare de reclamar. – disse apenas.  
- Ainda vou fazer uma que ninguém nunca viu – disse virando a cabeça irritada para o lado.  
- Vamos partir agora Tsunade-sama, já pegamos tudo o que tínhamos para pegar. – disse o moreno de orbes ônix.  
E assim se despediram e se retiraram da sala. Na saída da vila encontraram alguns amigos que também saíram em missão, uma não tão complicada como a deles.  
- Boa sorte testuda – disse uma loira sorrindo.  
- Para você também porca – disse a rosada também sorrindo – Jya ne.  
- Ikuzeee! – disse o loiro animado.  
- Ai Naruto, tinha que ser você – disse a morena de coques sorrindo.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Apesar de tudo estavam animados e felizes, iriam participar de uma aventura e tanto, e mal sabiam o que os esperava. Já faziam duas horas que estavam caminhando, as meninas iam conversando animadas e imaginando sua luta com Amatsu, claro que estavam ganhando na visão delas e depois de ganhar faziam o antidoto para salvar a vida de Hinata, os meninos reviraram os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, eles pensavam " será que elas acham que vai ser tão fácil assim?", mas se divertiam por saber que eram otimistas e fariam o que fosse preciso pela amiga.  
- Oe Neji, Sasuke – chamou baixinho os dois – Vocês não acham que seria bom irmos contando aos poucos sobre nós, eu estava pensando que talvez elas tenham um pouco de razão, não acham? – perguntou.  
- Elas vão saber quando tiverem que saber Naruto – disse o moreno de cabelos longos - Lembre-se do por que deixamos Konoha e além disso não sabemos se podemos confiar nelas totalmente. -  
- Neji você é muito chato – resmungou o loiro – Eu confio nelas. –disse.  
- Eii! O que tanto vocês cochicham? - perguntou a morena.  
- Nada que te interesse – disse Sasuke.  
- Seu grosso! – exclamou  
- Não me viu pelado ainda! – rebateu.  
- Ora seu ...seu – não conseguiu responder com vergonha, estava mais do que vermelha.  
- Kkkkk! – riam Neji e Naruto – Ai ai, você não tem futuro – falou o moreno.  
- Esquece Tenten – falou a rosada – Para onde vamos primeiro? – perguntou.  
- Vamos seguir sentido noroeste, teremos que passar por Suna. – respondeu o moreno de cabelo curto.  
- S-suna? – perguntou Hinata.  
- P-por que Suna? Não podemos passar por outro lugar? – indagou a rosada.  
- Por que eles simplesmente controlam TODO o litoral e precisaremos pegar um barco lá, dattebayo – respondeu o loiro.  
- Não podemos dar a volta por outro lugar? – indagou.  
- Não – respondeu ríspido o Uchiha.  
- Tá! – disse irritada.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema da luta: ****Strange Names Fai Theme Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

Os seis ainda estavam dentro do país do Fogo. Neji havia achado melhor seguir por uma espécie de atalho, isso os pouparia um certo tempo. Esse atalho os levava a uma parte mais densa e perigosa da floresta. Lá pode-se encontrar os congas, monstros parecidos com gorilas com cabeça de hipopótamo que possuem sua pelagem rosa, são preguiçosos e costumam atacar qualquer coisa a sua frente com forte investidas e arremessando suas fezes, são muito curiosos e roubam os caçadores. Além deles, há o líder do bando, o Congalala, maior que um conga , faz uso também de investidas e de suas fezes, sofre de flatulência, porém, devido aos cogumelos que come, seus gases são tóxicos, além disso, arrota um gás ácido, usa bastante de seu físico em combate e também é muito curioso. Ambos eram muito curiosos. E para sorte dos caçadores, haviam alguns congas a sua frente.  
- Kyahh! – Tenten berrou ao ver os congas e logo teve sua boca tapada por Neji.  
- Não grita – repreendeu – Quer que eles venham pra cima da gente? -  
- Se for que seja – disse desgostosa – Eles são muito doidos, eu sempre quis pegar um – disse com os olhos brilhando.  
- T-Tenten-chan a-acho q-que vai p-poder – falou Hinata apontando para alguns congas que já estavam correndo para cima deles com o berro de Tenten.  
- Ótimo – reclamou o moreno de cabelos curtos.  
Eles conseguiram sem dificuldade desviar, a morena parou em frente a uma pedra esperando que o tal "macaco" vir em sua direção, e foi o que ele fez, ela desviou subindo em cima da pedra fazendo-o ir de cara na mesma, ele se levantou e chacoalhou a cabeça, a morena ficou rindo, aproveitou o momento para saltar da pedra indo para trás do animal prendendo com o final da corrente de sua kusarigama em seu pescoço e usando sua faca para cortar o animal. Hinata ao sinal da amiga, que se soltou do animal para não ser arrastada pelo mesmo, jogou uma bomba elétrica nele. A rosada se aproveitara da investida falha do animal para acertar alguns socos desviando de novo por causa de outra investida, porém, o deixando bastante machucado graças as garras de suas manoplas e ao fogo produzido por ela. Naruto jogou sua shuriken acertando dois congas dobrando seu ataque graças ao seu bracelete que permite trazer de volta a shuriken, ele a puxou pela mesma trajetória feita antes pegando os dois congas de surpresa. Neji, se aproveitava das aberturas deles para ataca-los com sua espada dupla, bem mais ágil agora como Kakashi havia falado, precisaria apenas de poucos golpes para acabar com eles. Sasuke lutava com dois congas, desviou do ataque do primeiro o acertando com sua nova katana por trás e desviando do outro e fazendo o mesmo, já que a respostas deles ficavam lentas devido aos ataques de eletricidade produzidos por sua espada. A luta não demorou muito, conseguiram derrotar os congas sem muitos esforços.  
- YEAHHH! Perderam seus bichanos – falava vitoriosa a morena de coques.  
- Eu amei essas novas manoplas – falava orgulhosa a rosada – São demais! - dizia com os olhos brilhando. Todos estavam impressionados com suas novas armas, Kakashi havia feito realmente um belo trabalho.  
- Também quero uma nova arma – choramingava Tenten.  
- V-você ainda f-faz a s-sua – disse a morena de longas madeixas tentando animar a amiga.  
- O Neji manda fazer uma para você – disse o loiro sorrindo malicioso ao amigo.  
- Naruto eu... – o moreno iria responder que iria mata-lo por isso, mas não foi necessário.  
- AHHHH! Que merda é essa? – perguntou o loiro ao ser alvejado por um bolo pastoso marrom.  
- Isso é exatamente o que você disse – falou o moreno de cabelos curtos.  
- AHHHH! Que saco! – reclamou tirando a merda de parte da cara e do ombro.  
- T-tem m-mais deles – disse Hinata apontando para os lados.  
- Kyahhh! – gritou Tenten ao sentir algo tocando sua bunda – Oee! Volta aqui seu coiso ! – urrou ao se virar e ver um conga sair correndo com seu kit de limpeza corporal.  
- AHHH! Eii me devolve – foi a vez de Sakura urrar com um conga que acabava de levar seus absorventes.  
- Por que vocês trazem coisas desnecessárias para viagem? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos curtos indiferente.  
- Se trazemos é por que não são desnecessárias – respondeu a rosada.  
- Somos mulheres precisamos disso, vocês são homens e não entendem dessas coisas – disse a morena de coques ríspida.  
- AHHHH! M-meus r-remédios – falou Hinata após um dos congas levar seus remédios.  
- Que merda! Vamos atrás dele – disse Tenten correndo atrás do animal, sendo seguida pelos outros. Não deram muita sorte, pois ele havia sumido.  
- Vamos continuar ele não deve ter ido longe – disse o Hyuuga.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Ele estava certo, o conga tinha ido apenas alguns metros a frente, Naruto e Tenten nem esperaram saíram correndo atrás do bichano e foram surpreendidos por um conga um pouco diferente, o Congalala, ele pegara os remédios de Hinata do outro tentando saber o que era.  
- Mas o que? – perguntou Tenten parada olhando a criatura a sua frente. Não pode ficar admirando-a por muito tempo, Neji a tirou dali a tempo e Naruto também saio dali a tempo, pois a criatura iria acertá-los em cheio com um soco, que pegou o chão abrindo um buraco no chão.  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou Neji a morena de coques.  
- S-sim – respondeu – Obrigada – disse envergonhada por estar sentada ao chão, mas envolvida pelos braços do moreno.  
- Era de se esperar que ele estivesse aqui – falou o outro moreno.  
- E parece que vamos ter que lutar com eles para pegar os remédios da Hinata de volta – falou o óbvio Naruto.  
- Ok! Vamos distraí-lo com cuidado para que ele não quebre o vidro e quando acharem uma brecha vocês o pegam de volta – disse o Uchiha.  
- Ok – responderam as meninas.  
- P-pessoal e-eu ... – a morena de longas madeixas começara a passar mal, estava tossindo bastante.  
- Hina-chan! – Sakura havia feito com que a morena se apoia-se nela para que ela pudesse leva-la até uma arvore um pouco afastada para se apoiar e descansar.  
- Droga, aquela coisa rosa tá com os remédios dela e ela tem um crise justo agora – reclamava a outra morena – Meninos vamos logo com isso – pediu.  
Eles nem falaram nada apenas partiram para cima da criatura enquanto a morena de coques e a rosada esperavam por uma brecha, a ultima também ficara mais perto da amiga caso precisa-se defendê-la. Cada um dos garotos corria de um lado da criatura, Neji pelo lado esquerdo, Sasuke pelo direito e Naruto pela frente, o animal não sabia qual deles pegar primeiro e acabou pegando o loiro, tentou pular em cima dele para sentar em cima do mesmo que foi mais rápido e pulou tentando acertar sua shuriken nele e errando mesmo quando puxando-a de volta. Neji tentou atacá-lo e acabou levando uma patada, Sasuke também não obteve muita sorte, ao atacá-lo também levou uma patada. Enquanto isso a morena só esperava por uma brecha. Como atacá-lo separados não deu certo, os três resolveram atacar juntos, o que não queriam, pois precisavam evitar que o vidro na pata do animal quebra-se, o que por milagre ainda não havia sido feito. Sasuke usou sua katana cortando o animal na lateral da metade de sua altura para baixo, Neji o atacou com sua espada dupla fazendo vários cortes em sua lateral também, Naruto por sua vez usou sua shuriken acertando seu rosto e sua mão quando a puxando de volta fazendo o animal largar o frasco, "Droga" pensaram, o animal estava ficando bravo e com o frasco no ar ele poderia acertá-lo e quebrá-lo, a morena de coques aproveitou esse momento para tentar segurar o braço da criatura com sua kusarigama, uma idéia tola, já que a criatura estava entrando em fúria, ficando com sua cara vermelha. A morena não pode se soltar, "Essa não, que merda", foi o que pensou quando percebeu e o animal a puxou ao tentar bater no loiro. Sakura não pode ficar apenas olhando e foi ajudar, a rosada passou por baixo do braço do animal com uma rasteira conseguiu pegar o frasco de remédios antes de cair ao chão.  
- Leve logo a Hinata e dê a ela – berrou a morena.  
Sakura saiu correndo para entregar o remédio a amiga enquanto os outros davam cobertura a ela, eles não tiveram problemas com isso e a rosada fez com que a morena o tomasse, o efeito não era imediato, porém , logo estaria cortando os efeitos das bactérias. "Agora não preciso me segurar mais", foi o que as garotas pensaram, a rosada voltou para ajudar, com a ajuda de Sasuke, conseguiu impulso para subir nas costas do animal começando a socá-lo, a morena de coques e o loiro atacavam a distancia, algumas vezes tentando segurar ou distrair a criatura para ajudar seus amigos, o moreno de longos cabelos acertava o animal com ataques rápidos, o outro moreno o acerava com sua katana usando de algumas técnicas e deixando o animal atordoado com os ataques elétricos. O animal não iria deixar por menos e espalhou seu gás tóxico, todos colocaram a mão no rosto por causa do fedor e do veneno, tiveram que se revezar para poderem tomar um antídoto contra o veneno. A rosada havia caído de cima do animal, correu e tentou atacá-lo na barriga, em vão, pois foi arremessada longe com o inflar de barriga da criatura, a mesma tentava acertar todos pulando em cima deles. "Precisamos dar um fim nisso logo, me desculpe..." pensou Sasuke.  
- Vamos acabar com ele logo – gritou aos outros e os meninos já sabiam o que fazer. Impulsionaram o moreno para cima da criatura e fizeram o mesmo com Sakura, ambos atacavam o animal por cima o deixando atordoado, Naruto arremessou sua armafazendo um serio machucado arrancando um belo pedaço do animal, Neji o feriu seriamente por varias partes e Tenten usou sua kusarigama para rasgá-lo de um lado para o outro, o ultimo golpe foi dado por Sasuke que desceu sua espada de cima a baixo no animal, todos saíram de perto e a criatura veio ao chão.  
- Uffa...acabou – disse a morena se jogando ao chão – Ahh! Hinata – disse se levantando rapidamente para olhar a amiga e todos foram atrás.  
- Parece que dormiu – disse olhando para a amiga – Provavelmente o remédio tenha analgésico – explicou.  
- Vamos achar algum lugar para descansar e já está anoitecendo também - disse o Hyuuga. Todos concordaram, o loiro ajudou a colocar a morena nas costas do moreno de orbes perolados, eles caminharam ate achar uma clareira, logo armaram suas cabanas e ascenderam uma fogueira, o loiro e o outro moreno saíram para armar algumas armadilhas em volta do acampamento.  
- Voltamos – avisou o loiro – Ela acordou? – estava preocupado com ela.  
- Ainda não – respondeu a rosada.  
- Naruto você vai ficar com ela aqui então – ordenou o moreno.  
- Por que? – perguntou interessado no que ele iria fazer.  
- É por que? – perguntou a rosada também interessada.  
- Porque vamos enterrar aqueles congas – respondeu – E nada de perguntas eu explico lá. – respondeu ríspido.  
Assim que chegaram lá Sasuke e Neji, deram uma pá para cada garota e os quatro começaram a cavar covas para os monstros mortos horas antes, os garotos estavam tão concentrados no que faziam que mal piscavam, e não trocavam uma palavra sequer enquanto enterravam os Congas e o grande Congalala.  
- Pra que tudo isso? – Tenten bufou. – São só monstros! Deixem aí e alguma coisa irá comê-los! –  
- Eles por um acaso atacaram algum inocente? Destruíram algum vilarejo? Não. Eles não fizeram nada para merecer isso, – Neji respondeu olhando fixamente para a morena. – Se você tivesse ficado em silêncio eles não teriam nos percebido e ainda estariam vivos. -  
- Então ao menos enterre-os como um pedido de desculpas. – o Uchiha concluiu, terminado de enterrar o último dos congas.  
- Aff... Nem parecem caçadores... – a rosada bufou.  
- Saiba que caçadores são diferentes de assassinos. – o moreno de cabelo curto respondeu, destacando a palavra "assassinos", deixando Sakura com os olhos arregalados.  
- Sasuke, me ajude com o Congalala. – Neji disse apontando para o corpo. – Não vou conseguir levantá-lo. -  
- Vamos lá, no 3. 1... 2... 3! – os dois caçadores fizeram força e estranharam a leveza do animal, foi quando perceberam que mais dois pares de braços os ajudavam a levantar o líder caído. Colocaram o Congalala na cova e o enterraram.  
- Que suas almas encontrem a paz. – Neji disse com as mãos juntas.  
- E por favor, nos perdoem por nossa injustiça. Descansem em paz. – Sakura disse também com as mãos juntas, mas com os olhos fechados.  
As duas meninas voltaram para o acampamento sendo seguidas pelos meninos, mas ainda sim Sakura pode ouvir Sasuke dizendo "Está aprendendo, rosinha...".

**O0O0O0O0O**

Naruto estava de olho na fogueira e em Hinata que ainda dormia, e como estava linda, parecia um anjo, foi o que pensou o loiro, ele estava ao seu lado na cabana, ela não parecia mais com dor. O loiro saiu para colocar mais lenha na fogueira e ver se seus companheiros voltavam, nada deles ainda, estava realmente escurecendo e seria perigoso voltar em total escuridão, até mesmo com a lua estando em seu ponto mais alto no céu não iria ajudar já que estavam na parte mais densa da floresta que possuía algumas clareiras e poucas partes a céu aberto. Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um som vindo de dentro da cabana.  
- Hina-chan? – perguntou o loiro preocupado.  
- A-ah N-Naruto-kun – falou a menina ainda sonolenta, tentando se levantar.  
- Melhor não fazer isso agora – falou segurando a menina a fazendo se deitar novamente.  
- C-cadê os o-outros? – perguntou.  
- Já voltam – falou tentando não mostrar sua preocupação – Como se sente? -  
- B-bem, u-um pouco c-cansada – respondeu, estava vermelha, mas havia se acostumado com a presença do loiro – O-o que aconteceu com a-a c-criatura? – perguntou tentando se lembrar do ocorrido antes de desmaiar.  
- Nós a derrotamos – falou sem demonstrar seu pesar – Ah! Eles chegaram – falou ao ouvir os passos do lado de fora.  
- Oe! Naruto! Tadaima! – gritou a morena de coques.  
- Oe! Hina-chan acordou – falou ao sair da cabana. As meninas se olharam e sorriram saindo correndo em direção a cabana.  
- Hina-chan! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo abraçando a amiga que teimosamente havia se sentado com a ajuda de Naruto.  
- O-oe, m-meninas! – disse a morena de longas madeixas.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou a rosada.  
- H-hai – disse sorrindo. Elas ficaram conversando do lado de dentro, Tenten e Sakura contavam da luta e do que fizeram depois enterrando as criaturas. Enquanto isso os meninos estavam do lado de fora.  
- Parece que a Sakura ouviu o que você falou Sasuke. – disse Neji ouvindo o que elas falavam.  
- Hum – resmungou apenas dando um sorriso de canto.  
- Talvez elas possam se tornar Elder Knights – disse o loiro animado – Elas tem o que é preciso, só precisam de um empurrãozinho -  
- É veremos – disse o moreno de cabelos longos – Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim – lembrou Neji o loiro.  
- Estraga prazeres dattebayo – reclamou o loiro.  
A noite foi tranquila sem surpresas desagradáveis, as meninas dormiram junto a Hinata, para ficarem de olho nela caso acontecesse alguma coisa, enquanto os garotos revezavam para a vigília.

**O0O0O0O0O**

De manha Hinata já estava melhor e já podia continuar a viagem, todos arrumavam suas coisas para partir. Com tudo arrumado eles partiram seguindo pelo atalho ainda. Fazia quatro horas que andavam, ainda caminhavam pela floresta indo em direção as montanhas, sem saber o que os aguardava.  
Em outro lugar um homem de mascara conversava com um grupo, todos com capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas por cima de suas armaduras.  
- Eles estão indo para as montanhas – falou um ser estranho de cor negra em sua metade e em outra branca.  
- Podemos recebe-los com uma explosão – disse um loiro de cabelos longos.  
- Não se apresse Deidara – falou o homem mascarado – Daremos uma recepção calorosa logo. Zetsu continue vigiando – ordenou por ultimo ao ser de duas cores.  
- Poderei oferecer sacrifícios a Jashin-sama – falou o religioso do grupo, de cabelos prata, Hidan.  
- Em breve "teremos" o que precisamos – falou o mascarado mais dizendo que "ele" terá o que quer do que todos em si.

**O0O0O0O0O**

- Ah olhem! São as montanhas! – comentou a de coques.  
- Não anima muito, ainda falta muito para chegarmos em Suna – respondeu Neji.  
- Não quero chegar em Suna – mostrou a língua – Só gosto daquela área – retrucou um pouco pensativa.  
- Espera até saber o que há lá - falou baixo o moreno de orbes ônix.  
- Eu ouvi – falou a rosada que estava perto dele – E é por isso mesmo que ela quer ir lá – respondeu.  
- Não entendi – falou o loiro.  
- Vai entender – disse a de coques com o orbes chocolates brilhando.  
Eles continuaram caminhando em direção as montanhas, o loiro coçava a cabeça tentando entender o que se passava, os dois morenos não sabiam o que havia acontecido, mas sabiam do que se tratava, Sakura e Hinata estavam apreensivas quanto a loucura que a amiga poderia fazer e a ultima estava animada com o que vinha pela frente.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bom gente por hoje é só ^^ O cap ficou pequeno comparado aos outros mas esperamos que gostem...**

**Perguntinhas da Suhsi^^  
**

**Como assim elas quase dormiram com eles O.O?**

**Até onde elas iriam para arrancar respostas deles?**

**E por que não dormiram logo com eles ¬¬? Que chato podiam ter aproveitado u.ú**

**Qual a historia por traz do irmão do Sasuke O.õ?**

**Tenten simplesmente tem tara por qualquer criatura?¬¬ ( Sushi:Eu tenho XDD)**

**Kakashi faz belas armas não o.õ?**

**Sera que elas estão aprendendo com eles?**

**E será que elas um dia serão Elder Knights? *-* (Sushi: eu espero que sim *olhos brilhando*)**

**Receberemos reviews? **

**De novo isso aqui o.õ**

**Vocês vão gostar da luta com os congas e o congalala? Sushi: espero que sim, tentei escrever uma luta pelo menos uma vez, desculpe se ficar ruim na minha cabeça sai lindo maravilhoso mas na hora de passar p pc –' ...bem comentem ^^ **

**Bom não percam os próximos emocionantes capítulos...Jya ne !**


	9. Capítulo 7 As Mágoas de Um Rugido

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem ...e é só isso '-'**

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 7 – As Mágoas de Um Rugido**

**Tema do capítulo:TsubasaWaPleasureLine- ChronoCrusade**

Depois de dois dias caminhando para sair da floresta, eles finalmente chegaram as montanhas, teriam que subir até o topo para saírem de lá. Elas não eram nada fáceis de atravessar, em suas cavernas era muito frio e eram um labirinto e o topo era bem mais gelado, isso sem contar nos monstros que habitavam esse tipo de lugar, nada comparado a floresta.  
- Ahh! – suspirou a morena de coques – Enfim em casa – disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.  
- Ai lá vem – disse a rosada com a mão na testa – Tenten se acalme tá bem? Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira ok? – tentou controlar a amiga.  
- Não se preocupe, não vou – disse sorrindo – se ele não fizer – disse a ultima parte para si.

**FlashBackOn**

_- Ora volte aqui seu maldito – disse uma garota.  
- Não! – gritou outra garota.  
O monstro rugiu e partiu em direção a garota correndo, a mesma corria em direção a criatura, ele a acertou com uma de suas patas, rasgando as costas da garota desde deu ombro direito ate acima de sua bacia do lado esquerdo e por mais feio que fosse o ferimento isso não foi o bastante para a garota, ela parecia nem sentir o corte, com sua arma machucou mais algumas vezes o animal, deixando um belo de um machucado perto do olho esquerdo e umem sua barriga na lateral do mesmo lado, o mesmo fugiu e a garota tentou, mas não conseguiu alcança-lo.  
- Mal-dito – disse ao cair no chão sangrando muito.  
_

**FlashBack Off**

Eles haviam andado um pouco pelas montanhas, acharam melhor encontrar um local seguro para descansarem já que andaram muito sem descanso no ultimo dia e precisariam de energia para subir a montanha.  
- A fogueira já está pronta – anunciou o loiro – Podem vir se aquecer se quiserem – falou gentilmente.  
- Vamos já – respondeu a rosada. Hinata havia saído para se aquecer um pouco e fazer companhia ao loiro.  
- Já faz tempo né não, Sakura? – perguntou a morena a amiga. Elas estavam dentro da cabana.  
- É, alguns anos não? – respondeu a rosada com um pergunta retorica.  
- Me ajuda a tirar isso – se referia a armadura – Esse frio faz com que essa marca arda muito – disse tirando sua armadura.  
A ferida ainda ardia em certas condições, Tenten pensava que era para que ela nunca se esquece-se daquela criatura e o mesmo valia para ela, as marcas deixadas pela lamina da garota deveriam arder ate hoje.  
- Ah vocês voltaram – disse o loiro animado ao ver os amigos.  
- Não havia nada nas redondezas – disse parecendo não ter muita confiança no que dizia o moreno de longos cabelos, olhando para dentro da cabana por um fresta vendo as costas nuas da morena de coques, ficando surpreso ao ver a enorme cicatriz.  
- T-tem certeza? V-vocên-não parece muito certo – perguntou Hinata.  
- Ah! Desculpe, tenho certeza sim – disse.  
- Você tá bem Neji? – perguntou o outro moreno, arqueando uma sobrancelha.  
- Ah não enche vocês, eu tô bem – disse reclamando e indo se sentar perto da fogueira.  
As duas saíram da cabana e foram se juntar aos seus amigos, comeram e riram bastante, conversaram um pouco sobre a missão, o que fariam, por onde passariam e outros detalhes, até zoaram com algumas coisas que poderiam acontecer e claro o loiro foi o centro das atenções novamente.  
- Nós ficamos no primeiro turno dessa vez – disse a rosada.  
- V-vocês já ficaram d-da o-outra vez – disse a morena de longas madeixas – D-descansem um pouco, j-já fizeram m-muito p-por nós – disse gaguejando como sempre, mas sorrindo docemente, como só ela sorria.  
- Tudo bem – disse o moreno de longos cabelos.  
- Depois desse sorriso quem não vai neah – disse o loiro deixando a menina vermelha. Eles entraram em sua cabana, Naruto apagou de imediato. Os outros dois ficaram acordados por um tempo.  
- Neji – chamou Sasuke – Você viu alguma coisa "aquela hora" não viu? – perguntou.  
- É eu vi – respondeu pensativo – Ela...Ela tem uma cicatriz como as nossas em suas costas – fez uma breve pausa perdido na imagem da menina – Mas ela não foi feita como as nossas, tinha um sentimento diferente – falou totalmente perdido nas memorias, agora suas, sobre como havia conseguido a sua. Sasuke apenas ouvia o que o amigo falava acabando com os mesmos pensamentos do outro. Ele só notou que o amigo não estava mais na cabana, quando saio de seu devaneio.  
- Neji-kun não está na hora de trocarmos ainda – disse a rosada, estranhando vê-lo fora da cabana.  
- Eu sei, apenas não estou com sono – respondeu calmamente – Onde está a Tenten? – perguntou não vendo a garota ali.  
- Ela quis dar uma volta – respondeu a rosada.  
- Não p-pareciam-muito bem – comentou a morena de orbes perolados.  
- Ela é louca? Não havia nada na região antes, mas agora não se sabe – falou irritado.  
- C-calma N-Neji-kun – falou Hinata.  
- Eu vou atrás dela, não precisam avisar os outros e vocês fiquem aqui – ordenou irritado e saiu atrás dela, deixando as duas falando sozinhas.  
- Aff ela não é criança – afirmou a rosada – Ela sabe se virar e também é bem cabeça dura – falou.  
- S-sim – falou Hinata.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**-**Aquela...coisa, só pode ter parafuso solto naquela cabeça dura – reclamava enquanto procurava pela garota – Onde será que ela foi? – se perguntava.  
A região montanhosa em sua base era coberta por mato e possuía alguns acessos para dentro da montanha, cavernas totalmente cobertas de gelo nos lugares medianos e mais altos e em um nível mais baixo possuíam em partes gelo. Neji não precisara andar muito atrás da garota, estava perto de uma raríssima clareira daquela região quando ouviu os choques de uma lamina em uma superfície solida. Ele adentrara com cuidado o local, realmente era bem raro aquele tipo de lugar ali, a lua estava baixa ainda, mas já iluminava um pouco o lugar, havia grama no chão, flores de inverno em alguns lugares e também uma bela queda d'água e um lago ambos congelados. Tenten estava ali no meio do lago congelado, parecia estar treinando. O moreno ficou ao longe atrás de uma pedra observando-a, seus movimentos emanavam uma aura densa, parecia que estava com raiva, inquieta. "Por que Tenten?" Era o que ele se perguntava. Ela não parecia agarota forte e birrenta que ela havia conhecido. Os movimentos da mesma foram se intensificando cada vez mais, o gelo se quebrava em grandes lascas com o choque com a kusarigama.  
Tenten havia parado do nada, ele ate se abaixou pensando que ela havia o percebido, mas não fora nada disso. A lua havia atingido seu ponto mais alto, fazendo aquele lugar inteiro se tornar mágico, a luz refletia de forma bela no gelo e a garota parecia ter ganho seu brilho. Neji podia ver que os movimentos dela estavam mais leves e suaves, ela parecia dançar para o nada, foi quando, bem baixo, pode ouvir ela cantando, ele aproximara-se para ouvir, ele conhecia a canção se chamava TsubasawaPleasureLine, seu ritmo era mais agitado, porém ela cantava como uma melodia mais lenta e gostosa de ouvir e com a voz dela era belíssima. Ela possuía uma voz doce e suave. Sua kusarigama não atingia mais nada, parecia dançar junto a ela.  
-ichibankirei na sora wotobouyo  
Vamos voar para um céu mais claro,

tashika na mirai e Try!  
Para tentar assegurar nosso futuro!

negaiwahitomi no nakakagayaiteafureruegao  
Seu desejo aparece em seus olhos, seu sorriso brilha e contagia

nagarenitsubasawoazukete ima wafurikaerazuni  
As minhas asas deixam o vento me levar, e agora não posso voltar.

meguriai no kisekiwaPleasureLine  
Nossos encontros inesperados são os limites do prazer

yakusokushitayone  
Sim nós prometemos...

ichibankirei na sora e tobouyo  
Que iríamos voar para o céu mais claro,

nandotaoretemo "Try!"  
Vamos tentar, não importa quantas vezes cairmos...

  
A fé que adquirimos depois de tantas dificuldades

...  
Como você diz nunca iremos esquecer...  
Neji ficou perdido com o que via, era inexplicável para ele. Lagrimas escorriam do rosto de Tenten enquanto ela "dançava", mas então, ela caiu no chão chorando, o moreno não iria deixa-la ali daquela forma e saiu de onde se escondia para perto da garota. Antes mesmo de tocá-la pôdeouví-la falando enquanto segurava uma katana preta com um dragão vermelho desenhado na bainha, era uma espada muito bonita, mas Neji não foi ali por aquilo.  
- Droga – bradou baixo em meio ao choro – Por que? Você prometeu...- fez uma pausa – Nunca iremos esquecer...- falou por ultimo.  
- Tenten? – chamou o moreno tocando em seu ombro suavemente fazendo-a se virar. Ele havia pensado em primeiro dar uma bronca na garota, mas ao ver seu rosto delicado encharcado em lagrimas ele não pode fazê-lo os segundos a olhando foram suficientes para que ele a abraça-se de modo caloroso afagando seus cabelos. Nem perguntou o motivo e não falou absolutamente nada, só esperou que ela se acalma-se. Tenten o abraçou fortemente e permaneceu ali ate parar de chorar. – O que houve? – perguntou sereno.  
- Ele se foi – foi o que ela respondera. O moreno não havia entendido, pensou em uma antiga paixão dela, mas não havia entendido. Ela se levantou e se pôs de costa para ele tirando a parte de cima de sua roupa expondo suas costas nuas a ele lhe mostrando sua cicatriz. "É pior do que pensei" foi o que ele falou sem tirar os olhos – Ganhei essa cicatriz naquele dia – fez uma pausa – Pode tocar se quiser – disse a ele.  
- O que aconteceu naquele dia? – falou tocando de leve sua cicatriz e levantando sua roupa para que ela se vestisse – Está frio, melhor se cobrir -  
- Lembra na floresta, o que falamos de eu gostar daqui? Na verdade esse local foi onde me feri a primeira vez, onde jurei ficar mais forte e essa cicatriz é minha conexão com ele, só que a minha maior ferida não é ela, mas a que ficou em meu coração.

**Tema do FlashBack: Saint Seya Lost Canvas First Ending**

**FlashBackOn**

_- Yeahh! Chegamos – disse a morena de coques animada.  
- Tá animada hein! – falou um garoto de cabelos negros.  
- Tô mesmo Nii-san, não é sempre que venho em missão com você – disse piscando para ele.  
- Vocês se amam mesmo – disse a rosada.  
- Não enche, blée! – mostrou a língua a de coques – Meu Nii-san é meu Nii-san – disse toda sorridente.  
Caminharam por alguns dias até a chegada das montanhas, zoaram, correram de algumas criaturas, riram de suas besteiras e chegaram finalmente no território de sua missão.  
- Nii-san só temos que coletar alguns itens e capturar um Tigrex? – perguntou a menina.  
- Só? – perguntou retoricamente. – Não vai se fácil e vamos esperar um outro grupo para podermos abatê-lo ou você acha que pode pegar um desses bichanos com essa força que tem? – perguntou sabendo que iria irritá-la.  
- Ora seu! – bufou irritada – Eu sou forte e consigo sim –disse se virando de costas e cruzando os braços.  
- Ai ai teimosa – disse a rosada.  
- S-sim – disse a perolada.  
Andavam pelas montanhas atrás dos itens pedidos por um homem rico, ele queria tanta coisa que eles não sabiam como iriam levar, normalmente as missões assim não eram aceitas, pois poderia ser dividida em duas o que não iria colocar os caçadores em risco, porém, o cara tinha tanta grana e fez um escândalo que aceitaram dizendo que seria a primeira e ultima, que ele podia esquecer das regalias.  
Eles estavam em uma área aberta no topo da montanha lá estava a ultima coisa de que precisavam e também a ultima criatura que poderiam ver.  
- O que foi Kaoru-san? – perguntou a rosada vendo a expressão de preocupação dele.  
- Não estou do gostando do clima aqui – respondeu olhando ao redor.  
- Por que Nii-san? – perguntou preocupada.  
- Era para o Tigrex estar aqui, é por aqui que ele fica geralmente – respondeu.  
- Mas ele não está – respondeu a rosada.  
- Esse é o problema – fez uma pausa – Está quieto demais, quando ele não está há animais aqui e não há nenhum agora – Nem terminou de falar direito e seus medos se tornaram reais ele estava lá, seu rugido ecoou pelo lugar, e não podiam fazer nada teriam que correr para sobreviver, não podiam lutar com ele ali.  
- Corr...- não terminou – Tenten! – gritou ao ver a garota se arremessada pelo animal. Correu em direção ao mesmo para atrair sua atenção. As meninas correram para ajudar a amiga e saírem dali.  
- Venha Tenten temos que sair daqui – disse Sakura desesperada levantando a amiga com a ajuda de Hinata.  
- Eu não posso deixar o Nii-san aqui – respondeu.  
- Você não vai deixar ele só vai distraí-lo e correr, é só para nos dar tempo –falou segurando a mão da amiga e saindo correndo com elas. Porém, Kaorunão pode sair, o animal o atacara o encurralando em um canto, as garotas vendo a situação jogaram pedras no animal para que ele pudesse escapar. Com a atenção voltada as meninas a criatura não vira o outro caçador chegando e o atacando, não havia volta, não conseguiriam fugir tão rápido, a criatura parecia enraivecida com algo e não os deixaria sair assim. As meninas se juntaram a luta mesmo sendo mais fracas.A equipe de ajuda estava atrasada, era o que pensava Kaoru, precisava dar um jeito naquilo e logo, ele já havia derrubado Sakura e Hinata e Tenten estava machucada, foi quando percebeu que o animal já estava machucado, alguém já havia lutado com ele e não fazia muito tempo, então pensou em cansá-lo para que ele fugisse.  
Como ele imaginou cansá-lo não seria difícil já que ele já estava machucado, porém, ao tentar dar seu ultimo golpe a criatura o atingiu fortemente o machucando seriamente.  
- KaoruNii-san! – gritou Tenten ao vê-lo ser arremessado para longe batendo brutalmente em uma das paredes congelada da montanha – Ora volte aqui seu maldito – disse a garota.  
- Não! – gritou Sakura.  
O monstro rugiu e partiu em direção a garota correndo, a mesma corria em direção a criatura, ele a acertou com uma de suas patas, rasgando as costas da garota desde seu ombro direito ate acima de sua bacia do lado esquerdo e por mais feio que fosse o ferimento isso não foi o bastante para a garota, ela parecia nem sentir o corte, com sua arma machucou mais algumas vezes o animal, deixando um belo de um machucado perto do olho esquerdo e um em sua barriga na lateral do mesmo lado, o mesmo fugiu e a garota tentou, mas não conseguiu alcança-lo. Ela não parecia sentir a dor do corte, correu ate o moreno.  
-Nii-san os outros estão vindo eles vão ajudar, aguenta firma tá – dizia desesperado.  
- T-Ten-ten v-vo-cêf-oi muito co-co-rajosa – tossiu – S-sal-vou t-todos, e-es-touor-orgulhoso – disse com a mão no rosto da mesma que a segurava mantendo-a perto de si.  
- Não fala – disse chorando, as lagrimas corriam soltas pela rosto já vermelho e os olhos inchados.  
- V-ocêv-vai se tornar u-umab-bela caçadora – fez uma pausa e tossiu novamente. Sakura e Hinata que estavam ao lado choravam assim como a morena - V-vamosno-nos encontrar a-ainda ...E-eu pro-prometi, u-umd-diaa-aindav-vamosvo-voar a-te o c-ceuma-maiscla-claro...Va-amos sempre ten-tarna-naoim-portaquan-tasv-vezesca-cairmos - tosse - Nu-nunca es-esque-ceremos...Me-meu chocolate sa-bortei-mo-sia, Cui-dem dela...-disse as outras duas.  
- Uhum – foram o que conseguiram responder – Vamos cuidar – disse Sakura e Hinata concordou com a cabeça.  
- Nii-san não me deixa, por favor – suplicava mesmo sabendo que não aconteceria.  
- E-eu te a-amo Ne-nee-ch-chan – foram suas ultimas palavras  
- Nii-san! – berrou Tenten.  
- Tenten ... – a rosada nem terminou de falar.  
- Mal-dito – disse ao cair no chão sangrando muito.  
- Tenten! – disseram desesperadas as amigas ao ver a quantidade de sangue perdida pela amiga, que desmaiou. A equipe de suporte chegara nesse momento e estavam com um medico com eles, haviam pensado nas meninas e trazido um consigo, ele cuidou de Tenten rapidamente para que ela não perdesse mais sangue. Ela acordara uma semana depois do ocorrido e a primeira coisa que fez foi visitar o tumulo de seu irmão.  
- Você não era meu irmão de sangue, mas sempre me amou como se fosse e eu retribui e agora chegou a hora de eu retribui todo o resto – fez uma pausa olhando para aquele lindo céu claro - Alcançaremos nosso sonho KaoruNii-san – foram suas palavras ao tumulo do irmão, as palavras que não pode dizer antes, agora ditas._

**FlashBack Off**

Neji ainda raciocinava com o que acabara de ouvir e o que mais o preocupava era o porquê daquele Tigrex ter feito aquilo com eles sem motivo, o que havia acontecido? Quem havia machucado aquela criatura? Saiu de seus devaneios quando percebeu uma fina lagrima no olho da morena.  
- Não precisa chorar mais Tenten – disse suavemente limpando a lagrima da garota – Não vamos deixar que isso se repita – fez uma pausa e colocou seu dedo indicador na boca dela quando ela quis retrucar – "Eu" não vou deixar que se repita – disse com ênfase no eu. A garota o abraçou forte novamente o pegando de surpresa fazendo-o corar, ela também estava, mas queria ficar ali envolta nos braços deles e em seu calor mais um pouco.  
- Obrigada Neji-kun – disse baixo, mas o garoto ouviu.  
- De nada Tenten-chan – falou ainda abraçado com ela.  
Os dois voltaram ao acampamento e os garotos já estavam fora da cabana olhando no lugar das garotas, a morena adentrou a cabana e foi se deitar, enquanto Neji se juntara a seus amigos, que ficaram curiosos para saber o que havia acontecido, o loiro era o mais curioso, o outro moreno apenas fazia como se aquilo não importa-se, e o moreno de longos cabelos apenas disse que saberiam depois quando ela quisesse contar. A garota dentro da cabana ainda estava acordada e agradeceu por ele respeitá-la e não contar nada a seus amigos. A noite seria tranquila ela sentia isso e todos puderam ouvir ao longe um rugido, um rugido do passado.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Na manha seguinte antes de partirem a morena contou toda a historia para os outros, os garotos sabiam que dessa vez talvez mata-lo fosse necessário, pois se eles não fizeram nada a ele por que descontar sua raiva em pessoas inocentes? Mas mesmo assim eles queriam saber de algum jeito o motivo. Subir ate o topo da montanha levaria algum tempo então teriam algum tempo para se prepararem para o que estava por vir e um certo moreno poderia conversar melhor com uma certa morena. Um silêncio brutal tomou conta de boa parte da caminhada, todos estavam presos em seus pensamentos, Tenten estava perdida em lembranças que faziam com que ela tivesse raiva, uma ânsia grande de matar seu problema.

**FlashBackOn**

_- Nee-chan! – chamou um moreno de cabelos curtos e bagunçados – Hora de irmos para casa! – Não precisou repetir para que uma pequena garota de coques aparecesse e fosse correndo em sua direção._

_- Nii-chan! – disse ela ao pular no colo do moreno – Kaoru nii-san olha só o que eu fiz – falou estendendo suas mãozinhas e mostrando uma linda coroa de flores – Eu e as meninas fizemos uma para cada uma – falou com um enorme sorriso fazendo seu nii-san sorrir com ela e afagar seus cabelos._

_- Que linda Tenten! – disse sorrindo a menina._

_-Nii-san! Nii-san! – disse ofegante a menina dos coques – Hoje eu cacei meu primeiro conga ou devo dizer primeiros – dizia brincalhona feliz por ter caçado monstros mais fortes que os que costumava._

_- Omedetou – falou o irmão feliz por ela e dando uma bela bagunçada em seus cabelos._

_- Oe! No cabelo não! – disse tentando fazê-lo parar com cara de brava o que o fez rir muito._

_- Nii-san não me deixa! – disse completamente desolada e chorando muito segurando a mão do irmão._

_- Eu te amo Tenten – _

**FlashBack Off**

- Tenten? – chamou alguém sem respostas – Tenten? – chamou um moreno de longas madeixas a garota que estava distraída, perdida em suas lembranças.

- Hãn? – foi o que respondera saindo de seu transe.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o moreno.

- S-sim, desculpe – respondeu indo coletar alguns materiais como os outros.

Aquele lugar realmente mexia com ela fora o que pensou Neji, ela não estava em condições de fazer qualquer coisa daquele jeito, a ferida que ela carregava ainda ardia como se tivesse acabado de ter sido feita o que significava que ela ainda não havia superado essa dor. _Preciso dar um jeito nisso antes que ela faça alguma besteira. Eu prometi que não deixaria aquilo acontecer de novo e vou cumprir com essa promessa até o fim. Não quero magoá-la_ – era o que o moreno pensava enquanto ajudava os outros. Depois de pegar o que precisavam caminharam mais um pouco subindo aos poucos a montanha, tiveram que se livrar de alguns Giapreys que não os deixavam em paz no caminho, porém, nada que os fizesse perder tempo, apenas colocavam os animais para dormir.

- Vamos parar por aqui hoje – disse Sasuke – A partir daqui a subida começa a ser mais perigosa.

- Tudo bem – disseram os outros em coro.

Depois de arrumarem seu acampamento Sasuke e Naruto saíram para a inspeção em volta do lugar, Neji havia ficado, pois queria conversar com Tenten. Sakura e Hinata preparavam a janta junto com a morena enquanto o moreno de orbes perolados preparava algumas bombas, cuidava de sua arma e mais algumas coisas, pois enfrentariam um inimigo bem mais forte que o anterior. Não demorara muito e os outros dois haviam voltado, como sempre nada aos arredores, sentaram-se ao redor da fogueira para se aquecerem e comerem, o clima não era lá dos muitos agradáveis, o moreno de orbes perolados e a morena de coques eram os mais calados.

- Oe minna o que acham de dormimos em duplas hoje? – disse o loiro tentando descontrair.

- Larga de ser tarado seu loiro aguado – disse a rosada jogando sua touca na cara do loiro.

- Dobe! Só você para falar essas merdas – disse o moreno de orbes ônix.

- Mas não é uma má idéia – disse o loiro choramingando.

- Desaforado – disse a rosada brava se levantando e indo em direção ao loiro pegando seu pescoço com as duas mãos e chacoalhando sua cabeça para frente e para trás. Fazendo todos rirem até mesmo Tenten e Neji que estavam distraídos.

- Mas é sempre comigo – falou o loiro tontinho.

- Não temos culpa se você só fala merda – disse Neji.

- DatteBayo – resmungou.

- Você não iria fazer a Hina-chan passar por aquele sufoco de novo – disse Tenten.

- Q-que s-sufoco? - perguntou Hinata.

- É que sufoco? – perguntou temendo o que seria dito.

- Hina-chan ainda bem que não acordou por que ele ficou a noite toda soltando gazes dentro da barraca de vocês daquela vez – falou a morena toda sorridente.

- E-eu não f-fiz nada disso – se apressou em dizer o loiro.

- N-na-ruto-kun v-você...-nem pode terminar de falar.

- Eu não fiz nada Hina-chan eu juro – falou com as mãos juntas suplicando que ela não acredita-se – Oe vocês adoram me encher né? – retrucou com cara de levado fazendo todos pensarem: _Lá vem._

- Se você não fosse tão baka quem sabe – falou o moreno de cabelos curtos.

- Posso até ter soltado alguma coisa, mas eu não dormi agarrado com ninguém – disse já irritado por falarem algo vergonhoso para a menina. Todos ficaram vermelhos ao ouvir o que ele tinha falado, pois as meninas sabiam entre si apenas e não pensaram que os meninos falariam isso justo para o loiro e os meninos sabiam que ele falava demais, mas não que iria soltar isso ali. Houve alguns segundos de silêncio no local.

- Vai cata coquinho Naruto, você mais ronca que não sei o que e nem tava lá para ver nada – disse a rosada.

- Tá vermelha por que então? – perguntou ele.

- Shanarou! – berrou a rosada indo para cima do loiro sendo impedida por Tenten.

- Deixa, se ficar fazendo isso vai dar razão para ele – disse e Hinata confirmou.

- Hahá consegui – disse o loiro vitorioso.

- Cala a boca dobe! – falou Sasuke, golpeando Naruto com a Thunder Fang na traseira, eletrocutando o loiro.

Após se divertirem e comerem as meninas se dirigiram a barraca delas e os meninos ficaram do lado de fora. Naruto ficou discutindo ainda com Sasuke, pois o mesmo não parava de reclamar que todos só mexiam com ele, na verdade mais reclamava deles falarem que ele é um ser flatulento do que qualquer outra coisa. Neji que já não agüentava mais deu um fim a briga irritante, bem, na maior parte ele até gosta dessas brigas e ainda fica ajudando um e outro, porém, ele estava longe e com um grande problema a ser resolvido. Na barraca as garotas se divertiam com as palhaçadas do loiro, Hinata ficava vermelha a cada vez que as garotas inventavam alguma situação de gazes envolvendo ela e o loiro, tudo isso enquanto preparavam suas armas e itens para os próximos dias.

**O0O0O0O0O**

A noite estava fria e escura, havia muitas nuvens no céu, nem parecia que estavam nas montanhas, o clima era denso e estranho. Os garotos ainda estavam de vigia fora de sua barraca enquanto as meninas dormiam, Tenten parecia inquieta em seu sonho e não demorou a acordar assustada, mas sem algum escândalo, vendo que já havia se passado um bom tempo levantou as outras para que fossem trocar de lugar com os garotos. Nada disse as amigas sobre seu sonho, não havia nem entendido o porquê dele, afinal só tinha visto algumas imagens sem conexão. Passaram boa parte da noite encolhidas num cobertor todas juntas, na barraca os meninos descasavam, porém, um certo moreno parecia ter um turbulento sonho.

_A neve estava densa e não havia como sair dali. A criatura não iria parar e ela também não. A batalha era difícil e já estavam quase exaustos e como ela não parava? Como ainda estava de pé ali lutando? Os sentimentos de ambos se mesclavam entre a neve._

_- Pare...eu..._

_- Não faça isso!_

_A troca de olhares foi o que definiu as próximas decisões de ambos. _

_- Mas por que? Por que fez isso?_

_- Por que não poderia deixar que acontecesse de novo._

_- Mas eu prometi...Por favor..._

O moreno de orbes perolados despertou assustado, tudo aquilo parecia real demais para um sonho, até pensou que estivesse acontecendo, levantou-se e se dirigiu para fora da barraca sabendo exatamente quem queria ver. Encontrou as meninas dormindo e a morena que queria ver estava acordada sentada de frente para a fogueira com o olhar distante. O moreno se sentou ao lado da morena colocando uma coberta em cima da mesma para que ela se aquecesse. A garota dos orbes chocolates apenas o agradeceu ainda com seus olhos fixos ao longe. Nada foi dito nos minutos em que se passaram, o moreno pensava em como diria a ela o que precisava, queria muito protegê-la e ajudá-la, mas mal a conhecia e não sabia se tinha essa intimidade com a garota, a qual pensava se poderia falar tudo a ele, alguém a quem por alguma razão ela confiava de olhos fechados e nem sabia o motivo, era como se ela o conhecesse a muito tempo, para ambos era estranho confiar tanto assim um no outro, mas se sentiam bem assim.

- Tenten! Neji! – disseram os dois juntos.

- O que? – ela perguntou.

- Pode falar primeiro – ele respondeu.

- Por favor ...- pediu a ele.

- Eu estou preocupado Tenten – falou a ela.

- Com o que? – perguntou pensando que ele estava preocupado com outra coisa.

- Com o que acha que estou preocupado, com minha avó? – disse irritado. Ela o ficou olhando por alguns segundos.

- Des...- foi interrompida por ele.

- Desculpe Tenten, eu estou preocupado com você – deu uma pausa para tomar fôlego e falar todo o resto - Desde que chegamos você anda distraída, com o olhar distante como se estivesse totalmente em outro lugar e o pior de tudo, triste – fez outra breve pausa, o moreno falava olhando-a fixamente em seu olhos e a morena não conseguia desviar seu olha – Isso me preocupa e muito... – acabou sendo interrompido por ela.

- E por que deveria se preocupar? Apenas estamos na mesma equipe e eu sei me virar muito bem sabia? – falou desviando seu olhar para a fogueira novamente.

- Você é idiota? – falou irritado dessa vez a segurando pelos ombros fazendo-a olhar em seus orbes perolados – Não me parece que sabe se virar! Acha mesmo que do jeito que está poderá fazer alguma coisa se aquela criatura aparecer? Vai poder salvar seus amigos se algo acontecer? Se está preocupada que aquilo possa acontecer de novo eu já prometi a você que não deixarei que isso se repita e eu vou cumprir com minha promessa e mesmo que não fosse uma promessa eu vou proteger as pessoas que são importantes para mim – colocou tudo para fora e que não podia mais segurar – E se você quiser que os outros não se preocupem com você entenda de uma vez os seus sentimentos e ponha uma fim nisso senão a única que sai perdendo é você mesma e além disso se não o fará por mim faça por suas amigas e por Kaoru – Neji literalmente havia colocado tudo para fora até mesmo um ciúme que ele não sabia que tinha, pois ao mencionar o nome do nii-san da garota ela parecia ter acordado. A morena ficou o encarando por um tempo raciocinando tudo aquilo e o moreno ter falado que ela era importante para ele foi o que ficara em seus pensamentos.

O silêncio permaneceu nos momentos que se seguiram, o moreno sentia-se com o coração apertado depois de falar tudo o que havia falado enquanto a morena começara a pensar em tudo, realmente estava estranha e não era a mesma Tenten, mas os sentimentos que tinha daquele lugar nunca estiveram tão fortes, tão ardentes como estavam e doíam demais, tanto que não saia de seus pensamentos que algo iria acontecer principalmente depois de seu sonho. Ela não poderia evitar teria que enfrentar seu maior medo, seus sentimentos confusos, mas ela não conseguia seguir em frente sozinha e ainda não havia notado nem aceitado isso.

- Neji... – chamou o moreno, mas não conseguiu falar quando ele a olhou, sua reação foi sair correndo para fora da caverna onde estavam sendo seguida pelo moreno que logo a alcançou e a puxou para perto de si abraçando-a calorosamente fazendo com que a menina batesse de leve em seu peito – Eu tô com medo Neji – disse enfim com lágrimas nos olhos – Medo de tudo, não me sai da cabeça o que aconteceu e tudo o que eu perdi, ele era minha família, esses dias todos fiquei me lembrando daquela época em que tudo era pra mim alegria, calor, eu ainda tenho isso, mas... Mas eu quero tanto ele de volta – ela dizia tudo em meio a soluços por causa do choro, estava abraçada a ele segurando firme em sua roupa – Eu sonhei que você morria Neji tentando cumprir sua promessa...Eu não quero, não quero que morra isso é assunto meu, e seu eu não superar nada disso como vou seguir em frente? E eu nem sei por que dessa vez foi tudo diferente, foi tudo mais difícil – fez uma pausa – E-eu não quero que ninguém morra e eu... Não quero morrer – terminou de dizer em meio ao choro. O moreno a abraçou forte afagando seus cabelos colocando seu dedo em seu queixo e levantando seu rosto.

- Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui e vou manter a promessa, não vou deixar que aconteça e não vou morrer – o moreno olhava docemente em seus orbes chocolates – Você é importante pra mim e a partir de agora não precisa se preocupar com mais nada, estarei sempre aqui ao seu lado, vou superar tudo com você e se preciso for, superarei sozinho por você... – terminou de dizer dando-lhe um suave beijo em sua testa e limpando suas lágrimas.

- Ouviu isso? – Tenten quebrou o clima. – Foram passos? –

- Vieram de cima da caverna... – Neji estreitou os olhos ao puxar suas espadas.

Alguns segundos de tensão se passaram quando um rugido foi lançado ao céu noturno e de cima da caverna saltou uma fera de aparência assassina. Quatro patas poderosas dotadas de garras letais, uma cauda robusta, o tronco forte e a cabeça do temível predador extinto, o Tiranossauro, tudo coberto por uma couraça amarelo-alaranjada e listras azuis. O Tigrex saltou por cima dos dois caçadores e correu em disparada para longe, derrubando tudo em seu caminho.

- Está indo em direção do acampamento! – Neji gritou ao sair atrás do enorme Pseudo Wyvern

**O0O0O0O0O**

**OIiiiiiii genteee ! DESCULPAS E DESCULPAS PELA ENORME DEMORA –' tivemos alguns contra tempos e não teve nem como deixar um aviso...espero que voltem a ler ^^ Esse cap foi meio difícil de fazer tbm ...nao perguntem pq '-'**

**Agora as famosas perguntinhas *.***

**O cap fico meloso não o.õ?  
Sano: Você acha?**

**Será que o nosso loiro ficou feliz com a eletrocutada da espada do Sasuke? Isso soou ambíguo o.õ? Não era a intenção –'  
Sasuke: Você faz esse tipo de coisa de propósito não faz?  
Sano: Agradeça que vc não tem que aturar ela 24h por dia  
Sushi: não eh de proposito tot  
**

**Tenten e Neji por um acaso já pensaram em ir p cama juntos dps de tudo isso ?*.*  
Neji: Mas que merda! Vc só pensa nisso?  
Sano: Vc não sabe nem da metade meu caro  
Sushi: ei ¬¬ assim vao pensar que sou tarada e não sou...u.ú**

**Neji estava com ciúmes do Kaoru ou era só impressão msm?  
Sano: Naum sei, foi vc que escreveu essa parte**

**Tenten se fingiu de coitada p pegar seu gato?  
Tenten: Que!**

**Não ela estava abalada msm ...isso não eh uma pergunta ¬¬  
Kon: Se naum é uma pergunta não devia estar aqui!  
Sano: Posso saber o que vc ta fazendo aki!  
Sushi: *agarra o Kon* sou sua fã *.***

**O que será que vai acontecer com o pobre Tigrex?  
Sano: Sei lá!**

**Nossos caçadores sairão dessa?  
Sano: Se eles não saírem acaba a fic...**

**Tenten conseguirá enfrenta-lo?  
Sano: Como o único que defende os monstros eu rezo pra que não!  
Sushi: vc não eh o único ¬¬**

**Não percam o próximo e emocionante capitulo...e coloca emocionante...capitulo de bounty hunters \o/**

**Sano é com vc^^**

**Dicionário do Sano:**

**Tigrex: Por que eu continuo fazendo isso? Enfim, vamos lá. Tigrex é um Pseudo Wyvern, ou seja, suas asas evoluíram para patas, tal como os Nargacugas dos meninos, sua capacidade de vôo é praticamente nula, mas é um excelente corredor e praticamente imbatível em um combate no chão. Também é um dos monstros mais agressivos que se conhece, normalmente vive no deserto, mas migra para as montanhas para caçar Popos, herbívoros pacíficos parecidos com mini mamutes, que são a comida predileta desse predador.**


	10. Capítulo 8 O Poder Vem da Alma

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem ...**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunter: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 8 – O Poder Vem da Alma**

**Tema do capítulo: Rie Fu Life is Like a Boat Bleach first ending**

- Essa não! Temos que correr mais rápido – disse a morena. O grande Tigrex continuava a correr em direção ao acampamento e logo o alcançaria.

- SASUKEE! NARUTOO! – gritou Neji ao avistar o acampamento. Seus companheiros rapidamente olharam para traz, mas só viram Neji e Tenten correndo desesperados. Logo perceberam algo de errado, e foi quando a criatura pulou de cima da montanha, bem por cima das barracas que por sorte não havia ninguém, as garotas já estavam do lado de fora junto com os meninos e haviam se assustado com a aparição repentina da fera.

- SAKURA! HINATA! – a morena estava preocupada com as amigas. Seu berro havia atraído à atenção da criatura que se virou para o casal, fazendo Tenten tremer por um momento. Era ele, o mesmo Tigrex da ultima vez, ele tinha a marca no olho esquerdo e uma em sua barriga no mesmo lado. Aquilo fizera ela balançar de um modo que não esperava. O wyvern correu em direção da morena com a boca aberta, deixando um rugido sair.

- TENTEN! - Neji pegou a garota no colo, pulou na cabeça da fera e correu pelas suas costas, descendo logo atrás dela, golpeando com uma das espadas. A fera não conseguiu parar e acabou abocanhando uma árvore, ficando presa.

- Hey chifruda! Se não for ajudar não atrapalhe! – Sasuke deixou o ódio subir a cabeça.

- Agora não é hora de brigar! Tem alguma coisa estranha nesse Tigrex, está agressivo demais, mesmo para a espécie... – o Hyuuga censurou o companheiro.

- É uma fêmea, pode estar protegendo os filhotes. – Naruto disse ao notar a falta de uma protuberância na parte de baixo do monstro.

- Não acho que seja isso... – Sasuke notou algo. – Neji! Use o Byakugan e veja se tem algo estranho nela!. –

- Pó dexar! – o Hyuuga puxou um binóculo do nada e olhou com ele para a criatura. – tem alguma coisa na parte esquerda do abdômen, parece que aquele ferimento foi feito pra colocar aquela coisa dentro. –

- De boa mano, como é que você tira essas coisas do nada! – Naruto perguntou, perdendo totalmente a concentração.

- Não mude de assunto Naruto! – Sakura gritou dando uma cotovelada no loiro. – O que vocês estão planejando?

- Vamos reabrir aquele ferimento e tirar aquela coisa de dentro dela. – o moreno de cabelos longos respondeu.

- Vocês... – Tenten deu sinal de vida. – Vocês pretendem deixar essa coisa viva? Vão dizer que ela não está causando mal para ninguém? –

- Tenten... – Hinata tentou conversar. – Tenho certeza que os garotos... –

- Pro inferno com eles! – a morena perdeu a cabeça. – Eu vou matar esse lixo e vingar o nii-chan! –

- É melhor não... – A voz do Uchiha se fez presente. – Porque se eu perceber, mesmo que só por um instante, que você está tentando matar essa Tigrex antes que tiremos seja lá o que for de dentro dela, eu prometo que no mesmo segundo, sua cabeça vai voar... – concluiu ao puxar a Thunder Fang, que já tinha relâmpagos dançando por sua lâmina.

- Apenas me deixe lutar com ela sozinha... – a Morena abaixou a cabeça.

- Pode deixar Sasuke, eu sei que ela não vai matá-la. – Neji disse, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

- Que seja, mas vou manter minha promessa... – o outro moreno respondeu ao cessar os relâmpagos e guardar sua espada. – Apenas ande logo, ela já vai se soltar. – apontou para a fera que já estava quase liberta do tronco que havia cravado os dentes

**Tema da luta: Onimusha Dawn of Dreams OST: Ohatsu's Theme**

Tenten nem se deu o trabalho de responder, começou a girar a kusarigama e partiu para cima da criatura que já estava livre. Ao encarar aqueles olhos amarelos as lembranças de seu irmão, morto por aqueles mesmos dentes, invadiram sua cabeça e a distraíram. A wyvern não hesitou e golpeou a caçadora com uma de suas poderosas patas, fazendo-a rolar alguns metros. A Tigrex pulou em cima da morena na tentativa de morder sua cabeça, mas foi parada pelo cabo da foice de Tenten, que rolou para o lado e ao puxar sua arma, cortou a bochecha esquerda da criatura pelo lado de dentro. A caçadora tentou se esconder atrás de uma árvore para atacar de surpresa, mas a fera destruiu o tronco com uma rabada, e levando o corpo da garota junto. Tenten respirava com dificuldade, os danos causados pela pata e pelo rabo da criatura a feriram por dentro. A morena arremessou a foice na fera enquanto segurava as correntes, mas a Tigrex agarrou a arma pelos dentes e com um forte movimento de sua cabeça, fez Tenten subir no ar e logo depois a arremessou contra o chão. A wyvern saltou para cima da morena, que por um milagre conseguiu se arrastar para o lado e escapar do golpe mortal. Tenten viu uma abertura e subiu nas costas do animal, mas quando tentou perfurá-la com sua arma, as escamas se encarregaram de fazer com que a kusarigama apenas rebate-se. A caçadora ainda tentou perfurar a fera mais algumas vezes até que a criatura conseguiu expulsá-la de suas costas. A Tigrex olhou para sua vítima que se contorcia no chão, rugiu assustadoramente, mostrando a todos quem era a mais poderosa.

- Tenten! Cuidado pelo amor de Deus! – Sakura berrou preocupada. – Tem certeza que não devemos ajudar! –

- Absoluta. – Neji respondeu. – Se ela não fizer sozinha, não vai adiantar em nada. -

- Nii-chan... – Tenten levantou-se com dificuldade. – Eu sou ridícula... Uma inútil... Você me fez essa kusarigama, mas eu não sou digna de usá-la... – a menina disse com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto a fera se aproximava lentamente, rosnando.

- Tenten, apenas erga sua arma uma vez mais, dessa vez eu irei ajudá-la – a voz de Kaoru atravessou os ouvidos da garota.

- Nii-chan? – a caçadora ficou confusa.

- Vou te provar que você não é uma inútil, erga sua mão. – a voz de seu irmão mais uma vez soou, e a morena obedeceu.

- Que cheiro é esse? – Sakura ficou desligada.

- O nome do irmão dela tinha algo a ver com aroma? – Sasuke fez uma pergunta aparentemente sem sentido.

- Era Kaoru, s-significa a-aroma. – Hinata respondeu arrastando as palavras.

- A alma de um monstro permanece na arma que foi feita com suas partes, com um forjador é a mesma coisa, isso é o que dá as armas habilidades únicas. – Neji respondeu. – Creio que finalmente Tenten despertou o verdadeiro poder de sua arma, baseando-me em como vocês duas e a Tigrex estão, um aroma capaz de confundir os sentidos de quem estiver próximo.

- Então por que vocês três estão bem? E Sasuke, desde quando você tem a pele roxa? – Sakura perguntou como se estivesse bêbada, encostando o dedo na testa do garoto.

- Porque somos imunes a venenos e coisas do tipo. – o moreno respondeu ao tirar o dedo da garoto de si e vê-la quase cair. – Pelo jeito o senso de direção e distância também vai pra longe.

A Tigrex passou a morder o ar, rugir para o nada e a golpear coisas que não existiam, Tenten começou a girar a kusarigama, o que aumentou a intensidade do aroma, deixando a fera ainda mais confusa. A caçadora então correu até ela e reabriu o ferimento do lado esquerdo de seu abdômen, tirando um pequeno cubo negro no processo. A criatura apenas caiu inconsciente, enquanto o ferimento se curava na mesma hora. Tenten cedeu ao cansaço e desmaiou, sendo segurada pelo Hyuuga na mesma hora.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Sasuke e Naruto acordaram Sakura e Hinata que haviam desacordado por causa do veneno que havia na kusarigama da morena, logo eles foram para outro local para acampar. O Hyuuga deixou a morena deitada na cabana depois que as outras duas e os garotos arrumaram tudo, ela precisaria descansar depois de sua luta um tanto turbulenta. Os três caçadores saíram deixando as meninas sozinhas para poderem verificar as redondezas, olharam principalmente o local da batalha onde havia ficado a criatura, porém, nem sinal da mesma.

- Voltamos – disse o loiro ao chegar.

- Parece estar seguro, mas é bom manter os olhos bem abertos, a criatura não estava mais lá – disse Neji.

- Ela pode estar mais calma agora que esse cubo foi tirado dela... – Sasuke disse olhando para o mesmo que estava em sua mão – Mas acredito que ela esteja bem assustada, apenas por precaução vamos nos manter alertas a ela – disse o moreno.

- O que é esse cubo? – a rosada perguntou.

- Algo que espero que não atrapalhe nossos planos – falou Neji.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou novamente.

- Esse pequeno objeto mostra que alguém controlava a criatura e por isso ela estava tão agressiva – falou Sasuke.

- Encontramos uma outra vez um cubo como esse em outra criatura – falou o loiro.

- Vocês devem conhecer quem controlava a Trigrex – o moreno fez uma pausa olhando para as garotas que se olhavam entre si tentando pensar em alguém – Akatsuki... – falou por fim.

-AH! Já ouvimos falar dessa organização – disse a rosada espantada.

- Dizem q-que eles s-são perigosos, m-mas pouco se sabe sobre eles – falou Hinata.

- Já os vimos – disse Neji.

- Não lutamos com eles – falou o loiro vendo a cara que as meninas fizeram – Eles apenas... – deu uma pausa para tomar ar – Disseram que...- fora interrompido pelo moreno de orbes ônix.

- Disseram que nos encontraríamos de novo, ainda era cedo. – falou apoiando seus braços em suas pernas e com as mãos cruzadas a frente de sua boca a escondendo um pouco mantando seu olhar distante.

Os meninos pareciam não gostar de se lembrar daquele encontro, as meninas tentavam entender o que se passava, nada sabiam da organização a não ser o que a maioria sabia e isso só aumentou ainda mais a curiosidade de uma certa rosada sobre o passado desses garotos ou mais precisamente de um certo moreno de orbes ônix. O silencio reinou por longos minutos no recinto, tudo que envolvia o passado deles parecia que sempre dava em silêncio, parecia que havia uma grande névoa em torno de tudo que envolvia os três. Já estava de noite e a noite estava fria como nunca. O silêncio foi quebrado pela tosse de Tenten que estava recobrando a consciência. Imediatamente todos se voltaram a ela.

- Tenten, você tá bem? – perguntou a rosada pegando a mão da amiga.

- Eu...O que aconteceu? – mal terminou de falar e mais uma vez tossiu.

- Acho melhor você não falar por enquanto, pode ter fraturado uma costela – disse Neji.

- Você conseguiu tirar o que estava dentro da criatura e ela ficou inconsciente e você também. – disse a rosada.

- Neji é melhor olhar com seu byakugan os ferimentos dela – disse o outro moreno.

- Ok – disse e na mesma hora pegou seu binóculo e começou a olhar pelo corpo da morena, passando pelo seu tórax constatou que ela havia fraturado duas costelas e era visível seus hematomas. Depois de analisar os ferimentos da morena, Sakura e Hinata fizeram os curativos nela.

- Descanse Tenten – disse Hinata.

- Obrigada – agradeceu as amigas e aos garotos e adormeceu.

Nessa noite as garotas e os garotos ficaram juntos de vigia, estavam preocupados em como seguir viajem com a morena tão debilitada, precisariam parar em algum lugar para ela descansar e não poderia ser nas montanhas, teria que ser um lugar mais tranquilo e com monstros mais fracos de preferência. Neji ficou cuidando de Tenten durante a noite, a mesma teve um pouco de febre e parecia ter alguns pesadelos, ele continuou ao seu lado a noite toda, ele queria cumprir sua promessa de estar sempre ao seu lado.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Na manha seguinte eles deixaram o acampamento, Tenten ainda estava muito debilitada, Neji a carregava em suas costas para que ela não precisa-se se esforçar, já que mal conseguia andar e estava com grandes dificuldades para respirar. Não faltava muito para chegarem ao topo, eles andavam por um atalho entre as cavernas para evitar algum confronto. Ao fim da passagem já estavam no ponto mais alto da montanha e pararam para descansar um pouco e Tenten também precisava trocar seus curativos.

- Para onde vamos depois daqui? – perguntou a rosada.

- Podíamos ir para Suna, lá Tenten-chan poderia se recuperar melhor e teria um melhor tratamento – falou o loiro.

- É melhor não, Suna ainda está longe e eu sei cuidar muito bem dos ferimentos dela, além disso, há uma cidade mais perto, a cidade do Oásis – disse a rosada temendo a resposta.

- Fora isso, não somos bem vindos em Suna. – Sasuke acrescentou

- É verdade, não tinha pensado nisso – disse o loiro coçando a cabeça, como não havia lembrado disso?

- Pronto – disse a rosada - Seus curativos já estão trocados – disse sorrindo a amiga.

- Obrigada Sakura – agradeceu a amiga – Desculpa por isso – disse e tossiu.

- Não precisa se desculpar por nada mocinha, e pode parar de se esforçar – repreendeu a amiga por ela não parar de se lamentar e se esforçar.

- Vamos... – o Hyuuga foi interrompido por um rugido que não estava longe.

- O-o q-que foi i-isso? – indagou Hinata.

- Não sei, mas é melhor irmos embora logo – falou o outro moreno já com a mão em sua espada sendo seguido pelos outros. Não puderam nem caminhar alguns metros, pois viram um bando de monstros babuínos, Blangos.

- Droga, Neji tire Tenten daqui e a proteja – ordenou o moreno. Neji imediatamente obedeceu e se afastou com a morena colocando-a sentada em um canto, empunhando suas espadas duplas. Os outros se mantinham já em suas posições preparados para a batalha.

- Sasuke, você acha que... – Neji foi interrompido.

- Blangos não fazem nada sem que tenham recebido uma ordem do líder. – o Uchiha respondeu.

- Quer dizer que tem um Blangonga por aqui! – Sakura ficou histérica.

- Na verdade, está lá em cima! – Naruto apontou para o topo de uma rocha, e de lá desceu o Blangonga.

**Tema da luta: Monster Hunter OST - Snow Mountain Battle Theme**

Pelagem branca, presas enormes, braços fortíssimos, um babuíno duas vezes maior que os outros. Assim que chegou no campo de neve os outros Blangos ficaram ainda mais agitados e atacaram os caçadores, o Blangonga na frente. Sasuke logo chocou sua lâmina com os dentes da fera e se forçou contra ela, Naruto, Sakura e Hinata lutavam contra o bando de Blangos. Por sorte estavam em pleno verão e o acumulo de neve nas montanhas era pouco, caso contrário já haviam sido engolidos por uma avalanche. Sakura pela primeira vez viu o estrago que suas novas manoplas eram capazes de fazer, cada Blango golpeado era arremessado para longe junto com uma bola de fogo, fora isso, ainda eram perfurados pelas garras. Naruto derrubava os monstros aos montes com a Great Demon Roar, e enquanto a arma não voltava, cuidava dos que estavam próximos com as mãos nuas. Até mesmo Hinata, um pouco fraca por causa das bactérias do Jinouga, conseguia lidar com as criaturas que a atacavam estabanadas, e por vezes conseguiam se aproximar de Tenten, mas eram logo retalhadas pelo Hyuuga que estava de guarda. O Uchiha travava uma luta de agilidade contra o líder do bando, ele atacava, o Blangonga esquivava, quando a fera atacava, Sasuke defendia e assim as coisas continuavam. Ouve um momento em que não haviam mais Blangos na região, mas bastou um rugido do grandalhão, e mais subordinados vieram para enfrentar os intrusos. Neji se lembrou de uma coisa que Konjiki havia lhe contado um tempo atrás e resolveu agir.

- Sakura! Acerte as presas dele com as manoplas! – o moreno gritou.

- Pra que! – a rosada ficou confusa.

- Apenas faça! – Neji retrucou.

- Tudo bem! Naruto, cuide desses sagüis! – a Haruno resolveu arriscar o palpite do companheiro.

A garota correu até o Blangonga e aproveitando uma distração feita por Sasuke, saltou e golpeou com um cruzado, quebrando a presa esquerda e a direita com um único soco. A fera urrou de dor e levou as mãos aos dentes quebrados, tentando suavizar a dor. Os outros Blangos deixaram o local imediatamente, e Sasuke aproveitou a abertura para encravar a Thunder Fang na besta e deixar os relâmpagos correrem livres pelo corpo perfurado. Assim que tirou a espada do corpo do Blangonga, a fera veio ao chão.

- P-Por que os o-outros foram embora? – Hinata ficou sem entender

- As presas são o símbolo da liderança do Blangonga, sem elas, os Blangos não o viram como seu líder, então, pararam de seguir suas ordens e foram embora. – Neji explicou.

- E por que pediu pra Sakura quebrar as presas ao invés do Sasuke? – Tenten indagou.

- Só uma arma com o elemento do fogo pode quebrar as presas de um Blangonga. – o Hyuuga explicou. – Enfim, vamos pegar alguns materiais e vender ou fazer algo para nos ajudar. –

Os caçadores aceitaram a ideia de Neji e pegaram alguns materiais para vender e outros para usarem com eles. Deixaram o lugar logo em seguida já que a próxima cidade não estava tão longe e poderiam chegar, o mais tarde possível, na manhã seguinte ou no mesmo dia à noite. Eles tinham muita coisa para carregar e demorariam muito se fossem fazer sua jornada andando como estavam, por isso Sasuke chamou suas montarias, Shadow, Slasher e Matylda, com sua flauta, uma diferente das dos demais caçadores, ela apenas chamava suas montarias. Sakura e Sasuke estavam em cima de Shadow, Naruto e Hinata em Matylda e Neji e Tenten em Slasher, como de costume.

- Agora a viajem vai ser bem melhor – disse a rosada – Não aguentava mais fazer isso a pé – desabafou.

- Só toma cuidado para não gostar de viajar assim – disse o moreno a sua frente vendo que a rosada estava envolvendo sua cintura com seus braços.

- Echi! – gritou e o soltou o que a fez se desequilibrar e quase cair, agarrando novamente o moreno fazendo todos rirem.

**O0O0O0O0O**

O caminho até o deserto era curto, passariam por um túnel, que possuía acesso pelo topo da montanha, isso reduziria o tempo de viajem de três dias para um dia. A passagem se estendia do topo da montanha e indo até o subterrâneo e não era usada pelas criaturas da área, ou seja, eles estariam seguros. Os Nargacugas caminhavam devagar por ali para não provocar nenhum deslizamento, já que estavam em uma montanha de gelo e presos em um beco sem saída, sem contar que o lugar não era tão grande assim comparado ao tamanho das criaturas. Naruto não parava de falar besteiras fazendo as garotas rirem das respostas tortas que os outros morenos lhe davam. Passaram praticamente a viajem toda nisso, o que por um lado foi bom e compensador, vistos os últimos acontecimentos e o que seria melhor ainda, poderiam descansar e relaxar a tensão na cidade que ficariam, era o que todos pensavam. No fim do dia já podiam ver o fim da passagem e as luzes da cidade do Oásis.

- O t-túnel acaba na c-cidade – disse a morena de longas madeixas, por pensar que ainda teriam que andar mais para chegar na lendária cidade.

– O povo da cidade que o construiu – informou o loiro. – Esse lugar vive do comércio, que por sinal não vai muito bem por causa da Suna, então fizeram o túnel para facilitar a viagem entre as cidades. -

- Nós só ouvimos falar desse túnel – disse Sakura. – Nunca havíamos vindo à cidade por ele, sempre dávamos a volta pelas cordilheiras. – falou.

- Por que fazer o caminho mais longo? – indagou Sasuke, a frente da rosada.

- Por que não sabíamos onde ficava a passagem e também para evitar problemas, só isso – retrucou.

- Noob – disse o moreno.

- A minha vontade é de te derrubar daqui. – falou irritada.

- E não faz por que vai cair também. – ironizou.

- Filho... – a rosada o empurrou fazendo os dois irem ao chão, claro que ele ficou por baixo recebendo todo o impacto da queda em suas costas fazendo a menina bater contra seu peito e ficar vermelha.

- Se machucou rosada? – indagou a provocando.

- N-não – fez uma pausa olhando em como estava com ele – O-obrigada – disse e se levantou – Ainda tem mais viu, rum! – disse irritada e se virou de costas.

- V-vamos p-rimeiro levar Tenten-san para um h-hospital – falou Hinata com dificuldade por que estava rindo da amiga.

- Sim e pode para de rir Hinata – bradou a rosada.

Depois do pequeno episódio do casal, eles se dirigiram para o hospital da cidade, logicamente que chamando um pouco de atenção por onde passavam por causa de suas montarias e os estado em que estavam. Tenten foi deixada com o único médico da cidade com suas amigas enquanto os garotos foram procurar uma hospedaria ou algo do tipo para ficarem. A cidade era simples, não possuía muitas riquezas e o único lugar que poderiam ficar era na pousada. Depois de reservarem os quartos os garotos voltaram ao médico para buscarem as garotas e ver como a morena de coques estava.

- Voltamos – disse Neji – E aí como ela tá? – perguntou ao doutor.

- Analisei seu estado e ela está com uma fratura complexa – falou – O curativo feito não deixou que piorasse, porém, ela precisará de uma cirurgia, coisa simples, mas eu não tenho os equipamentos que são necessários – disse com pesar – Vou precisar manda-la para Suna – terminou o diagnóstico.

- Como assim não tem o que é necessário? – indagou a rosada ríspida – Ela precisa disso logo, além disso, Suna é longe e só irá atrapalhar nossa jornada – disse irritada, pois tudo a levava aquela vila.

- Ei! Não é você que tá precisando sabia? Sou eu! – disse a morena irritada – Só por que você teve um caso com o Gaara e não quer voltar lá eu não preciso ficar debilitada – bradou expondo o segredo da amiga a fazendo ficar perplexa, não acreditando que ela havia contado.

- Gaara? Sabaku Gaara? O líder da Vila de Suna? – Neji apoiou a mão no queixo e olhou pervertido para a Haruno.

- Não é da sua conta! – Sakura perdeu a cabeça. – Muito obrigada Tenten! – gritou.

- Desculpa! Eu esqueci que não era pra dizer... – a morena colocou as duas mãos na boca, realmente não havia feito aquilo por querer.

- Então você prefere que a sua amiga fique debilitada do que ir até Suna e encarar o ruivo idiota com quem você dormiu? – Sasuke disse sentado em uma cadeira, logo depois se levantou e foi até a porta, pegou na maçaneta e olhou para trás. – Sabe, vocês dois se merecem. Ambos são nojentos que não ligam pra nada além de si mesmos... – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Como é que é! – a Haruno gritou sem obter resposta. – O único nojento aqui é você! – gritou ao sair em busca do Uchiha

- Perdi a chance de ficar quieta né? – Tenten coçou a cabeça.

- T-Tudo bem Tenten-chan... – Hinata tentava consolar a amiga.

- Se ainda fosse qualquer outra pessoa... – Naruto suspirou. – Mas logo Sabaku Gaara... Agora é que vamos pra Suna... –

- Como? – a morena de coques ficou confusa.

- Sasuke odeia o Gaara. – Neji tratou de explicar. – Quando saímos da vila nós passamos por um povoado no território da Suna que se encontrava em uma pobreza absurda, e havia uma criança, muito magra, praticamente definhando, e quando o Sasuke ia dar um pouco de comida pra ela, Gaara apareceu do nada e a matou, dizendo que ela era apenas lixo. – o Hyuuga terminou com raiva nos olhos.

- Cinco anos depois aquele bosta virou Líder de Suna! – Naruto gritou, socando uma parede, fazendo-a rachar um pouco.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – o médico disse ao ver que a situação não estava boa, e saiu imediatamente.

- Ele mentia pra Sakura... – Hinata disse pela primeira vez algo sem gaguejar. – Ele dormia com outras mulheres, matava gente sem pensar duas vezes... –

- Deixava povoados inteiros morrerem para se apoderar de suas terras, e pelo jeito ele continua assim, um monstro. – Tenten abaixou a cabeça. – Por isso ninguém comentava sobre ele com a Sakura, é doloroso demais saber que você já esteve do lado de alguém assim. – dava para perceber a tristeza e a raiva da morena em sua voz.

- Se Sakura pudesse ela apagaria isso de sua vida – disse a outra morena cabisbaixa.

- Ela pode apagar – disse o Hyuuga – Ela só precisa querer – falou.

- Mas não é fácil pra ela Neji – falou tentando defender a amiga – Ela estava com alguém que pensou que amava ela, mas foi traída e é um dos sentimentos mais difíceis de esquecer ou mudar, ele a apunhalou nas costas sem mais nem menos, além de tudo fez coisas que nunca pensamos que ele seria capaz. - a morena falava com ódio em sua voz - Nós confiávamos nele, bem eu mantinha um pé atrás e Hinata também só que não tínhamos prova alguma de que ele era essa pessoal cruel e é por isso que fomos chatas com vocês pedindo que contasse sobre vocês, dali em diante ficou difícil confiar em estranhos, éramos só nós três – a morena contava o que acontecera – Para fazer ela seguir em frente foi difícil e bem ela carrega esse ódio dele ate hoje e prefere ficar longe do que se magoar novamente ao vê-lo ou acabar acabando com ele literalmente – disse por fim.

- Sei que é difícil Tenten-chan, mas ela vai ter que fazer uma hora ou outra – disse o loiro. O assunto se encerrou ali para os quatro, mas eles sabiam que ainda precisavam ajudar Sakura a colocar um ponto final nisso para ela.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Depois de bater a porta o moreno de orbes ônix ficou perambulando pela cidade, primeiro tentando escapar da rosada que estava atrás dele enchendo seu saco gritando: "Espera aí, eu não terminei com você ainda", "Quem você acha que é?", tudo isso só piorou o humor do moreno e para não perder seu controle despistou facilmente a garota e seguiu para seu quarto na pousada, se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos tentando afastar de sua memória as lembranças que tinha de Gaara e principalmente o fato da rosada de orbes esmeraldas ter tido um caso com aquele ser inescrupuloso. Sakura procurava por ele naquela cidade pequena e não o encontrava em lugar algum, então, pensou em ir a pensão já que não havia entrado lá ainda e para sua sorte ele estava lá e lhe deram o numero do quarto, se é que ela poderia chamar isso de sorte já que o moreno não estava lá em seu estado de bom humor. Ela não pensou duas vezes e seguiu para o quarto.

- Quem é? – perguntou irritado o moreno já adivinhando quem poderia ser.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – fez uma pergunta retórica – Eu, a Sakura – respondeu – Abre a porta que eu preciso falar com você – mais mandou do que pediu.

- E por que deveria? Você só vai me encher o saco. – respondeu – Vai pro seu quarto que você ganha mais – disse ríspido sem nem sair da posição que estava na cama.

- Abre logo essa porta Sasuke! – disse quase esmurrando a porta. O moreno se levantou da cama vendo que ela não iria largar do seu pé facilmente.

- Fala logo o que você quer. – disse ao abrir a porta fazendo a garota parar por um instante ao vê-lo. Ele estava só com uma calça e sem camisa exibindo todo seu corpo bem definido com seu braço apoiado no batente da porta e seu cabelo todo bagunçado caindo pelo seu rosto. – Não vai falar? – indagou.

- Posso entrar? – ela perguntou.

- Não, não pode – respondeu ele.

- Você vai querer mesmo que todos ouçam a discussão? – indagou – Se não deixar faço escândalo aqui mesmo – afirmou sabendo que iria vencer de um jeito ou de outro.

- Pode gritar então. – disse o moreno. Mas quando ela abriu a boca para gritar e a puxou para dentro do quarto a empurrando na parede colocando seu braço esquerdo do lado de sua cabeça e fechando a porta com a outra mão. Isso fez a rosada corar mais do que já estava. Ele a encarou por um minuto e logo a deixou ali indo se sentar na cama. – Diga logo –

- Primeiro de tudo...- começou a falar depois de sair de seu transe – Eu não sou nojenta e odeio aquele verme...- foi interrompida pela moreno.

- Então por que ficou com ele? – indagou ele.

- Eu não o conhecia direito – respondeu ela meio que sem saber o que falar.

- Isso não é resposta – falou.

- Olha eu gostava dele e não sabia que ele era desse jeito tá? – falou ela irritada.

- Típica paixão adolescente – falou – Como garotas são bobas, acham que vão encontrar o príncipe encantado – falou ele irônico.

- Você não sabe de nada – ela se alterou – Eu gostava dele, não achava nada de ele ser o príncipe encantado e eu mal o conhecia, ele simplesmente se mostrou uma pessoa que não era, como eu iria saber? E foi apenas um caso – falou ela irritada se virando de costas para ele.

- Então por que fica tão irritada? – perguntou – Provavelmente por que ainda gosta dele não é? E por isso não quer vê-lo. Você ainda não esqueceu e vai esquecer que sua amiga é mais importante – falou ele achando que falava a verdade, o que não deixava de ser em partes.

- Olha seu... – Se virou para dar um tapa nele, mas foi surpreendida por ele que a segurou pelo seu pulso e a derrubou na cama ficando por cima dela.

- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me acertar assim? – perguntou ele com um sorriso de canto no rosto. – Por que foge tanto disso? Por que não enfrenta de vez? – perguntou a ela.

- Sai de cima de mim seu tarado – tentou se libertar, mas em vão.

- Não – disse apenas.

- Você tá me deixando com nojo igual ao Gaara – falou sem saber que tinha cometido o maior de seus erros. Isso deixou o moreno muito mais irritado do que havia ficado antes.

- Eu não sou ele Sakura – disse e antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele a beijou, no começo ela resistiu, mas logo se entregou, não era nojento como com o outro, era diferente, algo que só ela poderia sentir e descrever naquele momento – Odeio como tudo que você fala é dele. Me desculpe por isso – disse e saiu de cima dela.

- Sasuke eu não gosto dele, fui uma idiota ao aceitar ficar com ele, eu não sei nem por que fiz isso, acho que o momento me levou a isso – disse se levantando e sentando na cama de cabeça baixa – Depois que soube de tudo eu senti raiva eu queria mata-lo se pudesse, eu não consigo aceitar que ele seja assim e que eu tenha ficado com alguém assim... – deu uma pausa para tomar folego – Tenho medo de voltar e ele querer voltar, jogar tudo na minha cara e de talvez eu voltar a gostar dele e eu não quero – ela falou enquanto uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto enquanto isso o moreno escutava tudo de costas para ela. – Ouve uma época em que, bem eu era pequena ainda, e eu gostava de um garoto lá da vila de Konoha, mas ele sumiu e eu nunca mais o vi, eu não me lembro nem do seu nome ou como ele era e fico pensando se um dia vou vê-lo de novo – terminou de falar e escorreram mais algumas lágrimas – Eu sou idiota não sou? Pensando só em mim, coitada da Tenten ela não teve culpa, ela está certa, ela precisa ir pra lá e eu vou com ela se preciso, ela é minha amiga e eu quero que ela esteja bem – falou ainda chorando.

- Você não é idiota, um pouco irritante talvez – disse ele se virando e envolvendo a garota em seus braços afagando seus cabelos – Não se preocupe, Tenten ficará bem e ela não deve ter ficado brava, ninguém te entende mais do que ela e Hinata e quando chegar a hora você terá que confrontá-lo, mas até tente esquecer e lembre-se que você tem suas amigas ao seu lado e eu também – disse o garoto fazendo ela corar – E outra coisa, quem sabe o garoto que gostava quando era criança não esteja mais perto do que pensa – disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Como assim? – indagou ela sem entender, parando de chorar – Ah, e obrigada Sasuke-kun – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno vendo-o pela primeira vez ficar desnorteado com alguma coisa.

- Um dia você vai saber do que falo – falou ele todo misterioso levantando o rosto dela pelo seu queixo a fazendo olhar para ele com a sua outra mão ele limpou seu rosto das ultimas lágrimas e lhe deu um beijo na testa voltando a abraça-la e ela se aconchegou naquele abraço caloroso. Os outros já estavam na pousada aquela hora e estavam divididos em dois quartos como casais, haviam tirado na sorte como ficariam, pois quando os garotos chegaram em seu quarto encontraram o moreno e a rosada dormindo na cama e não queriam ficar de vela, acabaram ficando em casais, Naruto e Hinata e Neji e Tenten, os quartos possuíam duas camas de solteiro por isso ninguém teve objeção.

- Sasuke aquele conquistador barato de uma figa, nem pra avisar – reclamou Neji.

- Deixa eles ué – falou Tenten – Assim é melhor, Sakura pode finalmente seguir em frente de uma vez – disse sorrindo e tossiu.

- Não deveria se esforçar – falou o moreno ao lado da garota – Quer dormir junto também? – indagou travesso.

- Não seja idiota Neji – tacou um travesseiro na cara dele – Seu echii – disse rindo a morena e ele ficou com cara de idiota. Os dois se deitaram e foram dormir.

- Dobe! Sempre faz isso não é? – reclamou Naruto – E eu aqui – choramingou.

- O q-que foi? – indagou Hinata – V-você tampou m-meus olhos a-aquela hora – falou sem entender nada do que os outros viram.

- O Sasuke Tava dormindo de conchinha com a Sakura, por isso tivemos que nos ajeitar de novo – respondeu o loiro – Não tem problema ele só podia ter avisado dattebayo – resmungou.

- Q-qual o p-problema? – indagou a morena vermelha imaginando a cena – Espero que a Sakura-san esteja feliz só isso – disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto fazendo o loiro babar por ela.

- É melhor irmos dormir – disse atrapalhado – Boa noite Hina-chan – sorriu.

- B-boa noite – disse sorrindo também.

A noite foi calma, Naruto como sempre soltou seus peidos durante a noite e dessa vez a pobrezinha da Hinata presenciou esta cena. Tenten passou a noite bem, sem febres ou tosses e Sakura dormiu feito um bebê, como não fazia a algum tempo. Parecia que tudo estava resolvido, porém, ainda teriam que decidir se iriam ou não a Suna para que Tenten pudesse fazer sua cirurgia. Isso era o que mais incomodava nossos caçadores, já que nenhum deles suportava o líder da vila, mas fariam o que fosse preciso para ajudar a amiga e o mais preocupante era a famosa organização Akatsuki.

- Mestre, eles tiraram o cubo daquela Tigrex – informou um ser que saiu da terra – A garota parecesse ter evoluído, ela conseguiu liberar o poder de sua arma – terminou de informar.

- Então já enfrentaram a criatura – falou o ser mascarado – É hora de ativar o cubo em outra criatura – falava mirabolando seu plano – Zetsu! Leve Kakuzu e Hidan. Quero que coloquem o cubo no rei dos céus – terminou de dar suas ordens e imediatamente os três seguiram ao encontro da criatura.

- Jashin-sama teremos um belo sacrifício dessa vez – falava o cara de cabelos prateados.

- Não vamos mata-lo Hidan – falou o moreno – Desde que recebamos nosso dinheiro está tudo certo – falou o fanático por dinheiro.

- Ateu – resmungou para si o religioso.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**AEEEEE! Mais um cap saindo essa semana \o/ ...esperamos que gostem do capitulo...etto ah sim estamos lançando os dois caps em forma de desculpas pela demora tot ...Esse sábado estaremos viajando, mas não vamos parar de escrever assim que voltarmos ou se a internet pegar legal lah postaremos os capítulos \o/**

**Agora as nossas perguntinhas ^^**

**O cap começou em ação não?^^  
Sano: sem comentários...**

**Tenten é médium o.Õ?  
Sano: não sei ...pergunta p ela ¬¬  
Sushi: Tenten vc é médium?o.õ  
Tenten: ¬¬ não  
Sushi: a tah '-'**

**Naruto algum dia vai descobrir de onde o Neji tira seus equipamentos?  
Sano: Eu revelo agora ...não é da bunda  
Sushi: eu duvido ¬¬**

**Naruto voltou a peidar no cap...Isso é um bom sinal o.Õ? (sushi: eca x.x)  
Sano: Claro quer dizer que o metabolismo dele voltou a funcionar direito  
Tenten, Sakura, Hinata e Sushi: eca x.x**

**Sasuke pegou a Sakura de jeito neah? Eu ameiii *O*  
Sano: AWWWW YEAHHH!  
Sushi: esperem por mais =)  
Sasuke: AWWW YEAHHH!  
Sakura: *desmaia*  
Hinata: Eiiii! Esse papel é meu ¬¬'**

**Vocês vão amar tbm essa parte neah?  
Sano: Vamos ver nas reviews**

**Por que Tenten não aceitou o convite do Neji?  
Sano: ela quer se guardar pro casamento  
Tenten: EII! Não quero não ¬¬  
Neji: AWWW YEAHH! *leva soco da Tenten* x.x  
Tenten: se acalma¬¬**

**Tbm quero dormi de conchinha ToT (outra vez uma afirmação ¬¬)  
Rukia: Se é uma afirmação não deveria estar aqui  
Sano: invasão do bleach agora? Vcs não podem esperar vcs aparecerem não?¬¬  
Byakuya: Não uú  
Sano: JINOUGAA!  
Sushi: EIII ! não seja malvado com eles *agarrando o Kon quase sufocando ele*  
Kon: N-nee-s-saan *quase sem conseguir falar***

**Mandem reviews \O**

**Dicionário do Sano:**

**Blango: Monstro parecido com um babuíno, normalmente do tamanho de um homem adulto. Apresentam pelagem branca e membros posteriores fortes. Vivem em bando e são onívoros.**

**Blangonga: Lider de um bando de blangos, tem o dobro do tamanho de um blango comum, com presas que variam entre 40 e 50 centímetros. Agressivo e com poder absoluto sobre seu bando que executa qualquer ordem dada.**


	11. Capítulo 9 Inimigos ou Amigos?

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem...quem sabe um dia ainda, eu Sushi, tenho um Rathalos *O***

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunters: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 9 – Inimigos ou Amigos?**

**Tema do capítulo: Trinity Blood Let Me Hear **

Os caçadores passaram uma ótima noite, uma certa rosada que o diga, dormiu feito um bebê nos braços do moreno de orbes ônix. Hinata por sua vez, coitada, acordou se lembrando dos peidos do loiro que nem percebeu nada. Tenten descansou bastante já que não teve febre ou ficou tossindo a noite toda. Ainda era cedo, mas eles precisariam decidir o que iriam fazer antes de continuarem a sua jornada. O tempo era algo bem precioso para que pudessem salvar a vida de Hinata. Todos se reuniram na frente da pousada depois de tomarem seu café da manha.

- B-bom dia! – disse Hinata a todos com um belo sorriso.

- Bom dia mesmo é pra Sakura, né? – a morena de coques falou olhando pra rosada com um sorriso todo cheio de malicia.

- N-não t-tem nada disso – falou envergonhada.

- Sasuke seu tarado, já tá arrasando corações – falou o loiro

- Ah cala a boca dobe – falou o moreno virando a cara como se dissesse "Não me enxe!".

- Deixem os pombinhos – falou a morena – Eu vou para o médico – disse decidida e já saindo.

- Ah! Tenten espera! – chamou Sakura – Me desculpa por ontem eu ...- foi interrompida pela morena.

- Não esquenta, eu entendo – piscou o olho para amiga.

- Mas mesmo assim me desculpa e bem se quiser ir ao médico vá, mas nós iremos a Suna para que possa fazer sua cirurgia – falou se arrependendo do que fizera no dia anterior.

- Mas e o ... – se interrompeu com medo de falar o nome dele.

- Gaara? – indagou a rosada.

- É, você... – se atrapalhou para falar.

- Olha ele é passado Tenten e eu tenho que me preocupar mais com você do que com ele – disse sorrindo e abraçando a amiga. Hinata sorriu toda feliz por ter passado o clima pesado do dia anterior e depois eles seguiram para o médico.

**O0O0O0O0O**

- Aff Shikamaru! – resmungou a loira – Assim não vamos chegar nunca para nossa missão – reclamou.

- Ah...problemática – resmungou pra si.

- Tô com fome – falou Chouji.

- Já estamos chegando na cidade do Oasis – informou o moreno.

- Será que a testuda poderia estar por aqui? – perguntou Ino.

- Por que? Está preocupada? – perguntou o moreno sabendo que a loira iria ficar brava.

- Mas é claro que não seu besta – disse dando um soco no braço do moreno.

- Já estamos chegando – disse Chouji o gorducho apontando para a cidade.

- Finalmente vou descansar – disse a loira com brilho nos olhos.

- Problemática – reclamou o moreno novamente para si.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Os seis caçadores já estavam no médico da cidade e esperavam que ele terminasse de fazer o pedido da cirurgia que precisariam levar para o médico de Suna, que era seu conhecido.

- Pronto! – disse o médico – Aqui está o pedido. Quero que ele a deixe descansar por pelo menos dois dias e um deles de observação no hospital de lá – deu sua recomendação – Ele lhe dará todas as outras instruções depois da cirurgia – terminou de falar.

- Obrigada doutor – agradece a morena.

- Boa sorte – falou por ultimo o médico e depois a morena deixou a sala.

- Não posso ficar dois dias lá – falou a morena preocupada – É capaz de sair uma chacina – comentou.

- Não se ela nos ajudar – falou a rosada animada.

- Ela? – indagou Tenten.

- Ah! T-Temari-san – disse Hinata ao lembrar da loira.

- Verdade – disse a morena.

- Temari? – perguntou o loiro.

- A irmã dele Naruto – falou Neji.

- Não só isso – falou o outro moreno – Com Sakura com a gente eu duvido muito que aquele idiota faça alguma coisa – terminou de falar.

- Ei! Eu não vou ficar aturando ele – reclamou.

- Não vai ser necessário, ele apenas não fará nada baka – disse ele esticando sua mão para ajuda-la a subir em seu nargacuga e ela bufou pegando em sua mão montando na criatura.

- Hum? Aquela não é a Ino? – perguntou a morena.

- Não acredito! – disse espantada a rosada ao se virar e ver a loira – O que ela faz aqui? – indagou.

- Como eu vou saber – disse a morena em tom de deboche.

- Aquela ali não é a Sakura – perguntou a loira – Eiiii! Testuda! – berrou ela chamando a rosada.

- Como é? – resmungou a rosada com o punho fechado – Oi Porca! – berrou a rosada vendo a loira se aproximar.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela.

- Estamos indo a Suna – respondeu – Tenten precisa de uma cirurgia – falou.

- Eu sabia que um dia você ia acaba se arrebentando – falou Shikamaru – Tsc, problemática – disse ele.

- Como é seu baka de meia tigela! – bradou a morena.

- Ahhh... – ele apenas ignorou.

- E vocês? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Estamos em missão em Suna – respondeu o gorducho.

- Que t-tipo de m-missão? – perguntou a morena.

- Eliminar o Hapurubokka do Gaara. – respondeu Shikamaru.

- Não vão conseguir sozinhos. – disse o Hyuuga simplesmente.

- Tá chamando a gente de fraco? – perguntou irritada Ino.

- Ele não disse isso – falou Neji – Conhecemos ele, e sabemos que sozinhos não vão conseguir, e além disso precisam de um bom plano – disse ele.

- E o que estão sugerindo? – perguntou curioso o moreno preguiçoso.

- Que deixem a gente ajudar vocês – falou o loiro.

- Posso saber o motivo? – Shikamaru perguntou

- O Hapurubokka é a principal arma do Gaara, sem ele, o terror que Suna impõe nas cidades do deserto irá acabar. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Então montaremos um plano a caminho de Suna – disse Shikamaru por ultimo – Vamos logo, o mais rápido que terminarmos, mais rápido voltamos pra casa.. – chamou os outros.

- Meninas vocês concordam? – indagou Neji.

- Sim – disseram todas.

- Sakura? – perguntou o moreno a sua frente.

- Eu vou adorar ver isso. – falou sorridente.

- Espera! E meu descanso? – resmungou Ino.

- Você descansa lá sua porca. – falou a rosada.

- Ainda to com fome... – Choji reclamou.

- Toma, pode ficar. – Neji disse ao jogar um sanduíche para o gorducho.

- Velho, primeiro foi aquele livro, depois o binóculo e agora um sanduba! Hyuuga Neji, como você faz isso! – perguntou o loiro incrédulo.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Os nove caçadores estavam decididos, iriam a Suna e iriam pegar a criatura do ruivo. Levariam um dia até chegarem, tendo bastante tempo para montarem um bom plano para pegarem a criatura, já que precisariam distrair seu dono nada amigável. Sakura, Hinata e Tenten esperavam poder contar com Temari para ajuda-las enquanto todos estivessem lá. Por ser a irmã mais velha dele, ela poderia conseguir que ele ficasse quieto na dele para que não arranjasse confusão, mas elas também sabiam que não iria ser nada fácil e ela não tinha tanto poder assim sobre ele, mas iriam tentar pelo menos.

- Não aguento mais esse calor infernal! – Ino bufou.

- Nem eu – falou a rosada morta de calor.

- Você tá em cima dessa coisa preta e eu que tô a pé testuda! – bradou.

- Essa coisa preta se chama Shadow e é um Nargacuga – explicou o Sasuke.

- Como se ... – foi interrompida por Shikamaru.

- Ino é melhor ficar quieta – sugeriu Shikamaru.

- Mas...- ela iria falar quando viu o olhar frio do moreno de orbes ônix.

- Fala de qualquer coisa, só não fala do Nargacuga dele – falou o loiro, deixando escapar um pum

- Que nojo Naruto – resmungou Sakura e Hinata levou as mãos ao nariz por causa do cheiro.

- Ahh! Cara que saco – disse o loiro sem saber onde enfiar a cara – Hinata-chan me desculpa não foi por querer, eu ... – parou de falar ao ver que a menina desmaiara – AHHH! Hinata-chan – berrou o loiro fazendo sua montaria parar e pegando e menina para que ela não caísse.

- Olha o que você fez seu baka – berrou Tenten. Todos pararam e desceram de suas montarias para ver se acordavam a coitada da Hinata.

- Hummm – resmungou o loiro ao sentir tudo borbulhar dentro de sua barriga.

- O que é agora? – perguntou Neji.

- Eu não tô legal – falou o loiro – Preciso ir ao banheiro – falou e já ia abaixando as calças da armadura ali mesmo levando um chute de Sakura na bunda.

- Vai atrás da moita seu idiota – bradou – Tem mulher aqui e isso é nojento – falou fazendo careta a rosada.

- Tamo no meio do deserto! Não tem moita aqui! – o Uzumaki retrucou.

- Tem uma pedra ali! Tenha dó! – Ino empurrou o garoto enquanto apontava para a pedra.

O loiro se dirigiu para de trás de uma pedra que tinha ali e os outros ficaram aproveitando a parada para recuperarem as energias, pois o sol escaldante daquele deserto estava acabando com toda ela. Sakura e Tenten conseguiram fazer com que a morena de orbes perolados voltasse a si pedindo para alguém trocar de lugar com ela, o que ninguém queria obviamente, mas Sakura não ia perder a oportunidade e disse a Ino para trocar o lugar já que ela quem estava reclamando de ficar andando e a loira nada pode fazer com todos concordando, ela bem que tentou, mas de nada adiantou, a rosada ficou se sentindo vitoriosa com o feito, pois poderia ver sua inimiga, que parecia mais amiga, se contorcer de raiva. Ela sabia que haveria troco, mas nada iria fazê-la mudar de ideia.

- Dobe anda logo! – berrou Sasuke.

- Já tô indo! – respondeu o loiro.

- Aff por que ele tem que demorar tanto? – fez uma pergunta retórica a morena de coques. Não se passaram nem dois minutos que perguntou e ouviram o loiro berrando.

- CORREEE! – berrou. Todos olharam em sua direção e viram um loiro saindo todo desajeitado sem ter arrumado sua armadura direito correndo de um Diablos, um wyvern herbívoro oriundo do deserto, com dois chifres pontiagudos, semelhante a um triceratops, mas muito maior em força e tamanho.

- Mas ele só arruma encrenca mesmo – reclamou Neji pegando a morena de coques no colo e tirando ela dali.

- Neji eu sei andar sabia? – reclamou ela vermelha.

- Não do jeito que tá – respondeu ele. Os outros caçadores logo pegaram suas armas e correram em direção da criatura que em certo ponto parou de correr e se enterrou na areia do deserto.

- Aquilo era um Diablos? – perguntou a rosada.

- Sim. Por quê? – perguntou o moreno.

- Nunca lutamos com um – responderam Sakura e Ino juntas.

- Só corram para ele não sair bem de baixo de vocês ok? – mais ordenou do que informou o moreno de orbes ônix. As duas imediatamente correram ao verem a nuvem de poeira que se formou no chão e se movendo em alta velocidade de onde pulou a criatura saindo de dentro da areia, balançando seu rabo de um lado ao outro e logo em seguida rugindo, tentando intimidar os caçadores. Os garotos e Hinata correram para os lados da criatura para pegá-la.

- KYAHHHH! – berraram Sakura e Ino vendo a criatura correr em direção delas – Larga do meu pé – berrou a loira enquanto corria com a rosada.

- Naruto! – berrou Sasuke olhando para ele que logo entendeu o que o moreno queria. Eles usariam a rosada e a loira como isca para pegar a criatura – Sakura! Ino! Continuem correndo nessa direção – gritou Sasuke. Ele sabia que se elas continuassem a correr naquela direção levariam a criatura até um monte de pedra que estava bem na frente delas, fazendo com que a criatura prendesse seus dois cifres na mesma, isso daria tempo para que eles pudessem acertar a criatura sem que ela pensasse em se enterrar na areia novamente.

- SE CONTINUARMOS CORRENDO VAMOS BATER! - gritou a rosada.

- Apenas continuem e se joguem para os lados quando chegarem – berrou o loiro. As duas continuaram, mas pensando que eles queriam era matar elas ao invés do Diablos.

- Deus! Onde esse mundo vai parar com essa geração de caçadores? – falou Neji colocando a mão na testa e balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro enquanto via as duas garotas correndo e gritando.

- Fica quieto, fica! – falou Tenten ao derrubá-lo com a corrente de sua kusarigama.

Como eles já sabiam, a criatura ficou presa no monte de pedra quando as duas caçadoras pularam cada uma para um lado. Sasuke usou sua espada para tentar cortar o rabo da criatura que era sua principal arma, fora os chifres, enquanto Sakura pulou em cima do wyvern socando-o, Naruto usou sua shuriken acertando a lateral da fera quando a lançou e quando a puxou de volta acertando sua outra lateral, enquanto o Diablos se debatia para se soltar, o que logo conseguiu, em seguida jogando seu corpo de lado fazendo com que Ino fosse jogada para longe e Sakura caísse de cima dela. Shikamaru pegou Ino e a tirou dali, Sasuke fez o mesmo com Sakura e Naruto saiu dali junto com eles. A criatura se enterrou novamente na areia, mas dessa vez deixou o local, seu rastro de areia seguiu em direção oposta da que os caçadores iriam. Ela havia se machucado bastante com os ataques que recebera e por isso fugiu, os caçadores por sua vez deixaram que ela fosse. Não deveriam se desviar de seu objetivo.

- Ino você tá bem? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos espetados.

- Sim – respondeu ela – Não machucou muito – disse.

- Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Estou bem – respondeu.

- Você não tem jeito não é Dobe? – falou Sasuke dando uma espadada na bunda do loiro.

- Eii! Isso dá choque baka! – reclamou – Desculpa pessoal quando vi, ele já estava atrás de mim – respondeu coçando a cabeça.

Logo após a luta eles continuaram a viajem até Suna, chegariam à noite. Sakura se divertia ao ver a careta da loira que estava em cima de Matylda junto com o loiro. Depois de o sol começar a se por o calor já havia passado um pouco e a viajem se tornara mais tranqüila. Os garotos começaram a montar seu plano para pegarem a criatura do ruivo, planejando cada mínimo detalhe e revisando cada segundo da execução, sem parar de caminhar. Certamente Sabaku Gaara não seria um adversário para se levar como brincadeira, e o Hapurubokka também era um monstro formidável, capaz de abater até mesmo um Diablos com apenas uma mordida.

- Vocês já o enfrentaram antes, não é? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Sim, por isso eu sei que é melhor nos focarmos em um combate de longa distância, vamos fazer com que ele tente nos engolir, na hora em que abrir a boca, devemos jogar umas granadas ou outro tipo de explosivo, e quando explodir dentro dele, ele vai ficar com a barriga para cima, e vamos ter uma chance para atacar. – Neji concluiu como abateriam a besta do deserto.

-O Gaara nunca me mostrou... Como ele é? – Sakura ficou curiosa.

- Imagine uma salamandra com um casco impenetrável nas costas, azul por debaixo da barriga, com mais ou menos cem metros de comprimento, capaz de nadar pela areia em uma velocidade de 120 km/h, esse é o Hapurubokka de Sabaku Gaara. – Sasuke respondeu enquanto segurava as rédeas de Shadow.

- C-Cem metros? – Tenten ficou pasma. – e eu pensava que os Nargacugas de vocês eram grandes... –

- Shadow é o maior dos três é só tem trinta metros de comprimento, mesmo assim, é um dos menores que eu já vi, embora o mais rápido. – Neji aumentou ainda mais a tensão.

- Mudando de tópico, qual a arma que o Gaara usa? – Shikamaru continuou.

- Na época que lutamos ele usava um Pu Dao... – Naruto foi interrompido.

- Agora ele usa uma cimitarra. – Sakura corrigiu.

- Uma o quê? – o loiro não fazia idéia do que era aquilo.

- Uma espada persa, leve, curva, de metal de melhor qualidade com um só gume extremamente cortante e ágil, é comparável a katana japonesa. – Tenten explicou.

- E-E a do G-Gaara consegue m-manipular a-areia. – Hinata completou

Ao cair da noite eles já podiam ver a entrada da vila de Suna, onde tudo podia estar sendo posto em jogo, todo cuidado ainda seria pouco. Ao ver os portões da vila, Sakura estava incerta se conseguiria mesmo agüentar, ela havia esquecido Gaara de seu coração, mas não a mágoa que sofreu e a raiva que ainda tinha dele. Tenten estava ansiosa pela cirurgia, pois não aguentava mais se sentir uma inútil durante as lutas. Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji estavam com um misto de ansiedade e medo com sua missão, esperavam que desse certo. Neji, Sasuke e Naruto estavam ansiosos pela luta que teriam, estavam pensando que essa poderia ser uma luta e tanto, o acerto de contas. Hinata estava preocupada com sua saúde, não havia tido mais nenhuma crise forte por causa das bactérias do Jinouga e achava estranho, não que ela quisesse ficar doente, mas achava que o remédio estaria fazendo efeito e isso poderia dar mais tempo a eles para poderem pegar Amatsu Magatsuchi, mas estava ainda mais preocupada porque ela, sendo a especialista em explosivos do grupo, teria a função de fazer com que o Hapurubokka engoli-se as bombas quando abrisse a boca para atacar.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Chegando a vila, eles começaram a chamar a atenção das pessoas dali. A vila era grande e rica, alguns caçadores gostavam de fazer uma parada ali para descansar quando esta ficava no caminho da missão. Por mais que Gaara, o líder da vila, fosse uma pessoa de atitude suspeita ou até mesmo inescrupulosa, caçadores descansavam ali, pois a população era bem receptiva e gentil, mas temiam seu líder e por isso não saiam da linha.

- Odeio chamar a atenção – disse a rosada.

- Mas isso é por que somos gostosos – disse o loiro levando um tapa de Ino que estava atrás dele fazendo-o ir ao chão. Todos começaram a rir na hora até mesmo Matylda pareceu rir.

Depois que o loiro se levantou e montou novamente em sua Nargacuga eles foram procurar pelo hospital da cidade para levar o pedido do médico da Cidade do Oasis ao seu médico indicado para a cirurgia de Tenten. Já faziam alguns minutos que andavam ali e parecia que andavam em círculos. As construções eram muito parecidas e por isso dava a impressão de não saírem do lugar, portanto, não estavam achando o hospital, o que deveria ser bem simples.

- Eiiii! Sakuraaa! – berrou alguém.

- Mas quem... – parou ao ver quem a estava chamando – Temari-san! – berrou a rosada descendo de Shadow e indo em direção da loira.

- Nossa o que faz aqui? – perguntou Temari – Faz muito tempo que não a vejo – comentou.

- É verdade – respondeu a rosada – Ah! Acho que se lembra das meninas não é? – perguntou.

- Sim, sim – respondeu – Oi Tenten, Hinata – disse a loira – Nossa você parece acabada Tenten! – comentou.

- Muito obrigada por dizer o óbvio Temari. – respondeu em deboche.

- De nada. – disse a loira sorrindo brincalhona.

- E esses são Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji – apresentou os outros.

- Nossa você é bem gor... – dizia a Sabaku antes de ser interrompida pelo moreno de cabelos espetados.

- Não pode dizer isso a ele – sussurrou para a loira, Shikamaru.

- Você disse o que? – o gorducho perguntou.

- É que você parece bem forte – disse Temari suando frio ao ver a reação de Chouji – Mas então, o que fazem aqui? – perguntou ela novamente.

- Tenten precisa de uma cirurgia – respondeu Hinata – Ela teve uma luta que a machucou muito no caminho de nossa missão – explicou.

- Ora então vamos pro hospital! Eu levo vocês! – chamou a loira. Todos concordaram e seguiram a loira que os guiava pela cidade até o hospital. Sakura e suas amigas colocavam o papo em dia com Temari, que estava bem curiosa com o que acontecera a elas. A loira era irmã do ruivo, mas não era como ele, ela gostava das garotas e desaprovava o que o irmão fizera a Sakura e o que fizera a tanta gente, porém, temia que ele fizesse algo a ela e a seu outro irmão se eles tentassem alguma coisa. Ao chegar ao hospital Temari apresentou o doutor a Tenten e aos outros caçadores também.

- Ok! Eu quero fazer alguns exames com você antes da cirurgia, ainda hoje, e dependendo dos resultados faremos a cirurgia amanha de manhã – explicou o médico – Pode me acompanhar, por favor? Ah, pode trazer alguém para acompanhá-la se quiser – terminou o médico.

- Eu vou com ela – se convidou Neji.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Sasuke – Vamos procurar uma pousada para nos ficarmos – disse.

- Ok – falou Temari – Eu vou indo que tenho algumas coisas para resolver – disse – Não quer ir comigo Sakura e depois agente sai para beber? – disse e piscou o olho para a rosada.

- Ah...bem...é melhor não – respondeu desajeitada – Deixa pra amanha – falou a rosada.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Temari – Até amanha, tchau gente – se despediu e saiu do hospital.

Tenten e Neji ficaram no hospital para que ela pudesse fazer seus exames enquanto os outros foram atrás de um hotel para se hospedarem por aquela noite. Temari não tinha nada para resolver apenas queria sair com a amiga e quebrar um pouco de sua rotina, tinha saudades da época em que as meninas iam para lá e dormiam em sua casa e faziam a maior zona, saiam para beber a noite e aprontavam todas, ela sabia como o irmão era e fora ela mesma quem mostrara a Sakura o seu verdadeiro lado, sentia-se culpada pela rosada ter sumido e ficado arrasada na época, mas ela não podia deixar que Sakura fosse tratada daquela forma. Decidiu não pensar mais no passado e fora para sua casa. Na pousada os garotos pegaram um quarto para cada um e ninguém reclamou, pareciam querer ficar sozinhos por um tempo. Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji foram a um restaurante para jantarem, pois o gorducho não parava de dizer que estava com fome. Naruto voltara ao hospital depois de reservar os quartos com os outros, para poder avisar em qual lugar ficariam e depois voltara a pousada novamente para enfim tomar um bom banho que não tomava há tempos.

Terminado os exames, o médico de Tenten a avisou que fariam a cirurgia logo de manha, e pedira a ela que fizesse jejum a partir daquele momento. Ela se despediu e deixou o hospital junto a Neji. Estava ansiosa pela cirurgia e preocupada com Sakura e a luta que estava por vir.

- Neji – chamou o moreno que respondeu com um hum – Estou nervosa – disse ela.

- Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo – disse ele a abraçando e dando um beijo em sua testa. Ela sorriu e abraçou o braço do moreno, andando com ele como se fossem um casal. Ele nem ligou, estava gostando e continuou andando com ela daquele jeito.

**O0O0O0O0O**

No hotel, tanto Sasuke como Sakura estavam deitados em suas camas com a mente longe pensando em Gaara, mas principalmente no beijo dos dois. Naruto estava na sacada de seu quarto aparentemente sem fazer nada, parecia estar em outro mundo até olhar para o lado e ver a morena de orbes perolados em sua sacada olhando as estrelas no céu, mas ela parecia tão inquieta, seu olhar mostrava preocupação, fazendo-o se sentir incomodado decidindo ir até seu quarto para saber o que a incomodava.

- Hinata! – chamou ao bater na porta da morena, sem obter respostas batendo na porta mais uma vez tendo como resposta um já vai da morena que logo a abriu.

- A-ah N-Naruto-kun – falou ela. O loiro ficou pasmo por alguns segundos vendo a garota com um kimono lilás florido muito bonito, que acompanhava suas belas curvas, e além disso, aquele olhar triste a deixando indefesa fizeram o sangue do caçador ferver fazendo com que ele corasse.

- P-posso entrar? – perguntou o loiro.

- C-claro – respondeu a menina. Ele entrou e foi em direção a sacada.

- Estão bonitas, não? – perguntou o loiro olhando para a menina que já havia fechado a porta e estava parada de frente para ele na frente da cama.

- S-sim – respondeu, mas seu sorriso não foi um dos mais bonitos que ele já vira ela dar.

- O que a incomoda? – ele foi direto a fazendo balançar por um instante – Eu a vi na sacada olhando pro céu com o olhar distante e triste, sei que algo está te incomodando – terminou de falar.

- E-eu estou com medo da luta com o Hapurubokka do Gaara – respondeu ela – Mas ... – deu uma pausa para tomar fôlego – E-eu não tive mais nenhuma crise, estou tomando o remédio, mas Tsunade-sama disse que não seria o suficiente e isso me preocupa – ela falou.

- E isso não é bom? Significa que o remédio está fazendo efeito – ele disse encostado na grade na sacada, de braços cruzados com a cabeça virada para lado olhando o céu estrelado de Suna.

- E-eu n-não sei e se é tão grave assim por que então teríamos que ir atrás de Amatsu Magatsuchi? – perguntou a garota de cabeça baixa demonstrando desespero em sua voz.

- Hinata... – chamou o loiro indo em direção da menina.

- Eu não quero morrer Naruto. – disse levantando seus rosto e olhando para Naruto com os olhos cheio de lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu corpo.

- Você não vai morrer Hinata... – disse ele – Nem que eu tenha que ir atrás de Amatsu sozinho, mesmo que eu me machuque e que ela resista eu trago aqueles chifres para salvar sua vida. – disse ele limpando as lágrimas da garota, que agarrou o kimono azul que ele usava com as duas mãos encostando seu rosto na altura de seu peito, chorando. O loiro ficou ali com ela daquele jeito afagando seus cabelos e os acariciando, deixando a garota chorar até se acalmar. Eles continuaram ali daquele jeito abraçados, banhados com a luz da lua que entrava pela porta da sacada que estava aberta e pela janela do quarto. Hinata se sentia bem ali, e acreditou nas palavras do loiro.

- Hinata... – chamou o loiro levantando seu rosto devagar.

- Naruto... – respondeu a garota. Os orbes safira encontraram os olhos perolados e permaneceram assim se olhando profundamente por alguns segundos, mais parecidos como minutos, e pouco a pouco suas bocas foram se aproximando ate seus lábios se encontrarem e eles se perderem num beijo calmo, suave, mas que fez seus corações acelerarem e suas respirações ficarem mais fortes. Ele a derrubou na cama logo atrás deles e assim um ao lado do outro eles se beijaram por mais um tempo até se separarem e fazendo seus orbes safira e perolas se encontrarem novamente enquanto ele acariciava o rosto com pele macia da morena até adormecerem.

**O0O0O0O0O**

No quarto da frente Sakura não conseguia dormir e um certo moreno no quarto ao lado também não. Os dois rolavam na cama de um lado a outro sem sucesso. A rosada tomou então um decisão.

- Sasuke. – o chamou ao bater em sua porta.

- O que foi? - disse ao abrir a porta novamente sem camisa encostado apoiando-se na porta.

- Não consigo dormir. – disse ela.

- Eu também não... – disse ele a fazendo se espantar com tal reação inesperada.

- Posso dormir aqui? – perguntou ela vermelha.

- Gostou foi? – falou ele malicioso.

- Aff! Desculpa, eu vou indo – falou se virando de costas, mas não pode se quer dar um passo adiante, pois o moreno a abraçara pelas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido – Pode ficar, eu não mandei você ir embora – e terminou mordiscando sua orelha fazendo a menina se arrepiar e se derreter toda. Ele a puxou para dentro fechando a porta a virando contra de costas contra a mesma fazendo os orbes ônix se chocarem com os esmeralda logo depois a beijando ardentemente, e dessa vez ela não resistiu, se entregou inteira naquele beijo, levando sua mão direita a nuca dele enquanto sua mão esquerda estava encostada a porta entrelaçada a dele. Depois de se separarem para tomar fôlego, ele a conduziu até cama deitando com ela dessa vez um de frente ao outro, dando-lhe um suave beijo de boa noite na testa.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Neji e Tenten estavam no quarto dela, ela pedira a ele que passasse a noite com ela já que poderia ter uma crise de tosses novamente ou até mesmo febre e poderia não ter como chamar alguém a noite para ajuda-la.

- Obrigada Neji. – agradeceu a morena.

- Não foi nada. – disse ele – Ainda está preocupada? – perguntou.

- Um pouco... - respondeu ela – Sabe eu sou forte pra muitas coisas, mas agora, estou um pouco ansiosa. – falou ela – Já passei por isso antes e não deveria ficar assim – falou.

- Não se preocupe eu estarei com você. – falou ele ao segurando a mão dela e dando um suave beijo, enquanto estava abaixado ao lado da cama.

- Neji – chamou ela. Ele a olhou colocando seus orbes perolados em contato com os orbes chocolate dela, isso foi o suficiente para que eles se aproximassem e se beijassem, no começo devagar, mas logo tornaram o beijo ardente e apaixonado. Enquanto se beijavam, ela o puxou para que ele subisse na cama, o beijo foi longo e os dois queriam mais, mas a falta de ar não deixou.

- Quero que durma aqui comigo... – disse morena sorrindo. Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite na testa, deitando de conchinha com ela.

A noite foi calma e tranquila para eles, os outros três caçadores também dormiram bem. O Sol já começava a nascer e eles pareciam nem notar, parecia um sonho, mas não era, o Sol já havia nascido e eles precisavam se levantar. Neji e Tenten foram direto ao hospital para poderem chegar no horário para a cirurgia, enquanto os outros iriam repassar o plano e se prepararem para executá-lo. Seria uma manha agitada, bem diferente da noite que tiveram.

- Ah! Bom di... – a rosada parou de dizer ao ver que o moreno que dormira com ela já não estava mais na cama ao seu lado. Levantou-se irritada da cama e foi para banho mais rápido de sua vida e desceu para encontrar os outros – Aquele miserável, dorme comigo e depois vai embora? Quem ele pensa que é? E pior, quem ele pensa que eu sou? Uma prostituta? – ela estava furiosa por não ter recebido o bom dia que queria e acabou nem notando que já havia passado pelos seus companheiros.

- Ei Sakura! – chamou Ino.

- Ah...Oi, Bom dia pessoal – falou a rosada depois de sair de sua ira.

- O que aconteceu? Quem é o ser que você tanto amaldiçoa, mulher? – perguntou a loira.

- Aquele infeliz do Sasuke – respondeu ela – Ele dormiu comigo e depois quando acordo ele sumiu – ela voltou a seu estado furioso - Procurei ele por todo lugar e não achei – ela terminou de falar o que acontecera.

- SAKURA! – uma figura loira apareceu na frente do hotel correndo.

- T-Temari-san o-o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hinata.

- G-Gaara... e... S-Sasuke ...no palácio... da areia – disse ela ofegante sem conseguir falar tudo direito. Ela estava machucada por várias partes do corpo.

- O que? – perguntou Shikamaru, indo ajudá-la logo em seguida. Ele a ajudou a se sentar na escada que havia em frente ao hotel e pediu a alguém para trazer um copo d'água para ela.

- Obrigada – ela falou – Gaara e Sasuke estão no palácio da areia lutando – ela conseguiu finalmente desembuchar – Eles estão destruindo tudo e por isso vim chamar vocês. Eu não sei como começou, mas não pode continuar desse jeito – disse ela – Eles podem acabar destruindo a cidade ou machucando inocentes – terminou ela de falar.

- Nós iremos pra lá agora – disse Shikamaru – Vamos! – disse ele correndo para o palácio seguido pelos outros – Espere aqui – disse ele por ultimo se seguiu para o palácio.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Sasuke e Gaara estavam fora do palácio que estava praticamente em ruínas, graças a luta dos dois. Ambos não possuíam nenhum ferimento até o momento, e não havia nada que demonstrasse que essa luta seria rápida, pois nenhum dos dois se daria por vencido tão facilmente, cada um possuía seu próprio orgulho para se dar por vencido facilmente.

- Continua deixando aberturas nos seus ataques. – Gaara disse em tom de provocação.

- Se eu deixasse aberturas você teria conseguido me atacar. – Sasuke respondeu. – Ah é, esqueci que você só ataca crianças não é mesmo? –

- Ainda no assunto daquele lixinho? – o ruivo passou as mão nos cabelos entediado. – Trocou de arma pra tentar me derrotar? –

- Olha quem fala, o cara que trocou o Pu Dao pela Cimitarra. – o moreno retrucou. – Chega de conversa agora! –

- Pela primeira vez você disse algo que eu concordo! – Gaara respondeu, e logo os dois se atracaram novamente, areia e relâmpagos dançavam no ar, uma dança mortal...

**O0O0O0O0O**

**WEEEEE! MAIS UM CAP \O/ Demorou mais do que pensávamos pra sair, mas saio ^^ Esperamos que aproveitam o cap ...que ficou grandinho até o.õ ...heehe...não sabemos se essa semana mesmo sai outro, mas podem ter certeza que o próximo vem logo ^^**

**Perguntinhas da Sushi \o/**

**Meuuu Dellllsss a meninas dessa vez adoraram a noite não? =)  
Sano: Deus se escreve com "u", e sim, elas aproveitaram.  
Sushi: ¬¬ Eu sei, mas isso foi pq foi demaaiiisss *o***

**A Hinata até que acordou bem depois da noite com os peidos do Naruto, não é? o.õ  
Sano: Ele naum peido...  
Sushi: peidou sim uú no final do outro cap e no começo desse uú**

**Será que se pode acordar bem depois disso? O.õ  
Sano: Ele não peido!  
Sushi: Peido sim!**

**Sakura e Ino realmente não se bicam?  
Sano: No fundo elas são amigas.  
Sushi: Que lindo *O***

**Estranho Ino não ter querido agarra o Sasuke?o.õ  
Sano: Realmente...**

**Gaara é nojento mesmo x.x ...fdp uú (outra afirmação ¬¬? Eu tenho que parar com isso)  
Zaraki: Eu que o diga... Sushi, fiquei sabendo que o Sano luta kendo, ele é bom?  
Sushi: Sim, o sensei dele falo que ele é um dos melhores. (Sushi de vdd: eu não falei isso ¬¬, mas sim ele é bom, vc vai preferi ele do que o Ichigo =))  
Zaraki: Topa uma luta?  
Sano: Dexa só termina de responde as perguntas da minha namorada.**

**Será que Sakura adquiriu um novo medo? xDD E dessa vez com uma companheira?  
Sano: provável...  
Sushi: eu tenho quase certeza**

**O que passou na cabeça do Diablos vendo as duas correndo daquele jeito?  
Sano: Hey calma aí! Eu sou herbívoro, só quero saber as horas!  
Sushi: ele pode ser herbivoro, mas se queria saber as horas eu duvido...uú**

**Naruto só sabe envolver sua bunda em tudo?¬¬  
Tomoyo: é que esse é o ponto fraco dele... Por que todos estão me olhando com essas caras furiosas?  
Sano: Tomoyo-chan, melhor ir logo, conversamos depois.  
Sushi: conversar dps? Que historia é essa? Eu vou junto ¬¬ e ai de dizer que não**

**Será que seu peido é tão fedido assim? O.õ(eca x.x)  
Sano: Mais que o meu eu duvido que seja!  
Sushi: eca x.x**

**O Diablos correu atrás dele por causa do futun?O.õ (eca x.x de novo)  
Sano: eu vo atrás dele e respondo no próximo cap  
Zaraki: Vou junto, depois agente luta!  
Ichigo: Não tenho nada pra fazer, vou também.  
Sano: Let's go Hunters!  
Sano, Ichigo, Zaraki: YEEEEEAAAAAHH! (correm atrás do diablos com as armas em mãos)  
Sasuke, Naruto, Neji: For Ever Alone  
Sushi: podem ficar cmgo eu caço com vcs *O***

**Será que vocês vão matar agente de novo por parar o cap nessa parte =D?  
Sano: "em meio da caçada"  
Sushi: Eu prefiro que não =DD**

**Vão gostar do cap? =DD  
Sano: "em meio da caçada"  
Sushi: Eu prefiro que sim =DD**

**A luta no próximo cap vai ser boa? E vai mesmo ter uma luta?  
Sano: "em meio da caçada"  
Sushi: isso eu não sei responder '-'**

**Não percam o próximo e emocionatissimo cap de Bounty Hunters: Caçadores de Recompensas \O/**

**Dicionário do Sano **

**Diablos: Wyvern herbívoro que habita o deserto, sua cabeça lembra um triceratops, de temperamento agressivo e extremamente territorialista**

**Cimitarra: já descrevi no cap ¬¬**

**Pu dao: uma lança chinesa de lâmina curva com apenas um lado cortante. Uma arma ágil, leve e com longo alcance **

**Hapurubokka: também já descrevi no cap ¬¬**


	12. Capítulo 10 O Relâmpago e a Areia

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem...ainda =)**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunters: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 10 – O Relâmpago e a Areia**

**Tema do Capítulo: ****Onimusha Dawn of Dreams OST: Ohatsu's Theme**

O palácio da areia estava praticamente todo destruído, algumas pessoas que estavam dentro na hora da luta ficaram apavoradas com tamanha devastação. Gaara não se importava onde estavam por isso o moreno percebendo a situação ao seu redor levou o ruivo para fora do palácio e fora da cidade. Os outros caçadores corriam para alcançá-los, eles não deixariam que Sasuke lutasse sozinho com o ruivo e sua criatura.

- Saiu do palácio para que aqueles vermes não morressem? – Gaara debochou. – Uns anos atrás você teria matado todos só pra que não atrapalhassem... – completou suspirando.

- Nós não estamos mais uns anos atrás. – Sasuke respondeu enquanto embainhava a Thunder Fang. – Agora eu procuro redenção... Livrando o mundo de monstros como você! – gritou e sacou a katana em uma velocidade absurda, lançando uma rajada de energia azul na forma de uma meia lua.

- Droga... – o ruivo olhou para o ombro direito, que sangrava. – Mesmo erguendo uma parede de areia essa coisa conseguiu me atingir... É esse o poder das presas do Jinouga aliadas com um Battojutsu? –

- Apenas uma das minhas novas técnicas, o primeiro uivo da Thunder Fang, Wolf Claw. – o moreno sorriu de canto ao ver que mesmo com a parede de areia, o ombro de Gaara recebeu um corte profundo. –

- Chega de tagarelar, você parece mais uma velha do que um Elder Knight! – o Sabaku perdeu a paciência e avançou violento contra o Uchiha.

Gaara usava de toda a agilidade de sua cimitarra para atacar o moreno de todas as direções, mas Sasuke apenas se esquivava. Na primeira abertura, o Uchiha tentou um corte vertical, de baixo para cima, e com um movimento de sua espada, Gaara fez com que a areia do deserto formasse um obstáculo em linha horizontal, parando a Thunder Fang. O ruivo girou o corpo para sair da direção da katana de Sasuke e tentou golpear-lhe a cabeça, mas foi parado pela bainha do moreno, que contra-atacou novamente com um golpe vertical de baixo para cima, mas dessa vez segurando o cabo da espada com as duas mãos, fazendo relâmpagos dançarem pela sua lâmina, Gaara tentou bloquear da mesma maneira que antes, mas dessa vez, o obstáculo de areia foi cortado ao meio, e por sorte do ruivo, a ponta da espada de Sasuke apenas fez um corte leve em sua testa. Gaara aproveitou e cortou o moreno na linha da cintura e saltou para trás, mas o corte pareceu nem triscar em seu corpo.

- Que armadura é essa que você está usando? – o Sabaku ficou curioso.

- Metal revestido com couro de Orugaron... – Sasuke respondeu enquanto se preparava para se atracar novamente

- Essa espada realmente leva vantagem sobre a minha, acho que vou ter que chamá-lo... – Gaara ergueu sua espada para os céus e tomou fôlego. – Hapurubokka! –

Logo o monstro surgiu, saltando de trás do ruivo e passando por cima de sua cabeça, tendo Sasuke como alvo de seus dentes. O Uchiha colocou sua espada em sua frente e se preparou para enfrentar o monstro. O que ele estava pensando? Enfrentar o Hapurubokka sozinho? O que teria acontecido no passado para que ele procurasse redenção? Mas Sasuke não pode cortar a criatura, pois uma garota de cabelos rosa surgiu do nada e com um único soco fez com que a fera voasse para o lado.

- S-Sakura? – o moreno ficou pasmo.

- Depois que matarmos essa coisa, é melhor você me explicar muito bem por que saiu pra enfrentar esses dois sozinhos! E mais importante, se desculpar por ter me deixado sozinha lá no hotel! Entendeu! – Sakura rosnou com um olhar assassino.

- Sakura? – Gaara sorriu malicioso. – Sentiu saudades do deserto? Ou melhor, de mim? –

- Hey seu bosta! Pense bem antes de falar com a Sakura-chan! – Naruto berrou ao descer de Matylda. – Ou eu corto sua língua! –

- Irmão! – gritou um homem que chegou montado em um cavalo. – Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo! –

- Ótimo... Kankuro cuide do loiro. Hapurubokka engula a morena e deixe a Sakura inconsciente, já que ela não quis dormir comigo quando estávamos juntos, vou me satisfazer um pouco mais tar... O que foi isso! – Gaara saltou para o lado quando uma meia lua azul passou raspando por ele.

- Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara... – Sasuke se recompôs após lançar a Wolf Claw. – A Sakura agora é minha, se olhar pra ela por mais de dez segundos, sua cabeça voa...

- Eu eu eu... – a Haruno ficou zonza. – Eu não sou de ninguém! – gritou vermelha.

- S-Sakura-chan, m-melhor nos c-concentrarmos... – Hinata acalmou a amiga.

- Onde estão os outros três? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Se está se referindo ao preguiçoso, a loira gostosa e ao gordão, eu os neutralizei quando estava na vila. – Kankuro apontou para três caçadores desacordados, jogados ao lado de seu cavalo.

- Droga... – Sasuke suspirou. – Se ao menos Neji e Tenten não estivessem no hospital... Sakura, Hinata, vocês duas vão ter que abater o Hapurubokka! Naruto, não deixe que Kankuro as atrapalhe! Eu fico com o Gaara! –

Kankuro usava uma arma extremamente exótica, uma marionete de combate. No primeiro momento Naruto manteve distância, observando atentamente os movimentos da marionete do oponente e se esquivando de cada um dos seus golpes. A marionete sacou uma lâmina de seu braço direito golpeou o loiro em linha diagonal, o Uzumaki conseguiu bloquear com seu bracelete, e com a Great Demon Roar na outra mão, estraçalhou a marionete guerreira. Kankuro puxou uma corda especial e fez com que de dentro da marionete quebrada, mais duas surgissem, o que dobrou a dificuldade da luta que o Uzumaki enfrentava. Sakura tentava a todo custo fazer o Hapurubokka abrir a boca para que Hinata usasse as granadas potencializadas que ela havia feito na noite passada. A fera afundava e pulava da areia sem parar, tornando muito difícil a rosada acertá-la, fora isso, quando ela conseguia acertar um soco, o duro casco do monstro o protegia de qualquer dano, e as únicas vezes em que ele abria a boca eram para tentar engolir uma das duas, o que as forçava a fugir sem tentar atacar. Sasuke continuava em uma troca de golpes com Gaara em uma velocidade absurda.

Naruto observou que Kankuro tinha uma técnica onde ele afastava as marionetes ao abrir os braços, deixando uma enorme abertura, para logo depois aproximá-las em um movimento brusco, revelando várias lâminas em suas barrigas e perfurando o oponente que estivesse entre as duas. Ao tentar usar essa técnica mais uma vez, Naruto conseguiu lançar a shuriken em direção espiral, cortando as linhas das marionetes e acertando Kankuro de raspão nas costelas.

- Como é que ele pôde cair com um ferimento tão estúpido quanto esse? – Gaara ficou sem entender nada ao ver Kankuro cair desacordado.

- Eu banhei as lâminas da Great Demon Roar com um anestésico bem forte, acho que ele não agüentou o soninho... – Naruto debochou. – Estava guardando isso para o Hapurubokka, mas como as coisas mudaram... –

- Concentre-se na sua própria luta! – Sasuke urrou ao saltar na direção do Líder da Areia e desferir um golpe diagonal, de cima para baixo, acertando em cheio o seu alvo.

- Maldito... – o ruivo pulou para trás, caindo em cima da cabeça do seu monstro. – Parece que os anos que você passou com os Elder Knights o deixou mais forte... – ele fez uma pausa enquanto o Hapurubokka nadava ao redor dos outros caçadores. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? Quando eu entro em contato direto com o meu escravo aqui nós unimos nossas forças, ou seja, meu Happuruboka e eu estamos imbatíveis. –

- Elder Knights? Acha mesmo que vamos acreditar nesse conto pra criançinhas? – a garota de cabelos róseos se sentiu ofendida.

- Se fosse mesmo só um conto infantil, esse idiota não estaria aí do seu lado. – o Sabaku se dirigiu com ódio ao apontar para o moreno.

- S-Sakura-chan, o q-que são E-Elder Knights? – Hinata perguntou, uma vez que os orgulhosos e egocêntricos Hyuuga jamais contariam histórias sobre um grupo que era supostamente melhor que eles.

- Os Elder Knights são uma organização formada pelos melhores caçadores do mundo, mesmo o seu membro mais fraco tem a força de um Líder de Vila, sabe-se pouco sobre eles, mas todos os rumores citam seu líder, Konjiki, alguém com uma força que foge da compreensão humana, apenas histórias... Mas o que o Gaara está dizendo... –

- Eles são reais... – Sasuke suspirou ao olhar para as meninas que estavam atrás dele. – Ou melhor, nós somos reais. –

- Não achei que as coisas iam vir à tona desse jeito... – Naruto ficou sem graça

- Não importa qual seja a organização de vocês, pra quem vocês trabalham, ou seja lá o que for! – Sakura exclamou enquanto observava a criatura nadar.

- Vocês são nossos amigos! – Hinata concluiu a fala da amiga em um de seus raros momentos em que não gaguejava.

- Então vamos lá! – Sasuke gritou ao sacar a Thunder Fang.

A criatura saltou com Gaara em cima dela, e os quatro caçadores se prepararam pra luta final em Suna. Sasuke pulou em cima do monstro para enfrentar seu rival, e realmente, Gaara estava mais forte do que antes. Naruto tentava a todo custo perfurar a dura couraça das costas do animal, pois sua barriga era impossível de se acertar, enquanto Sakura e Hinata continuavam tentando fazer o animal abrir a boca. Quando a fera abriu a boca para tentar engolir o loiro, Hinata foi rápida e conseguiu arremessar uma granada dentro da garganta do Hapurubokka, e Gaara percebeu no mesmo instante o que estavam tentando fazer.

- Hapurubokka! Cuspa isso! – o ruivo ordenou enquanto bloqueava a espada do moreno. – O plano de explodir meu escravo por dentro não vai funcionar! -

O monstro então abriu a boca, disparando um jato de vento, areia, detritos e a granada que havia engolido. O jato acabou por acertar Sakura, que foi arremessada para trás, mas logo se levantou e voltou para o combate. Naruto arremessou a Great Demon Roar em frente o monstro, o que o distraiu e deu uma abertura para a rosada, que saltou e socou as costas do monstro, mas nem mesmo as garras da Dragon Sealer foram capazes de passar por aquela verdadeira armadura. O Hapurubokka então fez um movimento brusco que desequilibrou Sasuke, e Gaara o derrubou com um chute no peito.

- Não dá pra passar por aquela couraça! – Sakura ficou irritada. – E se a Hinata jogar outra granada ele vai cuspir do mesmo jeito.

- Tem que ter uma maneira... – Naruto observava enquanto os dois inimigos se preparavam para mais uma investida.

- Vamos continuar lutando, e uma hora ou outra uma brecha vai aparecer... – Sasuke disse com certo pesar, ficando em guarda.

- O que é aquilo? – Naruto observou algo se aproximando.

- U-Um c-cavalo? – Hinata ficou curiosa.

E realmente era um cavalo, negro como a noite, com uma mulher montada em seu lombo, cujas vestes e os cabelos eram negros como ele, e um longo lençol vermelho em seu pescoço, cobrindo uma parte do rosto. A garota fez com que o cavalo ficasse ao lado do Hapuruboka, igualando sua velocidade, ficou de pé em cima de sua montaria e saltou de forma a ficar em pleno ar com a cabeça para baixo na frente de Gaara, sacou as duas pistolas de sua cintura e deu dois tiros no Líder da Areia, um em cada ombro, fazendo cair de cima da fera. A nova caçadora usou de um salto mortal para ganhar impulso e golpeou a criatura com os dois pés, fazendo sua couraça trincar na região do impacto.

- Agora você pode fazer sua parte rosinha! – gritou ao sair de cima da fera para a outra garota, que com a ajuda de Sasuke conseguiu golpear na mesma parte, aumentando a rachadura.

Naruto atacou em seguida, cravando a shuriken gigante, também aumentando a rachadura, Sasuke empalou a Thunder Fang e eletrocutou o animal, que rugiu de dor. Foi a deixa de Hinata, que jogou todas as granadas disponíveis, e logo que os três saíram de cima da criatura, ouviu-se um som abafado de dentro de seu corpo, e caiu morta.

- Malditos... – Gaara não pode terminar de falar, pois levou um tiro de uma espingarda que a morena carregava nas costas.

- Você mato ele! – Sakura ficou indignada com a frieza da outra.

- Claro que não... – A garota disse ao tirar o lenço do rosto. – Os dardos dessa arma têm uma neurotoxina paralisante, ele ta vivo e acordado, só não vai se mexer nem falar por algumas horas.

- Tomoyo-chan! – Naruto saiu correndo com os braços abertos, mas parou com o cano da arma de Tomoyo na testa.

- Que levar um também Naruto? – disse enquanto via a cara de medo do loiro. – Brincadeirinha nii-chan! Vem aqui seu loiro palhaço. – falou enquanto dava uma chave de pescoço no amigo.

- Tomoyo, cuidado ou vai matá-lo. – Sasuke disse ao ver o companheiro ficar roxo.

- Foi mal Naruto! – Tomoyo disse com as duas mãos na boca, logo depois de largar o menino. – Etto...Ah, é mesmo! Sasuke-kun! Konjiki-dono pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso – falou segurando em suas mãos o que parecia um documento enrolado preso com uma fita vermelha no centro e entregando ao moreno.

- Hum? – fez o moreno ao pegar o que a menina entregara – Agradeça o Konjiki-dono por mim está bem? – disse ele.

- Pode deixar – disse ela sorridente e abraçando o garoto fazendo Sakura se morder de ciúmes tendo que ser segurada por Ino, que já havia acordado, e Hinata pra não voar no pescoço da outra garota. – Você podia sorrir mais né? É sério viu, depois você vai ficar enrugado quando ficar velho – disse Tomoyo brincalhona enquanto puxava as bochechas do moreno tentando fazê-lo sorrir.

- Ah! Não enche – falou Sasuke tirando a garota de cima de si em um tom de brincadeira o que deixou nossa rosada com mais ciúmes.

- P-por que não v-vamos v-ver a Tenten no hospital? – disse Hinata lembrando que a amiga ainda estava na vila e provavelmente preocupada com elas.

- Mas é claro que vamos e é pra já – falou a rosada puxando seu moreno com ela.

- Neji deve ter odiado perder isso – comentou o loiro.

- Tsc – murmurou Sasuke.

- Tenten t-também – falou Hinata.

**O0O0O0O0O**

No hospital a morena de coques já havia passado por sua cirurgia e estava em repouso no quarto, já tinha voltado da anestesia e se mantinha acordada, nem parecia que acabara de fazer uma cirurgia. Neji estava ao seu lado ouvindo ela dizer que adoraria estar na batalha com o ruivo da areia e sua criatura, e que também estava preocupada com suas amigas por mais que soubesse que elas eram fortes e os outros estavam com elas.

- Elas estão bem Tenten – disse o moreno meio irritado por ela não parar de falar da luta, pois ele também adoraria estar lá.

- Não me culpe por você não ter ido, eu avisei que podia – disse ela percebendo a irritação dele.

- Não tô irritado – disse ele com sua feição serena, porém, a morena sabia que ele estava fingindo.

- Não é? – perguntou ela maliciosa. Mas nem obteve resposta dele, pois na mesma hora bateram a porta. – Pode entrar – avisou a menina.

- Tenten-chan você parece ótima – disse o loiro ao entrar no quarto seguido pelos outros caçadores.

- A cirurgia não foi nada – disse ela sorridente com sua mão esquerda em seu antebraço enquanto girava o direito, demonstrando que era verdade o que falara.

- O médico falou pra não abusar – relembrou Neji.

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura? – perguntou a morena de coques vendo a amiga irritada no canto.

- A-ah e-ela ... – começou a dizer Hinata.

- Tá com ciúmes – terminou Ino.

- Ciúmes? – indagou a morena que estava na cama. – De quem? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- O que aconteceu foi o seguinte ... – nem pode terminar de falar a loira.

- Depois eu explico, Porca – falou Sakura lançando um olhar mortal pra loira que preferiu ficar quieta dessa vez.

- Se estão aqui é por que conseguiram completar a missão – comentou Neji.

- Sim e se não fosse pela Tomoyo-chan não íamos conseguir – falou o loiro todo animado.

- Na-ru-to! – disse um ser rosa atrás do loiro.

- E-etto Sakura-chan você também ajudou bastante – disse ele ao se virar indo pra trás devagar com as duas mãos a frente pedindo calma para Sakura antes que ela batesse nele, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi uma mão crescendo em sua cabeça fazendo três belos galos.

- Então ela veio pra ajudar – comentou Neji – Ela não veio só por isso não é? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta. – E pelo visto não foi nada fácil pegar os dois – terminou sua análise vendo que todos tinham alguns curativos menos Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji.

- Ela entregou isso – mostrou a espécie de pergaminho que a menina tinha entregado.

- Posso saber por que todo mundo tem um machucado menos os três? – perguntou Tenten vendo somente o time de Ino ileso.

- Tsc, o irmão mais velho do Gaara colocou agente pra dormir – explicou Shikamaru – Foi de surpresa, não pudemos reagir. – terminou.

- Aquele...! – bradou Ino.

- E por isso tivemos mais dificuldade – comentou o loiro – Se fossem mais fortes poderiam ter ajudado – terminou de falar levando um soco de Ino aumentando sua coleção de galos.

- Como abateram a criatura dele? – perguntou Tenten.

- U-usamos n-nosso plano, mas Gaara logo percebeu e a granada que h-havia j-jogado d-dentro da c-criatura e-ele cuspiu só q-que T-tomoyo a-apareceu e c-conseguiu rachar o c-casco dela e S-sasuke c-conseguiu u-uma brecha p-para e-explodirmos ele depois que T-tomoyo i-imobilizou Gaara – explicou Hinata.

- Entendo por que a Sakura ficou com ciúmes – falou Tenten entendendo os fatos.

- Não foi só por isso não – disse Ino – Mas eu falo depois – falou.

- O que fizeram com Gaara e o Hapurubokka? – perguntou Neji.

- Bem... – começou o loiro.

**FlashBack On**

_**- **__E o que faremos com esses dois? - Sakura ficou sem ideias._

_- Por mim eu deixava os dois aí pra algum wyvern comer. – Tomoyo respondeu sarcástica._

_- O Hapuruboka vai ter esse fim mesmo, agora o problema é o outro aí e o das marionetes. – Sasuke olhou com desdém para o ruivo caído._

_- Caraca! – Temari havia chego. – Que foi que vocês fizeram aqui? – ficou abismada ao ver o monstro do irmão e ele próprio caídos no chão._

_- Temari, se importa de dar um destino pro Gaara? – a rosada perguntou ao dar um chute no garoto, fazendo-o rolar até os pés da loira._

_- Se por destino você quer dizer punição, to dentro. – a Sabaku sorriu maligna ao colocar o irmão em cima de seu cavalo. – Depois agente se vê no quarto da Tenten! –_

_- Bom, eu vou indo também! – a morena com um rabo de cavalo disse. –_

_- Por que não vem com agente Tomoyo-chan? – Naruto perguntou alegre, sem perceber a olhar furioso de alguém atrás dele._

_- Nah... – a menina respondeu ao subir em sua montaria. – Eu vou pra casa tomar um bom banho... De espuma na verdade. – concluiu sorrindo, se imaginando em sua banheira._

_- B-Banho de e-espuma... – Hinata ficou um pouco invejosa._

_- E Sasuke, vou ficar te esperando ta bem? – perguntou dando uma piscadela. – E quem sabe eu não preparo um banho pra você também... –_

_- COMO ASSIM ELA VAI ESPERAR ELE E PREPARAR O BANHO DELE? – bradou Sakura mega irritada e com um mega ciúme tendo que dessa vez ser segurada por Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru e Chouji, já que só as duas garotas não iam dar conta._

**FlashBack Off**

**- **E foi isso que ocorreu – terminou o loiro.

- Essa Tomoyo é atirada não? – comentou Tenten – Eu agiria como a Sakura também se fosse eu – falou ela lançando um olhar mortal à Neji que apenas desviou o olhar engolindo em seco.

- Se você tivesse visto ia ficar horrorizada – falou alguém na porta.

- Ah! Temari! – falaram as garotas juntas e o loiro.

- Você parece muito bem – disse ela sorrindo e batendo nas costas da amiga depois de ir para seu lado.

- T-Temari eu ainda n-não posso ... – foi interrompida pela loira de chuquinhas.

- Ah desculpa! – falou a loira coçando a cabeça. – Obrigada – agradeceu a menina.

- Pelo que? – perguntou a rosada.

- Vocês não mataram meu irmão e eu acho que finalmente vamos ter um pouco de paz já que ele não vai mais poder aterrorizar as pequenas cidades fora da vila – falou ela um tanto aliviada e um tanto chateada. – Eu sinceramente espero que ele mude – parou levando seu pensamento longe.

- Não sei se ele muda – falou Tenten descrente de que um dia ele poderia mudar.

- Tenten ele pode ter feito o que fez, mas ainda é um humano – disse a loira defendendo o irmão – Ele não teve os melhores dos pais e sua vida de criança não fora nada parecida com a vida de uma criança normal – explicou a loira.

- Os problemas passados dele deveriam se manter no passado – falou Sasuke ficando irritado – Se ele é fraco e se deixa levar as pessoas inocentes não tem culpa – já estava alterado – Ele matava por puro prazer e luxo e nada do que diga sobre seu passado vai mudar suas atitudes medíocres que apenas sustentam seu vazio interior e seu luxo – falou o moreno de orbes ônix de um modo que até mesmo seus companheiros nunca haviam visto. A sua irritação estava além do limite.

- Sasuke! – chamou a rosada – Se acalma! Você não precisa descontar sua ira nela – tentou acalmá-lo.

- Não estou descontando nada em ninguém – ele falou – Apenas não suporto o fato de chamarem uma pessoa de coitada pelo o que ela sofreu e colocar a culpa em outros que fizeram isso a ela e falar tudo bem para as coisas que ele fez. Isso é errado por que ele sabe o que fez e fez por que quis – bradou o moreno.

- E você ficar irritado e berrar com a pessoa que apenas se preocupa com o irmão dela e quer o melhor para ele não o torna melhor do ele ou do que ele fez em nada – bradou a rosada por ultimo fazendo o moreno para e pensar por um instante. – Temari só quer que Gaara possa ser uma pessoa feliz e normal. Ela não aprova o que ele fez e não quer passar a mão na cabeça dele, apena espera que ele possa mudar pra melhor – Sakura explicou.

- Ah! – suspirou Sasuke – Me desculpe Temari – falou o moreno percebendo que havia passado dos limites. – Mas isso não irá mudar o que penso. – disse.

- Não quero mudar o que pensa – falou ela – Você não foi o primeiro e nem será o ultimo a me dizer coisas desse tipo e por isso eu não ligo – ela disse em tom de ironia – Bem eu vou indo, espero que não tenham mais problemas aqui e possam aproveitar – disse ela se despedindo – Principalmente você Tenten – fora a ultima coisa que dissera antes de deixar o quarto.

Após o ocorrido o médico de Tenten chegara ao quarto para ver como ela estava e dar sua confirmação para a saída da morena. Como ela esperara ou torcera, o médico falou que no dia seguinte ela poderia deixar o hospital, mas deixou algumas recomendações para que seu osso pudesse colar no lugar certo e não ficasse fora do lugar causando dor ou ate mesmo problemas futuros e ela ouviu atentamente o que ele dissera já que queria voltar a ativa rapidamente ela teria que tomar muito cuidado durante um mês para tudo dar certo, mas em duas semanas já poderia caçar criaturas que não exigissem tanto de si. A morena passaria a noite nos hospital em observação e na manha seguinte após uma ultima checagem do doutro poderia ir embora, logicamente Neji passaria a noite com ela. Os outros caçadores deixaram o hospital e iriam para o hotel arrumar a bagagem para irem embora no outro dia.

- Ei! Por que não curtimos essa noite hein? – o loiro deu a ideia.

- Naruto eu tô morta – disse a rosada – Eu quero um belo de um banho e cair na cama – explicou ela.

- Eu a mesma coisa – disse Ino.

- T-também – disse Hinata.

- Vocês são chatas – reclamou o loiro – Sasuke! Shikamaru! Chouji! – chamou o loiro.

- Não – disse o moreno de cabelos curtos.

- Eu tô com fome – disse o gorducho com a mão em sua barriga que roncava e falando manhoso.

- Me diz quando você não tá – falou a loira.

- Aff! Vocês são muito moles – reclamou outra vez o loiro – Vamos sair e relaxa – disse ele com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Tsc, você sabe torra a paciência – reclamou o moreno de orbes ônix – Vamo logo Dobe! – disse ele.

- Eu vou pro hotel – falou a rosada.

- Não vai não. – disse Sasuke a puxando pela cintura a fazendo corar e nem reclamar. Ino ficou boquiaberta e irritada e saiu bufando.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema dessa parte: Naruto OST Kakashi's Theme**

Todos seguiram para o centro da cidade onde tinham os melhores restaurantes e também cassinos entre outros entretenimentos. Entraram o um restaurante chamado Suna's Lámen graças a várias insistências de um certo loiro viciado em lámen. Além dos lámens obviamente que não faltou o sakê e como toda vez que bebiam, Sakura e Ino começavam a disputar garotos e a se insultarem, Naruto e Sasuke começaram a ver alguns wyverns onde não existia nada e acabaram levando Chouji e Shikamaru junto. Como por coincidência Temari se encontrava no mesmo restaurante e alterada pela bebida também que fez a coitada chamar Chouji de gordo que teve que ser segurado por todos à mesa para não quebrar o restaurante inteiro tentando pegar a loira. Com a noite agitada os caçadores somente foram para o hotel na madrugada e apenas se tacaram em suas camas apagando completamente ou fora o que pensaram ao acordarem no outro dia.

- KYAAHHH! – berrou um ser rosa.

- Não grita – falou arrastado o ser ao lado dela por causa da moleza e dor de cabeça que sentia.

- O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – se perguntava desesperada. – Sasuke acorda! – ela o chacoalhava.

- Ah! Tá, tá já acordei! – falou ele se sentando na cama – O que você quer? – perguntou.

- Você não tá vendo essa zona no chão não? – falou ela apontando para um monte de roupa que havia no chão, uma garrafa vazia e outra pela metade de tequila e algumas cartas de poker.

- E daí a roupa no chão você tá com esse lingerie sexy vermelha e não tá pelada – ele falou como se não fosse nada. Realmente sua ressaca afetava sua percepção de coisas – Agente não fez nada, então relaxa. – ele falou na sua maior cara de pau.

- Como assim relaxa? E lingerie ... – só então a rosada percebeu que estava mesmo de lingerie vermelha e sim era sexy e muito atrevida por sinal – KYAHHH! E VOCÊ AINDA FICA OLHANDO SEU TARADO – ela o empurrou para que ele virasse de costas.

- Para de gritar que eu tô com dor de cabeça – falou ele a derrubando na cama e ficando por cima dela prendendo apenas o seu braço direito com sua mão esquerda, pois estava com um dedo encostado a boca de sua rosada. Ela estava corada com ele daquele jeito seminu em cima dela com aquele cabelo bagunçado caindo ao rosto. Ele encostou seus corpos para se aproximar mais da garota – Eu não fiz nada com você, mas posso facilmente fazer agora – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido com sua voz sedutora.

- Sai de cima de mim seu idiota – falou ela o empurrando e o jogando pro lado na cama e saindo dela enrolada no lençol – E se atreva a me agarrar de novo – ela o avisou.

- Tá com medo? – ele a perguntou ainda de costas pra ela se levantando. Porém, foi acertado por uma garrafa na cabeça que a rosada pegara no chão. – Acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar comigo? Mais briga de bar que eu tive impossível você conseguir fazer alguma coisa – ele avisou e se virou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você é inacreditável sabia? – disse ela incrédula – Sasuke! Você tá sangrando! – só então notou que havia machucado ele mesmo – Vou pegar os primeiros socorros – saiu ela a procura deles.

- Eu tô bem, isso não é nada – disse ele realmente não sentindo nada – Você se preocupa demais sabia? – reclamou ele.

- E por isso tô viva até hoje – disse ela – Senta aqui – ordenou ela e ele obedeceu já que não tinha escolha. Ela limpou o ferimento que por sorte fora apenas um corte superficial sem necessidade de pontos, mas que por causa dos vários vasos sanguíneos na região sangrou bastante.

- Você é boa nisso – ele comentou – Assim como a Tomoyo-chan – ele terminou.

- SHANAROU! – berrou Sakura socando ele o fazendo rolar até a parede e para sentado contra a mesma passando sua mão nas costas onde ela havia batido por que doía. Nesse momento a porta abriu e dela caíram Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamru e Chouji.

- Ah! Gomenasai – pediu desculpas o loiro – Nós ouvimos um grito e viemos saber se acontecera alguma coisa – disse ele coçando a cabeça.

- J-já vamos indo – falou a loira e eles correram do quarto deixando apenas fumaça para trás.

**Fim do tema.**

Todos se encontraram na frente do hotel depois de tudo arrumado e da confusão e também um bom remédio para dor de cabeça. O time de Ino iria partir de volta para Konoha enquanto os outros caçadores iriam continuar sua jornada.

- Nos vemos de novo Testuda! – se despediu Ino.

- Até Porca! – se despediu Sakura.

- Ah! Mande melhoras a Tenten! – disse por ultima e os três foram embora.

Os quatro caçadores se dirigiram para o hospital logo em seguida para pegarem a morena de coques e o moreno de longas madeixas e assim que ela terminara seus últimos exames e seu doutor a liberara eles partiram, montaram em seus Nargacugas e se dirigiam para a entrada da vila. Lá encontraram Temari e seus dois irmãos.

- É um pena estarem indo embora, mas desejo sorte na jornada de vocês – disse a loira de chuquinhas.

- O-obrigada Temari-san – agradeceu Hinata.

- E vê se não se mete mais em confusão Tenten – disse a loira.

- Até parece – disse ela e as duas riram junto de Sakura e Hinata.

- Nos vemos de novo Sasuke – disse Gaara.- Eu não entendo muita coisa, mas acho que aprendi alguma coisa – ele parou por um instante – Obrigado – ele disse e todos ficaram surpresos com sua atitude.

- Veremos daqui um tempo – o moreno de orbes ônix disse.- Se eu suspeitar mesmo que só por um segundo você vai sair da linha – parou para tomar fôlego – Você vai se ver comigo – intimidou o ruivo.

- Espero lutar com você de novo Naruto – disse Kankurou.

- Pode deixar! – disse o loiro sorrindo e dando um jóia para o moreno.

- Bom, vamos indo – disse Neji.

- Jya ne! – gritou Temari ao vê-los mais ao longe recebendo um jya ne dos outros caçadores como resposta.

Os caçadores pareciam mais aliviados depois da estadia em Suna, como se um peso tivesse saídos de suas costas. Sakura havia resolvido seu impasse interior com o ruivo e ganhado mais um com uma certa morena "amiga" de uns Elder's Knight. Hinata parecia um pouco mais aliviada com sua saúde e se iriam conseguir ou não, Naruto a havia feito ficar mais confortável com ele por perto. Tenten estava ansiosa por uma boa luta já que perdera as duas ultimas. E os garotos, estavam com seus pensamentos em uma só coisa chamada Akatsuki. O que eles estariam planejando era o que eles iriam descobrir e depois pretendiam acabar com esses planos. A viagem agora tinha como objetivo o mar, lá eles pegariam um barco e teriam uma longa viajem até a ilha inundada.

- Naruto! Neji! – chamou o moreno – Vamos ter uma pequena mudança em nosso curso – ele avisou. Os outros apenas concordaram.

**O0O0O0O0O**

- Aff! Aquela coisa quase faz minha cabeça voar! – reclamou o de cabelos prata.

- Você não ia morrer e mesmo assim ganharíamos dinheiro – disse o mais alto.

- E não pude nem fazer um sacrifício a jashin – reclamou mais uma vez Hidan.

- Não viemos aqui para isso – falou Kakuzu – Você pode fazer seu sacrifício a caminho do esconderijo – disse apenas como se não fosse nada.

- Ateu de merda – reclamou Hidan.

- Ou faz assim ou perde a cabeça – falou Kakuzu fazendo o outro calar a boca e reclamar para si.

O plano do akatsuki mascarado havia sido completado, agora só restava esperar que o grupo de caçadores fosse de encontro a criatura escolhida.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**OIEEEEE! Mais um cap quentinho saindo de nossas cacholas locas \o/ Espero que gostem desse epi ...ele demoro um pouco mais do era p ter saído mas saiu ^^ **

**Vamos a nossas perguntinhas do cap o.**

**Mais um cap começando com a corda toda não?  
Sano: pois é**

**Gaara fico fraquinho sem seu bichinho neah?  
Sano: magina...**

**Sasuke gosta de ser o bonzão?  
Sasuke: Te desafio a repetir isso...  
Sushi: Sasuke gosta de ser o bonzão ¬¬  
Sakura: se fizer alguma coisa com ela apanha uú  
Sasuke: ¬¬ tá bem**

**Por que a Ino, o Shikamaru e o Chouji foram contratados para uma missão se eles mesmos não fizeram nada? O.õ  
Sano: Pq são um bando de inúteis  
Ino: EIII!  
Sushi: Calada Ino uú  
Ino: tot**

**Quem a Tomoyo pensa que é pra entra no meio da luta do nada e ser a boazuda ò.ó?  
Tomoyo: Simplesmente a melhor atiradora dos Elder Knights...  
Sano: Tomoyo-chan, por favor não provoque ela e as leitoras...  
Sushi e Leitoras: Ò.Ó *voam em cima da tomoyo***

**E ui... o Sasuke foi possessivo com a Sakura não? Ele falou que ela é dele agora *O*  
Sakura: Eu não so de ninguém.  
Sasuke: Sei...  
(Sushi: em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher, por isso este comente é em off uú)**

**Ele impôs moral né? xDD  
Sano: Chuck Norris aprova a ação do Sasuke**

**Tenten e Neji perderam mais um luta '-' Será que eles ficaram bravos?  
Tenten: *rosna*  
Sushi: não me mata tot você ainda vai luta mto ^^'  
Tenten: Bom mesmo uú**

**Sakura fico morta de ciúmes ou foi só uma leve impressão o-o?  
Sano: ¬¬**

**Tomoyo é atirada não ¬¬? E também adora cutuca a ferida, não concordam uú?  
Tomoyo: dá pra para de fala de mim, mas que coisa viu  
Sushi: Eu sou a escritora então eu falo o quanto quiser uú só não te tiro da história que ainda tenho algo pra você e pq se não o Sano me mata ¬¬...então fica queta que se não do mesmo jeito que apareceu eu te tiro úú**

**Será que o olhar de Tenten para Neji foi tão mortal assim?o-o  
Neji: Foi**

**Ela ficou irritada só de ouvir a historia sobre Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo: AAAAHH  
Sushi: a pergunta nem foi p vc '-'  
Tenten: mas gosta de aparece ¬¬**

**Sasuke pirou ao falar tudo aquilo para Temari?  
Sano: depende do ponto de vista**

**Ele falou bastante de novo não?  
Sano: Pois é.**

**Eu e o sano merecemos um viva por isso *O*?  
Sano: pelo menos eu sim  
Sushi: eiii ! fui eu que fiz ele fala uú**

**A bebida estraga as pessoas não¬¬?  
Sano: Só os fracos  
Sushi: então eles são fracos? Mas ele são elders Knight ...nhainn minha cabeça _**

**O que será que rolou com Sasuke e Sakura enquanto eles estavam bêbados e presos entre quatro paredes? =)  
Sasuke: Foi o seguinte, primeiro eu joguei ela na cama, ela tava sem calcinha *acertado por uma pedra*  
Sakura: "olhando pro outro lado e assobiando* que foi?**

**Bom por hoje é só de perguntinhas xDD**

**Até o próximo cap caçadores...ops leitores ^^' **


	13. Capítulo 11 Mudança de Rumo

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem...e é só mesmo '-'**

**O0O0O0O0O**

**BountyHunters: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 11 – Mudança de rumo**

**Tema do Capítulo: OST Fullmetal Alchemist Kiro**

O grupo de caçadores estava em seu segundo dia de viajem desde sua saída da vila de Suna. Eles estavam a caminho do mar no final do país do vento, onde ao chegar, pegariam um barco que os levaria para a ilha inundada. Não demoraria muito para chegarem ao seu destino já que não fizeram se quer uma parada nos dois dias. Ao final do dia já estavam no cais do país do Vento e aguardavam a chegada do barco.

- O barco para as Ilhas Inundadas sai daqui uma hora – avisou Naruto – Podemos aproveitar esse tempo para descansar e nos preparar para a viajem – disse ele pensando em comprar algumas coisas na cidade portuária.

- Ok. – disse Sakura se espreguiçando – Então eu e as garotas vamos dar uma volta por aí e voltamos dentro de uma hora – falou ela.

- Ah! Eu adoraria. – disse Tenten – Preciso esticar as pernas. Já não aguentava mais ficar sentada naquele bicho, minha bunda tá doendo – disse ela enquanto massageava a região dolorida.

- Aquele bicho se chama Slasher,e foi ele que carregou você a viajem toda para que você não se cansasse de tanto andar. – explicou Neji – Então quem deveria reclamar é ele e não você. Mais respeito Ok?! – disse ele defendendo a criatura.

- Aff Neji! Se toca tá!? – falou a morena de coques – Eu não tô reclamando de nada só que minha bunda tá doendo, não é nada de mais. Eu respeito ele tá Ok?! – disse ela se virando e indo passear com suas amigas.

- Aff! Vô ti fala uma coisa viu?! –bufou o moreno de orbes perolados.

- Esquenta não Neji. – disse Sasuke colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo – Vamos dar uma volta por aí também e ver se encontramos alguma coisa útil. – disse ele.

As garotas passeavam pela pequena cidade mais para se descontrair e se livrar do cansaço da viajem de dois dias inteiros sem parada para que não perdessem muito mais tempo e, enquanto isso, os garotos além de procurarem descanso viam se podiam levar alguma coisa útil apesar já terem se recarregado de suprimentos em Suna, mas nunca se sabe se irá faltar algo ou não. Antes de completar o horário de volta para o cais eles se encontraram novamente no local de saída para não se atrasarem e perderem a viajem. Esperaram poucos minutos e logo estavam embarcando. Teriam uma longa viajem pela frente.

- Ah que gostoso! – Sakura estava realmente feliz de estar naquele navio. – Bem mais refrescante!

- Concordo. –disse Tenten, que estava sentada ao lado de Sakura e Hinata

- Tenho que concordar com vocês, a brisa do mar a noite é bem melhor. – Neji comentou depois de voltar com os outros dois do compartimento inferior do navio onde estavam seus Nargacugas.

- Teremos alguns dias pra descansar finalmente. – O loiro desabafou.

- Hinata, quanto ainda tem do remédio que a Tsunade lhe deu? – Sasuke perguntou.

- A-ainda tem bastante. – A morena respondeu sem jeito, estava preocupada se só aquilo poderia mantê-la bem até que eles conseguissem pegar Amatsu.

- Não se preocupe Hinata. – Tenten tentou animar a amiga. – Além do remédio você ainda tem bons companheiros ao seu lado, isso é mais que o suficiente pra você ficar bem! – A morena de coques terminou de dizer com um grande sorriso.

- Isso aí! DatteBayo! – Naruto também soltou seu habitual grande sorriso.

- O-obrigada! – Hinata sorriu em resposta ao apoio dado a ela.

- O que fizeram enquanto esperavam pelo navio? – o moreno de orbes perola perguntou.

- Compramos algumas coisas, nada fora do normal, e acho que trouxemos algo bem interessante. – Sakura respondeu, o que fez os meninos arquearem uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, nossas batalhas ultimamente tem sido bem difíceis e achamos que como Hinata está mais vulnerável ela poderia ajudar mais com algumas bombas a mais. – Os garotos já estavam ansiosos pra saber que tipo de bombas eram. – Fomos a um lugar um pouco suspeito, mas ao entrar nos deparamos com um senhor e uma loja cheia de artigos, a bomba que compramos é uma anti-dragão caso enfrentemos algum, as outras são as normais dela, além disso, como ela estará sempre protegida ela está com uma flauta mágica para recuperação das nossas forças e acho que de diferente é só. Ah e compramos o habitual, foi a única coisa que não carregamos quando saímos de Suna.

- Hum, pode ser útil sim. – Sasuke respondeu.

- Agora que mencionaram, eu me lembrei de algo. – Neji falou pensativo. – Ouvi dizer que na Ilha Inundada vive uma criatura que assustas muitos caçadores. Para lutar com essa criatura você deve comer uma alga que faz você ficar embaixo d'água por mais tempo já que seu campo de batalha é embaixo d'água. – O moreno continuou.

– O mestre falou sobre isso... – Sasuke interrompera Neji.

- Sim, o nome da criatura é Lagiacrus. – O moreno falou um pouco pensativo. – Havia esquecido que podíamos encontra-lo lá. Não é uma criatura fácil de se derrotar, vamos ter que tomar cuidado.

- Lagiacrus não usa descargas elétricas para atacar?! – Tenten perguntou.

- Sim. – Respondeu Neji.

- Como vamos lutar com algo que usa relâmpagos debaixo d'água? Vamos morrer eletrocutados! – A morena estava perplexa.

- Hum, vocês vão ver! – Sasuke respondera com seu habitual sorriso.

Os seis continuaram a conversar enquanto comiam algo preparado pelo cozinheiro do navio. Rapidamente a conversa foi mudada para algo mais divertido. Eles conversaram sobre o possível problema a frente quando estivessem mais próximos. A viajem toda cerca de um dia, dependendo das condições do vento. Hinata poderia descansar sem ter que se preocupar com nada e evitar um outro ataque. Depois de se alimentarem Neji decidiu ensinar Tenten algumas coisas que poderia fazer com sua kusarigama durante as batalhas, já que ela apesar de ser muito boa ainda deixava muitas aberturas. Aproveitando a situação Sakura pediu a Sasuke para ajuda-la também. A única que ficou de fora foi a morena de orbes perolados, sentada junto com o loiro que insistira em ficar com ela e não deixa-la sozinha.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Já era tarde quando eles resolveram parar, Hinata já havia ido se deitar, estava cansada. Os outros logo foram se deitar também. O navio não era luxuoso, era um navio simples, mas confortável, um típico navio para caçadores. O grupo estava dormindo em redes num compartimento do navio. À noite o vento não estava muito forte então a embarcação não se movimentava muito e deixou a noite bem mais tranquila.

Logo de manhã os caçadores já estavam de pé, iriam chegar na manhã do dia seguinte na Ilha Inundada. Sakura e Tenten por conta própria resolveram treinar no convés do navio, Sasuke e Neji apenas iriam interferir onde eles achassem que elas deveriam melhorar.

- Ah estou cansada! – Tenten estava estirada no chão de madeira depois de treinar sem parar até a hora do almoço.

- Eu também. – Sakura se encontrava do mesmo modo que a morena de coques.

- Vocês não são as únicas. – Neji respondeu. Ele e Sasuke haviam aproveitado para treinarem juntos também.

- N-Naruto! – O moreno de orbes ônix chamou. – Você é o próximo. – o moreno respondeu ofegante como os outros.

- Você vai apanhar, Teme! – o loiro respondeu confiante.

- Hum, Baka!

Logo depois do almoço os seis estavam descansando. Sakura, Tenten, Neji e Sasuke comeram como cavalos, devido ao esforço físico exercido anteriormente. Naruto como de costume apostou com Sasuke para ver quem comia mais. Os dois viviam apostando em tudo para ver quem era o melhor.

- Ah eu não quero mais treinar! – A morena de coques bufou. – Estou com a doença do pós-almoço.

- Eu também. – A rosada concordou.

- É melhor desse jeito! Assim vocês podem vão ver o pé na bunda que eu vou dar no Sasuke! – o loiro se vangloriava antes mesmo da luta.

- Não comemore antes da hora Naruto-kun! – Hinata aconselhara o loiro.

- Você não acredita em mim Hinata-chan? – o loiro ficou pra baixo.

- N-não é i-isso. – a morena ficara sem jeito.

- Há há há há! Naruto ela tem razão, ainda mais você sendo estabanado. – Sakura dissera.

- Cadê minha credibilidade nesse grupo? – o loiro ficou ofendido.

- Nunca teve, não invente coisas! – Neji terminou de cutucar fazendo todos rirem.

- Hum! Quando voltarmos depois de cuidarmos dos Nargacugas eu acerto as contas com você Sasuke! – o loiro o desafiou.

- Humpf! – foi tudo o que o moreno dera de resposta.

Os três se dirigiram ao compartimento inferior do navio onde se encontravam suas montarias. Eles não os deixariam para traz, precisavam deles e já que os levaram tinham que alimentá-los. As garotas ficaram jogando conversa fora por um tempo e depois foram visitar as dependências do navio, acabaram sendo expulsas da cozinha e da sala do capitão. Quando voltaram ao convés, os garotos não encontraram as garotas, mas isso não impediu que Naruto insistisse em lutar contra Sasuke.

- Teme! Eu vou chutar a sua bunda! – Naruto disse isso e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ele parou.

- Sentiu também não foi? – Neji perguntou olhando o horizonte.

- Teremos problemas. – Sasuke falou.

- Capitão chato de uma figa! – Tenten ainda reclamava.

- Ah! Já estão aqui. – Sakura falou ao ver os três. – Preparado pra apanhar Naruto? – A rosada provocou.

- Eu não vou apanhar! – o loiro berrou. – Mas isso não é hora pra brigar entre agente.

- O-o que a-aconteceu? – Hinata indagou o loiro.

- Uma tempestade. – o loiro respondeu.

- T-tempestade!? – Tenten e Sakura gaguejaram.

- Agora gaguejam? – Neji perguntou sarcástico.

- Engraçado você né? – Tenten bufou.

- Mas justo agora!? – a rosadabufou também.

- Não é comum haver tempestades aqui, mas às vezes pegamos alguma no caminho. – O Capitão da embarcação avisou. – Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês para manter o navio no curso e em boas condições se quiserem chegar a seu destino.

- Ok! – foi a resposta em conjunto do grupo de caçadores.

- Ótimo, então comecem trocando as cordas das velas, é melhor já estarmos preparados. – o capitão ordenou e eles seguiram.

Eles fizeram tudo que lhes fora mandado, a tripulação da embarcação ajudava também. A tempestade já estava próxima, podia-se ouvir bem alto os trovões. Para sorte deles os preparativos já estavam feitos. Para sorte ou não. Logo uma forte chuva começou a cair e o mar ficou agitado, o capitão se esforçava para manter o navio e não perder o rumo. A tripulação corria de um lado para o outro arrumando velas, jogando a água para fora do navio, tentando se segurar para não caírem ao mar. A tempestade havia ficado pior, raios e trovões povoavam os céus. Um trovão atingira o mastro do navio fazendo-o rachar, abalando bastante a estrutura.

- Droga! Sem o mastro principal não podemos fugir dessa tempestade! – o capitão berrara.

- Da pra consertar não dá? – o loiro perguntara.

- Você tá louco Naruto? – Sakura perguntara perplexa. – Como pensa que vai subir lá e consertar?

- Dá, mas com o mar agitado não sei se pode se manter lá em cima. – o capitão respondera.

- Eu me viro. – o loiro respondeu.

- Nós nos viramos. – Neji falou. – Vamos pegar o que for necessário e vamos consertá-lo, apenas para sairmos daqui, depois fazemos o reparo correto.

Eles pegaram o que precisariam e correram para consertar o mastro. Subiram pelas cordas em volta dele e subiram como podiam devido a grande ventania que balançava as cordas. Conseguiram fazer um reparo com dificuldade e rezavam para que a gambiarra aguentasse. As garotas estavam aflitas querendo que eles saíssem logo dali, estavam morrendo de medo que eles fossem lançados ao mar. Os três começaram a descer devagar, ainda estavam no alto quando um raio atingiu a lateral da embarcação fazendo o navio balançar ainda mais com o impacto causado, fazendo os três largarem as cordas e caírem. Neji e Naruto conseguiram se segurar novamente, enquanto Sasuke não teve a mesma sorte, com o balanço do barco ele caiu no mar.

- SASUKE! – Sakura berrou e correu para tentar pegá-lo, sendo seguida por Hinata e Tenten. Sakura conseguiu pegar o moreno de ultima hora, ela se lançara para fora do navio tendo suas pernas seguradas por Tenten e logo atrás dela Hinata.

- Está louca!? – Sasuke berrou, ao ver a atitude impensada da rosada.

- Vim te salvar, Baka! – Sakura bradou. Naruto e Neji conseguiram descer e foram ajudar as garotas a puxarem os dois. Logo depois de os ajudarem os seis correram para a sala de controle e ficaram a espera a passagem da tempestade junto ao capitão e a tripulação.

- Só nos resta rezar para que passe logo. – foram as ultimas palavras do capitão e as ultimas a serem ouvidas até a tempestade passar. As garotas estavam de mãos dadas sentadas em um canto, enquanto os garotos estavam sentados um ao lado do outro de braços cruzados, todos rezando para saírem bem dali.

Eles ficaram presos à tempestade por três horas e quando saíram dela já estava amanhecendo. O navio sofrera dano leves tirando o problema com o mastro principal que agora era reparado pela tripulação. A primeira coisa que os garotos fizeram foi ver como estavam seus Nargacugas e para alivio de todos eles estavam bem. As garotas ajudaram no que puderam no navio e os garotos fizeram o serviço mais pesado. Com a ajuda de todos, a única coisa que restara foi o mastro principal que depois que tudo acalmou estava bem mais danificado do que aparentava antes.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke agradecera a rosada.

- Não foi nada. – Ela respondera. – Eu não iria deixa-lo cair.

- Mesmo assim se jogar foi uma ideia estupida. – Ele a repreendera. – Mas ela me salvou então devo agradecer. – Sakura sorriu como resposta. – Mas tem algo mais importante. Não sabemos se vamos encontrar Lagiacrus ou não, mas é melhor estarmos preparados. Vocês nunca batalharam com um e nem nós, só sabemos o que ouvimos e o que Konjiki-dono nos ensinou.

- Isso deve bastar, mas é bom ficar alerta. – Neji aconselhou.

Eles explicaram para elas alguns pontos fracos que a criatura poderia ter e pediram que fizessem o que eles pedissem que elas fizessem. Depois de discutirem sobre isso eles descansaram um pouco, foi uma noite muito cansativa e se encontrassem uma criatura forte precisariam de forças para lutar. Como de costume, após uma tempestade vem a calmaria, o que fez a manhã ser tranquila para o bem dos caçadores.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Logo aos primeiros raios de sol, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata e Naruto já estavam de pé, arrumavam suas bagagens para logo deixarem a embarcação sem nem ao menos saber o que os esperava pela frente.

- Então essas são as Ilhas Inundadas... – Sakura suspirou - Elas fazem jus ao nome.

- Eu estava esperando algo bem diferente, tipo uma cidade em ruínas. Aqui só tem mato! – Tenten deu voz à sua decepção.

- Esse lugar é habitado por monstros que vocês nunca viram nem mesmo em livros. – Sasuke foi ríspido como sempre. – Lagiacrus não é o único problema desse lugar. Ele é sem dúvida o rei por aqui, mas ele está longe de ser a única criatura desse lugar.

- Você podia ser um pouco menos grosso e... – os instintos de Tenten gritaram feito loucos, e a morena se jogou para o lado, enquanto a cabeça de um monstro passava.

- Ele saiu da água para atacar!? – Sasuke ficou abismado. – Esse Lagiacrus fumou alguma coisa! –

- Fumou um cubo negro! – Neji estranhou o comportamento do ser aquático e usou seu Byakugan para eliminar suas dúvidas. – O mesmo cubo negro daquele Tigrex! –

- Pessoal! Vamos com todas as forças! – Naruto logo puxou a Demon Roar de suas costas e avançou contra a criatura.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Tema da Luta: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times Racketeers

- Olha o tamanho dessa coisa! – Neji berrou ao quase ser pego pelas presas do monstro. – Ele é maior que o Hapurubokka do Gaara! –

- Minha Thunder Fang é quase inútil contra ele! – Sasuke berrou. – Sakura! O fogo das suas manoplas é a chave! Ataque o coração sem piedade! –

- Crie uma abertura e eu acabo com ele! – Sakura respondeu depois de se esquivar da cauda da criatura.

- Hinata! Use uma granada de luz! – Neji começou a bolar um plano. – Mire bem nos olhos dele!

Hinata obedeceu imediatamente, e assim que a granada explodiu, o Lagiacrus ficou desnorteado, andando em círculos e atacando o nada. Naruto pegou uma corrente que tinha comprado ainda no porto e a amarrou em sua arma. O loiro arremessou a Demon Roar de um jeito que fez ela enrolar a corrente ao redor da boca da criatura, fazendo uma focinheira.

Neji agarrou o pedaço da corrente que ficou solto e o amarrou em uma árvore. Sasuke cortou a planta e fez com que ela afundasse no mar, prendendo o Lagiacrus. Tenten usou a corrente de sua kusarigama para reforçar a focinheira do monstro, e assim que o efeito da granada de luz passou e a visão do Lagiacrus voltou, a morena puxou a focinheira para cima com toda a sua força, fazendo as correntes apertarem dolorosamente o maxilar da criatura.

O gigante azul levantou a cabeça para tentar pegar a caçadora em cima de si, e ao perceber que não conseguiria, se levantou ainda mais, deixando seu peito a mostra. Hinata arremessou algumas bombas adesivas na criatura, que grudaram em seu peito e explodiram, abrindo as escamas e deixando uma abertura para o golpe final.

Sakura subiu em cima da lâmina da Thunder Fang e Sasuke a lançou contra a criatura. A garota de cabelos róseos socou o local onde estava o coração do monstro com toda a força de seus músculos, fazendo uma rajada de fogo atravessar o corpo do Lagiacrus.

A criatura urrou de dor e começou a se debater, derrubando Tenten de cima de suas costas e arrebentando as correntes que o prendiam. O gigante azul se afundou nas profundezas do mar e sumiu de vista. Sakura tinha errado o coração por pouco, mas mesmo assim, aquele ferimento faria o Lagiacrus ficar longe por um bom tempo.

- Conseguimos! – Tenten comemorou. – Nós não o matamos, mas com certeza ele não vai voltar depois de receber um golpe daqueles! –

- Assim eu espero... – Sasuke suspirou. – Ele não vai cair no mesmo truque duas vezes.

- Nisso você pode apostar. – Neji recuperou o fôlego. – Eu tenho quase certeza que aqueles cubos negros estão alterando o comportamento das criaturas...

- Ótima luta, mas da próxima vez que vocês enfrentarem um Lagiacrus, mirem no meio dos olhos dele. As escamas e os ossos são mais frágeis nesse lugar. – disse uma voz que não pertencia a nenhum dos integrantes do grupo. – Saber a anatomia de um monstro é a chave para caçá-lo

- Essa voz... – Sasuke arregalou os olhos

**O0O0O0O0O**

Tema: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer Theme

- Por quanto tempo vocês acharam que conseguiriam enganar meu pai? – o dono da voz saiu de dentro da floresta da Ilha Inundada. – Tentar caçar Amatsu Magatsuchi em segredo? Ele está realmente irritado, e disse para eu leva-los até ele agora. –

O rapaz aparentava ter a mesma idade que o resto do grupo, seus cabelos prateados estavam espetados para trás, lembrando a coroa de chifres de um Rathalos. Seus olhos eram amarelos como os de um dragão. Tinha brincos feitos com os dentes de um Velocidrome e vestia roupas muito parecidas com as que os "Dragões de Konoha" usavam naquele momento, mas ao invés de placas de metal do lado de fora, o que protegia suas canelas, ombros, e antebraços eram placas feitas com uma couraça dourada. Em suas costas estava uma espada longa cuja bainha e o cabo eram revestidos com a mesma couraça. As garotas não tiveram dúvidas de que aquele que estava na frente delas era um Elder Knight, e um que fez até mesmo Sasuke recuar dois passos.

- Sasuke, quem é esse cara? – Sakura perguntou olhando fixamente para o rapaz.

- O filho de Konjiki-dono... – Sasuke não conseguiu esconder a tensão que estava sentindo. – Kinryu, nós precisamos dos chifres da Amatsu o mais rápido possível. Não nos atrase ainda mais.

- Não tente me enganar Sasuke. –Kinryu rebateu. – Eu sei que a garota ainda tem um bom tempo de vida.

- Nós não podemos arriscar! – Neji tentou argumentar mesmo sabendo como aquela conversa iria terminar. – Você sabe como as bactérias do Jinouga são fatais! Nós perdemos muitos companheiros por causa delas!

- Meu pai me deu uma ordem, e eu irei cumpri-la. – o de cabelos prateados respondeu. – Eu não quero ter que resolver isso no tapa.

- Cai dentro! – Naruto, como de costume, foi o primeiro a perder a paciência. – Você só tá irritadinho porque a Tomoyo-chan veio atrás do Sasuke! Seu merda! –

Chamas douradas envolveram o punho direito de Kinryu, e como um relâmpago, o rapaz avançou e socou Naruto no estômago, jogando o loiro contra uma árvore. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela boca de Naruto

- Teme... É como se eu tivesse levado um sopapo do próprio Konjiki... – Naruto resmungou, sentindo mais dor do que ele poderia imaginar em sentir.

- Se meu pai tivesse te acertado, você não estaria mais respirando... – Kinryu cortou incisivo.

Os quatro Elder Knights se encararam, e todos sabiam exatamente o que iria acontecer.

Naruto foi o primeiro a tentar acertar o adversário. Kinryu pisou no chão com força, fazendo um pilar de chamas douradas se levantar embaixo do loiro. O Uzumaki berrou enquanto era levantado pelas chamas e logo caiu inconsciente.

Neji atacou logo depois. O moreno usou as Archangel Wings para atacar o outro várias e várias vezes, golpeando de todas as formas e direções possíveis. Kinryu desviou dos ataques um por um, e assim que viu uma abertura, seu punho foi envolto por chamas douradas, e o rapaz acertou Neji na testa com um soco. O Hyuuga ficou inerte no chão.

Sasuke sacou sua espada e tentou acertar Kinryu na testa. O de cabelos prateados parou o golpe com o antebraço, envolveu sua perna esquerda com chamas douradas e chutou o Uchiha nas costelas. Sasuke rolou alguns metros e se levantou para voltar para a luta. Kinryu se posicionou e lançou uma rajada de fogo dourado na forma de uma cabeça de dragão, que acertou Sasuke e o jogou contra uma pedra. O Uchiha caiu no chão da mesma forma que os outros dois.

- Eles são seus companheiros! – Sakura não conseguiu aceitar o que ela tinha visto. – Como você pôde fazer isso!?-

- Seu desgraçado! – Tenten também ficou com os nervos à flor da pele.

O Lagiacrus se levantou do mar, ainda ferido, e lançou uma bola de água carregada com relâmpagos na direção dos caçadores.

- Gold Dragon Wall! – Kinryu se virou para o mar e levantou uma parede de chamas douradas, parando o ataque. – É por eles serem meus companheiros que eu vim pessoalmente buscá-los. Eu jamais permitiria que outra pessoa viesse no meu lugar.

O Gigante Azul produziu mais uma bola de água e a disparou.

- Gold Dragon Spear! – Kinryu formou uma alabarda com suas chamas e a arremessou, atravessando a bola de água e a cabeça da criatura. – Gold Dragon Roar! – o rapaz soltou uma grande quantidade de chamas douradas pela boca, reduzindo o grande Lagiacrus à cinzas.

- Meu Deus... – Hinata ficou de queixo caído.

- Ninguém se mete com os meus amigos e sai vivo para contar a história. Os Elder Knights são a minha família, e ninguém toca na minha família. – Kinryu assoviou o mais alto que pôde, e logo um pequeno barco com uma tripulação de Felynes apareceu no horizonte.

- Belo ataque mestre! – o Felyne chefe gritou. – Aquela fera estúpida não teve chance alguma!

- Atraque por aqui e mande a tripulação acomodar essas garotas e aqueles idiotas! – Kinryu ordenou.

- Sim chefe! – a tripulação de Felynes respondeu em coro, e logo os gatos pegaram os Elder Knights desmaiados e os colocaram dentro da embarcação.

Assim que todos os caçadores embarcaram, o capitão Felyne pôs o barco para navegar. Sakura não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade e foi falar com o caçador de cabelos prateados.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou a rosada.

- Para a Cidade Anciã – Kinryu respondeu sem tirar os olhos do horizonte. – Meu pai quer dar um puxão de orelha naqueles idiotas e conhecer você e suas amigas. Ele disse que ele conhece um modo melhor de controlar as bactérias do Jinouga do que esse remédio que a Líder de sua vila criou.

- Konjiki-dono deve ser muito poderoso. – Sakura continuou a conversa. – Ser capaz de liderar os Elder Knights, criar uma medicina melhor que a de Tsunade-sama. Tudo a respeito dele é espetacular.

- Ninguém nesse mundo é mais forte que o meu pai. – o caçador respondeu orgulhoso. – Foi ele quem fundou os Elder Knights e me ensinou a usar as chamas douradas que você viu.

- Estou ansiosa para conhecê-lo. – Sakura sorriu. – Eu vou voltar para a cabine. Eu e as garotas estamos esperando os rapazes acordarem.

Sakura se despediu de Kinryu e foi até a cabine, exatamente como havia dito que faria. Depois de algumas horas de viagem os três rapazes acordaram. Os três estavam com os ferimentos enfaixados e sentindo bastante dor. Os dois morenos já tinham aceitado a derrota, mas o loiro estava indignado com o acontecido.

- Maldito Kinryu! – Naruto berrou. – Ele me queimou inteiro! Eu vou ter que ficar horas dentro da Fonte Sagrada pra me recuperar! Ai aiai! -

- C-Calma Naruto-kun. – Hinata tentou acalmar o garoto. – Quanto mais você se debater mais vai doer. –

- Ninguém mandou você provocar o cara com aquela história da Tomoyo! – Neji deu um tapa na nuca do loiro. – E agradeça a Deus ele ter pego leve com agente! Se ele tivesse sacado aquela espada... -

- Nem pense nisso... – Sasuke percebeu o olhar confuso das garotas e resolveu explicar. – A espada do Kinryu se chama Dragon Deitye ela que sela a maior parte do poder daquelas chamas douradas. Quando ele saca aquela espada, meu irmão... -

- Realmente, acho que eu peguei pesado... – Naruto disse depois de se acalmar. – É melhor eu me desculpar depois.

- O que aconteceu entre o Kinryu e a Tomoyo? – Tenten resolveu perguntar.

- Kinryu é apaixonado pela Tomoyo desde que ele era uma criança. – Sasuke respondeu na hora. – Ele sempre a protegeu, os dois sempre saíram juntos em caçadas, mas eu não sei como, ela se apaixonou por mim. –

- Depois disso, Kinryu começou a caçar sozinho, e apenas monstros de um nível tão alto que eu não me atrevo nem a falar o nome. – Neji suspirou. – Ele vive tentando fazer com que a Tomoyo o note, tentando fazê-la olhar para ele da mesma maneira que ela olha para o Sasuke.

- Mas mesmo assim, ele está sempre trabalhando duro, sempre defendendo os Elder Knights e ajudando todos. – Naruto disse sorrindo. – É por isso que eu gosto do Kinryu, quando ele fica triste, ele cria forças e segue em frente.

- Um verdadeiro caçador... – Sakura suspirou, ficando um pouco corada.

- Posso saber por que você está suspirando toda derretida? – Sasuke se enciumou.

- Por nada, eu só acho admirável o jeito do Kinryu levar a vida. Sem rastejar por alguém, mas sem esquecer seus sentimentos, levando tudo com orgulho. – Sakura respondeu.

- Com você falando desse jeito até parece que vocês se conhecem há anos... – Tenten provocou.

- Mas ele é assim mesmo. – Neji confirmou. – Agora, mudando de assunto, quanto tempo faz que esse barco está viajando?

- Umas três horas. – Tenten respondeu. – E parece que ele está diminuindo a velocidade.

- Significa que nós chegamos... – Sasuke se levantou da cama com dificuldade e foi para a parte de fora do navio, sendo seguido pelo resto do grupo.

**O0O0O0O0O**

As garotas ficaram maravilhadas com a visão que tiveram. A Cidade Anciã ficava em uma ilha fora do mapa, ocupando todo o espaço do lugar. Formada pelos mais diversos tipos de construções, como casas simples, gigantescos edifícios, templos, locais para treinos e muitas outras. Pessoas com armas e armaduras que as três garotas de Konoha nunca tinham visto passavam por todo o local. Tenten ficou abobalhada ao ver tantas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo e mal conseguia se controlar, tendo que ser acalmada por Hinata. Como se já não bastasse a euforia das garotas, um grupo de quatro caçadores voaram por cima do navio, montados em seus Rathalos.

O capitão Felyne atracou o navio no porto e Kinryu chutou os três Dragões de Konoha para fora. Alguns dos caçadores que estavam por perto se divertiam enquanto o filho de Konjiki chutava os outros três para que eles andassem mais rápido. Estranhando a movimentação no porto, Tomoyo foi verificar o que estava acontecendo, e não conseguiu se controlar ao ver o seu amado.

-Sasuke! – a morena gritou ao pular no moreno.

- Tomoyo, o Kinryu me arrebentou inteiro, dá pra sair de cima? – Sasuke censurou a companheira.

- Kinryu! Precisava pegar pesado desse jeito? – Tomoyo percebeu o estado em que os três caçadores estavam.

- Eu nem saquei a Dragon Deity. – o caçador rebateu. – E outra coisa, foram eles que quiseram resolver as coisas no tapa. Eu só cumpri as ordens do meu pai. –

- Nem sacou a sua espada? Quando você ficou forte assim? – a morena ficou boquiaberta. – Mas mesmo assim, você não precisava ter feito isso! –

- A culpa foi minha, eu provoquei. – Naruto achou que aquela era uma boa hora para falar. – Desculpe Kinryu. –

- Tá, tá, tanto faz. – o de cabelos prateados empurrou o loiro com um chute. – Andem logo ou meu pai vai ficar ainda mais irritado. Garotas vocês vem junto! –

Kinryu foi abrindo caminho entre os vários caçadores enquanto Naruto, Sasuke e Neji tremiam de medo, imaginando o que Konjiki iria fazer com eles. Já Sakura, Hinata e Tenten, ficavam cada vez mais maravilhadas com tudo que viam, especialmente os ferozes monstros que estavam domados por aqueles caçadores. Rathalos, Nargacugas, Rathians, Tigrex, e várias outras espécies caminhavam pelas largas ruas da cidade ao lado de seus mestres como se não fossem os ferozes predadores que eram.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Yo minna \O/ É demorou muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitooooooooooo ooooo mas eu e o Sano estamos finalmente de volta... Aconteceu tanta coisa que não tenho nem como explicar ...é a vida é cheia dessas "pegadinhas" . Bom venho avisar que sim Bounty Hunters irá continuar ^^ e que provavelmente irei posta-la desde o primeiro cap também na parte de fanfics de Monster Hunter já que quando postei não coloquei como crossover, apesar de ter mais haver com o jogo que o manga (Monster Hunter Orage) Eu espero que voltem a ler e aproveitem a fic!**

**HOHO Perguntinhas das Suhi ^O^**

**Uau quem é esse Kinryu?  
Tenten: **O gostosão que a Sakura gamou ^^  
**Sakura: **Não gamei nada ¬¬'  
**Sasuke: **Como Sakura? Uú  
**Sakura: **JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO GAMEI EM NGM Ò.Ó  
**Kinryu: **ToT

**Sakura gamou nele por um acaso? O.õ  
Sakura: **Vo te que repeti? *preparada pra dar um soco na Sushi*  
**Sushi: **Então gente, vcs ouviram (leram, sei lá uú) ela não gamou uú *morrendo de medo*

**Sasuke, Naruto e Neji apanharam não? xDD  
Sasuke, Naruto e Neji: ¬¬'  
Sushi: **gomen –'  
**Kinryu: **kkkkkkk apanharam é pouco...  
**Naruto: **Como é?!  
**Kinryu: ***olhada mortal para Naruto*  
**Naruto: **Nós apanhamos mesmo né pessoal? ^^' *medo*  
**Sasuke e Neji: **sim^^'

**Será que eles vão apanhar mais?  
Sushi: **Tenho quase certeza uú  
**Sasuke, Naruto e Neji: **¬¬'  
**Sushi: **sei de nada uú

**Vcs leitores vão matar eu e o Sano por demorarmos uma eternidade pra voltar?  
*Sano e Sushi levando pedradas* - Sushi: **Ok já mataram e vão matar de novo x.x

**Bom por hj é só xDD espero que gostem e até o próximo cap que já está saindo ^^**


	14. Capítulo 12 O Dragão de Ouro Contra o De

**Naruto e Monster Hunter não nos pertencem...Mas eu adoraria ter uma Rathian *0***

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Bounty Hunters: Caçadores de Recompensas**

**Capítulo 12 – O Dragão de Ouro Contra o Demônio Explosivo**

**Tema do Capítulo: **Persona 4 - SMILE

**O0O0O0O0O**

Kinryu guiou o grupo até chegarem a uma enorme caverna, no centro da Cidade Anciã. Sakura e as outras duas garotas ficaram abismadas com o tamanho da estrutura, grande o suficiente para que vários Wyverns passassem por ela ao mesmo tempo. O grupo entrou na caverna e continuou caminhando por um túnel subterrâneo, iluminado por várias tochas presas nas paredes ao longo do caminho. A cada passo que davam, os três caçadores de Konoha ficavam mais apreensivos. Depois de um bom tempo de caminhada, o grupo chegou em um ponto bloqueado por uma grande parede de ouro.

- Quanto ouro! Mas essas pepitas são bem estranhas... – Tenten disse ao se aproximar da parede.

- É... Tenten... É melhor você não fazer isso... – Neji disse com a voz trêmula.

- Para de estragar tudo! Eu só quero ver esse ouro de perto! Ouro não vai me matar sabia? – a morena respondeu, dando um soco na parede em questão.

A parede começou a se mover para o lado, e Naruto, por algum motivo começou a chorar desesperadamente. Depois de vários segundos, a "parede" saiu totalmente do caminho, revelando uma enorme cabeça de dragão, coberta por escamas douradas. Na hora Sakura entendeu como aquela caverna e aquele túnel tinham sido feitos. Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele ser tinha feito aquilo enquanto tentava atravessar a montanha por dentro. Tenten agarrou sua Kusarigama por instinto, e na mesma hora o enorme dragão rugiu, derrubando todo o grupo, exceto Kinryu.

- Calma Konjiki-dono! – Naruto gritou com medo. – Poupe nossas vidas! –

- Quanto tempo vocês pretendiam me enganar!? – o dragão respondeu, para a surpresa de três certas caçadoras. – Eu os acolhi, lhes dei o que comer, o que beber, o que vestir e até pedi para que meus companheiros Elder Dragons os treinassem, e é assim que vocês me agradecem!? Tentando me enganar!? –

- Ele falou! – Sakura gritou. – Esse dragão é o tal Konjiki!?–

- Konjiki... Konjiki Lao Shan Lung – Hinata sussurrou. – O dragão dourado das lendas... O mais velho de todos os dragões... Ele realmente existe...

- Konjiki-dono, por favor, entenda, a situação pede que sejamos rápidos! – Neji tentou se explicar.

- Devo lembrar-lhes a segunda regra dos Elder Knights!? – Konjiki rebateu furioso, com suas enormes presas perigosamente perto dos caçadores. – Não importa a hora ou o lugar, qualquer coisa que um Elder Knight tiver que fazer fora da Cidade Anciã deve ser dita para o Mestre! –

- Mas Konjiki-dono, nós não podíamos perder tempo! – Naruto tentou argumentar em vão.

- Idiota! – o enorme dragão bateu no chão com suas patas dianteiras. – Vocês realmente acham que são capazes de abater Amatsu Magatsuchi sozinhos!?

- Nós reconhecemos nosso erro. – Sasuke aproveitou que seus companheiros não responderam. – Por favor, nos perdoe. Nós prometemos que jamais quebraremos uma de nossas sagradas regras outra vez. –

- Pai, acalme-se. – Kinryu disse calmamente. – Eles agiram para salvar uma amiga, acredito que um motivo como esse seja o suficiente para perdoá-los. –

- Da próxima vez que vocês quebrarem uma de nossas regras, eu vou pessoalmente pisar em vocês até não sobrar nada além de poeira embaixo das minhas patas! Entenderam!? –

- Sim senhor! – Naruto se ajoelhou e se curvou, chorando histericamente.

- Agora, vocês três. – Konjiki disse, olhando para as três garotas. – Não é preciso que vocês se apresentem. Tomoyo já me disse seus nomes e as descreveu. Eu só preciso saber de uma coisa antes de continuarmos nossa conversa. O quão longe vocês iriam para salvar um amigo? –

- Caçar Amatsu não é nem metade do que faríamos! – Sakura respondeu de imediato.

Konjiki aproximou sua cabeça o bastante para tocar a rosada com seu focinho. A garota ficou paralisada.

- Você não está mentindo. – o dragão disse ao se afastar. – Nesse caso, diga para Tomoyo que ela deve entregar a medicina para Hinata. Eu acabo de dar a permissão.

- Sim senhor! Muito obrigada por isso! – Tenten respondeu alegre.

- E quanto a caçada da Amatsu... – Konjiki continuou. – Como ela tem sido um grande problemas para o mundo, eu vou permitir que vocês três ajudem essas garotas, mas com uma condição! –

- O que o senhor desejar, nós faremos. – Neji respondeu, bem mais tranquilo que antes.

- Tomoyo e Kinryu irão acompanhar vocês. – o dragão respondeu.

- Pai! – Kinryu perdeu a postura. – O senhor não me disse nada sobre ir com a Tomoyo!

- Não deixe que os seus sentimentos ceguem seu bom senso de caçador Kinryu. – Konjiki respondeu um pouco mais gentil. – Eu entendo que seu coração esteja confuso, mas deixe que suas chamas te guiem, elas saberão o que é melhor, afinal, elas são como as minhas. –

**O0O0O0O0O**

- Porque tinha que ser eu, hum. – resmungou um homem loiro de cabelos compridos, em um barco que tinha acabado de atracar na parte de trás da ilha onde estava a Cidade Anciã. – Tá certo que eu sou um dos melhores para o trabalho, mas isso vai ser muito chato. –

- Não reclame Deidara-san. – respondeu um ser parecido com uma planta. – Destruir os Elder Knights é uma parte vital do nosso plano.

- Eu sei Zetsu, eu sei! – Deidara rebateu. – Você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso toda hora, hum. É que vai ser chato lutar com eles, veja só! Os caras se escondem em uma cidadezinha em uma ilha deserta! Que droga de caçadores são esses, hum! –

- Se você diz... – Zetsu desistiu da discussão. – Eu vou esperar no navio, vá e mostre para eles a força da sua arte. –

- Ter que usar as minhas obras pra matar covardes... – Deidara desceu do navio, ainda reclamando. – Eu só queria saber quantos trabalhos idiotas a Akatsuki vai me forçar a fazer, hum. –

- Espero que ele não estrague tudo. – Falou o Zetsu branco para o Zetsu negro. Os dois se esconderam na terra para seguir Deidara sem que ele nota-se.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Deidara usou seu habitual pássaro de argila para chegar até seu destino. Os caçadores estavam andando pela cidade depois do encontro com Konjiki. Kinryu e Tomoyo também estavam com eles. As garotas pareciam mais aliviadas com o remédio que haviam ganhado e que iria ajudar Hinata, dando quem sabe mais tempo a eles para salvar a amiga. Eles caminharam um pouco até chegarem a uma taverna parecida com o Ichiraku's Tavern, no entanto, aquela era bem maior e muito bem animada. Naruto ainda estava choramingando e reclamando.

- Ahh Naruto! Quer parar com isso! – Sakura pediu. – Está tudo na boa, então chega disso.

- Mas quase que acaba tudo e, além disso, quase que eu e os meninos "acabamos" mesmo. – Naruto toda vez que levava uma bronca de seu líder demorava uma tempo pra se livrar do trauma.

- Relaxa Naruto, vamos descansar e relaxar, amanhã partiremos novamente. – Neji tentou animar o amigo.

- Você sabe que o meu pai fica irritado com facilidade, mas esquece de tudo com mais facilidade ainda. – disse Kinryu.

- Você tem razão. – Naruto deu seu grande sorriso.

- Me desculpe por perguntar assim do nada, mas como é possível você ser filho daquele dragão? – Tenten não conseguia entender.

- Meu pai me adotou quando ele me achou por aí no mundo. – o caçador respondeu sem se importar. – Eu era de um vilarejo pequeno que foi dizimado por um monstro. Meu pai me encontrou, me treinou pra ser um caçador e por aí vai.

Eles beberam e se divertiram. Kinryu não parou de mexer com o loiro por causa do medo dele, deixando o rapaz muito envergonhado além de irritado, causando a bagunça de sempre. Alguns caçadores da Cidade Anciã que estavam na taverna acabaram participando da pequena bagunça também. Naruto, Neji e Sasuke eram conhecidos por essas e outras, e a pessoas dali sentiam falta deles quando partiam, ficava sem graça na opinião de alguns.

- Ainda ganho de você um dia Kinryu! – o loiro exclamou.

- Sonha, mas não viaja Naruto. Nem todos os anos que sua vida irá te dar te darão experiência o suficiente para me vencer. – Kinryu começou a rir.

- Como é!? – o loiro colocou o pé em cima da mesa sendo segurado por Sakura e Hinata pra não ir pra cima do outro, que já tinha chamas douradas envolta do punho.

- Realmente sem eles aqui não é a mesma coisa. – Falou uma moça que observava a cena.

- Naruto se acalma. – Tomoyo pediu. – Ele exagerou, mas duvido que consiga derrota-lo por enquanto.

- Você não presta sabia? – o loiro ficou ofendido. –Pelo menos eu não tenho um amor não correspondido pelo Sasuke.

- TEME! – Tomoyo havia se irritado e partiu pra cima do loiro dando um mata leão no coitado seguido de várias outras chaves, o loiro não teve nem chance de se defender e acabou estirado no chão. Hinata tentava acordá-lo, mas Naruto parecia ter desmaiado. – Hum! Isso é por falar o que não devia. –

- Não me coloquem no meio dessa história, por favor. – Sasuke disse antes que mais comentários fossem feitos

- Ela é pior do que você Sakura! – Tenten sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

- Isso é um elogio ou um insulto? – Sakura olhou torto para a amiga.

- Não tá mais aqui quem falou. – Tenten preferiu ficar quieta.

Não muito longe dali estava um loiro montado em seu pássaro, ele observava de longe a movimentação, analisava a hora de atacar enquanto já preparava algumas de suas bombas. Deidara era o tipo de cara explosivo, não que caísse rápido em provocações e saísse correndo em direção ao inimigo igual Naruto fazia, mas sua arte na opinião dele era um estouro, ele adorava explodir as coisas e suas entradas eram assim. Ele se posicionou em cima da Cidade Anciã e sem que ninguém percebesse, se aproximou da caverna onde Konjiki ficava e se preparou para lançar suas bombas.

- Vamos lá, hum. – Deidara fez o pássaro subir ainda mais. – Exploda, minha arte! –

Deidara liberou várias bombas pelo céu que cobria a cidade, ansioso para ver a magnífica explosão que aconteceria em segundos. Os olhos do loiro brilharam enquanto as bombas caíam.

Uma enorme parede de chamas douradas se ergueu e explodiu as bombas antes que elas chegassem perto da cidade. Uma bola feita com as mesmas chamas atravessou a parede e acertou o pássaro de Deidara, que também explodiu. Deidara tentou ser o mais rápido possível e fez outro pássaro rapidamente, mas a bola de fogo continuou o seguindo até que o loiro decidiu ir para o chão. O membro da Akatsuki se jogou para o lado assim que pôs seus pés no chão e a bola de chamas douradas atingiu o solo logo em seguida.

- Nunca alguém conseguiu escapar do Gold Dragon Meteor. – a bola de fogo se desfez, revelando que Kinryu estava dentro dela. – Vamos ver, armadura negra com nuvens vermelhas, cabelo loiro longo e cobrindo um olho, técnicas explosivas... Demônio Explosivo Deidara, da Akatsuki. –

- Então minha fama chegou até nesse fim de mundo, hum. – Deidara provocou o adversário. – E quem é você fedelho? –

- Dragão de Ouro Kinryu, dos Elder Knights. – o caçador respondeu imediatamente.

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema da Luta:** Mahoukyou no Tabibito

- Calma aí Kinryu! Eu vou te ajudar! - Naruto tentou correr até o local da luta para ajudar o amigo, mas foi segurado por Neji – Me larga! Neji! –

- Olhe bem onde você ia pisar Naruto. – Neji apontou para as margens da cidade, envolvidas por uma fina linha dourada. – Ele cercou a cidade com as suas chamas para que o inimigo não possa entrar, se alguma tapar a luz do sol naquela linha mesmo por um segundo... –

- A técnica Gold Dragon Cage é ativada, e seja lá o que o inimigo for, vai ser incinerado. – Sasuke concluiu. – Pensou rápido Kinryu, pensou rápido... –

- Aproveitem essa chance e observem. – disse um homem velho. – Ele não vai deixar ninguém além dele chutar o maldito que atacou nosso lar.

- Se eu te matar essa gaiola de fogo vai ser desativada, hum. - Deidara colocou sua mão no saco de argila e produziu vários pequenos pássaros explosivos – Bird Bomb!

- Gold Dragon Roar! – Kinryu começou a soltar uma rajada de fogo pela boca, queimando os explosivos.

- Você também usa uma Técnica Perdida, como a minha, hum. – o loiro sorriu levemente. – Isso vai ser interessante, hum. –

- A sua técnica foi criada pelos humanos, não ouse dizer que minha técnica, criada pelos dragões, é igual. – Kinryu se ofendeu.

O caçador avançou contra o oponente com os punhos em chamas, e socou o loiro no estômago, levantando-o do chão. Deidara agarrou o braço de Kinryu e espalhou uma grande quantidade de argila pelo membro, se afastando e explodindo a substância. O braço do de cabelos prateados foi protegido pela armadura feita com as escamas de Konjiki.

- Gold Dragon Tail! – Kinryu concentrou suas chamas em seu pé, e chutou o ar com força, fazendo um chicote de fogo se mover contra Deidara.

O membro da Akatsuki se abaixou para desviar do ataque e respondeu atirando facas de argila, que explodiram assim que chegaram perto do Elder Knight. Kinryu ignorou a dor e arremessou sua Gold Dragon Spear, a qual acertou Deidara de raspão, mas mesmo assim fez a parte de cima de sua roupa ser totalmente incinerada. Deidara fez as grotescas bocas em suas mãos comerem um bocado de argila, e fez correntes que seguraram o caçador de cabelos prateados.

- Esse seu fogo é bem perigoso, ele não só queima, mas também corta e perfura, hum. – Deidara disse ao ver que a lateral do seu corpo estava queimada. O loiro fez várias aranhas de argila, que se grudaram ao corpo de Kinryu. – Tchauzinho. Katsu! –

As aranhas e as correntes explodiram, jogando Kinryu pelos ares e fazendo-o cair em uma armadilha que Deidara tinha preparado antes de invadir a cidade. Uma grande explosão levantou Kinryu mais uma vez. O caçador ficou no chão.

- Kinryu! – Tomoyo gritou. – Desfaça essa gaiola e nos deixe te ajudar! Os relâmpagos do Sasuke podem desativar as bombas dele! –

- Isso mesmo, você já perdeu mesmo, hum. – Deidara disse para o corpo caído. – Vai ser menos chato se eu matar todos um por um.

- Não vai rolar... – Kinryu se levantou com dificuldades. – Meu pai disse para eu deixar as minhas chamas me guiarem, mas para elas fazerem isso, elas não podem estar presas... – o caçador colocou sua mão no cabo de sua espada.

- Você ainda consegue se levantar? Você é um desgraçado bem resistente, hum. – Deidara ficou um pouco surpreso. – Mas você já perdeu, deixe esse tal Sasuke vir me enfrentar. A garota disse esse nome com tanta esperança que eu fiquei com vontade de mata-lo. –

- Eu não perdi, eu não posso perder... Não enquanto ela não olhar pra mim... – Kinryu puxou a Dragon Deity de suas costas. – Acabou! –

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Tema Final da Luta:** Fairy Tail The Last Magic

Um pilar de chamas douradas se ergueu do chão e tocou o céu. As chamas estavam mais brilhantes e selvagens, e o som que elas produziam era muito semelhante a um rugido de dragão. Os dentes caninos de Kinryu ficaram mais pontiagudos, suas pupilas formaram uma fenda vertical e seus ferimentos foram cobertos por uma camada de escamas douradas. Aparentemente, até seus músculos tinham aumentado de tamanho. Sakura, Tenten e Hinata ficaram paralisadas. Nunca em suas vidas elas tinham visto algo como aquilo, Kinryu tinha dito que era o filho adotivo de Konjiki, mas aquele poder selvagem só podia pertencer a um verdadeiro dragão. Tomoyo não teve reações. Em toda a sua vida ela tinha pensado que já tinha visto Kinryu com sua força total, e achava que Sasuke era o mais forte de todos os Elder Knights. Os olhos da morena ficaram maravilhados com a beleza daquelas chamas que dançavam selvagens do chão até o céu.

Deidara produziu um grande pássaro de argila e o fez voar contra Kinryu, que usou o Gold Dragon Roar, mas dessa vez, uma enorme bola de fogo dourado foi jogada, queimando o explosivo e passando por cima de Deidara.

Kinryu desapareceu de vista, e quando o loiro percebeu, o rapaz já estava em cima dele. O caçador golpeou Deidara com sua espada, de cima para baixo. O membro da Akatsuki saltou para o lado para escapar, e o que ele viu encheu seu coração de medo. Uma rajada de fogo de proporções titânicas foi lançada, abrindo uma enorme fenda na ilha e abrindo o mar por alguns segundos.

Kinryu se virou para Deidara e o golpeou na linha da cintura, lançando mais uma rajada de fogo dourado, tão forte quanto a anterior. Deidara nem se moveu, o medo tinha paralisado os seus músculos. Assim que as chamas se dissiparam, nada do loiro foi encontrado. Kinryu embainhou sua espada em suas costas novamente, respirou fundo, se acalmou e voltou para a Cidade Anciã. Dessa vez ele tinha certeza que Tomoyo tinha visto tudo.

- Deidara morreu... – a parte branca de Zetsu comentou, ao longe.

- É... – a parte negra respondeu antes de se afundarem no chão.

- Naruto... – Kinryu chamou o nome do loiro calmamente.

- E-eu... – O loiro tremeu ao ouvir a voz do outro caçador.

- Você... – Naruto atrapalhou Kinryu.

Naruto se antecipou e começou a pedir desculpas por tentar atrapalhar a luta, mas de nada adiantou, o loiro pisou na Gold Dragon Cage e ativou a armadilha pegando fogo na hora, se Sasuke e Neji não o puxassem de lá ele teria sumido literalmente da face da terra.

- Bem melhor. – Kinryu deu um leve sorriso de canto.

- N-Naruto-kun v-você está bem? Hinata ficou preocupada.

- T-tô... – O loiro respondeu meu zonzo.

- Continua tonto como sempre. – Tomoyo riu da situação do loiro. Se Kinryu quisesse mesmo matá-lo teria ativado o Gold Dragon Cage em todo seu poder.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Os caçadores deixaram o local e se dirigiram a taverna novamente. Kinryu aos poucos se acalmou e o clima não era mais o mesmo. Eles estavam preocupados com o ataque. Sasuke e Neji sabiam que não era coincidência. Naruto estava deitado no colo de Hinata com o corpo doendo e Sakura e Tenten estavam preocupadas com o que vinha a seguir.

- Por que atacar a cidade anciã? – Neji perguntou.

- Eles estão colocando aqueles cubos nas criaturas para que elas ataquem sem motivos, aquilo as deixa fora de si e ainda atacam e cidade... O que é que eles querem? – Sasuke tentava ligar os fatos.

- Até sairmos nessa missão, nós não havíamos ouvido falar de qualquer ato deles. – Sakura comentou.

- Jinouga estava com o mesmo cubo. – Tenten lembrou. – Será que eles fizeram Jinouga atacar Konoha? – a morena de coques fez todos pararem pra pensar.

- Mas se fosse assim a Akatsuki teria feito os outros nos atacarem também. – Neji não acreditava em algo tão simples. – Além disso, eles não pereciam controlados, apenas fora de si.

- Talvez ela não esteja errada. – Sasuke deixou seus pensamentos. – Imagine se eles quisessem que fizéssemos essa viagem?

- Não entendi? – Sakura estava tentando entender.

- Mas como eles saberiam que Hinata ou outra pessoa iria ficar doente por causa das bactérias de Jinouga e iríamos atrás de Amatsu? E também, como saberiam que não poderíamos cuidar da pessoa em Konoha mesmo? – Tenten analisou mais profundamente a questão.

- Mas quem disse que eles sabiam? – Sasuke provocou. – Eles possuem um membro que sabe como as pessoas em Konoha são, e mesmo que tivessem o remédio, o que é improvável, pois os ingredientes não são nada comuns, a Akatsuki deve saber como agem e estamos falando de Jinouga lógico que haveriam feridos. A questão é, por que nos forçar a isso? – Sasuke perguntou e fez os caçadores pensarem por algum tempo.

- Será que não querem chegar a Amatsu também? – Neji pensou em uma boa possibilidade.

- Acha mesmo que a famosa Akatsuki precisaria de ajuda para pegar um Elder Dragon? – Kinryu foi irônico. – Amatsu Magatsuchi não seria problema para eles. Mas não descartaria a possibilidade, apenas pelo fato de que pode-se usar uma criatura para muita coisa. Precisamos descobri o que, ou acham que vou deixar que venham aqui atacar meu lar e vai ficar tudo bem? – Kinryu estava ficando irritado novamente.

- Vamos descobrir isso se continuarmos a missão, não há dúvidas quanto a isso. – Tomoyo finalmente falou. – Vamos estar preparados para quando eles agirem. Por hora vamos descansar e partiremos hoje a noite.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Ao fim da tarde os caçadores estavam se preparando para partirem. Esperavam encontrar no caminho algo que pudesse dizer qual era o plano da Akatsuki ou algo que desse alguma pista do que poderia ser. Porém, um deles queria saber exatamente o que era e não de especulações. Eles pegariam um navio no cais da cidade e iriam até a Ilha Deserta. O caminho por lá seria mais fácil segundo Kinryu.

Não demorou muito para a noite cair. No cais da cidade o navio já estava ancorado e os caçadores logo estavam carregando suas bagagens para dentro do mesmo. Naruto ainda sentia o corpo ardendo, mas estava um pouco melhor. A pequena tripulação do navio começou a soltar as velas e logo levantaram ancora partindo e deixando para trás a cidade anciã.

- Teremos uma luta bem difícil pela frente. – Comentou a rosada.

- É verdade. – Tomoyo respondeu. – Mas não podemos desistir.

- Concordo. – Foi a vez de Tenten responder. – Ainda mais que em se tratando deles não só agente, mas muitas outras pessoas podem ser envolvidas.

- Se eu não tivesse me machucado... – Hinata estava cabisbaixa.

- Não ouse pensar assim! – Tenten e Sakura brigaram com a amiga.

- Você não teve culpa! – Sakura bufou.

- Você não tem culpa daqueles babacas estarem tramando alguma! – Tenten tentou animar a amiga tirando o peso de culpa dela.

- Além disso, estamos todos juntos nessa! – Tomoyo falou e deu um belo sorriso. Hinata sorriu, mas um sorriso amarelo, ela não conseguiria para de pensar na sua parte de culpa, que nem existia na verdade.

Sakura, Tenten e Tomoyo saíram do convés e foram até um dos quartos do navio onde estavam os garotos, Hinata quis ficar mais um tempo sozinha. Naruto deixou o grupo pouco tempo depois ao saber que a morena os olhos perolados estava sozinha. Ele subiu e viu a morena olhando ao longe e foi se aproximando.

- Hinata? – ele a chamou.

- Ah...O-olá Naruto-kun. – Hinata sorriu amarelo de novo. O loiro que estava ao seu lado limpou uma lágrima que escapou dos olhos da morena.

- A Tenten me contou. – O loiro falou. – Você é muito besta sabia? – A morena ficou espantada. – Como chegou a uma conclusão tão errada hein? Isso magoa você é uma garota muita fofa e ficar se culpando por um bicho te atacar e só por que uma organização se aproveitou disso não quer dizer que tenha culpa. Por que chorar por isso?

- Se acontecer algo a outras pessoas a culpa vai ser minha que estarei levando-os até onde eles querem. – A morena rebateu.

- Hinata se disser isso mais uma vez eu vou socar você! – o loiro falou sério. – Pensa direito, eles podem nem querer isso, o que falamos foi apenas uma suposição. E daí se eles querem que os levemos a Amatsu? Lutaremos com eles e não deixaremos que façam nada. Agora ergue essa cabeça que você é muito mais que essa garota coitada.

A morena de olhos perolados ficou besta e paralisada ao ouvir as palavras do loiro. Porém, o que ele disse fizera efeito, a morena sabia que o que ele e as garotas disseram era verdade, ela não tinha culpa e não poderia ajudar se continuasse daquele jeito.

- Obrigada Naruto-kun. – Hinata sorriu alegremente dessa vez sendo retribuída.

- Então os pombinhos estão aí? – Tenten perguntou.

- D-do que você tá falando Tenten? – O loiro ficou sem jeito.

- Ficou sem graça é por que é verdade. – Neji cutucou.

- E-e-etto... – Hinata ficou vermelha. A morena não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

- Ah! Cuidem de suas vidas! – O loiro estourou.

- Calma Naruto, só estamos brincando. – Tomoyo estava rindo.

- Vocês... – O loiro nem terminou de dizer. Os caçadores ouviram um baque atrás deles e quando viraram Hinata estava caída. Era mais uma crise e dessa vez parecia bem forte depois de um bom tempo sem nada acontecer.

- Hinata! – Suas amigas, Naruto e Neji gritaram.

O loiro pegou a morena nos braços e a levou para dentro. Sakura pegou o comprimido dado por Konjiki e fez com que Hinata tomasse. Tomoyo e Tenten pegaram uma bacia com água e panos para molhar e colocar na testa da morena que estava queimando em febre. As garotas ficaram no quarto com a morena de orbes peroladas e os garotos deixaram o quarto indo para outro.

**O0O0O0O0O**

Passaram-se algumas horas e as garotas revezavam-se para cuidar da amiga. A febre da morena ainda não havia baixado. Tenten e Tomoyo já haviam saído algumas vezes para buscar mais água. Era de madrugada ainda e as garotas haviam dormindo, a rosada ao lado da amiga. O mar estava calmo, o vento fraco, mais algumas horas e estaria amanhecendo. A febre da morena já havia baixado, ela passou mal à noite, vomitando umas três vezes.

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela pequena janela do cômodo. Tomoyo foi a primeira a acordar, logo depois Tenten. A morena de coques se aproximou de Hinata, sem acordar a rosada, para verificar se ela estava bem. Ela deu um sorriso para Tomoyo e logo depois deixaram o quarto. Os garotos estavam dormindo ainda, era cedo. O céu estava limpo e o dia parecia que seria bom. Algum tempo depois e estavam todos de pé, exceto Hinata, que ainda dormia depois da noite conturbada.

- Como ela está? – O loiro estava desesperado.

- Nem um bom dia? – Tomoyo foi seca. Rindo logo depois. – Ela está bem. A febre baixou e ela está descansando.

- Uffa... – Naruto suspirou. – Não dormi direito a noite pensando no estado dela.

- Hum, tá apaixonado. – Tenten brincou.

- Não. Estou preocupado com minha amiga, só isso. – O loiro respondeu seco também.

- Aff, só estava brincando. – Tenten bufou.

- O remédio que ela tomou é mais forte e por isso segurou o efeito das bactérias mais rápido, já que a crise foi forte. – Tomoyo explicou. – O remédio anterior não iria suprimir tão fácil e ela poderia ficar bem pior. – Todos abaixaram a cabeça ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Foi bom Kinryu ter aparecido. – Sakura comentou. – Se não tivéssemos ido a Cidade Anciã talvez não poderíamos cuidar de Hinata.

- Nós daríamos um jeito! – Tenten não queria pensar no pior. – Eu sei o que podia ter acontecido, mas eu não quero perder minha amiga, não quero! – A morena se exaltou.

- Calma Tenten. – Neji pediu a garota. – Ela já está melhor não é? – Ele obteve uma resposta positiva da garota. – Então não precisa se preocupar. Vamos esperar ela acordar e continuar o que temos a fazer.

- É, olhar o mar e esperar sem fazer nada até chegarmos a Ilha Deserta. – Sasuke falou desanimado.

- Podemos treinar o que acham? – Kinryu sugeriu fazendo os meninos arregalarem os olhos. – Qual é? Vão ficar de frescura? Não se preocupem não irei pegar pesado. – Ele provocou.

- E quem disse pra pegar leve? – O loiro explodiu, mas estava animado.

Neji e Sasuke se olharam e embarcaram na ideia de Naruto. Estava decido o que iriam fazer, treinariam para ficarem mais fortes e principalmente para derrotarem Kinryu. As garotas por incrível que pareça, ficaram animadas também, e queriam treinar. Tomoyo se ofereceu para treiná-las e as garotas não recusaram. Eles logo começaram a treinar e não estavam para brincadeira. Hinata ainda dormia. Os caçadores estavam mais do que animados agora para encontrar a Akatsuki e não perderiam para eles, porém, nem sabiam metade do que viria pela frente.

- Gold Dragon Roar! –

O grito de Naruto ecoou pelos mares...

**O0O0O0O0O**

**Yo minna \O mais um cap pronto Uhuuullll espero que gostem e como foi postado logo espero que nos desculpem pela demora de antes ^^**

**Let's go! Perguntinhas da Sushi =DD**

**Kinryu ficou possesso não?  
Sano: Quase nada, imagina, tava calminho, praticamente uma freira de tão calmo**

**Hinata teve ataque O_O!  
Sano: Quando é pascoa? Todo capítulo ela tem um ¬¬'**

**Naruto está entregando que gosta da Hinata?  
Sano: ¬¬**

**Será que o treino das meninas vai dar efeito?  
Sano: Se elas ficarem gostosas igual a Tomoyo (o Kinryu pira)  
Sushi: ¬¬ a única gostosa aqui sou eu uú ( um senta lá claudia pra mim)**

**Qual será o próximo monstro que eles iram encontrar?  
Sano: a minha sogra!  
Sushi: ò.Ó repeti isso  
Sano: a minha sogra!  
Sushi: Quer morrer?! *com espada na mão*  
Sano: *genkidama*  
Sushi: ¬¬' brigada te pego depois **

**Deidara foi desintegrado né? xDD  
Sano: Imagina, ele está tomando aqui comigo **

**Será que eles desvendarão o segredo da Akatsuki?  
Sano: se isso acontece acaba a história ¬¬**

**Konjiki é um dragão legal né?  
****Sano: Lao Shan Lung é um dragão ancião, tenha mais respeito u.ú**

**Vocês iram mandar reviews?  
Sano: do jeito que demoramos para voltar a postar não**

**Espero que sim e que gostem do cap ^^ Até o próximo cap ^^**


	15. Avisoooo! 2

**AVISOO!**

Caros leitores, peço desculpas pela demora, e por ter meio que abandonado a fic.

Eu comecei a trabalhar e por causa dos estudos antes e principalmente por causa do meu trabalho de TCC não consegui escrever mais. E agora está bem mais complicado que antes. Acho que vou ter um treco antes do 21 anos desse jeito O.õ.

O Sano também está com dificuldades ainda mais com a faculdade e o trabalho.

Pedimos desculpas pelo transtorno. O próximo cap está sendo escrito bem vagarosamente, mas está.

Tive um tempo agora para escrever o aviso e postar! Vou continuar o máximo que eu puder a o próximo cap também.

Agradecemos a compreensão de todos...

**Sushi e Sano**


End file.
